Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fusion
by Daniel Red Dragon
Summary: Follow and cheer Nion on, as he's trying to become the number 1 Blader in the world, and the 2nd Leader of the Lion Guard group. (This will be my most concentration series out of all my stories. Please read from the start to it's finish thank you.) [DISCONTINUED] *Up for Adoption*
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **What's this Disney Renaissance and the Metal Saga all over again? This is just a 'Introduction.' Hope you'll like this one, anyway I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Saga characters or The Lion King characters. Only the four that appears in this, the other characters is to their respective owners. This series is called "Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fusion". This is the first one of the Metal Saga I'm doing "enjoy."**

* * *

~~...~~

The sunrise peeked over the horizon, casting its glorious light all over of the land. Every animal from the greatest elephants to the smallest meerkat, raised their heads and looked about in wonder before fixing their gaze on Pride Rock in the distance. They all began their walk towards it. The last was a cheetah. He stood on a rock before leaping down and outrunning everybody. Even the birds, standing lazily in the water, took to the air while monkeys hopped and swung their destination along the trees.

The great mountain in the distance blanketed part of the land in cool shade and early-morning fog drifted along the ground. Thousands of flamingos flew through the air. Antelope leaped over the savanna swells, and the great giraffe, with her young child, walked steadily on.

They all had one destination.

All of the creatures stepped out of the mountain's shadow and into the waking sun, where Pride Rock lay just beyond. Guineas ran quickly as the elephants walked just behind them, leaving deep footprints in the ground. Some of them carried small fowl on their tusks, who were thankful for the ride. The animals crashed through the puddles that were left by last night's rain. The petals of beautiful flower drifted along the ground and through the air, spiraling up then down over the creatures of Africa.

They were getting closer.

Over it all flew a single hornbill. Zazu, who was caught between being excited about the new child and unhappy that it would likely pounce him. He was getting too old for this! Zazu landed on the edge of Pride Rock and smiled, allowing his fears to alleviated for the moment.

The thick clouds parted as the animals assembled themselves about Pride Rock. A beam of golden light shot through it, landing just on the tip of Pride Rock. If you looked hard between the clouds, you could almost see the smiling face of a lion in the sky. But nobody did, for they were all fixated on one thing.

Rafiki, the baboon, gazed down at the animals below with a smile. They placed their first foot forward and bowed, starting at the back.

The lions, all various shades ranging from golden to yellow-grey, suddenly parted. Simba, Kion and Kiara emerged from the den first, smiling widely, and Nala was right behind them, who beamed ever wider. Nala carried a young cub by the nape of his neck. Me. She only stopped to nuzzled Simba, who stood apart from the crowd, as she passed him.

Rafiki turned away from the edge and walked over to the happy parents. He hugged them and gently took me from Nala, cradling me in his arm. Zazu bowed and Nala smiled at him, but Simba was fixed on Rafiki. He had a content smile on his face.

Rafiki suddenly thrust me into the air before the other animals, who all hooted and howled and cheered their joy. I was surprised and didn't know exactly what to do. I stared blankly down at the animals who all made a big ruckus.

I lay suspended until I began to get bored. I smiled and began to wriggle in Rafiki's hands, batting playfully at him. He chuckled and Simba smiled even wider than he ever had before. Nala nuzzled him.

Just as Rafiki began to lower me (to my dismay), the flower petals that had been drifting through the air reached Pride Rock. The window blew at us, but especially at Simba, who closed his eyes and smiled. I was being cradled now, and the wind faded. A flower petal drifted through the air and landed on my paw.

Rafiki examined me for a moment before brushing his thumb across my forehead, leaving a sweet-smelling substance. I was confused, but I let a smile slip on my face as my parents, big-brother and big-sister, entered my vision.

"It is a boy," Rafiki informed them.

Simba and Nala exchanged glances and smiled. Tired, I yawned and snuggled into Rafiki's arm before closing my blue eyes, just a shade lighter than my mother's. Nala nuzzled me gently.

Mother and Father talked it over a few minutes, but it was unanimously decided what my name would be. Nala whispered it to Rafiki. Much to my delight, he lifted me into the air again, and the animals waited in excited silence.

"Nion," Rafiki said, and the animals erupted again.

~~...~~

In the night. I was in my mother's paws 'like she was when she was a cub,' and big-sister on the other side, I was dreaming on becoming a number one blader for sudden. But a dream was just a dream.

~~...~~

In the day Father was teaching Kiara about life.

"And, some day when you're queen..." Dad was cut off. "Heads up! In coming" Big-brother was the one that hit Father's head with a baobab ball.

"Sorry dad! Me and Bunga were playing baobab ball." Kion apologized.

The two began to play in front of them but big-brother let go of the baobab ball when dad is talking to him. "Kion! I need to talk to your sister. She shall chase the gazelles with her friends today!" 'Kiara is adult.'

"And, I'm training to be queen..." She was cut off. "Queen of the Pridelands. Yeah! Yeah! I know all about that Kiara." Kion said finished her talk for her.

"Ah! At least I have my life figured out what will you grow up to be little brother?" She asked.

"Happy? Remember we're Nion's big brother and sister you know!" Kion said.

"Alright! You two that's enough!" Dad got Kion on his other side "Kion, Nion isn't awake can you and Bunga wake him up?"

"Yeah we can dad." He said and the two goes in to wake me?

"Dad you sure?" Kiara asked, "why not! We two can continue with your lesson about being queen."

~~...~~

"Shh! Maybe he'll be angry," Bunga whispered.

Huh me angry? Since when?

"Aw." I complained when Bunga hit my head with their baobab ball "What was that for?" I asked.

"You need to wake up it's already morning! So let's play shall we?" The two asked me.

"Yeah, I do need someone to play with, why not!" I said.

We began to play in the savanna and race with our Baobab ball.

"Kion over here." I said to my big-brother and he got it to me by throwing it.

"See if you can catch me Bunga!" I laughed while playing with the two.

Who was it that ran very fast? Hey Bunga you took the Baobab Ball from me.

He had a hitch ride on Fuli? But she got him off her I laughed and jumped on him 'like mom do with hunting.'

Our Baobab ball falled into the Outlands.

"Uhh we lost it in the Outlands!" I said while looking down from the cliff we stood on.

"Ah, who cares? Let's get it" Bunga said.

"But, we mustn't go in the Outlands without permission!" I said to him. "Your dad just a big o'l scaredy cat!" Was he teases our dad?

He jumped down into the Outlands but got stuck.

"Hey! Bunga. Looks like you're a bit, ah stuck." Kion said. "Na it's just a tree-branch see yaho." He jumped down from the tree-branch and on the ground.

"Now where did the fruit go?" He said to himself.

Eyes where seen inside the cave behind him "Hey, Bunga look out behind you!" I warned him. "For what Nion?" Bunga asked a Hyena came in front of him.

See what I mean? The Hyenas two now? Chungu got Bunga in his mouth.

"Let him go!" Kion said to him. "Hehheh, no we won't for lunch." Cheezi laughed.

Do they really mean it?

"Let. Him. Go!" Kion roared so loudly that they were stood shocked then Bunga got to safety phew what a relief for our best friend.

~~...~~

"Was that Kion's roar just now?" Mother asked when they heard it "*Heheh, he is ready." Rafiki laughed, ready? For what?

"It is time for he shall lead the Lion Guard." Huh that was what you meant.

"He can't be ready! He's still just a cub." Father said you bet cha.

"Simba!" Mother said to him. "Maybe you should listen to Rafiki, he is ready." And then she walked away from the edge.

~~...~~

"Since, when did you learn to roar that loud Kion?" I asked, "I don't know." He said.

We walked back to Pride Rock but I saw a strange Helicopter? What is it doing here?

"Hey, Nion! Where are you going?" Bunga asked. "I need to stop them from taking 'the forbidden Bey.'" I said over my shoulder.

I had my grandfather Mufasa's spirit with me as I ran after the Helicopter.

~~...~~

"Is that it?" Ryuga asked who's that? "Yes!" Doji said also who's that man?

Ryuga jumped over to the forbidden bey but arrows shots at him. "Look out Ryuga." Doji launched his bey 'Dark Wolf?'

The other man was in front of the forbidden Bey.

"Hello there!" Spikes came underneath him but he jumped?

"Ha you have to do a lot better than that!" Ryuga said he took the forbidden Bey that was in a crystal a dark-force was in it

"I can, feel as it absorbing!" Ryuga said then my grandfather Mufasa's spirit came in.

"Stop." Mufasa said he looked "I won't let you have that Bey!" Mufasa said but Ryuga broke the crystal.

"L-Drago! It's show-time huh," He said. "Grandfather." I saw my granfather's spirit on the other side of the bridge in the cave.

"Stay there Nion!" Mufasa said.

"Let it Rip!" Ryuga launched Lightning L-Drago and got the bridge's vines into half and spins fast on the stone land over the lava.

Making it into a Bey-stadium? Then over to him again.

"Grandfather." I cried while he jumped over to it.

"Let's battle to see who shall have L-Drago." Ryuga said.

"3!" Ryuga said.

"2!" Mufasa said.

"1!" Both said.

"Let it Rip!" They both launched Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago the two then spins around in the smooth stone stadium.

Pegasus began to hit L-Drago.

"What? Reverse Rotation?" I was suprised by L-Drago's left rotation.

"Special Move!" Grandfather Mufasa said "Starblast Attack!" Storm Pegasus flied/spins up into the air.

"Ryuga." Doji said.

"Don't worry Doji." Ryuga said, "Dark Move! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuga said L-Drago changed mode? Into upper-mode Ryuga's hands glows with two purple orbs and slams them together. A beam shots up in the air to space? The dragons form a circle pattern, pushing Pegasus up and slam Pegasus. Down.

Has he lost? A purple breath came from the holographic from the facebolt and got Pegasus to vanish?

"Ah! Pegasus. Grandfather!" I cried.

"So I'll be taking L-Drago now." Ryuga said cleaning L-Drago.

"N-no you mustn't." Mufasa's spirit cried.

The cave began to collapse.

Ryuga jumped over to Doji. "What has L-Drago absorbed your strength?" Doji asked.

"Nion!" Mufasa said to me I looked at him.

"You must get L-Drago back. It's a dangerous Bey defeat him you must! In the end it's the Blader Spirit, the Balder Spirit!" He said to me.

"Defeat him?" I asked he launched his Pegasus to me the horse-Bey was in my right-forepaw. "But grandfather?" I asked.

"Go! Become strong Nion." Mufasa said to me while the rocks began to surround him.

"Grandfather, Grandfather!" I cried tried to reach him but too late.

~~...~~

I was just outside the cave and crying over the lost of my grandfather then Mother and Father came.

"What happened? Is that Storm Pegasus?" Mother asked, I nodded while crying. And they nuzzled me to stop crying.

~~...~~

I was in my other form and was about to walk away from the Pridelands.

"Hear me Mom, Dad, big-brother, big-sister, Grandfather!" I said while looking to my Bey it shined. "I can't be a second leader of the Lion Guard while I'm not strong enough. So this is goodbye." I walked away from the Pridelands goodbye homeland Royal Family I need to be strong. My adventure begins now.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well here it is (I'll only say that once and not twice I truly promise in this series), the first Chapter of the new series next year this is just the introduction. Kindly review. I'm Not "begging" you to review.**


	2. Episode One

**Note:** All of these characters does not belong to me in this series, only my OCs=Official Characters, and do not copy or take this episode/chapter from me. And the description about the episode/chapter also do not take it. Also the 'episode' name will be in caps hope you understand.

* * *

PEGASUS THE BEY FOR THE GREAT KINGS OF THE PAST HAS LANDED.

In a Beyblade tournament.

"Go, Sagittario," the boy that owns the Beyblade said. "Beat the Beyblade!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself come on hit him back." The other boy said.

"What a day in the tournament it is. Who will come on top in the Junior tournament?" Blader DJ said.

"Go, Kenta," the boy that cheered for him said. "Spin, spin, spin," the other boy that cheered for him said.

~~...~~

I walked into the city where this 'tournament' has begun. Then two boys ran from behind in front of me.

"Hurry, the match already started!" The boy said to this Akira boy. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I stopped in my tracks and gave a grin to myself, remembered the day of me being in my homeland, so I was on the water tower to think of it so I wasn't in the way of others. And closed my blue eyes when I was on the water tower, and remembered it.

 _I was a young lion cub in my home; Pride Rock, like all the other lions and lionesses was._

 _"Dad?" I asked him, he looked at me. "What is it?" He asked, "I was just wondering when I could have this 'Beyblade' or something, like grandfather had." He looked at me still, "your grandfather gave it to you, didn't you remember?" He asked I remembered chasing this helicopter from an organization called 'the Dark Nebula' but not anymore._

 _Big-brother Kion came in the den and walked up to us. "What're you doing Nion?" Kion asked me. "Nothing, we were just talking to each other," dad nodded, "there has been a rouge lion in the Pride Lands, dad I was about to warn you about it," Kion said to dad. "Alright give me some time to think and then I'll be there," Kion walked away, "wondered what that was about dad." I looked at him. "Just some of my kingly duties, when there's a rouge lion or some animals in the Pride Lands that hasn't been like it should have been, then I've got to stop them and talk what's wrong," dad explained, I nodded in understanding. "Why not play with your sister Asante?" I nodded and began to walk away from him and to my sister._

 _I walked on the rocky path on Pride Rock, then I heard Timon and Pumbaa coming up. "So what are you doing Prince Nion?" Pumbaa asked, "remember what I told you not to call me 'Prince Nion' and call me by my title?" I growled at them and Timon hided in Pumbaa's black mane. "Oh, right you hate it." I nodded._

 _"So why not play with your 'Beyblade Storm Pegasus' or..." Timon cut Pumbaa off, "Pumbaa what did I tell you to make stuff up?" Timon asked him._

 _"Right, I shouldn't!" Timon nodded, then I was walking away from them, to find my sister Asante, she's been given bath by our mother the whole time? "So Nion did you come and been given bath too?" Asante asked, I shook my head, "want to play with me?" I asked, she looked at Nala 'our mothe.r, "Mom can I?" She asked, "just be careful alright," I nodded,_

 _"So where shall we play?" She asked, "hmm," I got a thought just now, "since mom and dad has been there..." I whispered to her. "You can't be serious, I don't want to be 'hyena food,'" she whispered to my ears, I shook my head. "Don't worry, it's not there I was thinking. Let's play 'good guys and bad guys' with Zazu shall we? We just need to find him that's all." I whispered to her. "You learned that from Uncle Kopa, didn't you?" Asante asked, I nodded. "Yeah let's do it, it would be fun and 'sneak up' on him," she whispered to me._

 _We was walking in the savanna and was trying to find him, until he spotted us, "you two can't go any further than here," Zazu told us, I looked at Asante and she looked at me, "uh-oh you cannot be serious, I don't want to be the bad guy again Nion!" Zazu said to me, "Too late," Asante was sneaking up behind him._

 _And I was sneaking up on him, "I hate babysitting for Simba and Nala, HELP!" Zazu yelled for help._

 _"Someone's calling for 'help' let's check on it," Fuli said to her teammates. "Wait, Nion and Asante, they're just playing 'good guys and bad guys' with Zazu," Beshte said to his teammates, "just a false alarm again," Ono said annoyed._

 _"Okay you two that's enough, Simba's majordome is outta here and don't want to play with you since you're only playing 'good guys and bad guys,'" Zazu said to us "that was Nion's idea, not me!" Asante said to him, "come Princess Asante let's get you home now." Zazu said to her. "Then Nion would be lonely," Asante told him. "Don't worry he got his 'Beyblade' to play with." Zazu said to her._

 _"Don't make a joke on them Zazu." Kovu said to him 'when did he came...'_

...

Back to the present, I heard someone yelling for help 'not Zazu thank god sometimes he can be pretty irritable.'

My bubble that disappeared woke me up.

"Yell all you want no one's coming to help you, alright get your Bey ready!" Benkei 'the leader of the five' said.

The boy Kenta got his launcher up.

"Ha, ha, here we go, 3!" The Face Hunter 'or whatever they're called' behind him said.

"Stop, I don't want this kind of a battle!" Kenta yelped to him.

"2!" The other Face Hunter guy from behind him said.

"1!" The two Face Hunters guys in front of him said.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei launched his Bey. Same did this Kenta kid. As they were clashing Sagittario was going backwards.

"My grandma spinner harder than that!" Benkei laughed to him.

"Yeah, looks like you're the Top Eight of the baby Bladers!" The four Face Hunters guys laughed.

"Come on Sagittario." Kenta got his Flame Sagittario to hit Benkei's Bey,

"That tickles!" Benkei laughed then his Beyblade got Flame Sagittario to hit the walls.

"Whoa Sagittario," Kenta yelped, "this isn't fair, stop it already."

"Well then should I finish things off now? You might wanna take note this is how you attack." Benkei said and his Beyblade almost hits Flame Sagittario.

Kenta was worried. Unknown to them I launched my Beyblade in a high speed, and knocks Benkei's Bey out.

"Whoa? But how?" Benkei asked, as my Beyblade returned to me, they looked.

"HEY!" I yelled and got their attention. "Beyblading is suppose to be fun you're ganging up on someone, you're not a true Blader."

"What did you say?" The Face Hunter guy behind Benkei asked.

"Who do you think you're?" Benkei asked.

As the light was away. "The name's Nion, Nion the third lion Prince!" I introduced myself.

"Oh, Nion?" Kenta whispered. "So you think you're a tough guy? Because you're only a 'lion Prince?'" The Face Hunter guy behind Benkei asked.

"Not a very smart guy to get in the way of my battle." Benkei got his Beyblade back. "Okay, if you will really want to help this kid then battle us." The five Face Hunters guys said to me.

I got my Beyblade up. "No problem big guy." I said to them and accepted the challenge.

"But this is going to be a handicap match One-vs-Five." The Face Hunter guy behind Benkei said.

"Huh?" Kenta asked, "but that is just not fair."

"Just zip it." The Face Hunter guy on the left side of Benkei said. "This is how things is going on!"

"So you want to give up or lose all of your points?" Benkei asked.

I walked beside the kid Kenta. "N-no this has nothing to do with you. You really don't have to do this."

"Don't sweat it kid," I said to him. "I'm not going to lose to this guy."

"O-okay," he whispered, I got a grin.

"What? This is not a joke. Does this guy thinks he's funny or something?" The Face Hunter guy on the left side of Benkei asked.

"Oh, who cares. Let it Rip!" Benkei and the four other Face Hunters guys launched their Beys.

I launched my blue Beyblade in a high speed.

 _"Wow, it's too fast I can't even see the Beyblade."_ Kenta thought.

And my Beyblade knocks all five of the Face Hunters' guys Beys out.

"What's he doing? Whoa." They were shocked.

My Bey returned to me, I lifted, my pointer up and grinned as it got the points I won.

"Over thirdy thousand? Unbelievable I've never seen so many points. He's on a complete different level there's no way we can beat him!" The Face Hunters guys were shocked.

"I will remember this." Benkei said to me. And retreated.

"Wow, that's soo cool!" Kenta was impressed.

We walked along the road to a river in the city.

"That was awesome Nion, is it alright I call you Nion? How about Mr. Nion the third lion Prince? I'm Kenta btw thanks for helping me." Kenta thanked me and stopped in his tracks, I looked behind me and to him.

"You don't need to thank me." I said. "Just tell me who those guys were back there." I asked him.

"Huh? Oh those guys? They're the Face Hunters," he explained to me, "the Face Hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're a group of bad guys that challenge younger opponents in unfair battles and steal their points." Kenta explained.

"They've done it to a lot of my friends, they're just bullies." Kenta walked up to me.

"Hmm, it seems everywhere you go there's a lot of them." I said.

"Really?" Kenta asked, "you're not from here? Well where're you from Nion? Tell me,"

"Where from?" I walked down the fence and lay down on the grass.

"My home is right here,"

"Really?" He asked, "yeah really, I'm travelling around the whole country in order to search stronger rivals in order to become the very strongest Blader." I said.

He got down to me, "hmm the whole country? By yourself?"

"Yep." I said, "wow that's so cool, you much have been through a lot of tough battles to get here, anyway I'll not bug you too much. Anyways how can I get as strong as you Nion?" Kenta asked. I stood up on my knees.

"Stronger?" I asked, he nodded, "yeah it's important for a Blader to become strong right? I know I have to deal with my attack power and stamina. But if I'm as strong as you Nion, those Face Hunters wouldn't make a fool out of me." Kenta said while looked at me.

"Hmm... It takes a lot of heart." I looked up at the sky. "Takes heart?"

"Yes, it does. Because a Beyblade's attack is here," I got my hand on my chest. "I don't get it,"

"Don't worry about it. Just lay down like this." I lay down on the grass. "L-like this? Okay," Kenta then looked at the sky in amazement.

"A Beyblade's true strength doesn't have anything to do with attack power or stamina, it attacks with the feelings of the Blader that's connected with it, as if all the power in the cosmos was being poured into it. You must put your heart that is as big as the starry sky into it. Like with my lion form does now, when I'm in this form!" I explained also by how the lions and lionesses get stronger.

"Now that's heavy, really heavy." Kenta was impressed.

Later that night.

"Hey, oh hey Nion. Nion are you leaving for the next place soon?" He asked looking at me. "Because if you like. Maybe you could stay in this town for a while. Huh?" Kenta looked as I'm taking a nap.

"Yeah, Let it Rip." I mumbled in my sleep. "Never mind." Kenta whispered to himself.

...

"So, you lost? And then you came back as crawly babies." Their leader was furious at them.

"S-sorry but that guy was so strong." Benkei apologized to him. "But if you faced him Kyoya." The Face Hunter asked, "Y-yeah you could defeat him with you Rock Leone." The Face Hunter said.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked, "how dare you speak the word Leone without my permission." Kyoya got angry at them for mention his Bey?

"I'm sorry sir." Benkei apologized. "You will be really sorry. If you don't come with this Sion guy or whatever his name is. Just do whatever you have to do."

In the morning I was still asleep. Until some guy was above me.

I woke up. "Having a nice nap?" Benkei asked me. I stood up and seeing a lot of Face Hunters surrounding me. "We have a party together and you're invited." I got a 'ready to fight' look on my face.

...

"I'm hoping Nion's still here, I want him to give me some Beyblade tips today." Kenta how many times do I tell you? It doesn't matter with attack power and stamina.

He was hanging on the fence where I slept down on the grass 'or did.'

"Nion?" Kenta called. _"Maybe he did go to the next town after all. But I thought we could be friends."_ Kenta thought.

Then he began to search for me in the city?

"Nion, Nion!" He yelled but stopped when he saw. "Those Face Hunters again." Then looked up. "Don't tell me!" He whispered to himself.

I was brought to a metal building that was still incomplete.

"Nion the third lion Prince. You were pretty clever in embarassing us yesterday. So here's the Face Hunters' specialty with the One-Hundred Bey-battle!" Benkei said as all the Face Hunters began to launch.

"All right." I said. "I accept, a hundred Bladers or a thousand!" I accepted.

"Fine." Benkei said to himself.

The Face Hunters then began to launch, as Kenta called.

"3!"

"2!"

"Nion." Kenta called me.

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched a hundred Beys at once and they surrounded the whole place.

"Whoaa." Kenta was worried. "This does not look good." Kenta said to himself, "they're everywhere, there's just too many Beyblade's it's impossible to see where the attack ankle may come in." As the one-hundred Beys continued to hits each other and the walls.

Benkei grinned. "Nothing is as good as a one-hundred Beybattle, the Beys attacks each other to increase their attack power. Oh good times!" Benkei said.

"He's doomed no one survives a one-hundred Beybattle." The Face Hunter said.

"So hurry up and lose. We have lunch to go to." The Face Hunter said they laughed. "Wait we do?"

One of the Beys was hitting my red tuft on my head.

"Oh, Nion look out," Kenta cried.

"Looks like your new buddy is too scared to move." Benkei laughed as he looked at me.

"Stop, Nion just run. Run now!" Kenta called me.

"Just zip it," Benkei yelled to Kenta, "just zip it and watch."

Kenta was scared.

"Yes." I said over my shoulder. "Kenta watch," he looked at me. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"But... Nion?"

"Remember Kenta, a Beyblade's true strength doesn't matter with attack power and stamina!" I said to him once again.

"Whaa?" Benkei asked.

"And it doesn't matter how many there are." I began to glow with blue spark around me, the Face Hunter leader Kyoya looked.

"Let's roll!" I began to take out my Three Segment Launcher Grip, and got it ready with my Beypointer. Pulling my Beyblade out.

"It's show time. Storm Pegasus!" I said to it, got it onto my launcher and began to glow with blue spark around me still.

"Oh, Nion" Kenta was worried.

"Let it Rip." I began to use my Roar of the Elders I roared so loudly that all the Face Hunters was shocked while my Beyblade, Storm Pegasus knocks out five of the Face Hunters Beyblades

"No way." The Face Hunter said, "you kidding me? And with that roar?" Benkei asked.

Pegasus continued to hit the Face Hunters Beyblades.

"Amazing." Kenta then thought. _"Now I understand what's he was talking about."_

"Go, Pegasus!" I said and Pegasus began to spin fast in a circle around me with wind coming from it.

 _"What a true Blader's power is."_

The holographic from the facebolt flied up into the air with the wind around it.

"What's happening?" Benkei asked while looking up.

Pegasus flapped its wings and got the wind around and the Face Hunters Beyblades began to get down.

"Look out in coming!" The Face Hunters warned themselves and began to run.

"Hey," Benkei looked at them "don't run away, aw" Benkei got his butt onto the metal hard. "Mommy," he landed on the ground then looked behind him. "You'll pay for this awy." Then ran away.

The Face Hunters Beys then was on the ground and stopped spinning.

"Like I said," I said to him. "Wow!" Kenta was suprised. "The different between winning and losing." I grabbed Pegasus when it returned to me. "Is the Blader's Spirit!"

Kenta walked over to me. "I see that was awesome Nion." Kenta said to me.

Then we heard someone. "Nion the third lion Prince." We looked up.

"Storm Pegasus eh?" He pulled his Beyblade out, "at last my friend it seems an opponent worthy for my Rock Leone has shown himself known!" His Bey shined.

"Who are you?" I asked. "The name's Kyoya," he introduced himself. "Kyoya Tategami."

"Now **this** should be interesting."

A new rivalry has begun.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 2**


	3. Episode Two

**Note:** This is Episode Two/Chapter 3 of The Lion Guard Metal Saga and the prologue in this Episode is from the writer 'Asante' but edited by me. And the flashback Nion had in the last episode was just a future one with his little sister.

The following is recommended reading over my future writing of my fanfiction novels and stories.

 _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fusion_ **(anime & story)**

 _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Masters_ **(anime & story)**

 _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fury_ **(anime & story)**

 _The Lion Guard 'non-Beyblade series'_ **(book)**

You can find them on my profile page. After _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Saga_ is complete technically, _The Lion Guard_ with the non-Beyblade series takes place before _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fusion_ but I recommend reading _The Lion Guard_ last after the metal saga series.

* * *

Prologue

Morning light broke over the horizon and Kion had to shield his eyes. He stood by his mother and older siblings as his father Simba walked up the platform that jutted out from the base of the mountainous kopje. Standing proudly on the throne, the Lion King surveyed the citizens who'd come to pay homage to the royal family's newborns. Once Simba was satisfied that the entire kingdom had arrived, he looked over his shoulder and gave the royal adviser a nod.

Rafiki carried a pair of weeks-old cubs in his arms, born only days apart. Their eyes had only just recently opened and they blinked in confusion as they were brought up to the edge of the throne. One cub was a light gold female with ruby eyes and the other was a dark-light furred female with blue eyes. Their newborn eyes were fully dilated, unaccustomed to the light. Rafiki took a deep breath, already fatigued without his walking stick. It was only a few months ago that he had presented Nion to the kingdom. On that day, Rafiki was able to hold Nion up in the air so all creatures could see but now the aging monkey could only turn the new cubs slightly in his arms.

A congratulatory cheer spread among the Pride Land citizens upon receiving the modest glimpse of the cubs.

Kion heard a soft clicking and looked down at his brother's paw. Kopa was tapping his claws anxiously.

"Dear?" Vitani said, nuzzling Kopa's cheek. When did they get married? "Are you all right? You look nervous."

"He's holding our daughter at the edge of a cliff, of course I'm nervous," Kopa grumbled.

"Relax," Nala chuckled. "This is Rafiki we're talking about."

Kiara nodded. "If mom and dad can trust Rafiki with their daughter, you can trust him with your daughter."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kopa muttered.

"They're coming back," Kion noted.

"Oh thank the Great Spirit," Kiara suddenly gasped.

Kopa gave his sister a sardonic look. "What were you saying about trust?"

Rafiki and Simba returned to the base of the throne. "Here they are, little Asante and Vira." Rafiki said. Nala and Vitani took their respective cubs.

Simba smiled at Nala as she retreived their light gold furred daughter. "You named her after Asante I?"

Nala lowered herself to the ground and cradled her infant daughter in her forelimbs. She looked up at her mate and smiled.

"Look at you," Kiara purred to Vira. "So fair, you're a little bundle of good fortune."

"They say a cub can only be born dark light if both parents have dark and light lions in their ancestry," Vitani noted once she settled with Nala on the gorund. She rubbed her cheek against her daughter, purring lovingly. "That's why some of them are rare."

"Wow, wow, wow," Kopa protested when Rafiki approached his wife and child with a cracked of anointing juice. "Is that stuff hypoallergenic?"

"Kopa, stop pestering Rafiki," Simba laughed. He noticed Kion sitting several feet from the rest of the family. Leaving Rafiki to anoint his two grandchildren. Simba stepped away to see his second younger son was all right. "Don't you want to meet your niece and nephew?" he coaxed.

Kion looked up at Simba and smiled tmidly. "Maybe in a little bit," he mumbled, wrapping his paws around one of Simba's forelimbs. "They're not going to call me Uncle, are they? I don't feel old enough to be called that."

Simba leaned down and licked Kion's cheek. "We'll figure that out in time." Simba affectionately at Kion, Simba then looked at the rest of his family, feeling a sense of peace more profound than anything he'd ever experienced.

In the present

Vira and Asante is now a few months old cubs and Vira was about to go into the savanna but her father caught her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kopa got her. "Dad, let go," Vira complained, she was putted down on the rocky path, "dad I was wondering where Nion has gone too,"

"He's probably in the savanna or on his 'journey.'" Kopa replied."Why would he go on a journey? Isn't it like an adventure?" Vitani then came, "no it isn't dear, some of it may be, but he's just playing with his 'Bey' or something!"

"We love you," they called in unison.

"Ack! It burns my ears," she complained.

* * *

LEONE'S ROAR.

I was enjoying my visit in Metal Bey City, I was taking to Bey Park with my new friend Kenta.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip," we launched our Beys into the stadium.

"Come on Pegasus!" I cheered when Pegasus spins around in the stadium and into the middle then knocks out Osamu, Akira and Takashi's Beys out.

They were disappointed.

Pegasus then returned to me.

"Wow awesome," the boy behind me cheered, "so sweet," the other boy behind me cheered.

"Yo Kenta," Osamu asked him. "Where did you meet such an amazing Blader?"

"He's so skilled he just sent three Beys flying at the same time."

"If you think that was wigged, just wait because Nion is strong enough to take out all the Face Hunters at once."

I just stood there.

"Wow," Osamu was surprised, "you serious?"

They then came closer to me and asked a lot of questions which I couldn't answer at the same time.

"I'm only _one_ Blader," I said to them. "But it's about fun battling has to be fun."

The girl at the cast smiled at us.

...

"Next, next." Kyoya yelled to them, "what's the problem? Why are you stopping? I must fight NOW!"

"Ah, but Kyoya, we need a break," the Face Hunter in front of him complained. "We've been battling all night."

Must be tough huh?

Benkei also complained.

Kyoya laughed. "Prepare to battle. I'm not pumped enough yet."

"All right. Let it Rip!" They launched their Beys once again.

"Unleash Rock Leone." Kyoya launched his Bey; Rock Leone and wind seems to be coming from it.

"This is so awesome." Kyoya said. "It's been _way_ too long since an worthy opponent has shown himself to my skills has shown up."

Rock Leone then got wind around it and sends the Face Hunters Beys out gets the four Face Hunters into the walls.

"Heads up," Kyoya said like he was talking to me. "Nion the third lion Prince. I Kyoya Tategami, am going to crush you like the little bug that you're." Leone then returned to him. "With this Leone that is!"

He then laughed.

...

Me and Kenta was laying down on the grass at the river.

"That was fun." Kenta said. "Now that was Beyblading, it was good to be battling again just for fun!" I said.

"That's good," he looked at me. "I'm just glad that you got to see Bey Park."

I looked at him also. "For sure, me too thanks!"

"So do you get it now Nion?" Kenta asked, "now you know there's not only Face Hunters around here, there are good guys like me and my friends!"

"Yeah," I said, "I have to say this town isn't so bad after all."

"Huh?" He asked, "so you mean that?"

"Yup," I said, "I've decided to stick around here for a while!"

"You have? Great," Kenta cheered himself. "Besides, I've found a really strong opponent here as well!"

Then a flashback came to us.

"Nion? Are you sure you should?"

"Hm? Should what?" I asked.

He stood up. "Err, battling Kyoya, he's the leader of the Face Hunters. And the strongest Blader they have, but once his Leone start spinning. It won't stop until his opponent is completely destroyed. They say that Kyoya's Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt!" He explained by how strong he is.

"If something bad were happened to you when you fought Kyoya, I don't..." He cried.

"Look Kenta," I said to him. "I'm travelling around the world so I can find opponents like that, I really need the challenge."

"But..." He cried again.

I pulled out my Beyblade.

"It's okay," I looked at Pegasus. "No matter who I battle, as long as I got Pegasus at my side. I like my chances. Right Pegasus?"

"Pegasus?" A girl appeared in front of me. "The poor thing!"

I was shocked.

"Whoa, don't do that." Kenta said to her, "the poor thing!"

"Huh? Poor thing?" We asked.

She looked at her computer and scanned Pegasus?

"I'll check him out," I just looked at her.

"Just as I thought several joys are showing some ware, this will cause some slight countculating in it's overwhelming balance you following?" She asked.

We looked down at the computer, which I don't understand since I'm a lion.

"It's resisting it's strong attack reduced by points seven percent, you following with me?"

"Yeah," I said, "I guess so."

"Also look here," we looked closer, "you can't see it with the nig of a eye. But the surface of the fusion wheel is covered in so many scratches it will be a crime to leave it like this. You see?"

"Wow, she's right," Kenta noted. "So by poor thing? You talked about Pegasus?" I asked.

"It's the same old and new parts," she said, " recently you've not been battling just one or two opponents have you?" She looked at me. "Just how many opponents have you been battling at once?"

"Erm. I didn't count." I exclaimed.

"Amazing," Kenta asked, "you can tell by all that?"

"You can't just ignore it, just because they're several scratches have I lost you? When the scratches is meet with wind resistence it can't remain it's original rotation. or speed," she still looked at me, "therefore I'll treat it's intorince. Until then no battling okay?"

"Okay?" I asked. "Who are you anyway?"

We were taken to her 'workshop' or something called 'B-Pit' in the city.

"We're here, come on in!" We walked in the building.

"Wow," Kenta looked at the Bey. "Awesome look at the Beys! They're at the top of the score."

"This is part my dad's workshop,"

"Nice," I walked with her still.

We walked down.

"I used the basement as my workshop area." She said. "So does that mean you're a Blader too?" Kenta asked.

"Hmm, how should I explain? Let's see I don't really battle that often," she explained, "I just really fix Beys and doing battle simulations does that make sense?"

"Sure thing," Kenta said. "It's all good."

"Well thanks," she said. "Okay take a seat. Because I'm going to thoroughly examine Pegasus," she asked for my Pegasus?

"Huh? But err?"

"Come on. I'm not dibating you," she said, "there may only be a mile of damage now, but if you don't deal with it. It could be very serious. This is for Pegasus' own good!"

"For Pegasus?" I asked, she nodded.

 _"I guess if I think about it,"_ I thought. _"Pegasus has been through a lot lately. It's been battle after battle, I mean she may be right!"_

I got my bag down. "I agree," I pulled out Pegasus. "But try to be gentle, erm?"

"Madoka," she introduced herself. "Madoka Amano!"

She putted Pegasus in her scanning machine whatever that is.

"Hmm, it's more serious than I thought!" Madoka looked when Pegasus is being scanned.

"Good serious?" I asked. "Or bad serious?"

"Just serious." Madoka replied. "It's not only the crack there's a lot of debreath refriking aside." She continued to fix Pegasus.

"Looks like you've really been around, are you following?"

Another machine came to her.

"Wow," me and Kenta was impressed.

"Debreathe?" Kenta asked. "Doesn't sound that dangerous."

"Well it is Kenta, if it's with Beyblades. So please stay with me." Madoka exclaimed.

"Sand, dust, clawb, wibers, the wind declobing, is different so the balance declimbs get it?"

"Err, sort of!" Kenta said.

"Focus if water bring together to a tiny crack it could ruins all damage to the frame, if sand doesn't ajoint everytime it rotates rises again and scratches the inside, savy?"

"Yeah," I said, "savy."

"Nion, everyone always focus so much on the battle, that they stop and forget about their own precious Beyblade."

"Right." I whispered.

"When I see something like that. I just can't leave it alone," she looked back at us. "So this is going to take longer than I thought, Pegasus has to be stay here tonight!"

"What?" I asked.

"What? Is that a problem?" Madoka asked.

"N-no not at all, I guess." I said, "it's not like we're married or anything like that. We can spend one night apart."

"You heard him. Let's do it!"

"All right then go ahead and do it," I lay down on the sofa.

"Huh?" Madoka asked, "okay married or not. Pegasus _is_ my partner, and where Pegasus goes. I go, if he's standing around here, then I'm going to stay around here too!" I said.

"Okay, I guess that doesn't really matter!" Madoka said.

Then Kenta looked at her, "Hey Madoka?" He asked.

"When you'd finishing on working with Nion's Pegasus, will you be working on my Sagittario too?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Kenta cheered. "This is great right Sagittario?"

...

Back at Pride Rock, my family is in the royal den and sleeping but one can't seem to be asleep?

Nala 'my mom' was on the edge and stared up in the sky _"Please come home soon my dear son,"_ she thought then she heard someone coming. "I thought you would be sleeping now," she looked behind her.

"Well yeah, but I guess I'm not sleeping in the den tonight. Me and Kiara had a bit of an arguing!" Kovu said.

"You and Kiara? Arguing? Well that's unusual, first it was Kopa and Vitani arguing I could imaging that." Nala said.

"Still waiting for Nion to come back?" Nala nodded. "You'll get bored just be laying there all night, well I guess that's doesn't matter!" Kovu then walked back inside.

...

 _"I can't believe she's staying up this late for Pegasus? Yup being up later isn't just about battling it's more than that, Madoka is also a great Blader!"_ I thought.

"What? Is that a bugger? Oh gross." She then heard me sleeping soundly in the sofa. "Pegasus," I mumbled in my sleep, "go Pegasus!" I continued to mumbled in my sleep.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

"Whew, maintrance complete," Madoka was beating by the night, "now I just need to finish the balance and I'll be done..." She then began to sleep.

Kenta then ran over to B-Pit and us.

"I'm wondered Madoka is finishing up with Nion's Pegasus yet," looking down at his Beyblade, "cuz next is your turn Sagittario!" A leg then got him on the ground.

Benkei then caught Flame Sagittario.

"This guy really is a clown!" Benkei laughed.

"What're you doing? Get back with my Sagittario, you Bey stealing monster!" Kenta tried to get his Beyblade back but with no luck, he was getting back onto the ground.

"If you want it back, then go and bring Nion to Metal Tower got it?" What does they have to do with me?

"Couldn't you just ask?" Kenta asked.

"If you don't bring him, you can say bye-bye to your Bey-Bey!" The Face Hunters then ran away from him.

"What are you doing? Give me back my Sagittario," he then hit the ground and cried to Sagittario.

...

"Are you serious?" I asked. "They took Sagittario? Those Face Hunters they're really starting to bug me!" I said.

"What am I going to do Nion?"

"I know what I'm not doing hiding, so where is this 'Metal Tower'?" I asked, "I'm coming with you this way." Kenta said and I took Pegasus back.

"Hold on," we looked at Madoka. "I still hasn't finishing Pegasus' balancing maintence yet, okay? We still have to reunite it's balance."

"Madoka!" I said to her, "we don't have time for that," then looked to Kenta. "Moving up Kenta!"

"Ah, boys and lions!" Wait how did she knew I was a lion? Oh I'm from Africa's savanna that's why.

We then ran on top of Metal Tower a large tower that's made of metal.

We ran out from the elevator, and wind seems to come when we got out.

"What a pleasant surprise Nion the third lion Prince!" Benkei said.

"Face Hunters!" I was almost ready to use my Roar of the Elders.

"Give back my Sagittario."

"Sure just as soon as Nion beat Kyoya in a battle, no big deal right?" Benkei asked.

"Any day of the week buddy," I said, "where's he hiding? Behind your skirt?"

"Yo Nion, your worse nightmare is right here!" A familiar voice called.

"I can handle someone like you, all by myself. But can you handle it? Let's do this right now." Kyoya said to me as his Beyblade shined.

I lifted up my Beyblade just as Madoka called. "Wait you can't," I looked at her. "Pegasus isn't battle ready yet if you battle now it may never recover!"

"What will you do if something bad happens to Pegasus?"

"But Kenta's Sagittario is..." I was cut off when Kyoya called. "Hey Nion, look over there!" We looked where Benkei was.

"Yoohoo, ha, ha," Benkei cheered himself, at one of the edges on Metal Tower. "If you won't fight I'll drop the Bey, say bye-bye to your Bey-Bey!" Benkei laughed as wind was up from this height.

"Come on don't do it." Kenta cried as he got a flashback when Benkei dropped Flame Sagittario.

"What's wrong with you? Stop it," Kente cried to Benkei.

"So then?" Kyoya asked, "what will you do?"

I looked at Pegasus.

"I'm sorry Pegasus, please do your best just for this one battle." I said to Pegasus.

"But, Nion?" Madoka asked.

"Pegasus is everything to me, and Sagittario is everything to Kenta, I have to save it and besides there's just no way I can run to a one-on-one battle the Spirit of my Bey is shouting FIGHT HIM!" I said, the Great Kings of the Past was impressed even though it's day time they're still up in the sky.

"Ha, ha, what's the 'Spirit of the Bey' will say when I crush you into pieces it won't be shouting then will it?"

I growled at him like a lion would do.

"For your own sake, Pegasus is still not one-hundred percent. Oh never mind!" Madoka said.

Wind continued to blow as me and Kyoya was preparing to battle, the Great Kings of the Past is also watching from the sky even though it's day time.

...

"Nion's in trouble," Kopa said, "and you can tell by?" Vitani asked, Kopa then looked at his wife. "He's been surrounded by people called themselves 'Face Hunters' or something like that on a building called 'Metal Tower' where he is." Kopa said.

"But we mustn't interfere probably since they're not friendly towards lions!" Vitani said to her husband.

...

Kyoya got his Bey Rock Leone onto his String Launcher Grip. "Okay 3!"

I got Storm Pegasus onto my Three Segment Launcher Grip with my Beypointer, "2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched Rock Leone and Storm Pegasus into the stadium on Metal Tower.

And Leone spins into the middle while Pegasus spins around in a circle.

"Hmm Leone isn't attacking Pegasus what is he got up in his sleeve?" Kenta asked, Madoka looked at her computer, "let me check it out Kenta!" She then scanned Rock Leone.

"The Perfomance tip is a white ball, the dicending power eight-hundred performs three-hundred, it seems that Bey is an defense type Kenta. He got confidence in his calculating ability follow?"

"But you can't win if you don't ever attack right?" Kenta asked.

"Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Well what's wrong Nion? Come on then!" Kyoya asked.

 _"Not yet, I've got to speed on rotation."_ I thought.

Pegasus then began to spin faster.

"Now, go Pegasus!" I said and Pegasus spins towards Rock Leone. "That's right come to papa!" When Pegasus hits Leone it was flying backwards?

"Huh? Deflected?" I asked as Pegasus was still spinning in the stadium.

"Nion's attack had no affect." Kenta said.

"Come on Pegasus once more!" I said and Pegasus spins towards Leone again but it was flying backwards again.

"What just happen?" I asked again.

"Heh, heh, heh, you ain't seeing nothing yet. ROAR Leone!" Kyoya yelled. And a strong wind came from Rock Leone.

And Pegasus was flying up into the air.

"What was that? Made it!" I was shocked but relief when Pegasus was flying back into the stadium.

"What's happened how could Pegasus gets blown away so easily? Is it because it's maintence isn't complete?" Kenta asked.

Madoka looked to her computer again.

"It's not just that it's the wind." Madoka exclaimed to Kenta, "the wind?"

"Yeah look at this," they looked at the computer.

"Oh I see."

"Leone is using the strong wind on top on this huge-mongest tower." Kenta said.

"When Leone spins it wield up the wind as an invisible wall see?"

"Twisted," Kenta said, "he locket Nion into a trap so he chose the location that's to his advantage he's such a stinger!"

"Why you." I growled at him.

"Why's up Nion? You should have known what it takes to win a battle the Blader's skills the Bey's ability and how well you choose a battle location to fit your purpose!" Kyoya said. "Thinking on the ridiculous things like helping a friend and your Bey Spirit while forgetting the basics that's your big mistake!"

"Ridiculous huh?" I asked.

"Not then that information is going to help you now sorry about that." Kyoya said then his Bey got wind to it. "This is Leone's Special Move! Lion Gale Force Wall!" He got the wind to get my Pegasus to get closer to Leone.

"Oh-no Pegasus is being shallow up by the wind." Kenta was worried.

"Just hold on Pegasus!" I said, "please hang in there Pegasus!"

 _"If I attack I'll end up losing in a stadium out and if I don't attack Pegasus will be the one that stops spinning first, there must be another way."_ I thought.

Kyoya laughed. "Think all day the answer is still the same. You're toast!" Kyoya said to me.

As the wind was still around Leone.

The strong wind got my scarf to be flown up into the air.

"Some weather we have huh?" Benkei asked the Face Hunter agreed with his word.

"Gotta hang on!" I then looked up and got an idea.

"What's the matter Nion? Can't hold your tongue? Cuz I got your Beyblade!" Kyoya said.

"Not yet you don't." I said to him. "What was that?" He asked.

"The battle isn't over till the last Beyblade spins and the last time I've checked Pegasus was still spinning." I said and Pegasus then charged straight for Rock Leone.

"Hah, you fool, you attack now?" Kyoya asked. "Then it's over now, finish it Leone!" And Leone's holographic lion hits Pegasus and the Bey got my Beyblade up in the air.

Madoka and Kenta was worried.

"Oh yes." Benkei said. The Face Hunters then cheered for Kyoya's 'victory'.

Kyoya laughed. "Mister tough guy get defeated in the end by a stadium out, so lame!"

"I'm sorry Nion," Kenta apologized. "Because of me your precious Pegasus is..." I smiled, "what're you talking about Kenta?" They looked.

"My Pegasus hasn't been beating yet buddy!"

"Huh? You're dreaming your Bey just got sent flying what?" Kyoya looked up in the air, "it can't be. It's Pegasus!"

"Go, Pegasus Starblast Attack!" I called my Special Move and Pegasus flies down and hits Rock Leone got it to be a stadium out. Kyoya was shocked.

The Face Hunters was also shocked, Pegasus returned to me.

"Alright Nion won it!" Kenta cheered. Kyoya kneeled down in defeat. "This is impossible, my plans follows it was a luck. Unless don't tell you've planned this from the very beginning?"

I grinned. "No matter how big the hurricane, the wind is always weak in the eye of the storm." I exclaimed.

"I get it, it's like this Nion let Pegasus get hit into the wind on purpose so it could aim its attack on Leone's wall's weak spot on top of the sky. Not bad Nion not bad at all!" Madoka said.

"Did I just see this happen? Either that or I need to have my eyes checked!" Benkei dropped Sagittario.

"Hey thanks you guys." I thanked them, "nice for you to return this!"

We walked down of Metal Tower.

"That was awesome Nion. I can't believe you'd defeated Kyoya in such an amazing battle. Thanks to you I've got my Sagittario back!" Kenta thanked me.

"Don't thank me, thank Pegasus!" I exclaimed to him.

"Well it's good that you've won but what you've been so reckless what would you think if something bad had happened to Pegasus?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah? But nothing did." I groaned.

"Luckily say sorry to Pegasus!" She forced me. "What?" I asked she had deadly eyes in her look.

I took Pegasus, "I'm sorry!" I apologized to Pegasus.

"Good, was that so hard? You following me?" Me and Kenta then laughed.

...

"Impossible. Unbelievable, I actually lost?" Kyoya was furious for his defeat by me. "Well do you guys staring at? Well what're you looking at? It's all your fault next time I'll definitely..."

"Do you want to win against Nion the third lion Prince?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"What's that?"

A shadow of the man appeared. "Do you want to win? Do you want to become even stronger?"

"And who the heck are you?" Benkei asked. "How about I grand that wish for you?"

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 3**


	4. Episode Three

**Note:** This is Episode 3/Chapter 4 of The Lion Guard Metal Saga, and in the last episode Kyoya was furious for his lost against Nion, and he met a unknown person which he haven't met before and asked who he is.

The following recommended reading order of my future writing novels and stories.

 _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fusion_ **(anime & story)**

 _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Masters_ **(anime & story)**

 _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fury_ **(anime & story)**

 _The Lion Guard 'non-Beyblade series'_ **(book)**

You can find all my fanfictions on my profile page. When metal saga is complete. Technically _The Lion Guard_ takes place before _Beyblade The Lion Guard: Metal Fusion_ but I recommend reading _The Lion Guard_ last after the metal saga is complete.

* * *

A day has gone sometime after Nion had defeated the Face Hunters' leader Kyoya, the pride of Pride Rock had some thoughts what would have happen to Nion if he had gone out of the Pride Lands without telling them anything.

* * *

THE WOLF'S AMBITION!

Two helicopters was flying in the clouds to an place I don't know.

The Face Hunters complained on how small the helicopters were inside.

"Kyoya." Benkei asked, "I demand to know!"

"Relax, Benkei." Kyoya said to him. "We'll find out soon."

Benkei was about to say something until the helicopters began to fly to the right.

"This is exactly, what I'm talking about." Benkei cried.

"What's going on out there Kyoya?" The Face Hunter asked.

Kyoya then looked out at the window.

"Where are we?" He whispered when he saw a rock place out in nowhere.

The two helicopters then landed on the rock area.

"This is different!" Benkei said the Face Hunter agreed.

"Hey man, what's the big idea here buddy?" Kyoya asked, "bringing us out in a dumb place like this?"

"I thought you were tired of losing." Doji asked. "Or do you enjoy losing?" So that's his name this 'Doji' guy sure is looking for Bladers.

"What?"

"Time to share things up a bit." He then took his comb out.

"I will do all what I can to help you win." Doji said. "Everything you need will be prepared for you, what do you think? This is differently not a bad deal is it?"

"But there must be something in for you then?"

"Of course there is." Doji said, "you'll become much stronger, and next time I want a defeat by you, Kyoya, of that Nion the third lion Prince!" Why do all people want with me?

"Nion?" Kyoya asked while growling, "him again?"

...

I was looking at Madoka to be finish with Pegasus. "Hey, are you done yet? You done yet?" I asked.

"Hang on a sec," she said to me, as we looked at the scanning computer which I'm getting used to now.

"Yup, the parts are all green," she looked at me. "Okay toon up is complete!"

"Thanks Madoka, you've done a great job," I picked up my Pegasus.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway when I was telling you _not_ to battle" I nodded. "Thanks to you repairing Pegasus took way longer than normal!"

"But now Pegasus is in perfect shape right?" I asked. She was about to me not to do anything rash?

"Uhh, I'm all fired up and is ready for bunch of battles!" I was really fired up like I was on fire.

"Huh. He's never listening, lions uhh!" She whispered.

"Then put that heat on me Nion!" We looked to Kenta. "I'll like to be training to be as strong as you."

"B-but!" I whispered. "But nothing. I've firery I can do it. I want to become strong like you Nion. That's why I want to be trained by you and only you."

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked, "hurry up and teach me!"

"Well - it's - just - that!" I was cut off when his friends got in. "Wait a minute. Hey Kenta you coulnd't just holding out on us what's the deal? Yeah we want to be trained by Nion too!" They then run over me and rolling on me like I was some sort of playing cub?

"Hey, everyone please calm down. I'm the one that found him."

"Everyone please calm down..." When we got some of the Beyblade products down, she seems to not be in a good-mood.

She was getting angry on us, uh-oh just like or not like when dad used to be mad.

"Does this look like a battlefield to you? If you want to battle go to Bey Park, did you hear me? Now do you follow? Now scram!" Madoka yelled to us. Different than what dad used to be angry yeah.

...

We walked on the streets to Bey Park.

"She got angry..." Kenta said.

"Well, it's not like we can blame her." I said.

"We cleaned up properly, so it should be okay." Osamu said. "Rather than that, let's hurry up and go to Bey Park!"

"This time you'll coach me, right, Nion?"

"Us, too."

I had closed my blue eyes. "See my paws needs to be clean and the same with my tuft."

"They do?"

"Sorry, I have something..." I began to run from them. "Let's leave Bey for next time." I called over my shoulders.

"That can't be." They were disappointed?

 _"Come back..."_ Kenta thought.

...

"Nion the third lion Prince, you say?" Kyoya asked. "Why are you after him?"

"It's nothing, actually. He's just an irritating presence to me." Doji said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you that, but if you join us, we might tell you someday."

"I get it now."

"Huh?" Doji asked.

"It seems like it was a waste of time, after all. We're leaving." Kyoya waving a hand in goodbye.

"Oh? Did you not like something?"

"Don't tell me that you're going to just retreat quietly after being defeated by Nion?"

"Of course not!" Kyoya yelled to him. "Even with you telling me. I will definitely defeat that guy!"

"Then why?"

"This is between Nion and me. I have no intentions of battling for you."

"If you need a pawn, then go find someone else."

"'Pawn'? My, my, it seems like you don't understand. The one who needs a pawn isn't me, but rather the loser dog, you."

"What did you say?!" Kyoya asked.

"You bastard... Watch you cocky mouth!" Benkei said.

"I'm just stating a fact." Doji said to them. "Right now, the best Kyoya Tategami can do would get himself killed. I'm saying I will make you stronger."

"You just need to shut up and do as I say."

"I don't take orders from anyone!" Kyoya yelled to him, neither do I or I do only from my father and mother in my homeland.

"Don't take me for a fool!"

"I'm not taking you for a fool." Doji said to him. "On the contrary, I value you very much. If you listen to my orders, you can even become a Blader that will surpass Nion the third lion Prince."

"If you go as far as to say that, I assume you have some ability yourself, right?" Kyoya asked.

"And if I do?"

"Then it's obvious!" Kyoya said. "I'm going to fight you with this!" He took out his Leone.

"I thought you would say that. Very well. In return..."

"Right. If you can beat me, I'll go along with whatever you say." Kyoya said when he cut Doji off.

"Please don't forget those words."

Benkei and the Face Hunters then stood in front of Kyoya.

"Don't you dare touch Kyoya!"

"Get him!" They launched their Beys.

"Weaklings should stay back!" Doji launched his Beyblade and defeated the Face Hunters' Beys with two hits? That was fast.

"What?!" They were shocked, as the Beys was on the ground, they picked them up. Only to see scratches on them.

"This is...!" Benkei was shocked.

As Doji's Beyblade returned to him he grinned.

"Dark Wolf!"

"'Dark Wolf'?" The Face Hunter asked.

"An attack, defense, stamina type Bey. It's been said to be the ultimate balance type Bey." Benkei explained.

"Oh, seems you know a bit."

"Kyoya, please be careful." Benkei looked at him.

"I don't know about it being 'ultimate' or anything, but..." He took his String Launcher and his Beyblade, "...there's no way it will work on my Rock Leone!" Kyoya said.

Then he looked into the air.

 _"Especially...in this condition."_ Kyoya thought and smiled upwards.

"Well then, let's start."

Doji and Kyoya then aimed at each other.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched their Beyblades on the rock place.

...

Beyblades were clashing in two stadiums, as it seems Osamu's and Takashi's Beys stopped spinning after a while.

"I can't get motivated." Osamu said, he picked up his Beyblade.

"I was excited at the prospect of having Nion teach me how to Bey, too." Takashi said, he picked up his Beyblade.

"Does this mean it's a waste of time to teach us?"

"That's kind of maddening."

"Honestly, right?"

"Nion..." Kenta whispered, as Akira's Bey was clashing with Flame Sagittario it was flying out of the stadium.

"What are you doing, Kenta?" Akira asked.

"Sorry." Kenta then picked up Sagittario.

 _"That's right... Nion came to this town looking for strong opponents."_ Kenta thought. _"That means Nion will again... Even after we finally became friends... If this goes on. Nion will leave town again. I don't want that!"_

"This is getting boring." Takashi said.

"Should we go home now?" Akira asked.

"Let's go, Kenta." Osamu said to him.

 _"If I don't do something... If I don't do something... I will...!"_

...

Leone and Dark Wolf continued to clash with one another in the rock area.

"Go. Kyoya!" Benkei cheered.

"Get him!" The Face Hunters also cheered.

"Crush him, Leone!" Kyoya said, and Leone began to charge at Dark Wolf and hits it again.

Doji smirked.

Dark Wolf then spins backwards while avoiding Leone's attacks, when Leone was hitting Dark Wolf it was jumping onto a large rock.

"As expected of a balance type." Kyoya said. "It's true that balance types have no weaknesses, but that also means it doesn't have as much attack power as Nion's Pegasus. So annoying! I'm going to end this in one go!" Leone then charges straight for the large rock where Dark Wolf was on and smashes it into pieces.

"Go! Leone!" Wind came from Rock Leone and gets the pieces that was on the ground up in the air.

"It's here! Kyoya's Special Move!" Benkei said.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Dark Wolf then flied backwards and back onto the ground.

"Using a gathering of wind to protect oneself, it truly is the ultimate defense barrier." Doji said. "But all it looks to me is that a pitiful lion locked in a cage." Like those other bad humans does to my species?

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked.

"If you're not going to attack, how do you expect to win against me?" Doji asked.

"Don't think that Leone is a defense-only Bey." Kyoya said. "Roar, Leone!"

"Eat this! Lion 100 Fang Fury!"

Leone then roared and causes the rocks from the tornado to hit Dark Wolf but it dodges few then got hit by the next one.

"As if I'd let you get away!" Kyoya said.

Leone roared again and causes more rocks to hit Dark Wolf but it dodges many of them.

"He did it." Benkei cheered.

"That's great!" The Face Hunters also cheered. "As expected of Kyoya!"

"I see... it seems like you have some tricks up your sleeve, after all." Doji said. "It was your mistake, bringing me to a place like this."

"And...?" Kyoya then growled at him. "You think that's the end of it?" The rocks continued trying to hit Dark Wolf but it dodges them still.

"Stop bluffing! You're the one who's going to go down!"

"You still don't understand, do you?" Doji asked. "The reason I chose this place was to give you a handicap."

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked.

"It's too bad you think you can win with it just this level of skill." Doji said. "Very well."

"I will show you the real danger of Wolf!" Doji warned him.

...

I was laying on the grass at the river once again.

"Bey coach, huh?" I whispered then got a flashback from earlier.

 _This time you'll coach me, right. Nion? Us, too._

"I wonder if it's my fault..." Then Kenta came, I looked at him.

"Nion I have a favor to ask of you..." I stood up. "Kenta, I'm sorry, but I can't coach..." I apologized.

Then he lifted his Flame Sagittario up.

"Battle with me!" Kenta asked. "A man-to-lion fight!" I was suprised.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

"Serious battle...?" I asked. "What's with you all of the sudden, Kenta?"

"I'm begging you, Nion."

"Kenta..." I then looked in his eyes that are filled with tears.

"Fine, but if we're doing this, I won't hold back." I said to him.

"Yes! I wouldn't wish for it to be any other way!" Kenta said.

 _"Nion is searching for a strong opponent."_ Kenta thought. _"If I can beat Nion, then... No, if I just tie with him at the very least..."_

I aimed my Three Segment Launcher Grip with my Beypointer. "Let's start!" I said.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched Pegasus and Sagittario on the ground at the river, but it seemed Sagittario was spinning weird for a moment.

"Shooting miss?" I asked. "Kenta..."

 _That's right..._ I thought, _this is a man-to-lion serious battle. There's no time to worry about the opponent._

"If I don't go all-out, I'll be letting Kenta down. Pegasus!" I said, and Pegasus charges at Sagittario.

"He's coming!" Kenta said, as Pegasus hits Sagittario it was flying into the air.

"Not yet! You can do it, Sagittario!" Kenta said, the hell? Did Sagittario just land on the ground?

"Sagittario..."

"Good job in withstanding that." I said to him. "But this is the end." Pegasus hits Sagittario yet again and got it flying into the but it landed again on the ground?

I was shocked.

"All right." Kenta cheered himself.

"Pegasus' attack didn't end it?" I asked. "What's going on?" Pegasus continued to hit Sagittario again, again, and again.

Pegasus still continued to hit Sagittario again and again. Then got it flying backwards but it landed on the ground again?

 _I see!_ I thought. _It wasn't a shooting miss, after all._ As Pegasus was about to hit Sagittario I then tried to scan with my lion-eyes.

 _He purposely made a wavering shoot so that the hit point for the attack wouldn't come through._ Pegasus then hits Sagittario and sent it flying backwards again but it landed on the ground once again.

 _If he can lessen the shock, then the attack power will be deceased._

 _So that when it's attacked, it can withstand the attack._

"You're pretty good, after all, Kenta." I said to him.

"Normally, I would've been 'Stadium Out' already."

"Here there's no stadium, which means whichever Bey spins the longest wins."

"In order for the stamina-type Sagittario to win, we can only rely on his endurance."

"Interesting!" I said. "Will Pegasus' power win, or will Sagittario's stamina win? We'll just have to do this until the very end!"

"Go, Pegasus!" I said and Pegasus then charges at Sagittario again, and hits it again, again, and again.

 _"If I keep going like this, then the opponent's stamina will definitely decease."_ Kenta thought as Pegasus continued to clash with Sagittario. _"If I aim then and focus everything into one attack, then..."_

Pegasus got Sagittario be going backwards again.

 _"The problem now is whether or not Sagittario can withstand Pegasus' attack until then."_

"A Bey's strength comes from the heart." Kenta said. "You can do it, Sagittario! Don't lose!"

...

"Now, Wolf, do it!" Doji said. "Let that fool taste your true powers!"

Dark Wolf then charges at Rock Leone.

"That's fine with me." Kyoya said. "Roar, Leone!"

Leone then continued to let the tornado around it blow, then began to charge at Dark Wolf. Got it to be flying backwards, Dark Wolf then climbs onto the large rock it was standing in front of, and spins down, then spins away from the tornado from Rock Leone.

Then it spins towards and backwards from the tornado again, and again.

"Shit, it's so precise..."

"But the opponent can't attack in these strong winds." The Face Hunter said.

"Even after all that cocky talk, he can't do it, after all." The Face Hunters then laughed except for Benkei.

"No, wait!" Benkei got their attention.

As Dark Wolf continued to be going towards and backwards from the tornado again, and again.

"He's not trying to attack him." Benkei said. "He's going to take advantage of Leone's wind and use it against him!"

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"It's too late to only just realize that now. It doesn't matter anymore." Doji said to them. "This is Wolf's Special Move." Dark Wolf then spins towards the tornado.

"Darkness Howling Blazer!" Doji called his Special Move.

And Dark Wolf then charges straight for Rock Leone's tornado, and got it to vanish?

"He... cut the wind!" Benkei was shocked.

Kyoya was also shocked. As the holographic of the facebolt from Dark Wolf charges straight for Rock Leone, it hits Leone and got it in front of Kyoya and stops spinning.

"I-Impossible..." Kyoya was yet again defeated.

Dark Wolf then returned to Doji.

"Seems like that's the end of the battle." He said.

"You bastard..." Kyoya growled. "If you have this much power, then why don't you battle Nion yourself?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll have you keep your promise." Doji said to him.

...

Later that afternoon me and Kenta was still battling.

Pegasus and Sagittario continued to clash with one another, again, and again.

Pegasus got Sagittario be flying backwards but it landed yet again on the ground.

"You're hanging in there pretty well, aren't you. Kenta?" I asked.

"Beyblading comes from the heart..." Kenta was exhausted in this long battle with me. "If I lose hope, then everything will be over."

I looked at Pegasus.

 _As expected._ I thought. _Pegasus' stamina has deteriorated._

"The next move is the end." I said to Kenta. "Use all your last power to attack!" Pegasus then charges at Sagittario yet again. "Go, Pegasus!"

"Last move?" Kenta wondered. "If I can dodge this, then..."

Pegasus then charged at Sagittario got it to be flying backwards "Withstand it. Sagittatio! You can do it!" Kenta said, then Sagittario landed onto the edge on the stairs.

Pegasus was almost stop spinning.

"Now! Go, Sagittario!" Kenta said and Sagittario then charges at Pegasus, when it hits my Pegasus it was flying into the air.

"I did it! My Sagittario won!"

"You're too naive, Kenta!" I said to him, he looked up to the skies when a light came from it.

"That's...!"

The holographic Pegasus then flied down, my Beyblade then flies straight down.

"Pegasus' Starblast Attack?!"

Pegasus then hits Sagittario and got it on the ground it then stopped spinning.

Kenta kneeled down in defeat.

"That can't be... I lost." Kenta had lost the battle, "Just as I thought. I couldn't do it...I just can't match up with you, after all."

I walked up to him. "But you did very well, Kenta." I said to him, he looked at me.

"I still had my final Special Move. That's the only thing that decided the battle."

He stood up. "But there's no point if I lose!" I looked in confusion. "Because... if you don't have any strong opponents left... You... You will go somewhere else again, right?" I still looked in confusion.

"I don't want that." Kenta cried. "I'm begging you, Nion... I'll try harder so... I'll become as strong as you so... Just don't leave this town!"

"Leave?" I asked. "I've never said anything of that sort."

"But..."

"I've told you that I've come to like this town, right?" I looked at the sky where the Great Kings of the Past had been watching us from the match.

"I have no plans of leaving this town."

"Huh? Then why?" Kenta asked. "You acted like you didn't want to train us at all back there... so I thought..."

"Ah...! That..." I said. "Listen well, Kenta. Bey isn't something you can be taught. A Bey's strength is decided here." I got my paw on my chest.

"Just like you are now, thinking 'I have to win no matter what.'"

"Just like me...?" Kenta asked.

I nodded. "That's right. That's why I told you I couldn't be your coach, but... Sorry, seems like I created some weird misunderstanding."

"That's what it was. Then that means you're...!"

"Yep. If it's battles like just now, then I'll welcome them gladly." I said. "I definitely received your feelings of wanting to win. Thanks to you, I've found yet another rival that makes my heart pound."

"Nion!" Kenta said happily. "Then, then, will you battle with me again?" He asked. "Not coaching, but a man-to-lion battle!"

"Of course!" I nodded.

...

Benkei and the Face Hunters returned to the city that night.

"What is going on... Kyoya losing to that guy..." Benkei sat down in disappointed.

"Kyoya was taken by that guy, too."

"What should we do now, Benkei?" The Face Hunter asked.

"There's nothing we _can_ do!" Benkei looked at them. "Since he lost the battle, all we can do now is what that guy wants. Right now, all we can is wait for him to contact us."

"That's true, but..."

 _Even so,_ Benkei thought, _who was that guy? Just where did he take Kyoya...?_

A red light was seeing in the sky through the window.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 4**


	5. Episode Four

**Note:** This series was posted in the middle of "The Lion Guard" Television show, so that is why I'm making my own series of it, with Beyblades in them.

* * *

CHARGE! BULL POWER!

I was in a restaurant in Metal Bey City.

I ran out happily of the restaurant.

"I bought it! Triple Beef Burger! Only for a limited time, and it's the last one of the 20-per-day sale!" Even though Antelope is my favorite food, Triple Beef Burger is also my favorite food when I'm in this form.

"Lucky!" I then began to go happily to Bey Park. "I'll show it to Kenta and Madoka, as well."

"I won't share any with them, though." The boy was confused.

...

In a warehouse Benkei was training?

He launched his Beyblade once again into the wall of the warehouse he was in,

 _Go! I said in his flashback. Pegasus then flied down on Leone, Pegasus Starblast Attack! I called my Special Move in his flashback and knocked Leone in a stadium out. Kyoya was shocked. He kneeled down in defeat. Impossible... Kyoya was defeated._

"Nion the third lion Prince!" Benkei was angry for that time. A image of me was on the wall.

Benkei launched his Beyblade once again and hits the wall, then it landed on the ground and stopped spinning.

He then heard footsteps coming from behind, he looked.

"Y-You're...!" Benkei asked, he smiled. "Give Kyoya back!"

"I'm going to keep him his promise... since he lost." Doji told Benkei. "If it's me, I can pull out his power to its maximum potential. And... I'll have him defeat Nion the third lion Prince."

"If you want me to give back Kyoya Tategami sooner, then..." He took out a Beyblade from his pocket, "...you'll have to defeat Nion the third lion Prince." He showed the Beyblade to Benkei.

"T-This is...!" Benkei was surprised. "Dark Bull!"

"That's right." Doji said. "The raging, violent bull. Dark Bull. A Beyblade that specializes in upper attack."

"This...for me?" Benkei asked.

Doji nodded, he then took Dark Bull from him. "With this, Nion will be... I'll defeat Nion with this!"

 _Kyoya._ Benkei then got another flashback.

 _"You bastard, say that one more time!" Benkei asked the person. "I'll repeat it as many times as you want." The person said. "I don't battle with players that are weaker than me."_

 _"Don't get cocky! There's no way you can beat Benkei." The Face Hunter said to the person._

 _"The truth is you are extremely weak, isn't it?" The Face Hunter asked._

 _The person smiled._

 _Benkei and the person then prepared for battle. "You should be grateful for my sudden whims." The person said to Benkei._

 _"Don't mess with me!" Benkei said to him._

 _"Let it Rip!" They launched their Beyblades. The green Beyblade and the red one clashed then Benkei's Bey got the person's hit._

 _"That's good. Benkei!" The Face Hunters cheered._

 _Benkei then laughed._

 _The green Beyblade landed on the ground. "He's just talking big!"_

 _The red Beyblade then hits the green one again and again._

 _"You have power... that's all." The person said. "What?" Benkei asked._

 _"Go. Leone!" The person said, and Leone then beated the red Beyblade easily. "My Bey... was reflected..." Benkei was shocked._

 _Leone then returned to the person._

 _"See you then." The person walked away a little. "Wait!" He then looked behind._

 _"One more time!" Benkei offered. Benkei then launched his Beyblade, and Leone easily defeated it once again. "Not yet!" Benkei got a cut on his clothe._

 _Leone then easily defeated Benkei's Beyblade again, again and again. Benkei got many cuts on his clothes._

 _Benkei then layed backwards._

 _"Huh?" The person asked, when Benkei was rising up once again. "N-Not yet!" Benkei offered another battle with him. The person smiled._

 _"No matter how many times I defeat you, you still stand up." The person was impressed. "Just like a fighting bull!"_

 _"Y-You're calling me a cow?!" Benkei asked. "Heh! How rude!" Benkei and the person then launched once again._

 _Benkei was then on the ground once more._

 _"B-Benkei..." The Face Hunters was shocked when he lost many times. "Damn it..." Benkei got many cuts on him after many battles with the person._

 _"You have a nice set of eyes." The person said to him. "S-Shut up... one more... time." Benkei then lay down in defeat on the ground._

 _"Benkei?" The Face Hunter asked. "Get a hold of yourself."_

 _"To be able to stop my Bey... You're the first one to achieve that. It's my complete defeat. Yet what is this giddy feeling?!" Benkei laughed._

 _"What a strange one."_

 _"I'm hooked... I'll follow you. Even if you don't want it, I'm sticking with you."_

 _"Do as you wish." The person called over his shoulders. "Ah, I will do that."_

 _I fell in love with Kyoya's overwhelming power._ Benkei thought. _Just wait, Kyoya._

"Let's go. Dark Bull!" Benkei said to it.

Benkei then launched Dark Bull, it jumped on the ground to the air then into the ground.

"I got rejected by the Bey..." Benkei was surprised. "Interesting, will I be the one to ride you, or will you be the one to toss me off?"

"Let's fight!" Benkei said to it.

...

In the Bey Park.

"Let it Rip!" Kenta and Akira launched their Beys into the stadium, and clashing with one another.

"My Bey is a stamina-type, Akira's Bey is an attack-type."

"Go! Keep assaulting!" Akira said to his Beyblade. And the two continues to clash with one another.

"I see." Madoka said.

"All right, now!" Sagittario then hits Akira's Beyblade again, again, and again, then a stadium out.

"I did it!" Kenta cheered himself.

"Kenta, good job in discovering the Bey's specialty." Madoka said to him.

"'Bey's specialty'?" Akira asked.

"It's important to understand your own Bey." Madoka then began to explain. "If you do so, you might even beat Nion."

"Right, that's how I got to have a good match with Nion." Kenta said.

I then walked in Bey Park. "Listen to this, everyone!" I said to them. "T-t-ta-da! Triple Beef Burger!"

"Everyone..." I was kinda left out huh?

"Beys have four types?" The boy asked. "That's right, Beyblade..."

"Attack, defense, balance, and stamina type." Kenta said.

Madoka nodded. "Attack-type is a Bey that has high offensive power."

"That's Nion's Pegasus."

I then looked as I got. "Why is it a hot dog?!"

"Defense type is able to withstand an opponent's attack."

"Damn, the store got it wrong!" I groaned.

"And balance type has the offense and defense in balance."

I was disappointed when the Triple Beef Burger wasn't there when the hot dog was instead.

"That's my Sagittatio!" Kenta said.

"That's right." Madoka nodded.

The three boys then checked on their attack type, defense type, balance type Beys.

I then looked over my shoulders. I then eated the hot dog that I got, always have food per-day.

I then licked the ketchup away from outside my mouth.

"That's it... mine's an attack type." Akira realized. "I have attack power, but no stamina. So while avoiding my attacks, Kenta waited for my stamina to run out."

Kenta nodded.

"I see." I walked up behind the three boys that was checking their Beys.

"Nion!" Kenta was surprised to see me.

"It's true that knowing a Bey's type is important, but...in the end, it's here isn't it?" I holded my hand on my chest.

"Yes!" Kenta cheered.

"That's right." Madoka nodded.

"A heart that loves Bey makes a Blader stronger." I said to them.

They then wanted to battle against each others.

...

Meanwhile, Benkei was training with the Face Hunters, not those guys again.

Benkei then launched Dark Bull against the Beyblades that was spinning on the ground in the warehouse. Dark Bull then charges at them.

He had shut his eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4," the Face Hunters' four Beyblades stopped spinning.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

"All right!" Benkei said to himself. "I'm on it!"

"B-Benkei..." The Face Hunter was about to complained.

"Not yet!" He said to them. "It's not enough... It's not enough. I haven't exploded enough. My hidden blades won't stop! Disappear, disappear, disappear, disappear!"

Dark Bull then charges straight for the wall.

"Bull Redhorn uppercut!" Benkei called his Special Move, and Dark Bull's horns then flied straight into the wall, and maked a hole in the wall of the warehouse he was in.

...

Kenta, Akira, Osamu, Takashi, and Madoka was at the park.

"I want to become an awesome Blader like Nion one day." Takashi said, then better start praticing.

"For that to happen, you need practice."

"'A heart that love Bey makes a Bader stronger.'" Huh? Did Akira imitate me?

"You're just imitating Nion." Takashi noted.

"Not alike at all."

They then laugh, do they think it's funny to imitate people? Especially lions?

 _"I, too... towards Sagittatio..."_ Kenta thought looking at Flame Sagittario.

A big footstep was heard from few feets away from them, they looked.

"Face Hunters?!" They asked.

"W-What do you need from us?" Kenta asked frightened.

"You're shivering." Benkei noted by looking at him.

"That's not-"

"I don't need anything from _you_ guys." Kenta looked confused.

"Tell this to Nion the third lion Prince: 'Battle with me.'" Benkei told them.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

Me, Kenta and Madoka, was at the strange warehouse location in Metal Bey City.

"It's better not to have anything else to do with those guys." Madoka said.

Kenta nodded in agreement.

"But those guys... if I ignore them, who knows what will happen." I said. "That's true, but..."

"Next time it might be Madoka's the one whose the target."

Madoka was worried.

I looked over my shoulder to her. "Just kidding." I said a joke to her.

"Don't do that."

"Look at that!" Kenta pointed up, we looked where he pointed at.

"It's bananas!" I kinda said with a joke again.

"No... not the bananas." Kenta looked at me.

"I know." We looked at the hole. "What's with that hole?" Madoka asked.

I had a fearful look in my eyes.

We then walked in the place.

"Again..." Kenta noted. "What's with those holes..."

"I will defeat you and take back Kyoya." A familiar voice yelled. "Come, Nion the third lion Prince!"

I stopped in my tracks, the same did my new friends.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"Nion?"

"I can hear it." My ears heard the sound.

"The spinning of a Bey."

A explosion of the warehouse close to us came, and a red Beyblade flied out.

"W-What?" Madoka asked. I looked at the hole.

"That hole... As I thought, it's the doing of a Bey." I said.

"But... that's some power..."

The Beyblade then jumped we looked at it. It then spinned away from us.

"Nion!" Madoka and Kenta looked as I ran after the Beyblade.

"Wait up!" They soon followed.

They called me.

I continued to run after the Beyblade, as it spinned inside of the warehouse I chased it after.

I then stopped at the entrance. Then opened the door.

I walked in the warehouse and looked around. Kenta and Madoka soon catched up to me.

We then stopped in our tracks.

"What?" A red light was seen in the darkness of the warehouse. Kenta and Madoka was frightened.

"Benkei!" I was surprised to see him.

"I've been waiting for you, Nion." He said to me.

"Was the bull-shaped hole your doing?" I asked.

"That's right. It's the result of my special training to defeat you." Benkei walked out from the darkness in the warehouse. "Nion the third lion Pince! No matter what happens. I will defeat you!"

"N-Nion!" Kenta and Madoka then hided behind me for protection?

"You're amazing! I'm all excited now!" I rub my nose while said that. Benkei was surprised.

"F-Fight me!" Benkei requested.

"I'll accept!" I then took my Three Segment Launcher Grip in my right-hand and took my Beypointer, and got them together. And took my Beyblade, Storm Pegasus, putted Pegasus onto the launcher. And aimed at Benkei.

Benkei then putted his Beyblade; Dark Bull onto his Launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched our Beys on the ground and the two spins fast around.

"Go, Pegasus!" I cheered.

"Crush him, Dark Bull!" Benkei cheered.

Madoka then looked at her computer to scan Dark Bull. Good idea Madoka.

Kenta then looked as well.

"It's the first time I've seen such a Bey." Kenta said. Yeah me too.

"Dark Bull... seems like it's a balance-type Bey." Madoka began to explained. "If that's so, then in terms of attack, Nion's Bey is at an advantage..." Kenta noted.

Dark Bull then clashes with my Pegasus. "No way!" They were surprised.

"Nion's Pegasus is being pushed back!"

"That's it! Against the balance-type Dark Bull, his power is being decreased and the attack power is dropping!" Madoka looked at her computer by notice it.

Dakr Bull still pushes Pegasus back.

 _A heart that loves Bey makes a Blader stronger._ I said in Kenta's flashback from earlier.

"Nion... won't lose!" You bet.

Pegasus and Dark Bull continued to clash with one another.

"All right! Pegasus!" I cheered, Pegasus then changes the clashing between it and Bull. By pushing Dark Bull back.

"You're good." Benkei was surprised.

"Same could be said for you."

Pegasus and Dark Bull then spins up onto the wall and depart from each other for a moment.

Pegasus then flied to Dark Bull and clashing with it once again.

"That's the way, Pegasus!" I cheered looking upwards.

 _Don't be hasty._ Benkei thought. _A chance will definitely come._

Pegasus and Dark Bull then spins down on the ground. Pegasus tried to hit Dark Bull from above.

"Right now! Crush him! Bull Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei called his Special Move.

Dark Bull then charges straight for Pegasus, the two clashes with one another again. But Dark Bull got Pegasus from beneath it with its horns.

"What?!" I was worried. "Pegasus, fly!"

Pegasus then flied away from Dark Bull's horns, and landed on the ground. Dark Bull then smashes into the wall.

"What power..." I was shocked by his Bey's strength.

"This time you won't get away!" Benkei said to me.

"W-What was that attack just now?" Kenta asked. "It was a Track-type attack." Madoka explained, Kenta then looked at the computer again.

"Beyblade is composed of a Face, Wheel, Track, and Bottom. There's no end to the types of parts you can get. You know that, right?"

Kenta nodded. "Look at this." They looked at the computer again.

"It looks like a cow's horn!" Kenta noted.

Dark Bull then hits Pegasus again and again, the two then clashes with one another.

"Exactly. Just like a cow, no, bull! If he takes a direct attack, then..."

Dark Bull continues to clash with Pegasus.

It then sending Pegasus flying behind it.

"T-That can't be!" Kenta was worried.

I cheered for Pegasus as he continued to hit Dark Bull again and again.

"As expected of Nion the third lion Prince." Benkei said. "You won't let me beat you that easily."

"Go, Pegasus!" I pointed upwards. Pegasus then spins onto the wall and into the air the holographic then flies straight towards Dark Bull.

"You're good, that's what makes you worthy enough to defeat. I won't let my special training go to waste!" Benkei said. Dark Bull then began to charge up.

"Soar, Pegasus!" I said, and Pegasus' flying down towards Dark Bull.

"Charge, Dark Bull!" Benkei said, and Dark Bull then charges towards Pegasus.

A red-force and blue-force then collided with each other, making wind to come. Kenta and Madoka holded on.

A large box almost got on my friends.

I looked worried to them. "Pegasus!"

Pegasus then spins around Kenta and Madoka, to get the large box into pieces.

"That was dangerous..." I was relieved.

"We were saved..." Kenta then looked at me.

The roof above me collapsed.

"Watch out!" Madoka warned me. "Nion!" Kenta also warned me.

I looked confused at them.

Benkei pushed me away from the falling roof above me?

"Benkei..." Kenta looked also confused.

"What's going on?"

Benkei then stood up to his feets.

"Benkei..." I looked in confusion.

"Benkei... you..." I was almost done with my asking.

"No... I..." Benkei was also confused a little bit. "Heh, you're annoying! We're continuing, Nion!"

Dark Bull then charges straight towards Pegasus once more.

"Go, Pegasus!" I cheered, and Pegasus charges straight for Dark Bull once more.

And the clash causes a big smoke. As Pegasus and Dark Bull hits each other.

"Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei called his Special Move, sending Pegasus flying.

"This is it! It's my victory!" Benkei cheered himself.

"Not yet!" I said to him, he looked confused.

I pointed up to Storm Pegasus.

"Special Move! Pegasus Starblast Attack!" I called my Special Move, and Pegasus flies down onto Dark Bull's facebolt.

"What?!" Benkei was shocked. As Dark Bull got smashed into the ground by the holographic from Pegasus' facebolt.

Dark Bull then stopped spinning.

Pegasus returned to me.

"Nion!" Kenta and Madoka walked up to me.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"We're okay." They responded.

Benkei's fist then hit the ground, Kenta and Madoka was frightened. I looked at him.

"Hey, that was extremely fun!" I said to Benkei.

"Huh? 'F-Fun...?'" Benkei asked.

"That was the best! Your Redhorn Uppercut is an awesome attack." I walked up to him. "At first it was a bit dangerous."

I tried to shake hands with him.

Benkei's left hand almost shaked with my right hand, but he holded it back?

And then he walked away.

We were confused. A log came down on the ground.

...

"Yay! As I thought, they got the wrong order. My Triple Beef Burger!" I cheered and then eats it.

"I had them make me a new one." I then took few bites on it.

"Delicious! The meat is so juicy, the best!" I then took another bite on it.

"It was like I got dragged along by cows the whole day." I then looked at Madoka.

"Madoka, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just thinking it was a bit unexpected, that's all." She replied.

I then ate my Triple Beef Burger.

"'Unexpected,' what was?"

"Benkei! He was apart of the Face Hunters that would stop at nothing to achieve their goals." She said. "But to save you like that..."

A flashback from earlier in the battle came to us.

"That's true." Kenta said.

"That guy... he didn't want his hard work to be for nothing." I said. I looked at Pegasus. "Wanting to defeat me, that guy must have done quite a bit of training with his Bey."

"That's why he wanted to win fair and square."

Close to us huh? Is Benkei also eating here?

 _"Next time I definitely won't lose."_ Benkei thought. _"Why did I save Nion that time?!"_

"I don't get it!" Benkei then bite his own hands as well as the next burger he was eating.

"Oww!" Benkei cried while complained.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 5**


	6. Episode Five

VENGEFUL GASHER.

Benkei was training close to the ocean in a nearby forest.

He was panting hard with his training.

Benkei then aimed his Beyblade against the tree in front of him once again.

"Let it Rip!" Benkei launched Dark Bull at the tree, but Dark Bull landed in front of him and stopped spinning.

"With my arm like this..." He picked up Dark Bull. "But I can't give up just because of something like this."

"I'm sure Kyoya, too, is somewhere..." Benkei then got a flashback when Kyoya was training.

"For Kyoya's sake, too, I have to get much stronger!" He looked up.

Benkei then stood up once again.

"Let it Rip! For the thousandth time!" Benkei then launched Dark Bull once more against the tree. This time the tree felt backwards. Nice work.

Benkei then had the large tree he trained with tied to his back and running through the sand at the ocean.

He then got stopped and looked down.

"Crabs...?"

Benkei then looked as many crabs was on the sand at the ocean, he then spotted a person.

"Mad Gasher..." So that's the name of the red Beyblade in the person's hand.

The person sounds like a crab.

...

"Let it Rip!" The children and Kenta's friends then launched their Beys and clashes with one another.

In B-Pit.

"Is the maintenance on my Bey finished?" The boy asked. The other boy also asked.

"Hold on a minute. I'll hand them out in order, okay?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka sure is popular." Kenta noted. "Ah, because she's skilled." I nodded.

"Thanks for waiting." Madoka then handed over the three children's Beyblades. "Here you go. Treat your Bey with care, okay?"

"If you do that, the Bey will return those feelings to you."

"Thanks a lot." The three boys then ran out of B-Pit.

"The next person can come up." We then looked as few cried when they run inside.

"What's happened?" Madoka asked. The two boys then got her the look on their Beys.

"How horrible." You bet, when they were damaged badly. "Why is it like this?"

"A stranger..."

"'I'll use my Mad Gasher to destroy your Beys,' and did this to my precious Bey." The other boy explained.

"What a horrible thing to do." Madoka are you getting angry on that person?

"Hey!" I ran after her Kenta followed along.

...

We then ran close to the river.

"Let's split up and look." Madoka requested. We nodded.

"Got it. Contact us if you find him." I said to her. "Don't be reckless." I said to Kenta and Madoka they nodded.

We then splitted up and search for the stranger.

I looked where there's many people. They don't know I'm a lion yet, thanks to this form.

Kenta also searched for the stranger.

Madoka ran into an alley. And stopped to catch her breath.

"I won't forgive anyone that scratches up the Beys like that." The person walked behind her.

"Won't forgive you say?" The person asked. Madoka then looked behind her.

The person then sounded like a crab. I hate crabs ya'know?

...

Kenta then ran along the river in Metal Bey City in the middle of afternoon. Has it been that long?

"Let it Rip!" Kenta heard a familiar voice.

Huh? Osamu? Akira? Takashi? What are you there for? Osamu are you battling the stranger?

Mad Gasher and Osamu's Beyblade then clashes with one another.

But Osamu's Beyblade then landed in front of him and stopped spinning.

"It's not enough." The person in front of them said.

"Go. Mad Gasher!"

Mad Gasher then attacked Osamu's Beyblade even though the battle's over.

"Stop that." Takashi begged.

Mad Gasher then continued to attack Osamu's Beyblade again, again, and again.

"The match has already ended!" Osamu said angry to the person.

"Thet's right. You're cheating!" Akira also said angry to him.

"This is the end." Mad Gasher then hits Osamu's Beyblade once more and destroyed it. Like the boy in B-Pit told us?

The person then smiled. Not cool dude. Not cool.

"This is cruel... too cruel..." Osamu cried.

"Which one is my next prey? Is it you?" He asked Takashi.

Takashi then walked a little backwards.

"Or is it you?" He asked Akira. He also walked a little backwards.

"Hold on!" Kenta said to him.

"Kenta!" Akira and Takashi was suprised to see their friend.

"Don't lay a hand on my friends!"

"Then... will you be my opponent?"

Kenta then got a flashback from earlier.

 _Don't be reckless. I told him in the flashback._

Kenta then looked behind to Osamu who cried for his destroyed Beyblade.

"I will be your opponent!" Kenta said.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Kenta and the person then launched Flame Sagittario and Mad Gasher.

"You can do it, Kenta!" Osamu, Akira and Takashi cheered.

"Go. Sagittario!" Kenta said, and Sagittario then hits Mad Gasher, and clashes with it again, again, and again.

"Seems like you have some skill, after all." The person noted. "Huh? What's that?" He looked up in the sky.

The same did, Kenta, Akira, Osamu, and Takashi. Huh? Did he just throw a rock at Sagittario.

Mad Gasher then clashed Sagittario one time then it Sagittario stopped spinning.

"It's my win."

They looked as Flame Sagittario had stopped spinning.

"Sagittario is...!"

"What just happened?" Osamu asked.

"There are consequences for the loser!" The person told them.

"Go. Mad Gasher!"

Mad Gasher then tried to hit Flame Sagittario.

Unknown to the person. I launched Storm Pegasus just before Mad Gasher hits Sagittario, and got Mad Gasher stop spinning.

"What?" The person was shocked.

"Nion!" Kenta, Akira, Takashi and Osamu was suprised to see me.

Pegasus returned to me.

"You what are you doing?!"

I walked down to them.

"Sorry, Nion... I..." Kenta apologized. I looked and smiled at him. "You did well, Kenta." I said to him.

"You were doing the right thing because you did it to protect your friends."

"You're Nion the third lion Prince?" The person in front of us asked.

"I've heard all about you from the man named Benkei."

"From Benkei...?" Kenta asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Wandering Blader. Tetsuya Watarigani." He introduced himself.

"Things like friendship or partnership sicken me. I will reduce you and Pegasus to tiny pieces."

"Battle with me!" Tetsuya requested.

"I refuse."

"Huh?" Tetsuya asked.

"I only battle against Bladers." I told him. "I will not acknowledge someone who enjoys destroying Beys on purpose as a Blader."

"Let's go, Kenta." I walked away.

"Madoka... was it?" He asked. I looked at him. "Where do you think she is?"

"You bastard, what did you do to Madoka?!" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" Tetsuya asked. I looked at him.

...

We then were at a stadium close to a cliff.

"There's a stadium in a place like this...?" I asked.

"It's shaped like a crab..." Kenta noted.

"I made this myself." Tetsuya explained.

"Gasher is the crab constellation!"

"Don't you think this stadium suits me perfectly?"

I looked at the stadium.

 _"What's with those holes...?"_ I thought.

"Are you ready?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes." I accepted.

"You promised! If Nion wins, then Madoka-"

"Yeah, I'll return her." Tetsuya told Kenta. "But, if I win..."

"My points..." I asked.

"Heh, I don't want something like that." He shook his head.

"As long as I get to destroy your Pegasus, I'll be satisfied..."

He then laughed like a crab. Gross.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched Storm Pegasus and Mad Gasher.

"Go, Pegasus!" I cheered and Pegasus knocked Mad Gasher out with one hit.

"Huh...?" Tetsuya was shocked.

"It's Nion's win!" Kenta cheered.

Pegasus returned to me. "Will you return Madoka?"

"I see... you're pretty skilled." Tetsuya was surprised. He then walked down the stadium and picked up Mad Gasher.

"Now, onto Round Two."

Isn't that against the rules?

"Round Two?" I asked. "It's a three-round match. The one who takes two wins first wins."

"I never heard about that!" I growled at him.

"Did I not tell you...?" He asked. "I thought I told you..."

"I definitely said so!"

"You already lost, that's unfair!"

"It's just that you guys didn't hear it."

What a cheater I must say.

"You didn't say anything about it!"

"Why can't you hear my heart's voice?"

I was like I didn't care.

"You didn't say it after, then!"

"Now, get ready!" Tetsuya requested.

"Aren't you concerned about Madoka?"

I growled at him, then putted Pegasus onto the launcher and aimed at him he did the same.

"Round Two!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched our Beys once more.

Pegasus and Mad Gasher then charged at each other.

"I'll finish it in one go." I whispered.

"Pegasus Starblast Attac-"

Crabs then came in the stadium.

"Crabs?"

"Bubbles are..."

"Dodge it, Pegasus!" I warned Pegasus.

Pegasus then spins around the crabs and bubbles.

"It slipped on bubbles... Go around, Pegasus!"

Pegasus then spinned to a corner.

"That's cheating!" Kenta disgusted Tetsuya.

"How could this happen... for crabs to appear... Nature is a scary thing, after all."

I then growled at him again.

"You're the one that set this up!" I growled to him.

"There's no other way. Charge in. Pegasus!"

"Eh?! I can't believe you..." I looked confused at him.

"You would attack defenseless animals?"

"You're the unbelievable one!" Kenta yelled to him.

Pegasus then slipped into the bubbles again.

I looked worried.

Mad Gasher then hits Pegasus got it into a crab's claws.

I was shocked.

"It's my win." Tetsuya said.

"I actually lost?" I asked in shock.

"Now it's one win, one loss each."

"I... lost...?" I was still shocked.

"It wasn't a Bey, but the crabs that won!" Kenta told Tetsuya angrily.

"That's cheating!"

"That round doesn't count!"

"Accidents happen in battles. Now that it's a tie, the next one should be a good round."

"Watarigani, you!" Kenta angrily begun.

"It's okay." I got him to calm down.

"Eh? Nion...?"

"It just means I need to win the next one." I told him. "I won't lost!"

Behind a rock Benkei was looking at us.

"Tetsuya Watarigani... What's with that kind of battle?!" Benkei whispered. Don't know either.

He then heard someone calling.

"Stop it! Go over there! I don't want this!" A familiar voice behind Benkei complained.

Benkei then goes there to see what it is.

"Round Three, let's go!" Tetsuya started.

"Nion, do your best!" Kenta cheered.

"Don't lose!" Akira also cheered, the same did Osamu and Takashi.

"Ah, leave it to me." I called over my shoulders to them.

"Do you think you'll win as long as you have someone cheering for you?" Tetsuya asked.

I looked at him. "That's right."

"As long as there are important friends cheering for you, a Blader's strength will double, triple itself!"

"That's what Beyblading is about!"

"You're wrong." Tetsuya began, I looked confused at him.

"Friends are useless." No they aren't.

"Things like friends..." We looked worried at him. "Things like friends are not needed." Yes they're.

"Lokk at my Gasher carefully!" He showed us his Mad Gasher once more.

"What's with that Face?" Kenta asked.

"I will never forget about it... that despair."

"Hatred! Anger!"

...

 _Beys were clashing with one another, in a snow village._

 _"I got knocked away again..."_

 _"You're strong, after all. As expected of the village's strongest Blader."_

 _He then picked up his Beyblade._

 _"If you practice hard enough, you'll get strong, too."_

 _"Will you teach me how to get stronger?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"You're my precious friend, right?"_

 _They then laughed._

 _Another boy came to the two others that was laughing._

 _"Which one is Echizen?"_

 _"I heard he's the village's strongest Blader."_

 _"I am Taraba, a Wandering Blader."_

 _Taraba... The person with the cape thought. I heard about him in rumors. He's extremely strong, I've heard. He then looked as his friend shaked._

 _Echizen?_

 _"Which one is Echizen?"_

 _Echizen is... scared. My best friend. Echizen is..._

 _"I am Echizen!" He lied._

 _"You? Battle with me!"_

 _They then battled with one another and their Beys clashing with one another._

 _"You can do it, Gasher!"_

 _Taraba's Beyblade then got the boy in the cape a worried look. "This is the end!"_

 _Taraba's Bey then got the boy in the cape a stadium out_.

 _"My win!" Taraba then leaved._

 _I couldn't do anything against him. He thought. Gasher has scratches all over it, too... "But this is for the best. Because I was able to protect my friend, Echizen."_

 _He then looked as his friend was nowhere to be seen._

"I protected Echizen, yet he abandoned me and ran!" Tetsuya said to himself. "At that time I knew... about friendship, and it's illusion. And something inside of me awoken."

 _Taraba's Beyblade was defeated. "I defeated Taraba."_

 _Gasher then continued to hit Echizen's Beyblade. "Watarigani, forgive me! I'm your friend, aren't I?"_

 _"Forget about something that's already in the pass." He told him. Gasher continued to hit Echizen's Beyblade then it was destroyed._

 _The crabs then surrounded Echizen. He yelped._

 _"My anger won't be satisfied by something of this level... right, Mad Gasher?" He looked at his Beyblade. "I'll wreck all of the Beys in the world."_

...

"That's right, this is my anger."

"Now, let's go!" We aimed at each other again.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched our Beyblades once more. Pegasus charges towards Mad Gasher, the same do Mad Gasher with Pegasus.

"I will defeat you and show you that what you're doing is wrong!" I growled at him.

"Interesting, if you think you can win, then go ahead and try!"

"Mad Gasher!" Tetsuya called.

"Change Track Ability?" I was shocked when Mad Gasher's Spin Track changed.

"But how does it get that high?" Kenta wondered.

"You can't attack like that!"

"What's he thinking...?" I growled to myself.

"What the...?" I asked. As a shake in the earth appeared.

Mud then came from the holes.

"What?!" I was shocked.

Pegasus was spinning in the mud and spins weird.

"Pegasus..." I was worried.

"That's it... he made his Bey go higher so it won't be affected by the mud." I looked at Mad Gasher.

"Pegasus will soon stop because of the mud." Tetsuya said.

"I only need to wait until then."

"What do I do...?" I wondered.

"You can do it, Nion!" Takashi, Akira, and Osamu cheered.

"Don't lose!" They cheered for me.

"It's useless, useless! Friendship, cheering, it's all futile in the end!" Tetsuya told them.

"What do we do... What do we have to do." Kenta wondered.

"That whirlpool... it's like a tornado..." Kenta remembered from my battle with Kyoya.

"Nion! Remember about Kyoya's Special Move!" Kenta asked me.

I looked in surprised at him.

"Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall..." I then got a flashback from the battle with Kyoya.

"Thank you, Kenta!"

"Pegasus!"

Pegasus then spins around on the corner.

"Whatever you do is useless, useless."

Pegasus continued to spin around on the corner.

A tornado then came from the mud. "What?!" Tetsuya was shocked.

"Go, Nion!" Kenta cheered.

"Pegasus' Tornado Wing!" I called a new Special Move.

The mud tornado was in the air.

"The mud is..." Tetsuya was shocked.

Some mud got on Tetsuya's face. How do you like that Tetsuya?

The mud in the stadium was away.

"Now, Pegasus!"

"Is it okay?" I looked at him.

"If I lose... I won't tell you where Madoka is."

"What did you say?!" I asked.

"That's complete opposite of what you said before! That's not fair, it's too unfair!" Kenta told angrily to Tetsuya.

"Whatever you say is fine." He cleaned his face from the mud with his cape.

"Now, what will you do?"

"If it's me, then you don't need to worry." We looked over to the familiar voice.

"Madoka!" I was relieved to see her. Huh? Benkei?

"Benkei! I knew it, you're helping that guy!" You sure Kenta?

"You're wrong, Kenta, Benkei saved me."

We looked suprised at them.

"What?!" Tetsuya was shocked.

Benkei then got a flashback from the place he saved Madoka.

"But... why would Benkei...?" Kenta asked.

"I realized... that Beybattles need to be fair and square." You bet Benkei. "I hate what people like Tetsuya Watarigani do!" He yelled.

"Benkei... you..." I asked him.

He turned around.

"Now, fight. Nion!" Madoka said to me.

"Yes! Let's go, Tetsuya Watarigani!" I told him.

"Go!" I said and Pegasus then spins faster then knocks Mad Gasher out.

Mad Gasher got a stadium out. Pegasus then returned to me.

"He did it! It's Nion's victory!" Kenta, Akira, Osamu, and Takashi cheered.

"That... that can't be..." Tetsuya was shocked.

"Watarigani." He looked at me.

"The reason I won was because my friends were here." I told him.

"'Friends?'" Tetsuya asked.

Madoka then picked up Mad Gasher, and showed Tetsuya it. "Now you know, right?" Madoka asked. "Stop doing stupid stuff like revenge, okay?"

"Beybattles have to be fun."

"Look." She got Mad Gasher's facebolt.

"It's smiling..." Tetsuya noticed.

"That's right, you should smile, too." Madoka said to him.

"Next time, come to my shop. I'll perform maintenance on Gasher."

Tetsuya then took Gasher from her. "But, before that, you need to apologize to the people whose Beys you've ruined."

"Oh? What's that?" He looked up. The same did we.

"There's nothing there, though..." Kenta noted. We then looked as Tetsuya wasn't in front of us.

"He ran!" Yeah what a strange one.

"Friends? Nice face? Don't make me laugh. My revenge is far from over!" Tetsuya called.

"Idiots! Idiots!" He then ran away.

"Darn it, what kind of person is he?! Honestly." Kenta angrily asked.

"But, I'm glad Madoka is safe." I looked at her. "Thank you for worrying about me." It was nothing Madoka.

"Right... what about Benkei...?" We looked as Benkei wasn't behind us anymore.

Benkei was down at the sand on the ocean.

"Nion the third lion Prince, your battle has made my heart heat up..." He then sounded like a bull once again.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 6**


	7. Episode Six

AQUARIO'S CHALLENGE!

Outside of Metal Bey City.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but are you going to let me through?" The girl asked.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." The Face Hunter replied, not these guys again ugh.

"If you wanna enter this town, you'll have to give us 'the greeting.'" The other Face Hunter told her.

"The Face Hunter 'greeting'!" They then launched their Beys.

She got her bag down from her shoulder.

"Weaklings." She launched her Beyblade against the four Face Hunters Beys, it vanished?

"It disappeared?!" Benkei was shocked.

The girl's Beyblade then appeared "What? There's no way...?!" The Face Hunters were also shocked.

The girl's Beyblade then defeated the four Face Hunters' Beys easily, that was easy for her.

It returned to her.

Benkei was surprised and rub his nose.

"I guess that was the greeting." The girl said to them. "Let me through."

The Face Hunters then got away from her path.

Benkei was then in front of her.

"You want a piece of me, too?" She asked Benkei.

"Hey, hold on a sec! I just wanted to test your skills." Benkei explained.

"Test?"

"You're very skilled. What's your name?"

"Hikaru Hasama." She introduced herself. "And this is Storm Aquario. My most trusted friend."

"Hikaru Hasama and Storm Aquario. Do you want to try fighting the most superior and strongest opponents?" Benkei asked.

"Most superior, strongest opponents..." She was surprised.

...

In Bey Park. We held our own tournament with other Bladers, now I get some fun.

"All right! That's it! Nice! Go!" Takashi cheered his Beyblade, as it hits Kenta's Sagittario again, again, and again.

"Right there!" Osamu cheered Takashi. "Don't lose. Takashi!" Akira cheered.

As Takashi's Beyblade was almost out of stamina.

"Now, go. Sagittario!" Kenta got Sagittario to get Takashi's Beyblade a stadium out.

"I did it!" Kenta's Beypointer then got up to two-thousand-one-hundred-fifty points. "Aw, man! Kenta is the strongest!" Takashi was disappointed in his lose.

"Well, he does have a lot of experience from fighting Nion." Osamu said.

"Hehe, well, you know." Kenta rub his nose.

Pegasus was clashing with my opponent's Beyblade. "Go, Pegasus!" I cheered as Pegasus got my opponent's Beyblade a stadium out.

Pegasus then returned to me. I laughed a little.

"Of course Nion is dominating the B-Block." Akira noted. "Next up is Kenta against Nion."

Me and Kenta was then prepared for battle.

"Nion, I'm not going to lose this time!" Kenta told me. "Yeah. Just what I wanted to hear!" I said to him.

We then aimed at each other. "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

I then got a sick look in my face. "Let it!" Kenta almost launched his Beyblade.

"Rip..." I then lay backwards on the ground with a 'cold' or something what they may call.

"Huh?! Nion?!" Kenta was worried.

...

I was in the bed in B-Pit.

"Nion, are you ok?" Kenta asked. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I replied.

"He has a high fever." Madoka noted. "How could you let yourself get like this?"

"I-I'm fine! I'm tough." I replied her words, this wasn't even new for me.

"You call this 'fine'?" She putted some ice on my head.

"The doctor will be here soon, so be good and rest."

I began to react. "Doctor?!"

"Yes. With just one shot you'll feel better in no time." Does she think it's nice to give a shot to someone? Especially lions?

"Sh-Shot?!" I began to hide in the bed. "Nion?" Kenta asked.

"I don't need a doctor!" I told her.

"You don't?" Madoka asked. "No way! I hate shots! You may clearly see I'm a lion! We lions hate shots!"

"Nion... are you afraid of needles?" Kenta asked. "Ew, that's so uncool!"

"I hate what I hate! I can't help it!"

They began to laugh. "It''s NOT FUNNY!"

Some time later.

I was resting 'finally' it's not nice to get what they may call 'shot' to a lion.

"The doctor said it was just a cold." Madoka told Kenta. "If he rests up, he'll be just fine."

"That's good. He must've been working too hard." Kenta noted. "Since Nion came to this town, he's done nothing but tough battling."

"Hey, what would we do if those guys came looking for a fight now?" Madoka asked.

Kenta began to get worried. "If that happens... If that happens..."

...

Outside of town in a old arena.

Hikaru was training with her Aquario against some stone pillars. Aquario then returned to her. "Nion the third lion Prince? I can't wait to face you."

"To win against such a strong person... That alone is the destiny laid upon me." She looked at the sky. Where the Great Kings of the Past is watching mayby everthing.

...

 _A young girl was battling a stronger opponent and their Beys was clashing with each other._

 _The blue Beyblade then got a stadium out after some hits from the other person's Beyblade._

 _In the house she live in. "Hikaru You can't cry. If you don't like losing, then win." Her mother told her. "But... everyone's bigger and stronger than me!"_

 _"That's all right. If you want to get stronger, you must face those who are stronger than you." She responded. "Stronger people?"_

 _"Yes. Fighting against weak opponents is meaningless. You must face those stronger than you to hone your skills."_

 _"Face strong opponents without giving up, and battle until you win! Win, and win, and then keep on winning! Win until you're the strongest Blader in the world!"_

 _"I'm leaving my unrealized dream to you." She told her. "Only you can carry out my one wish."_

...

In the present.

"I won't lose no matter the opponent!" Hikaru looked at the sky still. "And I'll show you I can be the best Blader in the world!"

She then launched Storm Aquario again, and it vanished then reappeared and smashed the stone pillar into pieces. "I'll realize my mother's dream!"

...

In B-Pit. I was still in the bed.

"Wow, Kenta, when did this happen?" I asked when I looked at his two-thousand-one-hundred-fifty points.

"When I lost to you, I felt bad, and I've been trying my best ever since!" I returned his Beypointer back to him.

"At this rate, you might even surpass me soon!" I told him.

"When that time comes, I'll beat you, Nion!"

"Until then, I won't lose to anyone!"

"Don't forget that feeling!" I told him. "The will to win! If you have that, you can win any time!"

Kenta nodded, I then stood up. "And with that, I don't think I need to be laying around in here any more."

Madoka then came in from the door. "Nion, stop! The doctor told you not to be moving around, right?"

"I'm all better now!" I replied. "Look! One-two! One-two!"

"I told you to stop. This is important for yor recovery!" She said. "If you aren't going to listen to me, then you can't have this."

"Wow! Did you bake that yourself, Madoka?!" Kenta asked.

She nodded. "Wow, what a surprise! You look like all you're good at is Bey." I said.

"You're mean!"

"Fine! Kenta, let's eat this together!"

"Huh?! I didn't mean it like that!" I said. "Please! I haven't eaten _anything_ since last night!" I begged.

"Do you promise to be a good boy and get your rest?" I nodded.

"Okay! Let's all eat some."

We were then in the other room.

"Mmm! So good! After eating cake this good, I don't even need to rest to cure my cold!" I whispered.

"Really?!" Kenta asked. "Hey, how did you make this?"

"Just like any old cake. I guess I did go a little easy on the sugar." She explained to Kenta. "But it's so yummy!"

"You can do anything with just some salt." She explained further. "With a little effort and thinking, you can turn coal into diamonds. Kinda like Bey, huh?"

"Like Bey?" Kenta asked. "Hey, Madoka. I wanted to ask you about my Sagittario."

She looked surprised.

They were then in the basement.

"Your special move?" Madoka asked, he nodded. "You know, like Nion's Pegasus has Starblast Attack, or how Leone has Lion Gale Force Wall."

"I was thinking that Sagittario needed a special kind of technique like that."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Madoka said. "Actually, I have these parts I've been thinking about using for that... Let me see Sagittario."

Kenta then gave Madoka his Sagittario.

She then began to scan Flame Sagittario in the scanning machine. _"I'm getting stronger."_ Kenta thought. _"With an special move, no matter what kind of opponents I face, I will..."_

"Ah! Look, this is it!" Madoka said. They then looked at the screen once more.

"The Track?" Kenta asked. Madoka nodded. "Yeah. Take a good look here." They looked closer at the screen.

"You see how there are things in the Track that look like claws?"

"Hey, you're right!"

"In all your battles so far, you've never made use of those claws, have you?" Madoka asked. "Perhaps if we utilize these claws, then not just Sagittario, but you Kenta will be able to create your own special move!"

"My own?" Kenta whispered.

"But how am I supposed to use the claws?"

"That's not something I can answer." She said. "An special move is born when the hidden abilities of the Bey and the strength of the Blader become one. That means the rest is up to you."

She then gave Kenta his Beyblade back. "Don't worry. If it's you, Kenta, I know you can do it."

He nodded. "Okay! I'll try it!"

...

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta launched his Beyblade against the target in front of him. And it hits it but landed on the ground and stopped spinning.

"Nothing..." Kenta was disappointed, then picked up Sagittario.

"But I have the ability to create an special move!"

"I'm going to do nothing but practice now!"

"Hey, kid!" A familiar voice said.

"It seems lonely practicing out here all alone."

"Where's Nion?"

"Nion?" Kenta asked. "What do you want with Nion?!"

"You know what I want! I came to challenge him to a battle!" Benkei explained. "In order to defeat Nion, I promptly prepared an assassin."

"Some chick named Hikaru Hasama with terrifying power!"

"Hikaru Hasama?"

"Listen up! You better tell Nion!" Benkei told him. "We'll be waiting at Bey Colosseo on the outskirts of town tomorrow at five!"

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun." Benkei then leaves.

"Those guys are at it again..." Kenta said to himself. "What should I do? Nion's not in any shape to be fighting again so soon..." He then looked at Sagittario.

"And I still haven't finished my special move..." His eyes then began to fill with tears.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

"Come, Nion the third lion Prince." Benkei whispered.

Hikaru then heard footsteps coming from in front of her.

"He's here!" Benkei noticed.

"Huh?" He only noticed the same boy from yesterday's afternoon.

"So you're Nion the third lion Prince?" Hikaru asked.

"That's right! My Name is Nion!" Kenta lied.

"W-What the hell?! What's that kid tryin' to pull?!" Benkei was shocked.

"Hey, wait!" He then ran down from the stairs.

"You will show me you strength!" Hikaru offered. "Just what I want to hear!" Kenta then aimed at her.

 _"Nion's not the only one who can't overdo it. I will win this match in Nion's place!"_ Kenta thought.

 _"I_ am _getting stronger!"_

"Here we go." Hikaru also aimed at Kenta.

"Let it Rip!" They launched Storm Aquario and Flame Sagittario.

Benkei then stopped in his trakcs down. "Crap! They started already!"

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta said. "Heh. First Strike." Aquario then hits Sagittario got it flying backwards.

"Wow, that speed and power! That's definitely an attack type!" Kenta noted in surprised.

"That was just a test." Hikaru told Kenta. "Go, Aquario!" Hikaru got Aquario to charge towards Sagittario.

"If she attack head-on, I'll be t a disadvantage." Kenta noted again. "Sagittario!"

Kenta got Sagittario to dodge Aquario's next attack.

"So you're just going to run away?" Hikaru asked. "I won't let you!"

Aquario then charges again at Sagittario. And hits it.

"All right! Nice!" Kenta cheered.

"'Nice'?!" Hikaru asked. "Don't mess with me!"

Aquario then tried to hit Sagittario but it dodged the attacks.

"Damn! How long do you plan on running around?! Face me like a man, Nion!"

"Stamina types fight like stamina types!" Kenta said. "Stamina type? Of course... So you plan on waiting until you can find a hole in my strategy, then you'll aim for that and attack."

"Aquario can take such a tedious tactic!"

Aquario then charges at Sagittario.

"Here she comes! Sagittarip! Go left!" Kenta warned.

Sagittario then spinned to the left, Hikaru smiled. As Aquario began to vanish.

"Huh?! It disappeared?!" Kenta was shocked.

Aquario then reappeared and hits Sagittario.

"Sagittario!" Kenta was worried.

"Oh! Her signature technique!" Benkei was surprised.

Aquario then vanish again.

"Again! Where did it go?!" Kenta looked around.

Aquario then reappeared again in front of Sagittario.

And hits Sagittario again.

"If you can't read where I'm coming from, you have no way to dodge." Hikaru said.

"How long can you hold out?"

Aquario then disappear and appear again, and again, while hitting Sagittario, again, again, and again.

"What's wrong, Nion the third lion Prince? Is this all the strength you have?" Hikaru asked Kenta.

 _"This is bad!"_ Kenta thought. _"I can't read her movements at all!"_

Aquario then reappeared again and hit Sagittario.

 _"I'm sorry, Nion... It looks like I can't"_

 _"Kenta." He heard my voice in his mind. "The will to fight! If you have that, you can get through any challenge!"_

 _"That's right. I'm fighting in Nion's place."_ Kenta thought. _"There's no excuse for losing. I_ have _to win!_ "

Aquario continues to disappear and reappear around Sagittario.

 _"There has to be a secret to it disappearing and popping back up."_ Kenta thought. _"If I can just figure it out, then..."_

Aquario then disappeared again. Kenta heard the sound.

 _"That noise just now!"_ Kenta thought. He then b egan to read it in his mind, when the perfomance tip changed.

"I got it!" Kenta said to himself. _"By altering the Bottom. Aquario can gain a dramatic shift in speed!"_ He thought again. _"Then it can instantly go in and out of sight!"_

 _"To stop that part-shifting attack, I can't do anything but to aim for her in that instant. Concentratre... If I concentrate I can see that exact moment!"_

"Now, it's over!" Hikaru warned him. A change in the perfomance tip was there again.

"Now, Sagittario!" Kenta said, and Sagittario hits Aquario right before it disappeared again.

"What?" Hikaru was shocked. The same was Benkei.

"Did I do it?" Kenta wondered.

Aquario then landed on the ground and still spinning.

"I guess I couldn't stop it with just one hit." Kenta noted. "But I can see through Aquario's movements! With this, I can do it!"

"'See through'?" Hikaru asked. "Do you really think so?"

"I admire your ability to notice the Bottom Change technique. But I'm done playing around. I'll show you the true power of Storm Aquario."

"True power?" Kenta wondered.

"Is she doin' that again?" Benkei wondered.

"Use your eyes, and use them well!" Hikaru told Kenta. Aquario then spins around Sagittario and multiply? Is that even possible for a Bey?

Kenta was shocked. "What?! Her Bey multiplied?!"

"What the heck is this?!" Benkei wondered.

"Heh... Can you 'see through' my Special Move?!" She asked. "Special Move?" Kenta asked.

"I'll just have to go through them one by one!" Kenta noted. "Go, Sagittario!"

Sagittario then hit one of the multiplied.

"Darn! Okay, one more!" Sagittario then hits another multiplied.

That continued to happen.

"Here's the real one!" Hikaru told him, and the real Aquario then hits Sagittario then goes back into one of the multiplied ones.

"It's no use! If I can't tell which is the real one, I can't aim for the Bottom!" Kenta told himself. "I thought you were a more formidable opponent." Hikaru was disappointed.

"Weak people are of no use to me."

"I'll end this here!" She warned him again. "Unleash! Aquario Infinity Wave!" Hikaru called her Special Move.

And a big wave then came from the multiplied Aquario's, Kenta was worried.

The big wave then got Flame Sagittario to stop spinning.

"Sagittario..." Kenta kneeled in defeat.

Aquario then returned to Hikaru. "Nion the third lion Prince. Is that all you're worth?"

"Hikaru Hasama... You're even more terrfying than I thought." Benkei told himself. "And more than that, what was that guy thinking battling and saying he was Nion?"

 _"What should I do? Now I'm going to make Nion lose..."_ Kenta thought. " _I have to do something... I have to..."_ He then looked at his Beypointer.

"Nothing I can do. I'll just have to fix up another match with Nion." Benkei told himself.

"I have to do this again." He was about to leave until Kenta called.

"It's not over."

"What?" Hikaru asked as Kenta stood up. "I still have points left! Face me again!" He begged.

"Our match is over." She told him. "It won't end like this! As long as I have points. I'll fight you again and again!"

"I won't give up until I can beat you!" He pointed at her.

"Well, then, I'll show no mercy!" She launched Storm Aquario and Kenta launched Flame Sagittario again.

A change in performance tip was right after Aquario was launched and it disappeared once more.

And hits Sagittario got it to stop spinning.

Kenta continued to battle her, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, and again,

Kenta then stood up once again. "It's not over!" He told her.

 _"Kenta... Why are going this far?"_ Benkei thought.

Aquario then hits Sagittario again and got it to stop spinning.

Kenta's points was down at ninty.

"Once more!" He told her when he stood up once again.

 _"Those eyes...! That look...!"_ Benkei then got a flashback when Kenta was like him when he was against Kyoya.

 _"Kenta! You're..."_

"You're just like I was back then!" Benkei then sounded like a bull once again.

Kenta then aimed at Hikaru once again.

"Next!" He told her. He then noticed Hikaru was just staring at him. "I no longer have a reason to fight you." She said.

Kenta then looked at his pointer as it was on zero.

"If you want to face me again, you need to work on your skill." Hikaru told him. She then leaves.

Kenta then kneeled down.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kenta cried. "What am I..." Tears then got down from his eyes.

Benkei then walked in front of him. He looked up.

"Benkei..." Kenta cried.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 7**


	8. Episode Seven

IT'S OUR SPECIAL MOVE! SAGITTARIO!

In the old arena.

"So you're Nion the third lion Prince?" Benkei asked with a joke. "Get up." Kenta refused.

"I said _get up_!" Benkei lifted Kenta up with his left arm.

"So you think you come in here and win in Nion's place?!" Benkei asked. "Oh, isn't that so big of you!"

"You idiot!"

"You're really a huge idiot." Benkei scolded. "Whatever." Then he let go of Kenta and got him on the ground.

"If you're an idiot, why did you give up right away like an idiot?!"

"Huh?" Kenta asked.

"If you even care, be here tomorrow." He told Kenta. "I'm going to train you."

"Huh? But you're in the Face Hunters! Why?" Kenta asked.

"That don't matter!" Benkei replied.

"Listen up!" He said. "Why _am_ I?"

"No clue..." Kenta replied.

"What the hell am I saying?!" He yelled at himself. "A-Anyway..." He turned away. "I'm going to shape you up! That's it!"

 _"That burning passion was no act."_ Benkei thought. _"Kenta... You're just like I was!"_

Benkei then walked away as Kenta stood up.

 _"You'll become a real man!"_

"Benkei..." Kenta whispered.

...

I was battling Osamu in Bey Park, as Pegasus and Osamu's Beyblade was clashing with one another.

"Okay! Right there!" Osamu cheered. "Go! We're gonna corner him!"

"You think so? Go!" I got Pegasus to get Osamu's Beyblade in a stadium out.

"Aw, man! You were so close, too!" Akira and Takashi was disappointed when Osamu lost.

"You've still got a while to go!" I told him.

"But everyone sure is getting stronger." Madoka noted. "Osamu's defense has grown by three percent."

"And his attack power is up fifteen percent, too!"

"So that's how it is!" Osamu said. "We've been battling every day!"

"We might not even lose to Kenta!"

"We're gonna get stronger and stronger and even beat you first, Nion!" Takashi said.

"That's the spirit!" I said with a smile.

"Er, hey, where's Kenta?" I looked around wondered where he is.

...

Me and Madoka was then walking down the road at the river.

"Now that you mention it, Kenta hasn't been around the Bey Park much lately, huh?" Madoka noted.

"I wonder if something happened..." I wondered.

"Maybe he caught a cold or something..." Madoka wondered also.

"H-Hey." Madoka looked down when she heard footsteps.

We then noticed Kenta running.

"Hey! Kenta!" I called, he stopped in his tracks.

"N-Nion! Madoka!" Kenta cried.

"Where are you going at this time at night?" Madoka asked.

"W-Where? Well, nowhere really..." He lied.

"What's up with all those bruises?" I asked when I noticed the bruises on him.

"Ah! O-Oh it's nothing!" He lied again.

"That's not 'nothing.'" I replied.

"You hiding something from me?" I asked.

"Ah, I see! It's about the special move, right?" Madoka asked.

"Special Move?" I asked.

She nodded. "Kenta said he wanted to create an special move for Sagittario like how Pegasus has."

"So he's been practicing all by himself."

"Oh, so that's all?" I asked. "Want me to help you out?"

"...I don't need your help!" Kenta replied, we looked questioningly at him.

"I'm fine, so leave me alone!"

"Ah! Kenta! Wait up!" I grabbed his hand.

His pointer got on the ground. "I told you I'm fine! See ya!" Kenta then ran away.

I then noticed his pointer on the ground. I lifted it up.

"Kenta's points..." I noticed.

"They're zero."

"But he had over two-thousand before!" Madoka said.

"Suspicious!" We looked at each other. "Very suspicious!"

"What do we do?" I asked when Kenta was still running towards to something.

"I bet we'll find out what's up if we follow him!" Madoka replied. "Let's go, Watson!" She then followed where Kenta was running to.

"What was that?" I asked in confusion.

...

 _"I'm sorry, Nion, Madoka..."_ Kenta thought while running. " _But I just can't tell you."_

 _"I tried to win in Nion's place and ended up losing..."_

 _"And then..."_

He ran to the old arena outside of town.

"Oh?" Benkei noticed Kenta coming.

"He's here."

 _"I've been training with Benkei one-on-one every day since!"_

"Just when I was talkin' about vellin' at ya or somethin'."

"You got guts!" Benkei was pleased.

"Let's get goin'!"

"Yeah!" Kenta nodded.

"First it's push-ups!"

"Fight-O!"

They then moving up and down on their right and left arms.

"Ninety-five... Ninety-six..." Kenta continued to counting up. "Ninety-seven-ow!" He lay down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Benkei asked. "You're still way off from three-thousand!"

"Now for the 100m dash!" Benkei and Kenta then ran alongside around in the old arene.

"Go for 100!"

We then saw this from above the audience sits. "B-Benkei?" Madoka saw questioningly this.

"Why are Kenta and Benkei together?" I asked questiongly also.

Kenta continued to run in the old arena.

He also continued to train with his muscles.

"What the heck are they doing?" I asked questioningly still.

"No idea..." Madoka replied.

"You're not done yet!" Benkei told Kenta.

"You can't attack with a powerful launch with a weak body!"

"Even one or two weak points destroys your power!"

"If you care, get up!"

"Get up and show me your fighting spirit!"

Kenta then stood up and faced him. "Why you!" He ran towards Benkei's stomach, while Benkei holds him with his arms.

"I'll never lose!" Benkei got Kenta on the ground hard.

"I _will_ become strong!" He ran towards Benkei's stomach again while Benkei holds him with his arms.

Benkei rolled on the ground backwards and throw Kenta backwards from him.

"I'll show you that I'll become strong!" Kenta continued to ran towards Benkei's stomach while Benkei holds him with his arms again.

"That's why I have to do this for Nion..." Benkei then stopped him. "I get it now." He noted.

"In order to make up for that battle in Nion's place you're willing to go through anything with me."

"It doesn't matter what!" Benkei then throws Kenta into the air.

Me and Madoka was worried.

Kenta then landed on the ground hard again. "I'm gonna beat the feeling of never giving up into you, saying you want to beat Hikaru!"

Benkei then charges towards Kenta like a bull.

"This is our man-to-man promise!"

Kenta then tries to stop Benkei when he was running towards him like a bull.

"Who's Hikaru?" Madoka asked.

"Whatever. Let's just let Kenta do what he wants." I replied to her. "Huh? But..."

"Don't worry, I believe in Kenta. Let's believe in him together."

"And in Benkei's man-to-man promise!" We looked down at them again.

"Is it really that simple?" Madoka asked.

"All right! Next, is various Bey field training!" Benkei told Kenta.

"R...R-Right!" Half of Kenta's body was then in a muscle machine or whatever it is.

"I can't hear you! Bey is about fighting spirit!" Benkei told him.

"Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Rawr!"

They continued like that, "So that's what they're up to?" Tetsuya wondered while looking at them.

...

 _"Nion the third lion Prince..."_ Hikaru thought. _"You were less of a match than I expected..."_

 _"I have no reason to be in this town anymore."_ She looked at her Beyblade.

A crab sound was heard behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Who's there?!" She walked to where Tetsuya was hiding.

"Do you really think you defeated Nion the third lion Prince?"

"Well then, I'll teach you something interesting."

 _"Did he say crab?"_

...

Benkei was exhausted by the training he gave Kenta this day.

"Oh man... I'm beat." He walked to the warehouses.

"I don't even know what side I'm on anymore..."

He then stopped in his tracks as he saw Hikaru standing in front of him.

"Hikaru!" He whispered.

"Why so speechless?" She asked.

"W-W-What do you want with me?!"

"Whatever." She turned around.

"I don't know what your plan is, but my goal is to battle with strong opponents." She told him.

"Give me a fight tomorrow. With the _real_ Nion the third lion Prince."

"T-Tomorrow?!"

"You can do that for me, can't you?" She turned to face him. "W-Well I guess I..."

"You have a problem?" She asked.

She then walked behind him and walked away.

"T... Tomorrow..." Benkei was worried. "But I'm supposed to meet Kenta..."

"This is getting fun..." Tetsuya was on the roof on the warehouse.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King**

* * *

Hikaru is walking at the road to Bey Park.

Meanwhile, Kenta was walking to meet Benkei in front of Bey Park.

And, Benkei was also walking to meet Kenta in front of Bey Park.

They then faced each other.

"You ready for this, Kenta?" Benkei asked, he nodded.

"Hikaru has her eyes set on this Bey Park where Nion should be." Benkei pointed at the Park.

"Before she can face him, you will stand up to Hikaru!"

"Understood." Kenta nodded.

"We haven't found the solution to defeating Hikaru." Benkei noted. "But you'll win no matter what it takes!"

"Win and become a man, Kenta!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" They then was about to say fighting spirit a few times, until Madoka showed up behind.

"Hey, Kenta! What's up?" She asked.

"What do you me-" Kenta looked behind to see Madoka was there.

"M-Madoka?!"

"Are you coming to the Bey Park late today?!" She asked.

"Yeah... Uh..." They then looked at the tree where Benkei hided his arms before they could see him.

"Everyone's waiting for you to get there." Madoka noted.

"Well, that's, you see... I'm on an errand right now!" Kenta lied.

"Oh, I see. That's what's going on."

Madoka then showed Kenta a part to his Beyblade.

"Here, take this!" She handed it over to him.

"What is it?" Kenta asked.

"A Metal Face." She explained. "A Metal Face?" He asked, she nodded.

"I made a Face out of metal for Sagittario. It will add weigth to the center and increase the stability of your rotation."

"It's perfect for a stamina type like Sagittario!"

"Plus this will give you a heavier attack, weaken the strength of your opponents attackm covering the weak points behind a stamina type! It's a really helpful tool!"

"Wow! This can...?" Kenta was surprised.

"Try it out on a machine or something!" She told him. "Later!" She then walked away from him.

"A Metal Face, huh? I've never seen one before." Benkei noted when he came beside Kenta again.

"Does this really have that much power?" Kenta then took Sagittario, and removed its normal facebolt.

And putted the Metal Face on.

"Wow! It's true! Just the way the weight feels in my hand is completely different!" Kenta noted.

"All right! Now that we're all ready, it's time to go!" Benkei told him, he nodded.

They then ran to meet up with Hikaru.

 _"Thank you, Madoka."_ Kenta thought. _"I'll definitely show you I can win with the Metal Face you gave me!"_

"Is this really okay?" Madoka asked as I walked up to her.

"Sure." I said. "I don't know what will happen, but this is Kenta's battle."

"But someone Kenta wants to face this badly... Just what kind of Blader could they be?"

"Only one way to find out!" I looked at her.

"You're right!"

...

"I'll watch over your battle!" Benkei told Kenta.

"Fight hard, Kenta!"

"Of course." He said. "This time... This time there's no way I can lose!"

"I'm getting all fired up, too!" Benkei noted.

Tetsuya sounded once again like a crab.

"Where do you think you're going with the enemy in such a hurry?"

"W-Where'd that come from?" Benkei asked and looked around.

"Over here!" Tetsuya called when he hanged upside-down on the wall.

"You're Tetsuya Watarigani!" Kenta said.

"Could it be that fake Nion is going to try to fight Hikaru, whom I scouted?"

"How did you-?!" Benkei asked.

"Whoo." Tetsuya then got on the ground and moving to the right and left fast.

"Crabs know everything!" He told him.

"So you're the one who spilled the info to Hikaru?" Benkei wondered.

"I only told her the truth." Tetsuya answered.

"Keeping secrets is trecherous betrayal!"

"Shut up!" Benkei yelled to him. "I'm going to beat Nion! Beat him, you hear me! Beat him!"

"But I have to see that this guy can fight like a man!"

"Benkei..." Kenta looked surprised at him.

"Heh! I hate sappy drama crap more than anything!" Tetsuya said in a disgusted voice.

"I'll crab-claw through your body!" His fingers then moved fast then took his Beyblade out.

"I'll thrash and trash you little friend's Bey until you're sorry!"

Tetsuya then ran around them faster then they could see him.

He then launched his Mad Gasher.

"Wait!" Benkei got in front of Kenta.

"I'm your opponent!" Benkei launched Dark Bull against Mad Gasher.

And Dark Bull got Mad Gasher into the air with one hit.

"Benkei...!" Kenta was surprise still.

"Kenta, your have an opponent that you have to face now." He told him. "Leave this to me and Bull!"

Kenta nodded. And began to ran from them.

"You! You dare to face me?" Tetsuya asked.

Benkei then began to charge like a bull once again.

"I won't let anyone get in the way of a battle a man has set his heart on!" Benkei told Tetsuya.

...

Kenta ran up to face Hikaru.

"You..." She stopped in her tracks when she saw Kenta.

"Out of my way!" Hikaru told him.

"No!" Kenta replied. "Once more! Fight with me again, right here, right now! Please!"

"I have no interest in weaklings." She told him. "The one I want to face is the real Nion the third lion Prince."

"I'm sorry I lied to you before." He apologized. "But more than fighting in place of Nion, I can't just leave it like this for my own sake!"

"My name is Kenta Yumiya." He introduced himself. "In place of Nion, Hikaru Hasama, I challenge you!"

"You never learn."

"But this is as far as we go." She said. "This will be my warm up before my real match!"

"Here I come, you fake!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Storm Aquario and Flame Sagittario.

Sagittario and Aquario then clashes with each other, and Sagittario got Aquario sent flying first.

"Looks like you've powered up since the last time we fought." Hikaru noted.

"Sagittario's stability is great." Kenta noted, then got a flashback from earlier.

"Is it thanks to the Metal Face Madoka gave me?"

"I can do it with this!" Kenta said.

"Don't think that a little change in power can defeat me!" Hikaru told him. A change in the perfomance tip begun and Aquario then disappeared.

"It disappeared!" Kenta noticed. Aquario then reappeared and hits Sagittario.

And again, and again, again, again, again.

"I know that her movement is due to the Bottom change." Kenta told himself. "If I can just follow her movement...!"

Aquario then spins in front of Sagittario.

A change in the perfomance tip began. "Ah! There!" Kenta noticed.

Sagittario then follows Aquario, when Aquario began to disappear.

"Oh no! I was too slow!" Kenta noted, when the claws of the Spin Track opened and hits Aquario, got them both onto the ground and stopped spinning.

They both were shocked.

"What?" Hikaru asked. "A draw?!" Kenta noted.

 _"It looked like Sagittario's suddenly expanded just now."_ Kenta thought. _"Oh! The claws!"_

"The claws on the Track came out! That's why..."

"You've proven your skill up to now." Hikaru told him. "But you're still leagues below my ability!"

"We'll do this over. Get ready!" She aimed at Kenta once again.

Kenta picked up Flame Sagittario.

...

"Kenta, wait for me!" Benkei said. "I promised I'd watch over your battle!"

"I can't be straggling around here!" Benkei then called his Special Move. "Howl! Bull Redhorn Uppercut!"

Dark Bull's Spin Track then glowed orange and charged upwards. "What is this?! G-Gasher!"

Dark Bull then hits the road above them got the upper road to shake.

Benkei's Beyblade then got Tetsuya's Beyblade wall above them. And a stone then got onto Tetsuya's head got him down.

Dark Bull returned to Benkei.

"Kenta! I'm coming!" Benkei then ran to him.

"No way... I lost to that dummy!" Tetsuya couldn't believe it. "If you think I'm done with this, you've got another thing coming!"

He then sounded like a crab once more.

...

Kenta and Hikaru then prepared to another battle.

 _"Special Move..."_ Kenta thought. _"Hikaru has one... and I don't."_

 _"But... But!"_

 _"I might be able to do it!"_

 _"With Sagittatio's improved stability from Madoka's Metal Face..."_

 _"With my power I gained from training with Benkei..."_

 _"Now that I've been able to use the claws in my Track!"_

 _"My very own special move is...!"_

"3!"

 _If it's you, Kenta, I know you can do it. Madoka said from earlier._

"2!"

 _Bey is about fighting spirir! Benkei told him from earlier._

"1!"

 _That feeling of wanting to win! I told him from earlier._

"Let it..."

"Rip!"

They launched Storm Aquario and Flame Sagittario once again.

Sagittario then began to clash with Aquario until it multiplied again.

"There it is! Hikaru's Special Move!" Kenta noted.

"This is it! Aquario Infinity Wave!" Hikaru called her Special Move.

And a big wave then came from the multiplied Beyblades.

"Heh. Now it's over."

"Huh?!" She noticed a flame aura around Kenta.

 _"Bey is about fighing spirit! The feeling of wanting to win!"_ Kenta thought. "We can't lose. Sagittario!"

The Spin Track's claws then opened again. And got the multiplied Beyblades to vanish.

And sent the real Bey flying.

"What?!" Hikaru was shocked.

"Aquario!"

Benkei then noticed it too.

Aquario was in the air.

"Go! Special Move! Sagittario Flame Claw!" Kenta called his Special Move, and the claws from the Spin Track then got flames around it.

And hits Storm Aquario got it to stop spinning on the ground.

Hikaru also Benkei was shocked also surprised.

Sagittario then returned to Kenta as he said. "I... did it?"

"I won!" He grabbed Sagittario in his hand.

"The birth of Sagittario's special move!" Kenta cheered. "Oh yeah! Kenta!" Benkei ran to congratulate him.

Kenta also ran to him as they both were happy.

"You did it, Kenta! You did it!"

"I did it, Benkei! I did it!"

 _"I lost?_ I _lost?"_ Hikaru couldn't believe it.

 _"He didn't give up and kept fighting against a stronger opponent..." She smiled. "And in the end he won... huh..."_

"Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit! Fighting spirit!"

I walked up to them with Madoka. "You did great, Kenta."

They looked at us.

"Did the Metal Face help any?" Madoka asked.

"Nion! Madoka!" Kenta was surprised to see us. "Nion?! So he's..." Hikaru looked also surprised.

"You really helped me out!" Kenta cheered. "This was all thanks to Nion, Madoka, Benkei... Thanks to everyone!"

"But how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"That's a secret. Watson!" We told him.

"What the heck?"

"Hikaru..." Benkei noted her walking away.

We also looked.

"This is the end." Benkei told Kenta, he looked at him. "I watched over your battle like I promised."

"You and I are enemies again."

"Benkei! But...!" Kenta started.

"Shut up! I still have my obligation to defeat Nion!" Benkei told him.

"Obligation?" I asked confused.

"Listen up, Nion!" His fist pointed at me. "I'll definitely beat you next time!"

"Sure!" I replied. "I'm all over my cold and everything!"

"Come at me anytime!"

"Don't forget your words." Benkei scolded.

He then walked away.

"Benkei..." Kenta started.

"Well, we should get going, too!" Madoka told us. "I'll make a came to celebrate your new special move!" She smiled at Kenta.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Whoo! Cake! Cake!" I cheered as we began to walk back to B-Pit.

Benkei then noticed his fellow Face Hunters, why doesn't these guys give up?

"Huh?" What's up, guys?" Benkei asked.

"Don't 'what's up' us, Benkei!" The Face Hunter told him. "How do you explain playing with the enemy when Kyoya's not around?!"

"You traitor!"

"Wait a sec! I was just-!" Benkei started.

"Spare us the excuses!" The Face Hunter scolded. "We can't trust what you say anymore!"

"W-What?!"

We then looked at what's going on down with them.

Tetsuya was behind the Face Hunters.

"That's how it goes."

"Watarigani!" Benkei said. "I informed these guys about what you were up to."

"Friends, allies, they're all so fragile, after all."

He then laughed when sounds like a crab.

"No... No way... No way!"

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 8**


	9. Episode Eight

MERCI'S DANGEROUS TRAP!

Doji; He has a pair of hexagonal shaped glasses, a purple suit and a red tie, a golden streak in his black hair.

In Doji's hideout, he was watching the battle from me and Benkei a few days ago.

"Storm Pegasus, has powered up even more." Doji noted. "It seems we really need to aim for flawlessness."

"How is the training program going?"

"At the moment we are in the middle of executing program twenty-one." She replied.

...

A hologram vision of me was across Kyoya and aimed at him.

"Nion! Nion the third lion Prince!" Kyoya's eye widened, while launched Leone.

...

"Immediately upon finishing, we will move to program twenty-two."

"To think we're ten days ahead of schedule... As expected of Kyoya Tategami." Doji noted.

"Lanticipated as much."

"Merci!" He called the computer.

"Are you here, Merci?"

"Boniour, master." Merci replied seems to be talking English plus French, it's hard to understand.

"It'll be your turn soon." Doji replied to it.

"You can do it, can't you?"

"Merci beaucoup."

"As you wish, master."

"The calculations are flawless." The door behind Doji then opened.

...

In B-Pit.

"I told you not to touch it!" Benkei replied again; Benkei is tough and psychically strong. He has a big build with a large stomach. His short purple hair is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it. His eyes are of a red-ish brown. He wears a red and black jacket with red strip on both the front side that is usually zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists., gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet. He also has a brown belt with a holster covered by his jacket in which he keeps his Bey Gear.

"It had so many scratches that I couldn't just leave it alone." Madoka replied; Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue 'B' on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless leather gloves. She wears a short frilly dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

"Here you are." She then showed Benkei it, and he took Dark Bull back.

"It's your that fault Bull now looks so clean, balanced and strong... Eh?!"

"Madoka's maintenance is top of the line, you see." Kenta replied; Kenta is a short Blader with bright green hair with brown eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms, and a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks.

"Come in for a check-up periodically, okay?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I don't remember becoming friends with you." Benkei replied to them.

"But Benkei is a nice guy who helped train Kenta, right?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"Shut up!" Benkei replied.

"Anyway, my aim is to defeat Nion the third lion Prince. That's all." He prepared to leave.

"What?" Madoka asked, then took a boxed-lunch to show him.

"But I thought you might want a boxed-lunch too, so I made one..." She opened the box.

"Huh?" Benkei looked as he saw a steak.

"Sirloin steak!" Benkei then felt very happy when he saw it.

"You don't like it...?" She asked.

"N-No... it's my favorite dish, but..."

"If you're not eating, I'll take it." I then took the steak because I'm a carnivore which they haven't noticed.

I then ate it fully.

Benkei was worried then cried for I ate the steak.

"T-bone~!"

"Ahh, that was good." I enjoyed it, since I'm from a pride of lions.

"So?" I began to ask him. "Why are you so set on defeating me?"

"That's right. You're not even a Face Hunter anymore." Madoka said.

"Well, that's..." He started.

"Kyoya's orders?" I asked.

"No! Kyoya isn't in town right now." He explained.

"He lost to this guy in a Bey battle and got taken away."

"'This guy'?" I asked.

"He told me, 'If you want to save Kyoya, defeat Nion the third lion Prince.'"

"Defeat me?" I asked once more.

"I knew he'd be here." A familiar voice called, we looked surprised to see Kenta's friends.

"Whoa! You're right!" Osamu said; He appears to wear a blue T-shirt with a red shirt on top and cacky trousers. He is chubby and has skipy hair. He is the main of the three friends.

Takashi; He wears a blue shirt and grey trousers. He is skinny and has a somewhat curly bowl cut. He is the tallest of the three friends.

Akira; He wears a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket on top. He also wears beige/grey trousers. He's neither chubby nor skinny.

"What is it?" Benkei asked them.

"Kenta, I heard you can use your special move now?" Akira asked when they came up to the cast.

"Yup." Kenta nodded.

"I heard it was thanks to Benkei, but..." He started. "Is that true?"

"Very true. It's all thanks to Benkei." Kenta replied.

"I was just..." Benkei began nervously.

"Could you train us, too?!" They asked in unison to Benkei.

"Would you train them?" Kenta also asked, Benkei began to get nervous even more.

"Please, Benkei!" They begged in unison.

"S-Stop that...!" Benkei was nervous.

I was getting to the feeling of 'this guy' could've been.

"Please. Could you?" They asked in unison once more.

"I'm telling you, that was different...!"

...

We were then at the river.

"Not nearly enough! You need to have a strong fighting spirit in Bey battles!" Benkei replied once again.

"Yeah!" They replied in unison once again.

"A spirit that will overwhelm your opponent!" Benkei explained.

They once again nodded in unison.

"Here we go." He then screamed like a bull, the same did Osamu, Akira and Takashi.

"Like I'd lose!" Benkei screamed like a bull.

The same did Osamu, Akira and Takashi.

"That's it!" Benkei once again screamed like a bull.

The same did Osamu, Akira and Takashi.

They then screams like a bull, when Benkei did it first.

"Can you really win with that?" Madoka asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Kenta replied.

I was silence for a long time.

 _"'This guy'... huh?'"_ I thought.

 _"It shouldn't be so easy to defeat Kyoya."_

I then looked up at the sky where the Great Kings of the Past is watching us all.

 _"Who on earth...?"_

...

"Passing C-point. We will be arriving soon." The pilot answered to them.

"Where are we going?" Kyoya asked; A tall, teenage boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes which match his Bey type and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion. He wears a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and beige pants. He also wears a round pendant around his neck.

"I thought I told you to take me to Nion!"

"And what would you do?" Doji asked.

"Defeat him, of course!" He replied.

"Can't you see?" Doji asked. "You would lose. As you are now."

"Say what?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"You certainly cleared the training program with astounding speed," Doji noted, "and according to the newest training machines your physical strength has increased 2.8-fold."

"According to the motion capture when re-constructing your form, the Bey's delivery power was 150-percent stronger."

"You also learned how to manipulate your Bey by the milimeter."

"As a Blader, it would be sufficient to say that you are already perfect."

"Then why?!" Kyoya demanded.

"Even then you still can't win, because he is Nion the third lion Prince."

"Even if you'd have overwhelming power that exceeds your opponent's..." Doji continued. "Even if you'd try to use cowardly traps to cause his downfall..."

"With his power, he would just repel everything, and turn any crisis into a chance."

"To be able to rival him, you must find you inner fangs."

"Inner fangs?" Kyoya asked.

"We will be arriving shortly." The pilot announced.

They then looked to see two huge cliffs across each other, in front of them.

"This place is...?"

"A nature park that we own." Doji explained.

"Also known as Wolf Canyon."

"Wolf Canyon?" Kyoya asked.

"No one lives in the area you now see."

"The nature that's left alone here is just spreading wildy."

"The steep cliffs reject everything and everyone, and no one has ever been able to climb them."

"You bastard... Don't tell me...!"

"The king of beasts, the lion, is said to thrust its own cubs down a deep valley, raising only those that crawl back up." He explained further.

"A being born with the ultimate fighting spirit in an extreme environment, where death is an everyday companion..."

He looked at Kyoya. "Those are inner fangs!"

"You will climb this cliff and awaken the inner beast within you!"

Kyoya then smiled. "Sounds interesting!"

"I'll do anything to beat _him_." He took the backpack with the parechute in it, and jumped out of the door while said. "Just you wait, Nion the third lion Prince!"

He then folded the parachute open.

"Don't let me down, Kyoya Tategami..." Doji then closed the door.

...

Benkei was drinking a full soda.

"A cow..." Akira noted. "Like a cow..." Takashi also noted. "Because he's a cow, right..."

Benkei was then done with the soda.

"Okay, get up. Time to resume the training!" Benkei told them.

"What?!" They asked in unison.

"We're not finished yet?"

"Of course not!" He replied.

"Do you think you'll get stronger with just that?"

"Now yell another 100 times!"

Kenta was looking at me as I was still silenced.

"Nion has been in deep thought for a while now... I wonder why?"

Madoka also then looked at me. "You're right." She replied.

"Maybe something happened?" I then stood up.

"W-What is it, Nion?"

"Oh, I just need to pee." I replied.

...

I then ran to find it.

I had found the toilet and gone in it.

"Hm?" I looked around confused. "It's a bit different than usual toilets..."

"I can tell by the data I've gathered thus far that you always use the toilet at this time of day, Monsieur." A unfamiliar voice said.

"Well then, plan initated."

"Ah, that feels good." I then could feel as the truck jeep began to move.

"W-What's happening?" I asked in confusion.

The wall in front of me then collapsed down. "Eh?"

"Challenge Blader!"

"Wha-What?" I asked once more in confusion.

"Welcome to Challenge Blader!"

"I will be the director. Formal name: ISBG5386292-C4 Main Frame." The computer introduced itself.

"In short. I'm Merci!"

"Merci?" I asked, the computer nodded.

"Well then, let's go straight to introducing today's challenger!"

"Monsieur, your name?"

"Eh? Me? I'm Nion the third lion Prince..." The computer moved closer to face me.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Nion. Make your winning pose for the camara, s'il yous plait."

"What?" I asked. "Don't tell me I'm on TV?"

"Oui." Merci nodded. "Everyone is watching."

"Oh, okay. Yo!"

"Trés bien! Without further ado, let's move on to the challenge."

"Eh?" I asked. "Wait a sec. By 'challenge', you mean...?"

"Eh?" Merci asked. "You don't know the new highly praised TV show 'Challenge Blader?'"

"Not at all." I shook my head, Merci was disappointed.

"Maybe it isn't that popular..."

"I don't think it's because of that..." I replied.

"It's a program about different Bladers challenging various games with their Blader skills..." Merci then explained.

"With Beys?" I asked.

"Incidentally, the one who clears all of them gets a fabulous prize."

"Sounds fun. Okay, I'm in!" I accepted.

"Merci beaucoup!"

"Now then, Monsieur Nion's challenge: start!" Merci started the challenge.

"But first, commercial, s'il yous plait."

I was confused.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

In Wolf Canyon.

Kyoya was still climbing the tall cliff.

 _"Just you wait, Nion..."_ Kyoya thought. _"The humiliation... I'll pay it back in full!"_

As he was touching the piece he was climbinng up to, it falled down. He was also falling down.

But manage to hold onto the second rock place to hold his fall.

He continued to climb up. _"Nion... if it's about defeating you, I will..."_

The piece his leg touched began to fall down same did he.

 _"...Again, again..."_

 _"Again and again..."_

He was still falling down when the piece of rock he touched falled down.

 _"Again and again..."_

He continued to climb up to the top.

Wind was blowing as higher he was climbing the cliff.

He then looked down as it was very deep.

When he was about to move the rock he stood on collapsed he was then falling down, he took out his launcher.

And took hold onto the string and throwed the launcher up to the rock that was stable to hold it.

 _"Am I going to die in a place like this...?"_

He then looked up as a illusion of me was over him and smiled.

"Nion!" He yelled.

He then climbed the strong to get up to the illusion me.

Kyoya was then on the top.

He could see holes in the walls.

"A cave?" He stood onto his knees when he was in front of the caves.

As he stood up he could hear growling come from the caves.

"What's that?"

Eyes then appeared in the caves.

...

I was still inside of the jeep.

"Now then, challenge: start!" Merci began. "Stage 1. Your missioon, Monsieur:"

Three Beys was then spinning around in the stadium.

"Defeat all within ten seconds."

"What? In ten seconds?" I asked.

"Oh? You can't?"

"Like I couldn't!" I said. "Seems fun... let's do this!" I then began to launch Pegasus.

"That's more like it."

"Show me your skill as a Blader..."

"Getting three in one shot will be tough." I noticed.

"Go, Pegasus!" I then launched Pegaus and sent the three Beys a stadium out.

Pegasus then returned to me. "Gotcha!" I cheered.

"Trés bien! In merely 2.87 seconds!" Merci noted.

"Your instan assessment of the situation was magnificent."

"And now. Stage 2. Your mission, Monsieuer..." The stadium then began to be pvlons. "Pass through all the pvlons."

I then aimed with Pegasus until I was moving backwards.

"Eh, what now?" I asked confused.

"Please pay attention in the back." Merci told me.

I then looked behind me, and was worried.

"Yikes!" I then began to run forwards.

"Next I'll be collecting data on your physical strength, Monsieur Nion..."

...

Clouds began to come above the land of Wolf Canyon.

One of the wolfs then moved forward.

 _"What to do...?"_

Another wold began to move forward.

Kyoya began to move backward until a rock piece falled down.

"Wind?" He noticed.

"All right." He then putted Leone onto the string launcher.

"Go, Leone!" He launched Rock Leone, are you serious?

And wind is coming from Leone.

"How about that!" Kyoya told them. "This is the Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Nothing like you wolves will be able to stop the king of beasts!"

"Make way already!"

The wolfs then moved forwards instead of backwards.

"Do you want to be blown off, huh?!"

The wolfs then growls at him, and he looked in one of the wolf's eyes.

 _"They're looking straight at_ me." Kyoya noticed.

 _"How strong_ I _am..."_

 _"Am I stronger or weaker than them... that's all."_

Rain then came from the clouds.

As water touched Kyoya, one of the wolfs roared.

Kyoya began to be frightened.

 _A being with the ultimate fighting spirit in an extreme environment, where death is an everyday companion... Doji told him in his flashback._

 _Those are inner fangs!_

 _"Fangs...!"_ Kyoya thought.

 _"That's right."_

 _"To get those I came this far...!"_

The wolfs then nearly began to attack him, better watch out.

 _"Throw away the fear."_ He thought. _"It makes no difference that the opponent is a wolf!"_

 _"It's only about who's stronger...!"_

 _"Only about winning or losing...!"_

I then appeared in his mind.

"I won't lose!"

The wolfs then began to attack him.

"I _will_ win!"

The holographic of the facebolt then roared at the wolves who now was frightened.

The wind from Leone continued to blow.

Kyoya's body then began to glow with a green aura.

The wolves then moved backwards.

Kyoya and Leone then roared.

...

I was still in the jeep as fingers tickles me, I was laughing when they're still touching me.

"30 seconds left." Merci counted.

"Why you!"

I then began to growl, and jumped backwards as I launched Pegasus to knock the Bey to a stadium out.

I was with a relieved sign.

"Trés bien!"

"And now continuing to Stage 9."

I stood up.

A black Beyblade was then in the stadium. "Your mission, Monsieur."

The black Beyblade was in the middle of the stadium.

"This time it's a stamina type, huh?"

I then launched Pegasus once more.

Pegasus then spins around the stamina type Beyblade.

"But it wouldn't be fun with just that, so..."

"Ehh?!" I was shocked as the middle where the black stamina type Beyblade was began to go upwards. "Please defeat it within 60 seconds."

"You tell me to defeat it, but..."

"If ou dawdle any longer, it'll just rise higher..."

"From now on I'll be taking data on Pegasus."

"What should I do...?"

I then got a notice on how to defeat it. "30 seconds left."

"Okay. Go, Pegasus!" I cheered,

"Go at it!" I got Pegasus to fly above the corner and into the Beyblade got it to be another stadium out.

"Gotcha!"

"Magnificent challenge, Monsieur Nion!"

"Next is the final challenge. Last stage!"

I prepared to launch.

"Let it Rip!" I launched Pegasus into the stadium.

A taller Beyblade bigger than Pegasus was in the stadium.

"Ah?" I was shocked by the size.

"It's a 30 times bigger than normal, an attack type Bey." Merci explained.

"Please defeat it within 60 seconds."

"Y-You got to be joking...!" I asked.

The bigger Beyblade then chases in on Pegasus.

"Run away, Pegasus!" I was worried.

"Is that all right?" Merci asked.

"There's a quicker way to give up..."

"Who's giving up?!"

 _"But... how do I defeat this huge Bey?"_

"20 seconds left." Merci reminded me.

"Pegasus!" I got Pegasus to spin on top of the bigger Beyblade.

"Bey's aren't just about being big!"

"The bigger they are the more fragile their balance is."

"Run, Pegasus!" I got Pegasus to spin around on the big Beyblade to let it lose balance.

"Oh? This is...?" Merci noted.

"If you just destroy its balance, it'll be over." I said as Pegasus continued to do what I'd told it to do.

"Pegasus!"

"Go!" I got Pegasus to knock the huge Beyblade out in a stadium out.

Pegasus then returned to me.

"Trés bien! Trés bien!" Merci congratulated me.

"It was a great challenge, Monsieur Nion."

Merci moved closer to face me. "Well then, could you say a few words for our viewers?"

"Eh? I did it, everyone!"

"This week we'll leave it at that."

"Huh? Already?" I asked.

The ground under me began to move backwards as I ran forwards.

"Goodbye, everyone. Au revoir!"

"Hey! Wait! What about the prize?" I asked.

"Based on the data I got from Monsieur Nion today, I will present you with the ultimate Blader who will defeat you." Merci replied.

"My data?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me...!" The moving ground under me got me closer to the exit.

And I was thrown out of the jeep to where Madoka and Kenta was waiting at the river.

"Nion!" They were surprised to see me.

"Are you all right?"

"Just how far did you go for the toilet?"

I stood up. "Hey, do you know a program called 'Challenge Blader?'" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"I see." I then got a reminded on who that is.

"Then, that was..." I looked up at the sky where the Great Kings of the Past are still watching us.

...

"I have returned, master."

"Where is the data?" Doji asked.

"Everything is inside me." Merci replied.

"With this, Nion and Pegasus are completely stripped."

"Good work." Doji thanked it.

"Now we just need Kyoya ready..."

"Doji. We just got a call from Wolf Canyon." She told him.

"It's here..."

...

Kyoya then roared at the top of the cliff he had climbed.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 9**

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** From this point and on, I'll be writing down the characters look and design for new people that's just got into Beyblade. And I'm using Japanese-English Subbed Translation in my chapters to those who wondered the speech of the characters - except for The Lion King characters. Also if you want the design for Nion's human form then check my profile page!


	10. Episode Nine

LEONE'S COUNTERATTACK!

In the warehouse location and in Face Hunters' hideout, why can't those guys just give up?

"I have ten-thousand points in my Beypointer!" Tetsuya told them; Tetsuya has long dark brown hair. He wears a small pale larvender vest and a long brown shirt underneath. Tetsuya wears a cape that resembles the shell of a crab. He wears dark blue jeans and also wears gray and white shoes.

"Whoa!" The Face Hunters said in unison.

"Blader DJ, he's my pal."

"Whoa!" The Face Hunters repeated in unison.

"I taught Benkei to Beyblade." This is a totally lie.

"Whoa!"

"Just now I saved my kitten from the river with my Bey."

"Hm? What?" Tetsuya asked, when someone was in the warehouse.

The Face Hunters recognized the person at the entrance.

"Kyoya!" They were happy to see him, yeah _me_ too.

Tetsuya then falled on the ground when they ran up to Kyoya.

"Welcome back!" They greeted. And was relieved to see him.

Kyoya looked just at them, as Tetsuya stood up.

"If it's about the traitor Benkei, he's not here." Tetsuya told him.

"Traitor?" Kyoya asked.

"At the end of a cheap friendship-tale, he changed to Nion the third lion Prince's side."

"Is that so?" Kyoya asked, the Face Hunters were silenced.

"Are you the boss, Kyoya Tategami?" He asked. "So if I defeat you, I'll be the boss, huh?"

The Face Hunters looked darkly at Tetsuya.

He took his launcher and aimed at Kyoya.

"Let's battle!" He requested.

Kyoya just stared at him.

"Got scared?" I don't think so Tetsuya.

As Kyoya's eyebrow moved, Tetsuya seemed to be frightened.

He then got Leone onto his string launcher and aimed at Tetsuya.

The Face Hunters then got out of the way.

"Ye-Yeah, that's good."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Kyoya launched Rock Leone, but it seems like Tetsuya waits a little longer.

"Prolonged launch?!" The Face Hunter asked.

"Just launch already!" The other Face Hunter told Tetsuya.

Tetsuya then launched Mad Gasher.

The spin track was higher than normal, and hits Leone got it into the air.

"That's not fair!"

"A prolonged launch has the advantage, obviously!"

"Fine, as long as I win!" Tetsuya replied. "I'll be the boss!"

Kyoya had his eyes closed.

"Huh?"

"Leone!" Kyoya opened his eyes, and Leone then landed on the ground.

"Y-You're not too bad." Tetsuya admitted.

"Then, well... I mean... well, then!"

"Mad Gasher! Track Change!" Tetsuya called it, and Mad Gasher's spin track then returned to normal size, and charges at Leone, but Kyoya just stood there not even moving.

"Small fry." Kyoya said, and a strong-wild wind then came from Leone, destroying the glasses in the warehouse and caught the Face Hunters, Tetsuya and everything that was in the warehouse in the wild wind, as the strong-wild wind exploded in the warehouse, Tetsuya was on the ground.

Mad Gasher then landed in front of Tetsuya and stopped spinning.

Leone then returned to Kyoya, as he began to leave.

"W-Wait!" Tetsuya stood up. "We haven't finished yet!"

"It's a three-round match!"

"Do what you want. The Face Hunters are disbanded." Kyoya exclaimed, finally did he disbanded them.

The Face Hunters got a worried look on their faces.

"Kyoya!" They stood up. "Please wait, Kyoya!"

"Why so suddenly?!"

"Yay!" Tetsuya cheered. "You heard him! I'm the new leader!" He announced them, I don't think they'd like it.

"The chief! Tetsuya Watarigani and his kani-kani victories' birth!"

The Face Hunters then had dark looks on him.

"W-What is it?" He asked them.

"I won't accept you being the leader." I thought so.

"That's right!" The others agreed - except Tetsuya.

"You're not capable of it! Right?"

...

Benkei was walking down on the road at the river, always nice there right?

"Please save me~!" Tetsuya begged Benkei, as he looked behind him.

"Wait, you bastard!" The Face Hunters was chasing Tetsuya, that's a funny scene they got there.

Benkei looked confused.

...

"Yes, that's it! Go!" Osamu got a stadium out for Akira.

"Yay!" Osamu cheered.

"I lost..." Akira was disappointed.

"Well, you lost, but your launching angle was good." I told him.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Hey, Benkei, come battle with us." Kenta told him.

 _Kyoya has come back..._ Benkei thought as he was still silenced.

 _..._

 _"The Face Hunters are disbanded?!" Benkei asked, they nodded._

 _"Did Kyoya say that?"_

 _..._

 _"What exactly is going on...?"_

 _"If I don't ask him up-front, I won't know why!"_

 _"But... I didn't hold fort while Kyoya was away..."_

 _"I can't face him anymore..."_

 _"What should I do?!"_

Kenta then got his attention.

"Benkei?" He asked him. Benkei was still silenced, as Kenta then asked him once again.

"Benkei, are you listening?"

He then falled on the ground.

"Oww..." Benkei complained, as we looked at him.

"What is it?"

"That's what we want to know." I replied.

"Yeah. You didn't respond to our calls." Kenta told him.

"I-I see..." He stood up.

We then looked worried for him. "Well, sorry..." He then began to leave.

"Benkei..." Kenta started.

...

Benkei was walking in the city and mumbling in his breath.

Kenta soon catches up to him.

"Wait for me!" He called as he ran up to Benkei. "Benkei!"

"What's wrong?" Kenta asked as he walks with him, but he didn't answer.

"You're acting strange today, Benkei!" Kenta said.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Geez!" Kenta got in front of Benkei.

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Mind your own business!" Benkei told him.

Kenta then lifted his Sagittario up. ""If I win, you'll tell me, okay?"

Benkei sighed, and lifted his Dark Bull up. "I'll shut your medding mouth with Bull!"

They then prepare to battle each-other.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull.

As Sagittario clashed with Dark Bull, it seems Dark Bull flied in front of Benkei and stopped spinning.

Benkei then picked up his Beyblade as Sagittario returned to him.

"At this point anyone could win against you." Kenta told him.

"You're not concentrating on your Bey at all."

Benkei sighed once again, as Kenta was saying to him. "You'll keep your promise, right?"

Benkei then explained to him.

"What? Kyoya came back?!" Kenta asked.

"Yeah..." Benkei nodded.

"Aren't you happy?"

"O-Of course I'm happy!"

Benkei then stood up and walked a few feet away from Kenta.

"But how can I face Kyoya right now...?"

Kenta then got an idea. "Just go meet him."

"Huh?" Benkei was surprised.

"Go meet Kyoya." Kenta stood up.

"But I just said..."

"It's weird if you won't meet him even though you want to."

Benkei was even more surprised.

"That's true. It's just as you say." He smiled.

"You really are an interesting guy!"

"Hey, stop that, Benkei...!" Kenta begged as Benkei nuzzled him, isn't that only for lions? And not humans to nuzzle?

...

I was inside of Bey Park with the boys and girls I'm teaching in there.

Hikaru was watching us through the glass-door; She has light blue hair. Her eyes are a bluish-purple color. She wears a red jacket over a white and blue T-shirt and a pair tan shorts and brown boots and she wears a choker. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrists. Her belt appears criss-cross over her shorts and she keeps her Beyblade on her right hip.

"Nion, you're amazing!" The children said.

"Nion! Battle me next!" The boy begged.

"No, me!" The girl begged.

"Me first, me!"

"Okay, okay. Everyone in turn." I nodded with a smile to them.

"So that's Nion the third lion Prince...?" Hikaru wondered then got a flashback from her battle with Kenta.

 _Go! Special Move! Sagittario Flame Claw! Kenta called his special move in her flashback and flames was around Sagittario and knocked Aquario out. Hikaru was shocked._

"I lost to Sagittario." She told herself.

"I don't have the right to battle with you yet."

She then leaves.

I noticed her leaving.

...

She walked at the river, until I called her."Wait~!"

"Wait~!" I repeated she then stopped in her tracks.

"I said wait!" I once again repeated, she looked at me, and I stopped to catch my breath in front of her.

"I finally caught up..."

"Your special move was really amazing." I told her.

"Your Bey just multiplied like that... I was so surprised."

"I-I see."

"Thanks."

"So, do you want something?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"If not, I'm going." She turned around and prepare to leave.

"Ah, wait a sec." I pulled out Storm Pegasus.

"Let's battle."

She turned to look at me in surprised. "But... I don't have the right to battle with you."

"Eh?" I wondered.

"I lost to Kenta Yumiya. I can't battle with you until I've defeated him." She told me.

"I don't care about that." I told her.

"Don't care...?!" She asked.

"I just want to battle with you." I requested. "When I saw your fight with Kenta, I got really excited!"

"Nion..." She was surprised.

"Let's do it." I offered, she nodded.

"Okay!"

We then prepared to battle each other at the river, and the Great Kings of the Past are still watching us.

We aimed at each other.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched Storm Pegasus and Storm Aquario.

And they clashed with one another.

...

Benkei was running to meet Kyoya in the warehouse location as he ran through the city.

"Kyoya! I'm coming to meet you!" Benkei told himself as he ran like a bull and sounds like a bull through the city.

"Kyoya~!"

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

Benkei then ran exhausted in front of the Face Hunters hideout.

"Kyoya!" He ran in the warehouse, and looked around.

"I guess he wouldn't be here anymore..." Benkei then turned around, as a sound came from behind him.

He turned around and recognize the person.

"K-Kyoya!" Benkei was surprised to see him.

"I'm glad you're all right!" He ran up to him.

"I'm sorry how things turned out while you were away." He apologized.

"I'm prepared for my punishment."

"But before that, please tell me. Why did you disband the Face Hunters?"

"Please answer, Kyoya!"

"Ready your Bey." Kyoya requested and lifted Rock Leone up.

"Huh? Kyoya!" Benkei accepted.

They then prepared for battle in the warehouse.

 _"It's always like this."_ Benkei thought. _"We've always talked through these!"_

Benkei putted Dark Bull onto his launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Dark Bull and Rock Leone in the warehouse.

Dark Bull and Leone then clashed with one another, again, again and again.

"It's a tough collision. But we've always come to an understanding!"

Leone and Bull continued to clash with each other.

"Kyoya's attack is always tough." Benkei admitted to himself as Leone pushes Bull back.

"But what is it?"

"Something is different today."

Leone then pushed Bull into the wall, and clashes it on the sides of the wall.

"W-What is this fearsome attack?!" Benkei wondered.

"Leone is like a wild beast let loose!"

"No. Like a bloodthirsty lion!" Like the Outsiders was in my homeland?

"What happened, Kyoya?"

Kyoya had an evil smile on his face.

"Uh... Kyoya...?"

"It was hell." Kyoya finally said.

"Hell?" Benkei asked.

"I can still hear it." He explained. "The wind blowing from the valley."

"The bloodthirsty growl of the wolves."

"I took a look at Hell on Earth you couldn't even imagine!"

"Hell on Earth..." Benkei wondered.

"To live or to die..."

"To kill or to be killed..."

"In the end you can only depend on your strength!"

Leone continued to fiercely attack Dark Bull on the wall to their right.

"Bull!" Benkei began to get worried.

"I won't ease off even one millimeter."

"I'll completely destroy you, so that you won't even be able to hold a Bey again, and carve that into your body and soul!" Kyoya evilly told Benkei.

"K-Kyoya?"

Leone still fiercely attacks Bull alongside the wall.

"Bull!"

"Please stop!" Benkei begged.

Leone then spinned away from Bull a moment, and wind comes from Leone.

"Smash it up!" Kyoya ordered Leone.

Leone then charges at Bull again.

Benkei was worried.

Sagittario then saved Bull in the last second before Leone hits Bull.

Kyoya was shocked.

"Bull!" Benkei was relieved, then turned around to see Kenta?

"Kenta!"

"You can't do that! Beybattling isn't about destroying the opponent!" Kenta told Kyoya.

"I'll destroy you, as well!" Kyoya told Kenta.

A strong-wild wind came from Leone.

"L-Lion Gale Force Wall!" Benkei noticed.

"Sagittario!" Kenta ordered Sagittario.

As Sagittario came in the wind it was flying backwards.

"Okay! Good!"

"Don't lose, Sagittario!"

"You can't! If you jump in like that you'll only fall prey to the tornado." Benkei told Kenta.

"Special Moves consume stamina."

"Keep your distance and wait it out. Sagittario works well for that!"

"If it were Lion Gale Force Wall, you'd be right." Kyoya replied.

Kenta and Benkei was shocked.

"But don't think this is the same special move!"

Wind continues to blow from Leone.

"Eat this! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" The tornado around Leone got wilder and the holographic lion roared and the wind continues to get bigger and charges at Sagittario and Bull.

"T-This technique..." Benkei was worried.

"Offense is the best defense, they say." Kyoya laughed.

"Like I'd lose!" Kenta said.

"Sagittario!" Kenta got Sagittario to charge at the wild tornado. "Sagittario! Flame Claw!"

Flames was around Sagittario as it charges at the wild tornado, but it was flying backwards as it hits the tornado.

"Bull! Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei called his special move and Dark Bull charges at the wild tornado. "No use." Kyoya told him, and Bull was flying backwards.

Kyoya laughed. "Destroy everything!" He ordered Leone.

The tornado around Leone is still wild and got bigger and sends everthing around it into the air.

Kenta then covered his eyes by closing them.

"Please stop, Kyoya!" Benkei begged.

"It's either kill or be killed!" Kyoya said.

Kyoya then laughed again.

Sagittario was then got caught in the wild wind.

Bull was also got caught in the wild wind and was flying into the air with Sagittario.

Kyoya continued to laugh. "It's the tone of destruction!" He evilly told them.

"He's not the Kyoya I know." Benkei admitted himself.

"What did that man make you do?!"

Kenta then dodged a log that was flying towards him.

The metal above him then broke and flying straight down at him."Kenta!" Benkei got above him and saved him.

"Benkei!" Kenta was worried.

Kyoya continued to laugh.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenta wondered.

"Please, snap out of it, Kyoya!" Benkei begged once more.

Kyoya continues to laugh evilly.

And the wild wind from Leone then destroyed the inside of the warehouse they were in.

Sagittario and Bull stopped spinning.

"Kyoya... why would you do this...?" Benkei asked.

"Beybattling is about destroying the opponent." Kyoya replied and walked up to their Beys.

"In the end you can only depand on your own strength."

"So the Face Hunters aren't needed anymore?!" Benkei asked.

"That's right." Kyoya replied.

"They gather together like weaklings."

"I found a way to live in the hell alone, so I don't need any company!"

"Not enough." He told them.

Benkei and Kenta was worried.

"I thought I said I won't ease off even one milimeter." He lifted his foot up.

"That I'd destroy you completely!"

"Stop it!" Kenta begged as Benkei protected Sagittario and Bull from Kyoya's foot as it landed on Benkei's arm.

"Isn't it enough already...?!" Benkei asked.

"Go back and tell this to Nion: 'Kyoya Tategami has come back from hell just to defeat you!'"

"Benkei!" Kenta was worried as Kyoya kicked on his arm.

...

"Go, Aquario!" Hikaru ordered and it multiplied.

I was surprised. "Pegasus!"

Pegasus then charges at the multiplied Beys, and dodges some of them then the real Aquario hits Pegasus.

I was still surprised.

"Like you could see through my special move!" Hikaru told me as the multiplied Beys vanished.

"Interesting!" I said.

I then looked at Pegasus it shined because of the sunlight.

"Oh?" I looked at the sun.

"I can use that!"

"Aquario! Infinity Wave!"

Aquario then multiplied again and a big wave came with it.

I waited until the real Bey shined.

"Saw it!" I said and Hikaru was surprised.

Pegasus then charges at the multiplied Beys and dodges them, then spins towards the stairs and flies up into the air.

"Pegasus Starblast Attack!" I called my Special Move, and Pegasus flies down at the real Bey and knocks it out.

Aquario then landed in front of Hikaru and stopped spinning.

Pegasus returned to me.

She picked Aquario up.

"As expected." Hikaru said, and looked at me. "So you saw the real one through the light's reflection?"

"You really are amazing." I replied with a smile, arms on behind my head.

"Your special move made me shiver!"

"Nion he third lion Prince, I thank you."

I looked at her as she leaves. "Now I will have no regrets."

My arms then got down from my head, as I spoke to her. "Let's do this again!"

She stopped in her tracks in surprised.

"Right?" My smile widened.

"I lost to you, you know!" She replied.

"I already told you, winning or losing doesn't matter." I said.

"Didn't you have fun?"

She looked at me still surprised.

"I had fun."

"I... I did, too!" She finally replied.

"Then that's enough." I said and then leaves.

"See you later then!"

"To lose and still have fun..." She told herself. "I have never felt like this!" Really? I have like many times.

...

"Benkei!" Kenta cried to him and pushing him to get up. "Benkei, get up!"

"Please, get up...!"

...

"Strength isn't born from a crowd. I realize that now." Kyoya told himself. "Just wait, Nion the third lion Prince!"

He then laughs.

Lightning striked as the storm is coming too the city.

...

In the Pride Lands.

"Nion is in danger." Father began to get worried as he sensed me, Mother then responded. "Hasn't he always been that way since he left us? Without telling us?"

Father then looked at her. "This time it's different!"

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 10**

* * *

 **Note:** For those who aren't still familiar with the big words at the start of each chapters read chapter 2.


	11. Episode Ten

HEATED BATTLE! NION VERSUS. KYOYA!

Wind continues to blow in the city, this is different than what my homeland has been in.

In B-Pit.

"It seems like a storm is coming." Madoka notices.

"Yeah..." I replied, even though I'm Simba and Nala's youngest, I'm better in recognize storms than Kopa.

I looked at the window.

The door then opened we looked confused a little until we noticed Kenta.

"Kenta! Benkei!" I walked up to them with Madoka, and said in a worried tone.

"N... Nion..." Kenta was then under Benkei's body.

"Kenta!"

Later.

"Kyoya... Face Hunters..." I asked in confusion.

"Even Benkei..." Madoka began.

"Why? Weren't they comrades?"

"I don't know." Kenta shook his head, he then got a flashback from earlier.

"Nion..." We heard Benkei speak in a weak voice.

"Nion..."

"Benkei?" I asked, we leaned a little closer.

"It's better if you don't speak too much." Kenta told him.

"Kyoya isn't someone who would do something like that." He spoke in a weak voice.

"He's just lost his way right now."

"Please... somehow... teach Kyoya..." He begged in a weak voice, "...the meaning of Beyblading."

"Even when he's like this..." Madoka noted, "to continue thinking about Kyoya..."

"This is my final request..."

"Nion... the third lion Prince..." I holded his hand.

"I got it." I replied.

Benkei thne collapsed in the bed.

"Benkei?!" I was worried, even Kenta and Madoka.

We then began to cry with tears in our eyes.

A snore like familiar, we looked confused at Benkei.

...

Lightning striked as wind continues to blow in Metal Bey City.

Kyoya was waiting in the stadium.

He roared like a lion.

...

Me, Kenta and Madoka, was outside of B-Pit.

Kenta looked at me. "Are you going?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "I need to open Kyoya's eyes."

"But..." Kenta started. I looked at him. "It's okay. We won't lose." I looked at Pegasus. "Right, Pegasus?"

We then walked towards the stadium where Kyoya was waiting.

We looked up at Kyoya.

The lights in the stadium lighted up as me and Kyoya prepared to battle.

"Kyoya Tategami." I said. "Nion the third lion Prince!" He said.

"This time I will defeat you and make you grovel under my feet!" Kyoya said.

He laughed.

"That isn't the point of Beyblading!" I told him.

"Oh? Then what is?"

"We'll show you! Pegasus and I!" I replied, got Pegasus onto my Three Segment Launcher with Beypointer.

"How interesting. Let's end this!" Kyoya laughed and got his Leone onto his Three Segment Launcher with his Beypointer.

Kenta and Madoka looked on.

Lightning striked.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched Storm Pegasus and Rock Leone into the stadium.

...

In Doji's hideout.

Doji was eating food.

"The combination of dry-cured ham and goat cheese is mankind's greatest invention."

"It's genius!" He then began to drink his orange juice. "And this orange juice..." He drank a little.

"Vitamins are coursing throughout the body."

"Here is the main dish for tonight." His butler said.

He began to see me and Kyoya battling.

"What a feast. Let's savor it." He smiled.

...

Pegasus and Leone continue to clash with one another.

"Pegasus!" I said. "Leone!" Kyoya said.

"The two of them are still checking each other out." Kenta noted.

"This is where the real fight starts." Madoka also noted.

"You can do it, Nion!" Kenta cheered.

"Why did you do that to Benkei?!" I asked.

"He was your comrade!"

"Benkei?" Kyoya asked. "Comrade? Like I care."

"If they're weak, I'll beat them up." He said with a evil laugh.

"You..." I said.

"This world is full of darkness." Kyoya said. "Power is the only thing that counts!"

Lightning striked once again.

"The weak only exist to be eaten." Kyoya said.

Pegasus tries to get away from Leone, but Leone is on its tail.

"I will become the ultimate beast!" Kyoya told me, err no Kings of my homeland is.

"I will defeat all the Bladers and rise to the top!"

Pegasus and Leone continue to clash with one another.

"In this world, there only needs to be one beast standing! Me, Kyoya Tategami!"

He then laughs.

"It's just as Benkei said..." I said, Kyoya then looked at me.

"Huh?"

I pointed at him. "You are wrong!"

Lightning striked.

"What?"

"What are you going to do when you're the only Blader left in the world?" I questioned. "Overwhelming opponents with power... winning battles... that's not all there is to Beyblading!"

"In regular battles it's kill or be killed. It's the same for Beybattles!" Kyoya replied.

"That's wrong! Beying is about hearts colliding with each other!" I explained.

"It's the same!" He replied.

"My heart tells me to... Nion the third lion Prince!"

"My heart tells me to crush you until you can never get up again!" He pointed at me.

"Kyoya!"

"Don't address me so casually!"

He laughs again.

Wind comes from Leone.

"You will become my prey, as well!"

Leone then hits Pegasus.

I growled.

Leone continues to hit Pegasus and got it into the air, not letting it land on the ground.

Kenta and Madoka began to get worried.

"Strong!" She noted. "The rotation, speed, power... Everthing is at a fearsome level!"

"Hey, hey! Be eaten already!" Kyoya laughs.

"It is useless no matter what I say, huh?" I mumbled.

"I can't lost... not just this battle..."

"I can't lose to Kyoya as he is now!"

Leone charges at Pegasus.

"Go, Pegasus!" I said, and Pegasus charges at Leone.

"Like I'll let you!"

The wind around Leone then turned into a tornado.

Pegasus hits the tornado and sent flying backwards.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Madoka noted.

"But Nion's already beaten that special move before." Kenta noted.

"Pegasus, above!" I ordered.

Pegasus then flies into the air, then down again.

"I got it!"

"Pegasus Starblast Attack!" I called my Special Move, and Pegasus flies down on Leone.

Kyoya smiled. "Naive."

"W-What?" I was confused.

"Do you think I'll fall for the same trick again?!"

Kenta then notice the move from his battle with him.

"This is what I gained from the depths of hell, my power!" A green aura surrounds Kyoya.

"This is bad. That isn't Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kenta said. "Run away, Nion!"

"Special Move! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

The tornado around Leone got bigger with lightning strikes.

"What?" I was shocked.

Pegasus then hits the inside of the tornado instead of Leone.

I was shocked when Pegasus was outside after the tornado got it.

"Pegasus!"

Kyoya laughs. "What's wrong?"

Pegasus landed in the stadium.

"At this rate, I can't aim for the center of the tornado..."

The tornado continues to blow, it got bigger.

The clouds above the sky is still there.

Rain then falls down from the clouds.

"Dodge!" I ordered Pegasus and it tries to spin away from the tornado.

"I won't let you run!" Kyoya said.

The tornado then got Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" I was worried.

Lightning striked, as some of Pegasus' feathers falled off.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

The storm continues to blow in Metal Bey City.

Lightning strikes.

Pegasus tries to spin away from the tornado Leone has created.

Kyoya continues to laugh.

"This is the end for you!" He said.

"If I can't dodge it... then..." I mumbled.

"Pegasus!"

Pegasus tried to hit the tornado but as it hits it Pegasus was flying backwards.

"It's useless, useless, useless!" Kyoya laughs.

"I can't lose!"

"Go for it, Pegasus!"

Pegasus tries to hit the tornado but it was flying backwards again.

"As if something like that would work!" Kyoya laughs.

The tornado got even bigger than last time.

...

Osamu then looked out through his window.

"Amazing..." Osamu then noticed the tornado from mine and Kyoya's battle.

"A tornado?"

...

Takashi tried to cover his head from the storm but his 'umbrella' then flies away from him.

He then notices the tornado also.

"That's..."

...

Akira also notices the tornado from mine and Kyoya's battle.

"Could it be...?"

...

Hikaru also noticed the tornado from mine and Kyoya's battle.

"A Beyattle?"

...

Pegasus tries to hit the tornado again, but it was still flying backwards.

More of Pegasus' feathers falled off. "It's my win."

Pegasus continues to being hit by the tornado Leone has created.

"My win!" He laughed.

"It's my win!"

"Pegasus!" I was still worried.

...

Doji is still watching our battle.

"Delicious. As expected of the on I chose." Doji noted.

"The Beast Blader. King of a Hundred Animals, Kyoya Tategami." No my father is the king of the animals.

...

"This won't do. Pegasus' attacks aren't working." I noted with worried.

"I can't dodge his attack either."

"Pegasus' spin is..." Kenta began to get more worried.

"It seems like it'll stop any second." Madoka also began to get more worried.

"Pegasus' wings... are broken." I looked in my eyes as feathers was falling down from Pegasus' wings.

"Can't I defeat Kyoya?"

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to show me what a real Beybattle was?" Kyoya asked.

He continues to laugh.

"Well then, let the final act begin!"

The tornado then got bigger.

"Nion!" Madoka was worried with Kenta.

They then closed their eyes. "Pull it together, you guys!" They heard a familiar voice.

They looked behind them to see Benkei.

"What will Nion do if you guys are like this? It's your turn to call out to him when your friend's in pinch!" Benkei told them.

"That's right! Do your best. Nion! Nion, fight!" We then heard familiar voices.

Kenta and Madoka was surprised to see the ones we battled.

"Everyone..." I looked surprise to see them.

"We can't just leave Nion to battle alone." Hikaru said, the others agreed.

"Help us get Kyoya back!" The ex-Face Hunter begged.

"Nion the third lion Prince is getting my revenge for me." Tetsuya cried.

"You're getting the wrong idea..." Takashi told Tetsuya.

"We're with you, Nion!" Osamu told me, Akira nodded in agreement.

"T-That's right... Do you best, Nion!" Kenta said.

"Yes! We believe in you!" Madoka said.

I closed my blue eyes for a moment. "That's right." I opened my blue eyes and looked around.

"I forgot the most important thing."

 _"I'm not fighting alone."_ I thought.

I then heard a cry.

"Heh. What's the use of cheering?" Kyoya asked annoyed.

"Leone relies on his own power!"

I still heard the cry of his Bey.

I blinked in surpries. "He's crying?"

They all were surprised.

"Leone... you..." I asked Kyoya's Bey. I then spotted tears from Leone.

"I see. Even you are sad with Kyoya like this."

"What are you talking about?!" Kyoya demanded.

Leone's tears falled from it.

I smiled." I understand. It's okay." I told it.

"I'll show you!"

"Nion?" Kenta asked.

"What's he going to do?" Madoka asked.

"Whatever you do, it's useless!" Kyoya said.

"You rely on useless friendship."

"I'll blow you out of the sky with this special move I invented especially for today!"

"There's another special move?" Kenta asked.

"Even though Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance is already that powerful." Madoka noted.

Kyoya then roars whole lightning strkes.

The tornado continues to blow.

"It's a beast call. Even more wind has gathered!" Benkei noted.

"Yell! Leone!" Kyoya ordered.

Leone continues to blow the tornado around it.

"Special move! King Lion Tearing Blast!" He called his new Special Move, and three large tornados came from Leone.

"What is that?!" Benkei asked.

"Can you break through this?!" Kyoya wondered to me.

"Nion!" Kenta was worried.

"Pegasus is...!" Madoka noted.

Pegasus then flies to one tornado to another by the tornados.

Kyoya laughs.

"Dance! Dance! Dance until you're completely overwhelmed by the tornado!" Kyoya laughed.

"This is terrible!" Madoka was worried.

"Don't lose, Pegasus!" Kenta cheered, the others also cheered.

"Annoying!" Kyoya told them. "No matter how much you guys shout, it's useless!"

"No, it's not useless." I said.

"What?"

"Beybattling isn't about defeating the opponent." I explained. "Even though I said that, I still tried to match up to your power."

I closed my blue eyes. "I only thought about winning."

I opened my blue eyes and looked at Kyoya. "But, with the help of everybody else, I realized that's wrong!"

Kyoya's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Bey isn't about getting stronger alone!" I replied.

"Clashing against someone as you are, accepting everything the opponent has to offer..."

"You get stronger as your feelings towards Bey come together!"

"As long as the cries of my friends are with me."

"I won't lose!"

"Nion!" Kenta's eyes then filled with tears.

"I'll take it all on!" I continued. "Your strength, anger, and dedication!"

"And, Leone's feelings, as well!"

"Leone, you say?!" Kyoya asked.

Benkei pointed up. "Look at that!"

"That's...!"

Pegasus then spins faster when being hit by the three tornados.

"Pegasus' spin is increasing!" Madoka noted.

"He's making use of the tornado's power to increase his own speed!"

"Pegasus is accepting all of Leone." Kenta noted.

"What did you say?" Kyoya demanded.

"When I accept everything you have to offer, I will become stronger." I said.

"I can even recover wings I've lost!"

Pegasus' fast speed began to get wind around it.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kyoya told me.

"What can someone like you possibly understand about me?!"

"Can you take this?!"

Kyoya then roared along with Leone's holographic lion.

The two other tornados then collided with the middle and got bigger.

Pegasus was flying upwards because of the tornado.

"Pegasus!" They all were worried.

Kyoya laughs.

"Serves you right!" Kyoya said. "Whatever you blabber on about, this is reality."

"This time the match has been decided. Right, Nion?"

"Not yet. Pegasus is still spinning." I replied.

"Don't be stupid!"

"How would you know that?"

"Because I can hear Pegasus' voice!" I pointed up.

The holographic of the facebolt flies down.

"Pegasus!" They all were surprised.

"As each and every star connect together, a constellation is born." I said as Pegasus' constellation was in the sky.

"The connection between Beys are formed."

"Beybattles aren't something use to crush someone." I continued. "Through battles, you form bonds with your friends!"

"I don't need bonds!" Kyoya replied angrily.

"I lived by battling alone."

"To defeat you, I traveled through hell alone!" He pointed at me.

Leone then got another tornado around it.

"You aren't alone!" I replied.

"What?"

"I will help you recover the Blader Spirit you lost!"

"Pegasus!" I began to called my Special Move, as the holographic flies down, everyone still looks surprised.

"This is the bond between Pegasus and me."

"Pegasus! Meteor Shower Attack!"

Pegasus then began to glow light blue and flies straight into the tornado and hits Leone.

"King Lion Tearing Blast is...!" Kyoya couldn't believe it.

"Leone..." Kyoya then got flashbacks from his earlier life.

"That's right."

"You were always there... by my side."

Leone then stopped spinning while Pegasus is still spinning.

"It's Nion's win!" Kenta confirmed.

"You did it! Nion!" Everyone cheered.

"I lost... but..." Kyoya started to himself, then picked Leone up.

"I wasn't alone, after all."

Everyone claps for us.

I smiled.

Benkei leaned forward while crying. "Kyoya!"

They then looked up confused when a helicopter comes.

"What?" Tetsuya asked confused.

"That helicopter...?" Kyoya began.

I looked confused.

I recognized the person that walked towards me and Kyoya while clapping.

"That was a fabulous dinner." He took his orange juice.

"Let's toast to victory, Nion the third lion Prince."

"You're... Doji!" I said with a recognized voice to him.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 11**

* * *

 **Note:** Yeah I know this one is kinda short like the Prologue, but the next ones will be as the others, just wait to they're published.


	12. Episode Eleven

CHASE THE WOLF!

The helicopter Kyoya mentioned landed in the stadium, and the person I recognized walked out.

"That was a fabulous dinner." He took his orange juice.

"Let's toast to victory, Nion the third lion Prince."

"You're... Doji!" I recognized him.

"It's him!" Benkei told Madoka and Kenta. "He's the one who took Kyoya away and made us target Nion."

"Him?" They asked.

A memory from the Pride Lands where he was got me.

I began to get angry. "You're the only one... I won't forgive!" I prepared to launch at Doji.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of going at it with you here." Doji replied.

"Trying to run away?!"

"By no means. I'm always waiting for you."

"I have the Dark Nebula Institution prepared with plenty of hosnitality."

I looked confused.

"Unfortunately, Kyoya Tategami apparently didn't get enough training, after all."

"Say what? You bastard!" Kyoya asked.

"However!" Doji said. "Thanks to you, we gathered enough data." He dropped his orange juice on the ground.

And prepared to launch at Kyoya.

"This is a token of my gratitude!" He launched Dark Wolf, and Kyoya launched Rock Leone, but because of our battle Leone was a little weak.

Wolf charges at Leone and the holographic from Dark Wolf's facebolt hits Leone also got Kyoya hurt.

Kyoya was sent flying backwards and Leone landed in front of him with cracks on it.

"Leo..ne." He collapsed.

Dark Wolf didn't return to Doji just yet.

"Kyoya!" Benkei ran up to him worriedly.

"Kyoya, hang on!"

"How terrible." Madoka was worried as she and Kenta ran up to them.

"In addition to the damage he had just gotten from Nion." Kenta noted.

"Doji! You bastard!" I angrily told him.

The helicopter began to fly away.

"Today was just a greeting." He reminded us.

"I look forward to the day we meet again."

"Wait!" I said, and running after the helicopter.

Kenta and Madoka followed me just as Dark Wolf breaks a support of the monument and it crashed down towards Kenta, Madoka and Benkei, but it landed in front of them just in time.

Doji then grabbed Dark Wolf as it returned to him.

Benkei was relieved. "That was close...!" Kenta and Madoka agreed.

"Nion... Where's Nion?" Kenta looked behind it, as I disappeared.

...

"Nion!" Kenta, Akira, Osamu and Takashi began to search for me in the city at night.

"Nion!" They tried once again.

No reply came from me.

"It's no use. Kenta." Takahsi reminded him.

"He's probably not around here anymore." Akira sadly said.

"Honestly... it was absurd to run after the helicopter like that." Osamu said.

"But why was Nion so affected by him?" They then got a flashback from earlier.

 _You're the only one... I won't forgive!_

 _"I've never seen Nion make such a scary face."_ Kenta thought.

 _"Why in the world...?"_

The next day in B-Pit.

Kyoya began to wake up.

Benkei walked in the room and was relief to see Kyoya awake.

"Kyoya! Kyoya~!" Benkei hugged him.

"When you collapsed, I was so..."

"I'm so relieved! So very relieved!" Benkei cried.

"That's right!" Kyoya agreed. "I remember."

Madoka then walked in the room with food.

"I see you've come to."

"I thought you might wake up soon."

"You can eat, right?"

She showed him Leone.

"Leone!" Kyoya was surprised to see it fixed.

"It was littered with cuts. Reparing it was tough work."

"You did this?" Kyoya asked.

"The Bey is innocent. It's up to the Blader if this little guy does good or bad." She reminded him.

"If you feel bad for Leone, don't ever think that you've gotten strong just by yourself."

"Nion said the same thing, right?"

 _Bey isn't something to get strong alone._

"But why?" Kyoya asked. "I'm your enemy, and yet you go to such lengths."

"W-Well, that's because we can't just ignore you." She replied.

"Besides, Benkei begged us to help."

"Benkei did?" He asked.

"No... I was... just." Benkei started.

"Benkei stayed by you all night." She replied.

Kenta stood up until he notices me.

I walked towards B-Pit.

Kenta then walked in it.

"Madoka! It's Nion!" Kenta told them. "Nion came back!"

They were surprised.

Madoka and Benkei stood beside Kenta as I walked towards them.

"Nion!" Kenta called.

"Kenta, Madoka. Benkei..." I kneeled down.

They ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" Kenta asked.

"Just how far did you follow him?" Benkei asked in a demand voice,

"How's Kyoya?" I demanded.

They looked surprised.

"He just woke up." Madoka announced.

"Move, please! There's something I need to ask Kyoya." I ran few feets away from them until Benkei called.

"Wait a...! Nion! Ask about what?" Kenta asked.

I continued to walk.

"It was... 'Doji' or something, right?" Benkei asked.

I stopped in my tracks.

"You want to ask about him, don't you?"

"Nion, why did you know his name?"

"What exactly happened between you and that man?!"

Kenta and Madoka gulped.

"It doesn't concern you." I said.

"That's...!" Kenta started.

"What do you mean by that?!" Madoka asked.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"That's right! Don't be like that that after all you said to Kyoya!" Benkei said.

"Your problems are our problems, too!" Kenta told me.

"So if you're troubled by something, just tell us!"

"Hey, Nion!"

I turned around to face them.

"Doji is..." I began. "He holds the Forbidden Bey."

"Forbidden... Bey?" Kenta and Madoka asked.

"That's right." I nodded and looked at Pegasus.

"As you know, Beys all have a unique power." I explained. "It's something to be used only in Beybattle."

"However, there are those trying to abuse that power outside of battles. They are the Dark Nebula."

"Dark... Nebula?" Benkei asked confused.

"They were enchanted by the power of Beys and broke the seal of a certain Bey that was never to be used." I then remembered the name of the Beybalde. "That Bey's name is... Lightning L-Drago."

"Holding an evil power, it's the Forbidden Bey."

"If L-Drago is fully awakened, it'll be a disaster."

"Before that, I have to stop it at all costs."

"Stop Doji... and Dark Nebula!"

"To do that, I have traveled throughout the country, gaining experience." I explained to them, since the Pride Lands' days I've been in Japan for sometime.

"So that's why he got us to target Nion..." Benkei started.

"I can't let him slip away now."

"Absolutely not!"

"Understoos." Madoka agreed, the same are Kenta and Benkei.

"If that's it, then I'll ask Kyoya about it!"

I smiled, as we got in the room where he had been.

We then looked as he wasn't in the bed.

"Oh, no..." Benkei said to himself.

"He was here just a moment ago."

"Don't tell me he left?!" Kenta asked.

"I'll go search for him!" Madoka told us.

"Kyoya..." I whispered to myself.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

I was in the stadium where me and Kyoya had battled.

"Hey, where's Nion?" Kenta asked, they were still in B-Pit.

"He went to look for clues about Doji again." Madoka replied.

She looked and searched on her computer.

"'Clues'...? Without any leads?!" Kenta asked.

"No luck here either." Madoka said.

"Doji, Forbidden Bey, Dark Nebula, L-Drago..."

"Using any of those keywords gets no results."

"As if guys with evil plans would flaunt their plans on the net." Benkei said.

"W-Well, that's true, but no harm making sure!" Madoke replied.

"If only Kyoya were here right now..." Benkei began to cry. "Ah, Kyoya! Why did you leave me beind again!"

"Aw, man, shut it! If you have the time to bawl, why now help Nion a bit, huh?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah." Kenta said. "Nothing comes out just sitting around, so I'll go, too!"

"Kenta..." Madoka started.

"You're right. If all of us split up to search, we might find a clue."

"Yup, I'm in, too!"

"I'll go ask Osamu and his friends."

"Okay, got it! If that's it, then I'm in, too!" Benkei said.

"Well then, Kenta takes the west, I'll do north, and Benkei, you take the east."

"Let's meet in front of the park later."

They nodded.

"All right! Let's go!" Benkei cheered with Kenta and Madoka.

...

They began to ask people in the city.

Tetsuya was drinking tea.

Benkei then ran around the corner still like a bull and knocked Tetsuya on the gorund.

...

Kyoya was atop of a roof.

"Forbidden Bey, huh?" Kyoya asked himself.

"How can they swallow such a dream-like story?"

"Put forth their utmost effort for one person?"

...

Osamu, Takashi, and Akira continues to ask people.

Kyoya then began to leave the roof.

...

"It was no use, after all." Osamu said as it's night time.

"It can't be helped." Kenta said.

"Well then, we'll call it a day now." Takashi said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kenta agreed, as his friends leaves.

Madoka and Benkei then got to him.

"Madoka, how did it go?" Benkei asked exhausted.

"Nothing. And you, Kenta?" Madoka asked.

Kenta shook his head.

Then it was nighttime.

"After all we did we still got no information..." Benkei was disappointed.

"What should we do?" He sat down in a sitting position.

"We'll just do our best tomorrow, too." Kenta said.

"There still might be some place we've missed." Madoka said.

"Damn. Any little thing..." Benkei started. "If we just had some clue..."

"The moon appeared in the east." A familiar voice told them.

They looked up to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Where have you been?" Benkei asked.

"From Doji's hideout to Wolf Canyon, where I was taken, it took about 20 minutes with a Cessna." Kyoya said.

"Huh? Kyoya, what exactly are you...?" Benkei asked.

"Now we're even!" Kyoya stood up. And jumped down from where he was.

"W-What, please. Kyoya!" Benkei begged.

"The moon in the east?" Kenta asked himself.

"He said we're even..." Madoka got an idea and looked on her computer. "If I calculate the moon's position and the travel distance from Wolf Canyon..." They looked at the computer.

Benkei was surprised.

I was still searching for clues as it's nighttime, hasn't been able to stay this late up since my homeland couldn't.

"Nion!" I heard familiar voices and looked behind me.

...

"Pulse: 56. Both body temperature and blood pressure are normal." Merci announced.

"I believe we just need a little more time for the awakening."

"I see." Doji noted. "Then... what about Nion the third lion Prince's data's input?"

"That shall be completed shortly." Merci replied.

"Glad to hear it. I'm looking forward to starting the party."

"Yes. But, master... some hasty guests seem to have already arrived." Merci noticed.

"My! To have located this place so quickly... No natter." Doji noted. "Merci, you will continue with the operation, please."

"Merci beaucoup. As you wish."

"Until we have prepared our welcome, let us have them enjoy a light game, shall we?"

...

We then stopped few feets in front of his hideout.

"Here, huh?"

"There are no other buildings around here." Madoka replied.

"This is definitely it..."

"Which means, the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago is also in there." Kenta said.

"Yeah. Most definitely." I replied.

"And so is L-Drago's user."

"You guys, from here on..." I was cut off by Benkei.

"Uh-huh. Don't tell us to wait here!"

"That's right! If we weren't coming with you, we wouldn't have followed you in the first place!" Kenta told me.

"It's all right. I'll get Kenta and Benkei to protect me." Madoka told me.

"You guys..." I looked at them. "Okay. We'll go together. But don't do anything rash."

"Yeah!" They nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" I said.

We then ran towards the building.

"This is bad!" I warned, as cannons? Came from the building.

I aimed at them same do Kenta and Benkei.

"First is a little trial." Doji said in his hideout.

"Can they really come this far safely?"

Many Beyblades began to shot from the cannons.

"Kenta! Benkei!" I said.

"Yeah!" They prepared to launch.

"Ready?"

"Let it Rip!" We launched Storm Pegasus, Dark Bull, and Flame Sagittario.

"Go, Pegasus!" I ordered and Pegasus knocks the Beyblades towards it out.

"Puch them, Bull!" Benkei ordered, and Dark Bull knocks the Beyblades towards it out.

Some Beyblades flies towards Madoka, not good.

"Madoka!" Kenta then ordered Sagittario. "Sagittario!"

Flame Sagittario then saved Madoka from the Beyblades that came towards her.

The Beyblades then spins in the air all around us.

"Damn, there's no end to them." Benkei noted.

"I'll just smash that door in one hit with my Redhorn Uppercut!"

Dark Bull then did as ordered and hits the door in front of us. "Eat this! Redhorn Uppercut!"

Bull then hits the door but couldn't make a scratch.

"Receiving a charge from Bull and it won't even budge!" Benkei was shocked.

"It's tough."

"In that case...!" I said, and Pegasus then flies into the air. "How about this?"

"Pegasus, Starblast-!" I almost got my Special Move ready.

"Not so fast." Doji warned.

Small green helicopters then came and launches Beyblades from them, and hits Pegasus.

"No way!" I was shocked.

Many Beyblades hits Dark Bull, Storm Pegasus, and Flame Sagittario in outnumbered.

"What should we do, Nion?" Kenta asked.

"You just have to blow these off in one go before any more come!" Madoka said.

"But how?!" Benkei asked.

"There's just too many of them!" I said in a worried voice.

"Oh, dear. They can't even get to the gate." Doji noted.

"Now all the hospitality I had prepared will be in vain."

"Let it Rip!" A familiar voice launched a familiar Beyblade, and knocks the Beyblades that attacked Pegasus, Bull, and Sagittario, out.

"That's...!" Benkei was surprised.

"Special Move: King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya called his Special Move.

Three large tornados came from Leone, and knocks the Beyblades out.

The small helicopters then crashes into each other and destroys each other.

"Kyoya!" Me and Benkei was surprised to see him.

"Really, you guys are so troublesome." What do you mean by that Kyoya?

"Get a move on! Use this!"

The two other large tornados then collides into one larger tornado.

"I see! If we combine our strengths...!" I noted, then looked at Benkei and Kenta. "Kenta, Benkei! Let's get our Beys on Leone's tornado!"

"On Kyoya's Tearing Blast...?" Benkei asked confused then got the same idea as me.

"Ah, I got it!"

Kenta nodded in understanding.

"I'm counting on you, Sagittario!" Kenta told it.

Pegasus, Bull, and Sagittario then spins up in Leone's tornado, and glows light blue, red, and yellow.

"Let's go!" We then called my Special Move. "This is our Starblast... Flame Claw... Redhorn Uppercut!"

Pegasus, Bull, and Sagittario then charges at the gate and smashed it open.

"We did it!" We cheered.

"I see. You finally got in." Doji noted.

"But if you hadn't, this would be no fun."

"Merci beaucoup. Master, preparations for the welcome are ready." Merci announced.

"Good work, Merci." Doji said.

"Shall we start the party, then?"

"Let us welcome them with the bes hospitalities..." Doji replied.

...

Leone returned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" I called as he walked up to us.

"You came, Kyoya!" Benkei cried.

"But why? Weren't we already even?" Madoka asked.

"Heh... I owe Doji his fair share, too." Kyoya replied.

"I just came to pay it back."

"You just can't be honest, can you?" Madoka asked.

"Kyoya!" I started, he smiled.

"Let's go."

We nodded. "Yeah!"

We ran into the building where Doji is.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 12**


	13. Episode Twelve

INFILTRATE! DARK NEBULA CASTLE!

We ran in the castle where Doji hides and stops after we ran in the front room.

"This is Dark Nebula's base." Kenta wondered.

"Where are you, Doji!" I called.

We heard a laugh. "If you're referring to me, then I'm here." He replied.

"Where is 'here'?! It's just your voice!" Madoka noted.

"Show your face!" Kyoya demanded.

"Now now, there's no need to be impatient." Doji replied.

"Please enjoy the various entertainment we have prepared, Monsieur Nion." A familiar voice to me said.

"That voice... Merci!" I recognized it.

"Tres bien!" Merci cheered. "I'm honored you remember me."

"My effort in the traps set for you haven't gone to waste." What traps?

"Traps?!" Benkei asked.

"Yes. The traps that I have produced using the data we collected from you." Merci replied.

"So that's what that was about!" I remembered. "I thought it was weird!"

I growled.

"I am waiting on the final floor." Doji announced. "I will await your safe arrival."

"See you soon."

"Challenge Blader Part 2 - Start!" Merci said.

"Final floor..." Kyoya smirked. "Telling us his location, how confident."

"That's just fine with me!" I replied. "No matter what kind of traps lay ahead, I will definitely reach him!"

"Let's go, Nion!" Kenta said.

"This way!" Kyoya leads us, we follows hm.

...

We continues to run forward while the floor moves backwards.

"Isn't it kind of weird?" Benkei asked, yeah it is. "No matter how much we run, we're not getting anywhere!"

He then looked down.

"What's this?!"

We then runs faster.

Madoka then falls back with Kenta.

"Kyoya~!" Benkei then began to fall over while grabs Kyoya's coat.

"Idiot!" Kyoya growled as they goes back to start, while I continues to run forward.

"Eh? Everyone!" I looked behind me a little, until I noticed something in front of me.

"No way..."

Beyblades then shots from the machine, I launches my Pegasus against them, while on the moving floor.

Pegasus then flies straight in the Beyblades.

"Ah... as expected." Doji noted.

"So far it's according to the data." Merci replied. "But what if I up the speed a notch?"

"Let's change!"

The moving floor then moves faster backwards while I runs forward.

"Hang in there, Pegasus!" I told it as the Beyblades hits it.

"Nion!" Kenta was worried.

Benkei stood up. "This isn't good. Nion and Pegasus are at their limit." He then aims with his Beyblade, are you nuts?

"If it's like this... Go, Dark Bull!" He launched Dark Bull.

"Charge through them, Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei ordered, and Dark Bull charges at the moving floor.

Benkei then screams as Bull got the floor moving forward.

"Eh?" I looked backward shocked, and then runs forwards faster, until the floor got me.

I landed on my stomach on the other side.

"Are you okay, Nion?" Benkei asked.

"If you're going to save someone, then do it normally!" I growled at him.

"Don't dawdle about! It's this way!" Kyoya told us.

"Yeah!" We runs after him.

"Oh, I can't let you go that way." Merci said.

The way in front of us was then blocked.

"Damn it!" Benkei said, Kyoya then looked to our left.

We ran after him, until another way was blocked.

We continues to run into a blocked path, irritating.

"Damn it! No matter where we go, it's a dead end!" Benkei said.

Kenta then spotted something.

"Hey, there's an elevator!" Kenta called.

"This is definitely a trap." Madoka said, hasn't we always gone that way?

"Even so," I replied, "this is the only way to get to the top."

"If it's come to this, then we can only face it head on!" Benkei replied.

We then waits but it stopped at floor 3.

"Huh?" I was confused. "Why won't it go all the way to the top?"

"Third floor. This is the second trap." Merci responded.

"I knew it..." Madoka whispered.

"There's no other choice. Let's go!" We walked with Kyoya as he leads us.

"It seems as if we're being lead on." Kenta noted.

"What kind of traps is it this time?" Benkei wondered out loud.

"No matter what kind of trap it is, we can only bust our way through it." I replied.

One spot above us opened and a huge black Beyblade got down.

"What is this?!" Kenta asked, as we run back to the way we came, as the giant Beyblade catches up.

The path we came from then blocked.

"It can't be!" Madoka knocks on it.

"What do we do, Nion?" Kenta asked worriedly.

"Hold on... this pattern is..." I then got a flashback from the previous challenge.

"We can't win if we attack directly." I noted, then aims with Pegasus. "Go, Pegasus!" I launched it.

And Pegasus then spins on top of the giant Beyblade.

"I see." Madoka noted. "Destroying the opponent's balance, right?"

"But..." I replied nervously. "It's too big! Pegasus can't do anything!"

"Then us, too!" Kyoya got to my aid with Kenta and Benkei, as they launches Rock Leone, Dark Bull, and Flame Sagittario.

"We can't do anything if we're all lining up on it." Kyoya noted.

"Let's go, Nion!" He looked at me.

"Yeah!" I smiled, as Kenta and Benkei got to where Kyoya wanted.

"Go, Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

Pegasus, Leone, Bull and Sagittario then clashes with each other on top of the giant Beyblade to make it loss balance.

The giant Beyblade then stops right in front of us.

"We escaped a crisis." Madoka was relieved.

"Having everyone really helped out here." I thanked them.

"Huh?" Benkei then notices a hole in the left wall.

"What's that over there?"

We walked inside the room.

"This is...?" I asked.

"The training room I was in." Kyoya replied.

"Doji uses the computer surveillance there to find out all of the Blader's stats."

"Computer surveillance?" Madoka then got an idea.

She looked over at the computer and we walked over to it.

She putted her USB in the computer.

"So they've entered the training room." Doji noted.

"Merci, next plan, please."

"I understand, Master. Third Trap-"

Merci laughs.

"It tickles!"

Madoka uses the buttons on her computer quick.

"What are you doing, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"I'm using the training computer to infiltrate the main computer." She replied.

She continues to use the buttons.

"If it goes well, I can stop the security system."

"Aha... so you can even do that." Doji said.

"I won't let that happen." Merci replied.

"What happened?" Benkei asked.

"The enemy's firewall." She replied.

She adds more buttons against the firewall.

"I'll break through it!"

In the digital system.

A blue digital Beyblade clashes with a red digital Beyblade.

"As if I'd lose here!" Madoka said.

"Do your best, Madoka!" Kenta cheered.

Footsteps came behind us, we looked to see other Bladers.

"Huh? What's up with those guys?" I asked.

"They're the Bladers who stay here!" Kyoya replied.

They launched their Beyblades.

"Everyone, protect Madoka!" I ordered.

We launched Flame Sagittario, Storm Pegasus, Dark Bull, and Rock Leone against the Bladers.

Pegasus, Sagittario, Bull, and Leone easily knocked few of them out.

"Go!" I ordered.

Pegasus knocks two of the Beyblades out.

One Beyblade crashes onto the system-wall.

"Now!" Madoka ordered the digital blue Beyblade and defeats the red digital Beyblade.

"I did it! I have access!" Madoka cheered. "Security system, unlock."

"I found it! This is it!" Madoka opened a hidden door behind me and Kyoya.

We looked surprised.

"A hidden door?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll open up a path to the final floor." She told us.

"Go, Nion!"

"B-But..."

"It's okay! Leave this place to us!" Kenta told me.

"You hurry, too, Kyoya!" Benkei told him.

"I got it!" Kyoya replied as Leone and Pegasus returned to us, "Sorry, we're counting on you!" And we ran through the hidden door.

The blocked path then opens to let us through.

"As expected of Madoka!" I cheered as me and Kyoya ran through the way to Doji.

"Hm... they're pretty skilled." Doji noted.

"I-I'm sorrrrrry, masster..." Merci apologized.

"I guess it's time to prepar for their arrival." Doji noted, as he stood up.

Kyoya and I ran up on the stairs to the floor.

"How far up is this final floor?" I demanded.

Two figures then stood in our way.

"It's too bad for you guys, but..."

"We won't let you pass through here."

They aimed at us.

"There are even pests this high up?!" Kyoya demanded.

"We won't let you get in our way." I told them, as we aimed at them. "Let it Rip!" We launched Rock Leone, Storm Pegasus, they launched their Beys.

"Go, Pegasus!" I ordered, as Pegasus and Leone charges at them.

The other blue Beyblade was on top of the red Beyblade.

"What?" I was shocked as the blue Beyblade hits Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" I was worried.

The blue Beyblade then got in front of Leone.

"Coming after me now, huh?" Kyoya asked.

The red Beyblade got on top of the blue Beyblade, and hits Leone.

Kyoya growled.

The blue Beyblade bounced onto the red Beyblade and hits Pegasus again.

"Damn it!" I growled. "Even though we know it's just a simple combination attack..."

"Calm down and break through them one at a time." Kyoya told me.

The red Beyblade got on top of the blue Beyblade.

"Okay! There!" I ordered.

Pegasus charged forward as the two Beyblades clashes with Pegasus.

I growled.

"We knew you'd try to aim for the second they split apart." He told me.

"I see." I noted. "You guys've also studied my data."

"That's right." He replied.

"I'm sorry, but we have anticipated your attack pattern ten steps ahead."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and smiled. "If that's so... then this would be my stage."

"Kyoya!" I began.

"I'll take over here!" He replied, and he looked at me. "You go take another route and get to the final floor!"

I smiled and nodded. "Sorry, Kyoya!" Pegasus returned to me, as I ran back to find another path.

"All right then. I, alone, should be more than a match for you two." Kyoya told them.

"Are you sure?" He demanded.

"We know your attack pattern, too."

"In a place where wind doesn't blow..." He noticed.

"Your special move won't work, will it?"

"Underestimating me is... a bad idea!" Kyoya warned them, as his face become serious.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

I kicked opened the door where Doji was inside.

Doji laughed.

"Doji!" I growled.

"I've been waiting, Nion the third lion Prince."

"Even though you had your friend's help, you've done an excellent job reaching here." Doji noted.

"I've enjoyed myself very much." He began clapping.

I aimed at him. "Where is L-Drago?!" I demanded.

"As always, you're an impatient one." Doji noted.

"Even though we finally met again you triumphed through all those traps."

"Can't we enjoy a chat between the two of us?" He asked.

"I have nothing to talk about with you!" I replied angrily. "I simply want to retrieve the Forbidden Bey!"

"'Retrieve'? L-Drago was never anyone's possession." Doji replied.

"It isn't your average Bey."

"If you're going to think like that... then L-Drago belongs to the Blader who it has chosen itself."

I opened my mouth shocked. "Are you saying that it _chose_ him?" I demanded.

A figure of a person came to my vision from the Pride Lands.

"And if it did?" Doji asked. "Would you be satisfied with that?"

"As if! No matter who it is, using the Forbidden Bey can not be allowed!" I replied angrily.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Doji asked. "A Bey gains great power when it is wielded by a person who is most suited for it."

"It is happiest when it is in the hands of a capable person who can use it well." Doji then drank his orange juice.

"Just like you and Pegasus."

I continued to growl at him.

"Nion, why do oyu think I feel it necessary to target you?"

I blinked.

"Because if it's you, then one day you can utilize Pegasus' power to its fullest and become L-Drago's greatest rival."

"That is all I'm keeping you around for." He told me.

"What do you want to say?" I demanded.

"Won't you join me?"

I began to get a worried look. "W-What did you say?!" I demanded.

"As soon as you say the word, then all this pointless fighting can be stopped."

"And then I, alone, can raise you to be a much better Blader than you are now." I won't I'm a lion Prince not a tool.

"L-Drago and Pegasus... Yes, Beys have an unimaginable power hidden within them."

"Then, unleashing that power should be a Blader's duty, right?"

My face got a more worried look.

"If we use the hidden power inside Beys, then even conquering the world would not be just a dream." Doji continued.

"We should not fight anymore!"

"You still do not know the true worth of a Bey!"

"I know. A Bey's power is limitless. When I'm from my home."

"Then... come!"

"But I won't use our precious Beys... with their power to..." I growled at him, "to join you guys, who only use Beys for evil!"

"I'd die first!" I launched Storm Pegasus.

...

A purple wave came from the capsule.

Then a strange purple force came within the capsule.

...

Doji then launched Dark Wolf against Storm Pegasus.

The two then clashes with each other.

"Even though I gave you a final chance..." He told me. "If you won't join, then there's nothing else I can do."

"Let's end this nightmare." He then ordered Dark Wolf to attack. "Go, Dark Wolf!"

The holographic wolf from the facebolt charges at the holographic winged-horse from Pegasus' facebolt.

"Pegasus!" I ordered, as the holographic winged-horse charges at Dark Wolf.

Pegasus and Dark Wolf then clashes with each other again, and the holographic winged-horse, the holographic wolf then growls at each other.

...

The strange purple force grows stronger in the capsule room.

...

Lightning began to strike above the castle with a storm coming,

Meanwhile, Kyoya is still battling his opponents.

"Go, Leone!" He ordered.

Leone then charges at the red and blue Beyblades, as they spins from side to side in front and behind each other.

"Just recklessly charging in, what an idiot."

"Idiot is right."

"For our Beys... two is one."

"When we attack, the impact is twice as hard."

The red and blue Beyblades then hits Leone sending it flying backwards.

"As expected of a combination play." Kyoya said. "But, I won't let you have your way all the time!"

Leone began to spin faster and faster, wind began to come from it.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"It's useless, useless."

"In a place where air doesn't circulate."

"It doesn't matter how much you rotate around, you still won't be able to use your special move."

"Poor you. Are you getting desperate now that you know your attacks won't work?"

They began to laugh.

Leone continues to spin faster.

"Is that really so?" Kyoya asked, as the wind from Leone began to blow in the place.

"What?" They were shocked.

As the ground where Leone is spinning began to get warmer, as the tornado began to come around it.

"It can't be... By making the Bey rotate, he's making his own air currents?" He asked, as expected of Kyoya.

"I told you not to underestimate me." Kyoya warned them.

"Wind isn't about waiting for the air to blow." His face became serious. "If it won't blow, then you make it blow yourself!"

A tornado surrounds Leone. "Special move! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

The holographic lion then roars as the tornado gets the two Beyblades to stop spinning, sending the two boys into the wall on Kyoya's left.

Leone then returned to Kyoya, he then runs through the way up to the final room, where I am.

...

Pegasus and Dark Wolf continues to clash with each other.

"Don't lose, Pegasus!" I called.

"You're a nuisance!" Doji told me, oh yeah?

Pegasus and Wolf continues to clash with each other.

...

The purple force around the person in the capsule grows stronger and stronger.

...

Pegasus and Wolf continues to clash with one another.

Wolf got Pegasus into the air.

"Go! Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" I called my Special Move, as Pegasus flies straight down at Dark Wolf.

Pegasus hits right at Wolf.

"Too naive!" Doji said, as Wolf got Pegasus fly backwards.

"What?!" I was shocked.

"Heh. We've already calculated the height and speed needed for a Starblast Attack."

I growled at him.

"It's too bad that your special move won't be able to produce its full power at this height." He told me.

I continue to growl at him.

"But in contrast to that, my Wolf's attack does not care about location."

Wind began to blow around Dark Wolf.

"Please prepare yourself." He warned. "Darkness Howling Blazer!"

The holographic wolf from the facebolt, then roared, as the Beyblade charges at Pegasus.

The two clashes with each other again.

Pegasus' Fusion Wheel began to crack.

"Pegasus!" I was worried.

"It seems like this is the end." Doji said.

"Like I'll let that happen!" I replied with a growl. "Do your best, Pegasus!"

Pegasus then pushes Wolf backwards.

"What?" Doji was surprised.

...

The strange purple force around the person in the capsule had grown stronger, as the person began to move within the capsule.

...

"I can't be beat in a place like this!" I growled to Doji, a flashback from the Pride Lands began to enter my vision. "I promised!" My grandfather's body being surrounded by the rocks came to my vision.

"That I would definitely defeat you..." I continued, a familiar man came into my vision also, "...and stop L-Drago's revival!"

...

The purple force within the capsule has grown much stronger, as the person within it started to move.

...

"In a battle, the final deciding factor is a Blader's spirit!" A blue force came from my body, as Pegasus felt the force too, sending Dark Wolf flying.

Doji was shocked.

...

The man in the capsule woked up.

A purple light came from the castle into the air, as a purple dragon with red eyes appeared.

Lightning striked within the clouds.

"What?!"

The roof began to collapse.

A piece of rock almost hits Kenta as he walked aside.

"What's happening?" Benkei asked.

Lightning strikes from the clouds, as a storm is almost coming.

I walked over to see a man standing atop of a roof in front of me.

"What was that just now?" I asked myself.

I then looked at the man, as I recognized him from the Pride Lands, when he was there.

A Bey was in his hands as it shinied, my eyes widened in surprise.

Lightning striked.

"You're..." I started.

"Long time no see, Nion the third lion Prince." He told me.

"...Ryuga!" I growled.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 13**

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone could remember the whole character of Ryuga then I'll be happy into the next chapter of this series.


	14. Episode Thirteen

**A/N:** This is where the serious part of this story is going on, where Nion meets an old enemy, will he win or lose against him? By the way, I had already got Ryuga's character design in my head after had watching Metal Fight Beyblade in 2010. Also please note the category for "Fantasy", is also the category for "Adventure" in this series, just a small tip for you.

* * *

L-DRAGO AWAKENS!

Lightning striked.

"Nion the third lion Prince. So you're still alive." Ryuga noted; Ryuga has tanish-peach skin, he wears white coat as a cape, white spiky hair, red streak on it, a golden dragon headwear, he wears a golden Bey holder to his Beyblade, his eyes are normally ruthless, white eyebrows, black shirt with yellow stripes going down the middle, black pants with a brown belt with his Beyblade gear on, brown boots.

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course I do!" I replied, aiming with my launcher. "You... I can never forgive you!"

"How stupid." He aimed with his Beyblade. "You're no opponent for the Lightning L-Drago." As a lightning strike, a strange purple force was around him.

I growled, as my friends ran around the corner to my right.

"Nion!" Kyoya called. "Nion!" Kenta called.

They stopped as they saw Ryuga.

"He's...!" Benkei was a little frightened.

They noticed the strange purple force around Ryuga.

"Such intensity!" Madoka said.

"Could it be...?" Kenta asked, as Doji came.

"Yes." Doji replied.

"The Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago."

"The Forbidden Bey?!" Benkei asked worried.

"But why?" Doji wondered. "Ryuga hasn't given L-Drago time to recuperate."

"I will win." I growled at him. "That's why I've continued my painful training!"

"I will definitely defeat you!" My blue force then was around me. "I'll take back that L-Drago!"

His eyes widened in surprised, as our two forces made contact with each other.

L-Drago seems to absorb my blue force.

"I see..." Doji noted. "So that's what this is about."

"Nion the third lion Prince... You and your Pegasus' power... Ryuga needs you to speed his revival."

"How ironic."

"Can you stop him?" Doji wondered.

"Rather, it seems like you're helping us complete our project."

"Your project?!" Kyoya asked confused.

"Just what are you planning?!" Benkei demanded.

"For Bladers, you sure don't know much about Beys." Doji turned to them. "Beys can hide extraordinary powers." He began explaining. "Since ancient times, in the shadows of history, Beys have always been a mystrious existence."

"There was a man who used this power to divide the raging seas and lead his people to a new land. There was a man who used this power to defeat tens of thousands of warriors and build an enormous empire. And there was a man who used this power to control earth and manipulate the heavens, they say..."

"Yes! With this extraordinary power, you can hold the world in the palm of your hand!"

"No way! I can't believe it!" Madoka breathed.

"Our Beys have that much power?!" Kyoya gasped.

"And of all the Beys out there, the one with the most of this hidden power is Lightning L-Drago!"

"Which makes me, the holding this L-Drago, the strongest Blader in the world!" Ryuga said.

"You?" I asked. "The world's strongest? Don't make me laugh!"

"We'll see who's laughing soon enough." Doji told me. "Merci!" He called.

"Oui, Master!" Merci got a strange platform over the ocean on the left side of us.

"What?!" I was confused.

"It's..." Benkei noted. "A Beystadium!"

A platform came to the building where we are, as Ryuga made a run-jump over to the stadium.

"Come, Nion!" He called. "I'll show you the true power of a king!"

"Just what I want to hear!" I ran over to the stadium.

Lightning striked.

Doji was already on a roof, as my friends was on the left corner of the stadium and watching.

"Ryuga, now that you have finally awakened from your long slumber, L-Drago's power is yours to use as you please!" Doji called to him.

"I won't let you do whatever you want with L-Drago!" I growled.

"You can try whatever you want!" He replied, as he took out his white Three Segment Beylauncher, with a Beypointer, and took L-Drago out of his golden dragon holder and putted it onto the launcher and aimed, as I already has aimed at him.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago, as another lightning striked at the stadium, I closed my left blue eye, as my friends covered their eyes with their arms.

A purple dragon with red eyes rised up in the stadium.

"Pegasus!" I was worried, as Pegasus began to glow light blue, as L-Drago began to glow purple. And clash with one another, but Pegasus was sent backwards.

"No! Pegasus!" Kenta was worried.

"No, he's all right!" Kyoya told them.

Pegasus landed in the stadium.

"Oh yeah! That's it! He can attack again after picking up speed from the slope of the stadium!" Benkei noted.

Pegasus charged at L-Drago at the normal direction, but L-Drago was at the opposite?

"Huh?!" I was shocked.

"What?!" Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka was also shocked, as L-Drago hits Pegasus sending it backwards again.

Ryuga smiled, as I growled.

"What was that?!" Kyoya asked.

"L-Drago reversed Pegasus' rotation...?!" Kenta asked.

"No way!" Benkei began to use two of his fingers like what a rotation would be. "When Beys hit, they should go spin round like this and then this and..."

"Just a second!" Madoka looked at her computer. "Of course!"

"Look at this!" Benkei, Kenta and Kyoya then looked at the computer, shows the rotation of a stadium. "Normally, all Beys should have a clockwise rotation." She began explaining. "And when they travel the stadium, it's in a counterclockwide direction."

"So when two Beys fight, they should travel along the same course." She then looked at L-Drago left rotation.

"But that Bey... rotates counterclockwise!"

Lightning striked.

"W-What the...?!" Benkei asked.

"I've never heard of a Bey like that!" Kyoya said.

"But there's no mistaking it!" She looked at her computer again. "It's just spinning a bit too fast to tell with the naked eye!"

"Heh. So you noticed." Doji said, they looked up at him.

"What?" Kyoya demanded.

"That's the reason it's called the Forbidden Bey!" Doji replied.

"What are you saying?!" Benkei asked confused.

"Really, use your heads."

"What will happen when a clockwise Bey and a counterclockwise Bey meet in battle?"

As L-Drago and Pegasus hits the speed slowed down. "Both rotation forces will create a synergy, and the collision will be uncompareably fierce!" Madoka noted.

Pegasus and L-Drago then pushed backwards.

"And because both Beys travel in opposite directions after they're repelled, there is no room for escape!" Kyoya gasped.

L-Drago then hits Pegasus.

"Then that means there's no more defense type or stamina type!" Kenta gasped.

"And there's nothing left but to be demolished by the overwhelming power!" Ryuga said. L-Drago hits Pegasus again.

"That's the power of the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago's counterclockwise rotation!"

L-Drago once again hits Pegasus causes a purple force to get me land on my back.

"Nion!" Kenta was worried.

"But why?!" Kyoya wondered. "The attack type Pegasus should be the one with more attack power!"

"Why is the battle so one-sided?!" Benkei asked.

"Because of this." Madoka replied looking at her computer again, so did the others.

"With three dragons on the Clear Wheel and three blades on the Metal Wheel..." She looked on the computer. "An unbelievable force is released during intense moments in the battle!"

L-Drago and Pegasus continues to clash with one another, as I stood up. "Pegasus!" A purple force got me once again down on my back.

"Heh. This isn't even a match." Doji told himself.

"Nion!" They were worried.

"I can't watch!" Benkei told himself.

I stood up once again. "It's fine."

They looked at me.

"Pegasus can't lose to stuff like this." I growled. "I won't let that Ryuga guy defeat me!"

Ryuga smiled.

 _"I can't afford to let my guard down now. This isn't what my Grandfather would've want. I have to stay focused on Ryuga."_ I thought, I tighted my fist into a ball. _"He's still not at his full strength..."_

 _"If there's a time to finish this, it's now!"_

"Go, Pegasus!" I ordered, as I got my fist into a flat hand.

Pegasus then charges straight at L-Drago.

"Fool! You're only hurting yourself!" Ryuga told me, L-Drago then glows with a purple force then charges at Pegasus.

"Of course it hurts! No matter the force, we can take it!" I replied.

L-Drago then hits Pegasus.

"Interesting! Let's see how you take it, then!"

L-Drago then hits Pegasus again, again and again.

"It's all over!" Benkei was worried.

"No, wait!" Kyoya told them, as he saw something familiar with Pegasus now, as L-Drago keeps hitting it into the air.

"'No matter the force, we can take it'...?" Kyoya wondered.

"That's it!"

"It's the strategy he used in Kyoya's battle!" Madoka cheered, as they did saw something familiar.

"Using the opponent's power to up Pegasus' speed!" A flashback came to them about mine and Kyoya's second battle.

Benkei then throws his arms around Kenta. "This'll turn everything around!"

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts, Benkei!" Kenta cried out.

Ryuga smiled, as L-Drago hits Pegasus once again, a strange purple energy came from L-Drago.

Doji smirked to himself, as Pegasus got into the air by L-Drago.

"Now! Pegasus!" I pointed upwards, as the holographic winged-horse appeared in the sky, and as lightning striked. "Go! Special Move! Pegasus Starblast Attack!"

Pegasus then flies down at L-Drago.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

Lightning striked.

"Go! Special Move! Pegasus Starblast Attack!" I called my Special Move, as Pegasus flies straight down at L-Drago.

"He did it!" Kenta and Benkei cheered.

"We'll see about that!" Ryuga replied as a purple force was around L-Drago and stops Pegasus' Special Move? The hell?

"What?!" I, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka and Kyoya was shocked.

The holograpchic dragon from the facebolt surrounded the holographic winged-horse from Pegasus' facebolt, and got Pegasus back onto the ground.

"Pegasus!" I was worried, as Pegasus landed in the stadium.

"No way." Madoka couldn't believe it. "Nion's special move failed..." Kenta also couldn't believe it.

"W-Why?!" Benkei wondered.

"Pegasus... There's just no way..." I told myself in disbelief.

"This was the obvious result." Ryuga said.

I looked at him with a growl. "There's another reason why they call L-Drago the Forbidden Bey." He began explain it. "At the moment of impact, L-Drago can absorb the hidden powers of the opponent!"

"Wha?!"

"A Bey like that exists?!" Kyoya asked in disbelief.

"That means..." Kenta started.

"Yes." Doji replied. "He thought he was utilizing L-Drago's attack to power up Pegasus, but he was actually just building up more strength inside Pegasus to feed to L-Drago."

"No way!" Kenta said in disbelief.

"To fight as hard as you can, only to give your power to your opponent..."

"What are we gonna do?!" Benkei wondered.

"There's nothing you can do." Doji replied.

Lightning striked again.

"No matter which Bey you try, L-Drago cannot be defeated!" Doji told us.

"This is just like back then..." Ryuga said.

I then got a worried look at what he had said.

"And it will continue this way..." He continued,"...for all eternity!"

I growled to myself.

"What's wrong? Have you given up, realizing there's no way out?"

"Is this the end?"

No reply came from me.

"I'm asking you if this is the end!" Ryuga ordered L-Drago to attack once again, sending Pegasus flying in the stadium, as a purple force came from the attack.

L-Drago hits Pegasus again, sending another purple force from the attack that got me on my back.

"Nion!" Kenta was worried.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kyoya replied.

I tried to stand up.

"Heh. Cheering him is useless." Doji told them, no it's not.

"Well then, Ryuga. Let's wrap this up."

Ryuga opened his eyes, as he ordered his Bey again. "L-Drago!"

L-Drago continues to attack Pegasus again, again, and again.

Lightning strikes, as Pegasus' Fusion Wheel began to get scratches from the from L-Drago's attacks.

"Pegasus...!" I was worried.

"It's not over!" Ryuga told me. "Get up, Nion!" He ordered. "I'm not satisfied with this!" He then pointed at me. "Stand up and face me!"

"Make this a little fun for me!"

"Ryuga...?" Doji started.

"D-Damn it!" I growled to myself. "But what am I supposed to do...?!"

"What am I...?!"

"Boring! So boring, Nion!" Ryuga got a purple dragon from his stomach to hit me and sent me flying backwards, but I managed to hold onto the edge of the stadium.

"Nion!" Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya was worried for me, so they began to run to aid me for help.

"I'm all right." I told them as I began to get up from the edge.

"Nion..." They stopped.

"This is too much..." Kyoya growled.

"This is happening to Nion..." Benkei agreed.

I stood up. _"Can I not defeat Ryuga...?"_ I thought. _"Is there no way to stop L-Drago...?"_

"This isn't even worth talking about." Ryuga sighed. "Why don't you get a stronger Bey from your granddad and fight me."

I began to look angry.

"But I guess we know how that will end up, knowing how weak your grandad was."

I began to get very angry, no one will see a lion get angry, as a flashback came into my mind.

"What did you say...?" I demanded angrily as my lighter blue eyes began to be red instead. "Try saying that again!"

"Whoa..." Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya began to look worried.

...

At the peak of Pride Rock.

"Nion's anger, is getting stronger." Father began to get worried.

"What did that 'Ryuga' boy say?" Vitani asked.

"Something about my father being 'weak' or something."

 _"The eyes that I gave him. They're getting red too. Why son?"_ Mother thought.

...

"Try saying that again!" A red anger force came around me.

"If you make a fool of my grandfather again, I won't let it end that easily, you bastard!" I growled angrily at him.

"Nion...?" Kenta was worried.

"I'll say it as much as you want. Your grandfather is a piece of shit." He told me, I began to get more angrier.

"The grandson of a shit grandfather must be shit, too."

I began to get more angrier at him.

"Get down and grovel at my feet, just like your grandfather did!"

I let out a roar of anger, but not using my Roar of the Elders, I won't be like my evil Great-uncle Scar.

Pegasus also starts to get angry like me.

"Pegasus is...!" Kenta was worried.

"My Grandfather is the greatest Blader! And the best lion in my family I have!" I growled angrily at him.

"Stop screwing with me!" Pegasus then attacks L-Drago with anger.

Pegasus continues to attack L-Drago with anger.

"You... I will _never_ forgive you!" I growled angrily at him. "Go, Pegasus!"

"Win! We will win!" I growled as Pegasus continues to attack L-Drago with anger.

L-Drago seems to absorb our anger, but whatever.

"Nion! Calm down!" Kenta told me.

"It won't work even if you hit him from above!" Benkei reminded, whatever.

"You'll just let him absorb all the power! Calm down and think of some countermeasures!" Madoka said.

"I don't need countermeasures!" I growled in replied.

"I'll give him all the power he wants!" I growled. "I'll crush him with all the power he doesn't absorb!"

I let our a angry roar.

"I've never seen Nion like this before..." Benkei whispered.

"Just what happened to Nion..." Kyoya agreed with Benkei.

"No! Pegasus can't take this much longer!" Benkei began to get worried, whatever.

Pegasus pushes L-Drago back with anger.

"Don't give up, Pegasus! Keep smashing him like that!" I angrily ordered Pegasus.

As Pegasus continues to push L-Drago back, Ryuga seems to laugh.

"That's it. That power..." Ryuga told me. "Hate me more! Feel the bitterness! Feel the anger!"

"The more violent your anger becomes, the more power you feed my L-Drago!"

Lightning striked.

A storm then comes.

"Of course. He understand that deeply..." Doji noted. "As expected from Ryuga."

"Doji!" Kyoya growled.

"What do you mean?!" Benkei demanded.

"L-Drago absorbs its opponent's power as its own." Doji replied. "However, to increase that power to its peak, you need an extreme amount of negative energy."

"For that reason, since he first optained L-Drago, he has been using it in battle... slowly waking it up from its long sleep while reviving its dormant power..."

"However, this time..."

They began to get more worried and looked at me.

"Nion..."

"No!"

My red anger force was still around me.

Pegasus continues to attack L-Drago with anger again, again, and again, as L-Drago seems to absorb the anger, whatever.

"Nion the third lion Prince is going to be the final sacrifice to L-Drago!"

Lightning strikes from above.

"The Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago absorbs and grows from these negative energies you call anger and hatred!" Doji told them. "It's the ultimate Bey!"

"Come! Give me more!" Ryuga told me, I can give you as much as you like.

"Can you defeat me with that much power?"

"A cowardly lion Prince like you?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I roared.

"Ryuga's recovery is at ninety-five...ninety-eight... One hundred..." Merci couldn't tell what his recovery is.

A purple force came around Ryuga as he laughs.

"That jerk..." Kyoya growled. "He's just provoking Nion..."

"But why?!" Kenta cried out, then he looked at the other me.

 _Beybattles aren't something used to crush someone. I said in his flashback. Through battles, you form bonds with your friends!_

"That Nion is..." Tears then comes into his eyes.

 _That's correct. I replied to him in his other flashback when we first met. Bey is fought from here. I placed my hand on my chest._

"My Nion is..." He cried.

 _...and having a heart as large as the starry night sky._

"Attack, Pegasus! Demolish L-Drago!" I growled with a order to it.

"No, Nion... Not like this..." Tears forms in his eyes.

"Crush him!" I roared.

"Stop it already! Stop it, Nion!" Kenta begged.

I let out a roar of anger.

The Great Kings of the Past saw this as a revenge not like my evil Great-uncle Scar did.

"That's enough." Ryuga closed his eyes. "Time to end this." He opened his eyes wide.

L-Drago then pushed Pegasus away while its Fusion Wheel changed.

"What? Ryuga moved!" Madoka gasped as she looked at her computer.

"Dark Move!" His hands began to glow with two purple orbs. "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" He slams the two orbs together and shots a beam into space then the beam came down onto the stadium.

A purple light came around the stadium, as three purple dragons with red eyes came from L-Drago's dragon Fusion Wheel.

We were worried, but Doji smiled at this.

The dragons then circles around and caught Pegasus attacks it in midair then pushes it down into the stadium.

"Pegasus!" I was worried, but Ryuga smiled.

Pegasus stopped spinning, it got many scratches.

I kneeled down in defeat.

L-Drago returned to Ryuga. "Heh. You lost, Nion." He told me.

"The 'Blader Spirit' guy full of hatred and anger."

I looked sad, as Doji laughs.

"Just who was it, who brought Ryuga to full recovery?" Doji reminded me. "It seems like it was you, doesn't it?"

"I should give you my thanks, as well, Nion the third lion Prince."

I looked at him.

"Doji." Ryuga called as he got back to the building. "The time has come. Hurry with the preparations for Battle Bladers."

"Yes, Ryuga." Doji agreed as they leaved the place.

"I revived him...?" I muttered. "I helped... It's my fault that L-Drago..." Tears forms in my blue eyes and runs down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather!" I cried.

Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya looked sad too.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 14**


	15. Episode Fourteen

**A/N:** Please don't be confused with this chapter and the prologue, this is a full chapter in the Pride Lands, where Mufasa is alive, and not a spirit. So don't be confused with that.

* * *

MEMORIES OF MUFASA

 _Pegasus used its battle cry,_

 _"Pegasus! Starblast Attack!" I ordered, as Pegasus spread its wings and shots against L-Drago._

 _Ryuga burst into laughing, as a purple breath came from L-Drago and got Pegasus to vanish._

 _"Pegasus!" I was worried, as Pegasus began to vanish right before my very eyes. "Pegasus!"_

 _"Pegasus...!"_

* * *

I woke up with a horrified look.

"A bad dream..." I told myself, then looked at my Beyblade, as I picked it up. "I... lost." I then lay back down in the sofa and began to sleep.

The next day.

"Huh? Where's Nion?" Kenta asked Madoka.

"He said he was going out for a bit." She replied.

"Ah!" Benkei noticed the burger on the table. "Looks yummy!"

"Nion didn't eat anything yesterday, so I made it for him, but... if you want, you can have it." Madoka told me.

"Thanks for the food!" Benkei took the burger and began eating it.

Madoka sighed. "I wonder if Nion's okay..."

"This is good!" Benkei mumbled under his breath as he eats the burger.

A flashback then came to them. _Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike! Ryuga's hands slams the two purple orbs together and shots a beam into space as it comes down into the stadium a light came around the stadium, as three purple dragons with red eyes rised up._

 _We were worried, as the dragons circles around and hits Pegasus attacks it upwards then downwards into the stadium. "Pegasus!" I was worried._

 _Ryuga laughed, as my Beyblade was badly damaged. I kneeled down in defeat._

"To think that Nion would lose completely..." Madoka sighed. "It must have been a shock."

"And?" Benkei started, as he still eats the burger. "A Beybattle is always a serious match. And being a match, there are wins and there are losses."

"If he gets depressed over a loss or two, then just quit Blading!" How can you think of something to...cruel?

"Well, that's true, but..."

I overhear their conversation.

"But is that all there is to it...?" Kenta asked.

"Huh?" Benkei asked.

"I don't think he'd be so depressed just over losing."

"Then, what do you think?" Benkei asked.

"Nion wasn't himself, back then." Kenta replied.

"He was really angry, and wasn't enjoying the battle at all."

...

 _A red anger force was around me. Try saying that again! I angrily growled. If you make a fool of my grandfather again, I won't let it end that easily, you bastard!_

 _I'll say it as much as you want. Your granfather is a piece of shit. Ryuga told me. The grandson of a shit grandfather must be shit, too._

 _Get down and grovel at my feet, just like your grandfather did!_

 _I let our a roar of anger, not using my Roar of the Elders. Pegasus then felt my anger force too._

 _You... I will_ never _forgive you! I angrily growled at him. Go, Pegasus!_

 _..._

"He just attacked with hatred."

"I'm sure something happened with that Ryuga person!"

"Something...?" Benkei asked confused.

I screamed as they looked at me.

"Nion!"

"Why are you eating it, Benkei?" I asked. "I was going to eat it when I got back...!" I then walked up to Benkei in order to get **my** burger back.

"Give back my 3-pounder!" I told him, as we began to fight over it.

"Hey, wait! Madoka said it was okay to eat it!" Benkei replied to me, whatever it's mine not yours.

"You...! Just eating someone's...!"

"Thank goodness. Nion wasn't that weak, after all." She smiled.

Me and Benkei continues to fight over for my burger.

"Ah! There he is! Nion, I have something that I want to show you!" Familiar faces came down.

"Show me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Osamu showed me his Beylade, I looked closer at it.

"Because you said that a Bey isn't something to attack a person with, we wanted to test various aspects ourselves."

"Oh, this is a nice combination." I smiled.

"After he changed to that Track and Bottom, Osamu has gotten pretty strong." Takashi noted.

"We have to be on our toes." Akira said.

"Nion, could we have a match?" Osamu begged.

I began to look worried ever since the one with Ryuga. Plus with the bad dream.

"I want to test how strong I am now!"

"Uh... yeah..." I started.

"Would you?"

"Nion..." Kenta mumbled.

"O-Okay." I accepted. "Let'd do it!"

Osamu, Takashi and Akira smiled in relief.

"Yes!" Osamu cheered.

"That's great, Osamu!"

I smiled nervously.

"Wow, a battle with Nion!" They cheered.

me and Osamu then stood across each other at the stadium in B-Pit.

"Here I go."

"Yeah!" I replied.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it-"

A vision of Ryuga got into my mind. "Rip!" I launched weakly, as Kenta saw.

Pegasus spins weak as I launched weak.

Osamu's Beyblade easily knocked my Pegasus in a stadium out.

We were silenced until Takashi broke it. "No... No way..."

"Osamu... against Nion...!"

"W-W-W-W-Won!" Osamu gasped.

"Nonsense!" Benkei yelled, startled the three, even Madoka and Kenta.

"The usual Nion wouldn't lose to some piupsqueaks like you!" He yelled. "We'll have a rematch later!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The three friends then ran out in a hurry.

I picked Pegasus up. "Sorry, my hand slipped." I apologized.

"Nion, you...!" Benkei turned to face me.

"It must be because I'm hungry!" I laughed nervously. "I'll go eat something." Benkei then stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait a sec, Nion!" He holded a arm on my shoulder. "What was that battle?!"

"I'll beat you back into your spirits!"

"Sorry, but..." I growled under my breath, "could you let go of me?"

I then began to walk out of B-Pit.

Benkei, Kenta and Madoka started to get worried about me.

"It might be impossible." Kyoya said when he showed up.

"Kyoya!" She started.

"The fight with Ryuga probably held some great meaning to him of which we have no idea."

"Losing that fight is breaking his heart." He sighed.

"Can't we help him?" Madoka wondered.

"Not possible." Kyoya replied. "He has to do it himself."

Kenta began to look more worried.

"Nion..." He mumbled under his breath.

...

I was on the grass in the park, not for long as I remember because it's evening.

I still looked at my Beyblade, Storm Pegasus, I sighed. "Why am I...?"

"Nion!" A familiar voice called, I looked up to see Kenta standing at the iron fence.

"Kenta? What's up?" I asked. "Did you have a fight with Benkei or something?"

"Stop it already!" He cried out.

I looked puzzled.

"I hate it when you push yourself like that!"

"You hate... I wasn't really..." I recalled, puzzled.

"You're forcibly cheerful while hiding your own feelings!" Tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm not happy about that at all! It's onot like you, Nion!"

I opened my mouth, shocked at that comment.

"Aren't we friends?" Yes we are Kenta, one of my few friends, other than those from my homland.

"I thought of you as my friend!"

"I thought we were friends who talk about anything, speak our mind and help each other!" I couldn't feel that way with my best honey badger friend, Bunga, my cheetah friend, Fuli, my egret friend, Ono, my hippopotamus friend, Beshte, or even my big brother, Kion, that way.

"Kenta..." I mumbled under my breath, blue eyes focused on him.

"When feeling hurt, say you're feeling hurt. When you're sad, say you're sad." He cried, as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"I thought we were friends that could tell each other that!"

"Don't you feel the same, Nion?" He cried. "Don't hide your feelings from us!"

"I'm not the only one... Benkei too, and Madoka even, everyone thinks so!"

I began to feel sad about them, my Great Kings of the Past, saw this too.

"We want to be your strength, to do something for you."

"I... I want to..." He cried, as tears still run down his cheeks.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"Nion?"

"Friends are something that you always have beside you, right?" I recalled.

He smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"My only goal for fighting was to find Ryuga and defeat him." I said.

"Only Ryuga?" Kenta asked, puzzled.

"Yeah..." I replied, looking at the sun, that goes down.

I began to tell him about my story, where I grew up.

"It happened back when I was still in my homeland, the Pride Lands." I told him.

* * *

 _I was sleeping soundly inside of Pride Rock, snoring could be heard from outside._

 _I opened my blue eyes, a paw rubbing my eyes. "Good morning, Grandfather, Dad, Mom..." I looked around confused, as they were nowhere inside._

 _"Huh? Grandfather?"_

 _I ran to the peak of Pride Rock, and smiled down at the savanna, glad that I'm a prince, like Kion, Kopa, the prince consort, Kovu._

 _I began to run down the rocky path to the royal den, and sees as a few lionesses resting on the side rocks._

"In the beyond the mountains, in Africa savanna, the Pride Lands is a hidden kingdom, sometimes also called Beyblade Kingdom, because some of the cubs on my age plays with Beyblade at my home; Pride Rock." I told Kenta about the story.

 _I then approached a lioness, that smiles at me, my maternal grandmother, Sarafina._

 _"Where's Grandfather?" I asked her, she looked at me._

 _"He said he was going ni the savanna for some duties, as you may know." She replied with a smile._

 _"Thanks!" I ran to the direction she looked._

 _"Hey!" Three male cub lions called._

 _"Later, okay?" I called over my shoulder._

"Every cub at my age on Pride Rock loved Beyblades, Beys were like second nature to them." I told Kenta. "Amongst them, there was a lion who especially loved Beys." I continued to tell him.

 _I ran in the tall grass looking around. "Grandfather?" I called. "Grandfather, where are you?"_

 _"Over here, Nion!" The voice called, I looked at the direction from the voice._

 _I began to see through the tall grass. "Grandfather." I began to be frightened as a cape buffalo was in front of me._

 _"Ah, you're here." The voice cheered, I looked to see my grandfather close to the cape buffalo._

 _"Wh-What are you doing, Grandfather?!" I asked worriedly._

 _"Wait just a moment." He called, as he aimed with his launcher, and launched his Beyblade, and got the stick on the back on the cape buffalo away, the buffalo sighed in relief._

 _"That's better, isn't it?" Mufasa asked, the cape buffalo then returned to its herd._

 _"Grandfather!" I smiled, a large muscular lion with beige underbelly, gold-yellow fur, red mane, red eyes._

"That was my grandfather, Mufasa, the former King of the Pride Lands, until my father took the throne with my mother, Nala!" I told Kenta.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

 _Mufasa and I was then close to the peak of Pride Rock, while my parents is out of the place, because they're out hunting._

 _"Eh? For me?" I asked, looking at his Beyblade, Storm Pegasus._

 _"Yeah." He nodded. "You will have to start using that Bey someday."_

 _"But isn't this some awesome Bey...?"_

 _"Try setting it up." Mufasa told me._

 _I smiled in understanding that we will have a battle with our Beys. "Yeah!"_

 _"3!"_

 _"2!"_

 _"1!"_

 _"Let it Rip!" We launched our Beys in the small stadium, close to the peak, but also close to the den._

 _"Wow...!" I was impressed with Pegasus' speed._

 _"No time for admiring! We're in the middle of a battle." Mufasa warned._

 _I sighed, as his Bey clashes with Pegasus._

 _"Amazing! I can have an equal match with grandfather!" I gasped._

 _Pegasus and his Bey continue to clash with one another. "Is this Pegasus' strength?"_

 _"Yeah." Mufasa confirmed. "But the most important thing isn't a Bey's own strength."_

 _"The most important thing is the Blader's spirit!"_

 _"Ah... Ah!" I breathed._

 _His Beyblade then pushes Pegasus in a stadium out, I looked disappointed that I lost._

 _"There's infinitive power hidden in a Bey." He explained. "Only a trained Blader can draw it out."_

 _He picked up his Pegasus._

 _"You must train and become strong."_

 _"Then, Pegasus will surely lifht its wings and spread them out wide." He smiled at me, I returned a smile._

 _"Yeah!" I nodded._

 _"Hey, Mufasa!" A zebra called up from below. "Good luck this evening!"_

 _"Yeah." Mufasa called down._

 _"Good luck." A giraffe waved as the zebra and giraffe returned to their herds._

 _"Grandfather, what's happening tonight?" I asked confused, at what the zebra and giraffe was talking about._

 _"Oh, right." Mufasa sighed looking at me. "This is your first time." I nodded._

 _"Right! Tonight I'll show you Pegasus' true strength." He smiled._

 _I breathed under my breath._

 _Later this evening._

 _Few of the kingdom's animals gather at the base of Mt. Kilimanjaro, even our Shaman, Rafiki standing beside grandfather. Though the rest of mine and grandfather's family is sleeping in the royal den for the night._

 _"What is this?" I asked._

 _"You see young Nion, your grandfather will show you his Bey's strength, by lighting the touches one by one." Rafiki replied._

 _"For the heavenly horse, Pegasus, to become Zeus god's strength, it's said it climbed to heaven." Mufasa also replied, Rafiki nodded._

 _"Today is the day Pegasus appeared up there." He looked at me._

 _I gasped looking up at Mt. Kilimanjaro._

 _"Up there?!" I breathed._

 _"Watch." He replied, aiming with his launcher. "Let iit Rip!"_

 _Pegasus then jumps from touch to touch by the speed of it, and lights them, one by one, like Rafiki told me. I smiled at the sight._

 _"This is Pegasus' power?" I breathed, Rafiki nodded._

 _"There's more." Mufasa told me._

 _Pegasus then jumped to the top of the stairs to Mt. Kilimanjaro and flies up in the sky, where the Great Kings of the Past shining brightly. Till Pegasus' constellation appears._

 _I gasped at the sight. "That's Pegasus! The soaring horse!" I breathed._

"And it's grandfather's Pegasus that has that power!" I told Kenta, while telling the story.

 _A strange flying object then came, we looked confused, even our Sheman is._

 _"Wh-What?" I was confused, those strange objects shouldn't be here, it is a forbidden place for outsiders._

 _"Don't tell me...! They're targeting the Forbidden Bey!" Mufasa gasped, as he realized why the strange flying object was here for._

 _"The Forbidden Bey?" I asked confused._

 _"In that mountain, Mt. Kilimanjaro is a sealed Bey that holds atrocious powers!" Mufasa replied._

 _"Grandfather!" I ran after him, while Rafiki stayed behind with the herds._

 _..._

 _In a pool of lava inside of Mt. Kilimanjaro, two figures was inside._

 _A crystal sealing Bey was at the back of the place._

 _"That's it?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _A wealthy businessman. With a pair of hexogonal shaped glasses, a purple suit and red tie, he keeps a comb in his chest pocket, a golden streak in his hair._

 _A tanich-peach skinned man, with a white coat as a cape, a golden dragon headwear, white spiky hair with a red streak, his eyes are normally ruthless, black shirt with a yellow stripe going down in the middle, black pants with a brown belt where he keeps his Beyblade gear on, brown boots, a golden dragon gauntlet on his left arm._

 _The white coat cape boy jumped into the air, flames comes out from one of the dragon statues, which he easily dodges, few arrowes shots out of the other dragon statues._

 _"Look out Ryuga!" The purple suited man launched his Bey to protect the person that approaches the back of the cave, and destroyed the dragon statues._

 _The white coat caped man, that's been called Ryuga, was in front of the crystal sealed Beyblade._

 _"This is..." He gasped, as he tried to reach the crystal, spikes came underneath him, but he jumped at the mere second._

 _"Heh. I expected traps like this." He laughed. He then picked the crystal up. "This is the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago...!" A strange purple force came around the crystal._

 _"This intense power feels like it's sucking me in..." He gasped._

 _"Stop right there!" Grandfather Mufasa called out, this Ryuga boy looked at him._

 _"I will not hand over that Bey!"_

 _The purple suited man launched his Bey, which Grandfather launched with Pegasus. And Pegasus easily knocks the man's Beyblade out._

 _Pegasus then returned to Mufasa._

 _Grandfather then ran over to the other side of the bridge, but the boy that holds the sealed Beyblade breaks the crystal._

 _"Let's go, L-Drago!" Ryuga declared, then he noticed the strange purple force around the Bey._

 _"Grandfather!" I called over the other side of the bridge to Mufasa, he then turned around._

 _"Stay away, Nion!" Mufasa called._

 _The strange purple force seems to absorb this Ryuga boy's energy. "What power...! Is it testing me? If I am a suitable owner or not?!" He wondered, he then puts it onto his launcher. "Interesting!" He then launched Lightning L-Drago it cuts the vines that holds the bridge, separating me and grandfather and it spins around a pillar of stone over the pool of lava inside Mt. Kilimanjaro, making it into a Beystadium._

 _Mufasa was surprised, as L-Drago returns to Ryuga, he then jumps over to a pillar of stone platform. "Come!" He called._

 _"Grandfather!" I cried out, as Mufasa jumped over to the other pillar of stone platform._

 _"3!"_

 _"2!"_

 _"1!"_

 _"Let it Rip!" They launched Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago, in the smoothed stone stadium over the pool of lava._

 _Pegasus and L-Drago then spins around the stadium, Pegasus spins normal while L-Drago... Opposite?_

 _"What?! Counterclockwise rotation?!" I cried out in shock._

 _Ryuga smiled, as L-Drago hits Pegasus from the other direction._

 _I was worried._

 _Ryuga burst out laughing. "This is the power of L-Drago's counterclockwise rotation!" He called out._

 _Mufasa growled at him._

 _"I can already see who wins." Ryuga declared._

 _"Grandfather!" I cried out._

 _"Watch carefully, Nion!" He called, I looked surprised._

 _"This is Pegasus!" He looked up. As Pegasus flied back into the stadium._

 _Pegasus then hits L-Drago got it onto the edge of the stadium._

 _Ryuga growled._

 _"Go, Pegasus!" Mufasa called. Pegasus then flies in the air as the holographic from the facebolt appeared._

 _"That's Pegasus...! The soaring horse." I was surprised._

 _Pegasus then spread its wings and shots at L-Drago._

 _"Ryuga!" The man cried out._

 _"Don't panic." He called to him._

 _The strange purple force appears around L-Drago and on Ryuga's palm. "I can feel it...! The power of darkness... The intense power that swallows everthing...!"_

 _"Go, L-Drago!" A force got Pegasus onto the stadium._

 _"No matter how fast you flap your wings or how far you run, you cannot win against this L-Drago!" Ryuga told Mufasa._

 _Grandfather growled._

 _"Chase it away!" Ryuga called, the strange purple force surrounds the place, gets Pegasus into the air._

 _"Pegasus!" I was worried._

 _"Go!" Ryuga called out. L-Drago then hits Pegasus._

 _Both me and grandfather Mufasa was shocked and worried._

 _Ryuga laughed, as a purple breath came from the holographic dragon from the facebolt and gets the holographic wing horse to vanish, the Bey then crashed down onto Mufasa's pillar of stone platform._

 _"Grandfather!" I cried out in worried._

 _The holographic horse began to disappear. "Grandfather...! Grandfather!"_

 _Mufasa then lays on the platform where he was standing._

 _Ryuga came forward. Took the blue head-bandage from Mufasa's head. "I'll be taking L-Drago." Ryuga declared as he cleans up L-Drago._

 _"D-Don't... that's..." Mufasa cried._

 _"Grandfather!" I was worried. I heard Ryuga burst out laughing._

 _"Are you mortified? Hateful? Miserable? You can only blame your own lack of strength!" Ryuga called to me, I growled at him in response._

 _The place then began to shake and collapse._

 _"Ryuga, it's dangerous here! Come quickly!" The man declared, as Ryuga jumped over to him._

 _"Wait!" I growled to them._

 _"Did you give your strength to L-Drago?" The man asked as he helps Ryuga out._

 _I growled at the entrance they came._

 _"Nion!" Mufasa called out, I looked at him._

 _"Grandfather!" I cried out._

 _"Nion! Hurry and get out of here!"_

 _I shook my head. "What are you saying, Grandfather?"_

 _"L-Drago is a dangerous Bey." He replied. "Defeat him! You will have to get L-Drago back!"_

 _"M-Me?!" I asked confused, he aimed with his launcher._

 _"Listen, Nion! Always remember this! In a Beybattle, t"he final deciding factor is the Blader's spirit!" He told me, I know. He launched his Beyblade over to me, I was surprised at first, as the winged-horse Bey was in my right paw._

 _"Grandfather!" I started._

 _"Go!"_

 _He smiled at me. "Become strong, Nion!" The rocks then surrounds him._

 _"Grandfather! Grandfather!" I tried to reach him but too late._

 _..._

 _I was outside the entrance to the cave, tears running down my cheeks, while I looking at Pegasus._

* * *

"And so I left on a journey. To become strong... to defeat him..." I ended the story to Kenta.

Tears then runs down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk about it before." I apologized.

"No! I'm the one who's sorry, making you tell such a painful story." He replied.

"No," I told him. "I'm glad I told it. To a friend." I smiled at him.

"Nion..."

"Ah, that's right! Let's have a Beybattle!" Kenta declared.

I sighed.

"I want to, right now, with you!"

I looked at him.

"Nion!"

"It's already late," I noted as I looked at the sky, the Great Kings of the Past shining brightly at the sky, "so let's do it tomorrow." I promised.

"Tomorrow, for sure... okay?"

"Well, see you tomorrow! It's a promise! We'll definitely do it tomorrrow!"

We waving goodbye to each other.

"Yeah, got it." I lied.

I then looked at the sky. "I'm sorry, Kenta..."

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 15**


	16. Episode Fifteen

THE MYSTERIOUS VITANY

"This is terrible!" Kenta yelled, got Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya's attention.

"Kenta?" She asked, as he trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Benkei asked.

"Nion... left this!" Kenta answered, showing them the letter.

 _Thanks for everything, guys. Goodbye._

"That's... a farewell lette?!"

"Wh-What's is the meaning of this?!" Benkei asked.

"But he promised to Beybattle with me..." Tears begins to form in his eyes. "Why did you leave, Nion?"

 _..._

I was in the desert that leads to the Pride Lands already. _Right now I have no right to even hold a Bey._ I thought, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Kenta."

...

Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei is already close to the mountains at the borders of the Pride Lands.

"So, where should we go now?" Madoka asked.

"What? Um..." Kenta began, they don't know where the way to my father's kingdom is, that's good, because it is forbidden for outsiders to enter.

A bird tells Kyoya from its tree.

"Hey, let's go!" He called to them.

"Y-Yes, Kyoya!" Benkei, Kenta and Madoka then follows Kyoya.

"Wait up!" Kenta and Madoka called out.

"Don't you have a bit too much luggage?" Kenta asked.

"A girl has to have certain necessities." She replied.

Benkei sighed, then walks into the mountains, where the bird told them the direction.

...

"Nion went through all that..." Kyoya breathed, as Kenta told them my story.

"Nion is always so bright, so it's hard to imagine." Madoka said, as they continues to walk upwards the mountain they're on.

"Nion..." Kenta started. "For him to just leave without saying anything to us..."

"He didn't want us to worry about him. Probably since he has lion in him." Madoka told Kenta.

"But... it's a bit sad."

"Indeed." Benkei agreed.

"He's in that place called the Pride Lands, his kingdom, right?" Kyoya asked.

"I think so." He replied, uncertain.

"Think? What do you mean?"

"That's just the only place I know where Nion might be..."

"How so?" Benkei asked, as they continues to walk upwards.

"When people feel hurt, they start to miss their homeland and hometown, don't they?" Madoka asked.

"Really?"

"'Won't know till you try,' huh?" Kyoya recalled.

"W-Wait a sec! Can't we go a little slower?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka, are you all right with all that luggage?" Kenta asked again.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied.

Up in the trees, a young lion was hidden inside them, looking at the 'intruders' to the kingdom.

* * *

In the Dark Nebula castle.

Doji was eating his food.

Ryuga was surrounded by a group of Bladers.

"Attack. Defense. Stamina. Balance." Doji called out. "They have polished their different types of skill to the extreme, Dark Nebula's elite Blader force." He smiled.

They launches their Beys.

Ryuga launched his Beyblade. Three purple dragons with red eyes flies up. "Types don't matter to my L-Drago!"

The dragons easily defeats the Bladers. "Howl! Lightning L-Drago!" He yelled. The dragons then sends the Bladers into the air and took them out. L-Drago then returned to Rygua.

"Unsatisfactory... Not enough... You must satisfy this more!" Ryuga yelled, the dragons from the facebolt flies upwards.

"Ryuga... How much stronger do you plan to get?" Doji asked.

He smiled.

* * *

Kenta, Benkei and Madoka finally catches up to Kyoya as he waits on the top of the cliff they were walking.

"That Nion... This is some place to live, isn't it?" Kenta asked about the kingdom.

"Indeed..." Benkei agreed.

Kyoya turned around, then he thought he heard something in the bushes.

"What is it, Kyoya?" Benkei asked, then looked confused over at the bushes.

"No. Must be my imagination." He replied.

The hidden lion then looked again.

...

Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya was resting at a pool of water.

"I feel revived!" Kenta was relieved.

"Pick up the pase." Kyoya told them. "If we don't hurry, we'll lose the daylight."

"Indeed!" Benkei agreed with him.

"Wait a second!" Madoka called.

Kenta then felt something in his legs, and felt upwards on the ground.

"Kenta! What's wrong?!" Madoka asked.

"M-Muscle... ache..." He cried.

"I thought so."

"Can you walk?" Kyoya asked over his shoulders.

"Really... What luggage." Benkei sighed.

"What do you mean 'luggage'?!" Kenta demanded.

"That was uncalled for!" Madoka agreed.

Kenta growled, Benkei growled back. "What? Why am I the bad guy here?" Benkei asked. "I'm not your luggage mule!" He then kicks a stick at a tree, until bees comes out of their nest.

Benkei was worried, then runs away from the bees right on his tail, or back.

"Retribution!" Kenta and Madoka laughed, until they both feel 'muscle ache' and feel on the ground upwards.

Kyoya sighed in irritation.

Later.

"Wow! Looks delicious!" Benkei said.

"Let's all eat now." Madoka declared.

"Yeah! Thanks for the food!" Benkei took the ham ones.

"Benkei! Not fair, you took all the ones with ham!" Kenta reminded him.

"Don't worry about such small details." Benkei then eats them.

"At least eat some vegetable ones, too!" Madoka told him.

They then began to fight over the ham.

"There's lots of ham ones! No need to get mad!" Benkei argued.

Kyoya then looked over his shoulders, then eats a ham sandwich.

"I'm just eating my share since I'm bigger than you!"

"Then eat vegetables, too!" Kenta argued.

"Oh, stop yammering!" Benkei yelled at him.

"Madoka was the one who made them!"

Unknown to them, a baboon takes the sandwiches, what a sneaky little baboon.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!" Benkei argued.

"Nothing to do with this?! For the trouble she went to make everyone's portions!"

Benkei and Kenta continues to argue. "Anyway, give bak the ham!"

"Like I'd give back what I've already eaten!" Benkei argued.

Madoka then screamed, making the two look at her. "Forget the ham - all the sandwiches are gone!"

"What?!"

"Benkei!" Kenta yelled.

"Why me?!" Benkei countered.

"Hey!" Kyoya called, making them look at him, then Kyoya pointed up in a tree to see a baboon eating the sandwiches.

"My sandwich!" Kenta and Benkei cried out.

"I'm the one who made them!" Madoka cried.

"Oh no! No food?!" They yelled throughout the forest, close to the jungle.

Kenta and Benkei then growled at each other.

"Goodbye!" Benkei declared.

"As you wish!" They then parted ways.

In the tree, a young lion's paw nuzzle the baboon's head. "A falling out, huh?"

Meanwhile with Kenta and Madoka.

"Pushy!"

"Blockheaded!"

"Loud!"

"He breathes loudly through his nose! Benkei..."

"Is the worst!" Kenta finished for her, then mimic Benkei's bull stance.

"That's so like him!" Madoka laughed. "Just like that!"

"But... he has good qualities, too, doesn't he?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah..."

"Thinking about his friends..."

"Likes to help..."

"Even today, he was worried about Nion..." Kenta then noted they were close to the jungle.

"Worried like it was about himself..."

"We'll meet him when we get to the Pride Lands, right?" Madoka asked.

"That's right." Kenta agreed. "Let's get there first and surprise him!"

"Yeah!" They then moved towards the Pride Lands.

"Nion...?!" The hidden lion whispered.

...

Benkei and Kyoya was still making their way to my father's kingdom, while in the forest.

"Geez... I get irritated just by thinking about them!" Benkei growled.

"Ridiculous!"

"Yes, isn't it?!"

"I mean you, irritated despite our goal." Kyoya told him.

"Huh?"

"What are you trying to do, right now?" Kyoya asked.

"To meet Nion, of course, but..."

"Then concentrate on that matter only! Or did you come here for a picnic?!"

Kyoya then walk through the tall grass close to the mountains.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoya..." Benkei apologized.

...

Kenta and Madoka was on a tall cliff, while making their way to the Pride Lands.

"M-Madoka, be careful..." Kenta warned, as they continue to walk slowly on the tall cliff.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Did we pick the right road...?" Kenta wondered.

"More like... is this even a road?"

"It's better to not look down."

The rock Madoka was standing on breaks apart, and she falls down.

"Madoka!" Kenta cried, then the piece of rock he standing on falls down, too.

The hidden lion began to get worried, gets into his human form and jumps up into the air to save the two that falls down, which he manage to do.

The human formed lion sighed in relief.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

"Hello? Hello?"

Madoka blinked to focus, then her vision came to.

"Madoka, are you all right?" Kenta asked.

"I'm sure... I fell off the cliff..." Madoka was relieved to be alive. "I'm safe?!" SHe jumps into the air for relief.

"Too bad about the luggage." The lion reminded her.

"It's too bad."

"I-It's fine. My life is enough..." She cried.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked, looking at the dark brown lion.

"He saved us when we lost consciousness." Kenta replied.

"Th-Thank you."

"I'm Madoka." She introduced herself.

"I'm Kenta."

"My name is Vitany." The lion introduced himself. "Part of my name means 'War' and the last of my name means' New'. But don't worry, it's not like I'm a hairball or something."

"'War' from vita and..."

"'New' from ny...?"

"That's right! In no way am I anyone suspicious!" Vitany said; Vitany. Slim built teenage with pale skin, emerald-green eyes, shaddy dark blue violet hair, Vitany wears a pink v-neck with an orange collar under his blue/light jacket with blue stripes and is always kep unzipped. He sports brown fingerless gloves, brown pants that tuck into his brown hiking boots (human form).

"No, not suspicious at all, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"The Pride Lands, you say?" Vitany asked, as they continue on their way. "Doesn't say anything to me. I'm only here to collect edible wild plants..."

"I see."

"Too bad."

"What exactly do you two want with that the Pride Lands?" He looked behind him with his emerald eyes.

"W-Well, that's..."

"We..."

"Have someone we must meet." Kenta finished for her.

"Looking for someone?" Vitany recalled.

"Yes. Very dear..." Kenta nodded, his stomach then growled.

"Oh, Kenta." Her stomach then started growling, as well.

Vitany smiled.

Meanwhile, Vitany was in a river with fishes, the river goes to the Zuberi River.

Vitany looks the right then to his left, then took out his Bey.

"What do you think?" Madoka asked, as they waiting for Vitany.

"What about?"

"You wouldn't usually say that, right?"

"About youself being 'war' from vita and 'new' from ny."

"What does that even mean?"

Kenta nodded. "Right. And 'in no way am I anyone suspicious' on the contrary makes him suspicious."

"Exactly." Madoka agreed.

"He's isn't coming back..." Madoka was beginnig to get worried, when they waited for a few minutes.

"'Just a little bit further'... Maybe he wasn't looking for a toilet..."

A vulture flock then flies from the trees.

They then saw water comes from the forest.

Footsteps then comes from the bushes.

Vitany came from the bushes, lucky they didn't saw a hyena.

"V-Vitany!" Madoka was surprised, to see him with a bunch of fishes.

"Where did you go?" Kenta asked.

"I apologize for the wait." He apologized. "I went to fetch these for you two."

Kenta and Madoka's stomachs then growls.

Vitany smiled.

Meanwhile, they had eaten some of the fishes.

"That was good!"

"Thanks for the meal."

"You are most welcome." Vitany said.

"But you really are amazing. Catching so many in such a short time." Kenta noted.

"Where's your fishing rod?" They do realize that in the Pride Lands, we don't have those.

Vitany looked surprised.

"How did you catch them?" Kenta asked.

"That doesn't really matter, right?" Vitany asked, then leaned a little closer to the fire. "Do you want to know... no matter what?"

"No, that's okay..."

"Who really cares, right?"

"W-Well then, we'll be going now." Madoka said.

"We are indebted to you."

"From here on continues a trackless path that stays darl, even during the day." Vitany warned, about the savanna. "Poisonous cobras, wild wildebeests, even crocodiles come out..."

"Will you two be all right on your own?"

"E-Even so..."

"Even so, I'm going!"

Vitany looked surprise.

"I have to go to the Pride Lands no matter what."

"I have to go and meet Nion."

"Nion?" Vitany recalled. "Ah, you did say you were looking for someone."

"Even traveling through this dangerous jungle..."

"Must be very important person, this Nion."

"Yes, he is." Kenta nodded.

"He's a very dear friend of ours."

Vitany walked up to them. "This must be fate of some kind."

"If you don't mind, could you tell me in more detail?" He asked. "About you deat friend..."

"Yeah." Kenta nodded.

"One day, Nion just happened to come to our city..." Kenta told Vitany.

 _In a battle, the final deciding factor is... Pegasus returned to me in the flashback, ...the Blader's spirit!_

 _Don't forget that feeling! I said in another flashback. The will to win! If you have that, you can win any time!_

 _Beybattles aren't somthing used to crush someone. I told Kyoya in another flashback. Through battles, you form bonds with your friends!_

"Through Beybattles with Nion, we managed to grow." Kenta said. "Then Nion lost to a certain man and he's now feeling really depressed."

"This time it's our turn to save Nion!"

"Even so, Nion didn't want us to worry and pretended to be strong..." Madoka cried.

Kenta showed his Sagittario. "Why..." Tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Why did you just vanish without a word, Nion?"

Vitany looked satisfied. Plus, a little sad. "It would be nice to find him." He announced.

Kenta and Madoka looked surprise.

"I was moved by your feelings toward your friend." Vitany admitted. "If I may, let me show you the way to a safe road. From this jungle."

Meanwhile...

"There is a river not too far from here. It's called the Zuberi River, by the animals." Vitany told them. "If you go down that, you'll steer clear of the animal trails."

Kenta and Madoka was exhausted. "Thank you. Brvause of you, we-" They then saw Vitany wasn't with them.

"Huh? He's gone?"

"Huh? No way..."

They turned around, and said at the same time. He disappeared?!"

...

"Another dead-end!" Benkei was beginning to loss his mood.

"Nothing to it. Let's go back." Kyoya offered.

"How long until we reach Nion's kingdom?!" Benkei demanded, then kicked a stick, it flied into the bush.

Benkei began to get worried. "Not again?!"

A dark brown lion appeared in the bush, instead of bees. "That hurt..." A paw rubbing his head.

Meanwhile.

"You're not from around here?" Kyoya asked.

"That's right. I only came here for the honey." Vitany replied.

Benkei looked shocked. "For the bees?!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no..." Benkei shook his head.

"Then it's no use asking about the Pride Lands, huh?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm sorry for not being able to help." Vitany looked over his shoulders, in his human form.

"One thing I want to ask..." Kyoya started.

"Ah, yes?"

"You didn't meet anyone on the mountain?"

"Anyone?" Vitany asked.

"We're talking about Kenta and Madoka." Benkei replied.

"Well..."

"The names won't mean anything to him." Kyoya told Benkei.

"Oh, right..." Benkei then makes the size of the two. "Um... A cry-baby about this tall and a girl, about this tall..."

"Unfortunately, I've met no one." Vitany lied.

"I see."

They continued to walk on the mountain.

They stopped as a wall of falling trees in the way.

"Again?"

"How unfortunate. It's a dead-end."

"Let's go back." Vitany suggested, until Benkei took out his Bey.

"No need for that!"

"We'll just bulldoze our way through!"

Vitany looked surprised.

Kyoya noted.

"If there's no road, just make one!" Benkei launched his Dark Bull, "Bust through! Redhorn Uppercut!" Bull smashed through the falled trees in the way.

"What d'ya think of my Bull's strength?"

"Truly magnificent! Adding your own power to a balance type Bey makes it certainl unrivaled!" Vitany replied, amazed.

Benkei laughed at this. "Doesn't it? Doesn't it?"

"Right! Just follow me!"

"Well aren't you knowledgeable." Kyoya told Vitany, making him stop.

"About what?"

"About Beys..." Kyoya replied, sharply. "Are you a Blader, as well?"

"Well now. What must you be talking about? I do not really understand..."

Meanwhile, Benkei found his Beyblade on the ground. "Ah, here it is." A noise maked him look in horror.

The tree branches, began moving. "Don't tell me... Something worse than bees?" Yup, there could be hyenas.

A wild warthog came from the branches.

"A... A... A warthog!" Benkei looked terrified, how come? My father's friend Pumbaa is also a warthog, this one must be a wild one.

"Don't come here! Stay away!" He screamed.

Kyoya and Vitany looked worried, Kyoya runs to his friend aid.

The wild warthog attacks the tree, Benkei is above at.

"Damn it! If I_d picked up the Dark Bull..." Benkei screamed. "This is the end!"

A unseen Beyblade knocks the tree out, making the wild warthog flee.

"Benkei!" Kyoya yelled, then stopped as his friend was on the ground.

"Th-This is the end..." Benkei was still horrified.

Kyoya looked relieved, then saw the Beyblade going into the hidden lion's paw.

"Just now...?"

"This is the end... Kyoya..."

...

Kenta and Madoka continues on their way.

"It has really brightened up, hasn't it?"

"It's all thanks to Vitany."

"Although he was somewhat mysterious..." Madoka admitted.

"Yeah... like disappearing suddenly..." Kenta agreed, then they noticed familiar faces upo ahead, of the river that goes to the Zuberi River.

"Benkei! Kyoya! And..."

"Vitany?" Madoka finished for him, then runs up to them, noting they're talking.

Benkei laughed. "Not sure what happened, but I'm saved!"

"It seems to get frightened the tree that just happened to fall... How lucky was that?"

"You said it!"

 _"Why is he lying?"_ Kyoya wondered.

"Hey!" A voice called.

"Kenta! Madoka!" Benkei smiled in relief.

"You two look well."

"Y-You too, Benkei..."

"We meet again." Vitany called.

"Thank you for earlier."

"You saved us."

Benkei looked surprised. "What? You know each other?"

"Yeah." Kenta confirmed. "He showed us the road to get here."

"But..." Madoka started.

"Ah, excuse me for suddenly disappearing like that." Vitany finished for her. "I found some rare wild plants, so..." A hand on his head.

"Oh, that's why."

"Yes, that's right."

Kyoya didn't look surprised, more determined, and sharply.

 _Unfortunately, I've met no one._

 _"His story doesn't match."_

"Shall we go, then?" Vitany suggested. "I'll show you the way to a safer road."

"That'll help a lot!" Benkei agreed.

 _"Who is this guy?"_ Kyoya wondered.

They continues to walk towards the Pride Lands.

 _"Just wait, Nion. We'll be there really soon."_ Kenta thought. _"If you aren't in the Pride Lands, Nion, I don't know what to do."_

 _"Vitany... Who exactly is he?"_ Kyoya wondered. _"Did you really appear before us by accident?"_

 _"Or..."_

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 16**


	17. Episode Sixteen

THE MAGNIFICENT ARIES

I was at a waterfall called Zulu Falls, staring at the water for a few moments.

I continue on my way towards my father's kingdom, when a hornbill spotted me, the hornbill is called Zazu, he seems happy to see me, so he reports to the pride of Pride Rock about my return.

...

"What? We have walk through here again?!" Kenta and Madoka began to protest.

Benkei almost slipped off the cliff.

"Please watch your step. Just a little further and we'll be back on an easy path." Vitany announced.

"W-Wait a sec." Kenta called, this made Vitany stop and looked over his shoulder.

"Could we take our time?" Kenta asked. "If we don't..."

"If we don't, we'll get to heaven before we get to the Pride Lands." Madoka finished for Kenta.

"All right, I'm really sorry about all this. We'll go a little slower from here."

 _"Damn this guy."_ Kyoya thought.

They walks on a open mountain field.

"The GPS isn't working. I'm not sure where we are right now." Madoka begins to get worried.

"Are we on the easy path yet?" Kenta asked.

"I've had enough of these cliffside paths." Benkei said getting annoyed.

"Your efforts will rewarded." Vitany said, he turned to them. "These mountains are the Wandering Mountains."

"Once we get out of here, you're better off having me along."

Kyoya then putted a rock on the ground beside him.

 _Unfortunately, I've met no one._

They then walked in the jungle that used to be a meerkat and warthog called Timon and Pumbaa's home.

"Are we there yet?" Kenta asked exhausted.

"Just a bit more!"

They continues to walk through the jungle.

"Just a bit more!"

They continues walking more.

Benkei's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"Just a bit more!"

"Hey," Kenta called, "how many times have you said 'Just a bit more!'?"

"We've walked quite a bit, huh?"

"And I feel like the scenery hasn't changed much at all."

"Mountain paths all tend to look alike!" Vitany explained, as they're on the same spot, close to the Zuberi River.

"You're just imagining things."

"Let's get going." He began to walk again.

"Wait up!" Kyoya called out, making Vitany stop.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is this really the right path?" Kyoya asked, irritated almost.

"Yes, of course."

"Then why are we going in circles?"

"Going in circles...? What are you-"

"Quit messing around!" Kyoya growled. "Look at those rocks!" He pointed at the rocks he laid.

"I placed a rock there each time we passed through here."

"Huh? What is that?" Kenta asked.

"This guy is just leading us in circles." Kyoya replied, angrily.

"Huh? But why would he do that?"

"You said there would be an easier path up ahead!" Benkei called.

"Well, there should have been..." Vitany looked around, 'confused'. "Huh... that's strange."

He turned around. "I wonder why?"

Kyoya aimed with his launcher. "I've had enough of your games! What the hell are you planning?"

"Hold on, Kyoya!" Kenta and Madoka got in his way.

"You can't use your Bey against an innocent person."

"If he's a fellow Blader, then there's no problem." Kyoya insisted.

"Pull it out. You have one, don't you... A Beyblade."

Vitany laughed nervously. "Well, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"In any case, let's continue." He started to walk again.

"If we take our time, it'll start to get dark."

Kyoya looked angry. "How much longer are you going to keep us this farce?!" He launched Rock Leone. "I'll just have to make you pull it out!"

"Kyoya!" Kenta and Madoka began to get worried for Vitany.

Leone then hits the rock above Vitany.

Which he manage to dodge, until a bigger rock falls down, he launches his 'hidden' Beyblade. "Aries! Horn Throw Destruction!" The holographic sheep then smashes the large piece of rock that falled down at him.

"Wh-What?!" Benkei called, as the smoke cleared, they looked surprised.

"It's a beautiful Bey, isn't?" Vitany asked, as he showed his Beyblade, Rock Aries, to them, a gift from his parents when he was a infant. "It's called Rock Aries."

"There's no data on this thing." Madoka called. "It's a defense type that I've never seen."

"You've never seen it?" Vitany recalled. "I guess you haven't." He closed his emerald eyes. "I didn't want to have to show it to you. But..."

He opened his eyes and narrowed at them, "...now that you've sene it, I have no other choice."

"What do you mean 'no choice'?" Kenta recalled, confused.

"Who the hell are you?!" Benkei asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"Bastard. Don't tell me, you're from Dark Nebula?" Kyoya growled.

"That means you intentionally..."

"You never intented on getting us to the Pride Lands!"

Vitany laughed. "If you want to know that, you'll have to beat me in a battle."

"If even one of you can beat me, I'll show you the way." He promised, as he aimed with his launcher.

"Don't take me lighly," Kyoya warned, "I can take you down by myself."

Benkei then got a hand in front of him. "You don't need to bother with this guy, Kyoya."

"I'll take care of him."

"Wait! I'll do it!" Kenta called, they looked surprised.

"We don't have time to mess around here." He looked at Sagittario. "I want to see Nion as soon as possible!"

"That's why..."

Kyoya then lowered his launcher. "Do as you please."

Benkei smiled, Kenta turned to him. "Kyoya!"

Vitany then putted Rock Aries onto the launcher. "It seems you've finally decided."

Kenta putted Flame Sagittario onto his launcher. "My name is Kenta Yumiya! I'm Nion's best friend!" How nice for him to say.

"Let's battle!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let ir Rip!" They launched Rock Aries and Flame Sagittario.

Sagittario and Aries then clashed with one another.

Sagittario and Aries continues to clash with each other.

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta ordered, Sagittario then clashed with Aries again, and again.

"Madoka then scanned Rock Aries. "Against a defense type like Aries, a stamina type like Sagittario is at a disadvantage."

"So turn it into an endurance game!" Benkei called.

"All right!" Kenta agreed. "Sagittario!"

Sagittario then clashed with Aries again, then Sagittario hides behind a rock.

"Just as I expected." Vitany noted. "But is that really all right?"

"You want to see your friend as soon as possible, don't you?"

"Sh-Shut up! Sagittario has its way of fighting!" Kenta replied.

"In an endurance game, the defense type is going to lose," Benkei said, "so if the battle takes too long, you're at disadvantage!"

"That's right." Vitany replied. "Then, let's finish this already!"

Aries then charges towards the rock Sagittario hides behhind.

"No way!" Madoka gasped.

"Did you already forget about power that Aries already showed you?"

"Aries! Horn Throw Destruction!" Aries then charges at full power against the rock Sagittario hided behind.

"Damn!"

"Kenta!"

"You fell for it." Kenta told him. "In order to beat Aries, I've got to seal away those horns!"

Aries then crushes the rock in front of Sagittario.

"He used the hornsin order to throw the rock away."

"This is our chance! Sagittario!"

Sagittario then opened its claws and flames surrounds it. It charges straight for Aries.

"I'm going to win."

"I'll win so I can see Nion!"

"Let's end it here!" He then called his Special Move." Special Move: Sagittario! Flame Claw!"

"Go!"

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

"Go!" Kenta ordered. "Sagittario! Flame Claw!"

Sagittario charges at Rock Aries with flames around it, as the holographic sheep appeared.

The holographic of the facebolt fire an flaming arrow at the sheep, the two collided but Sagittario got through.

"To think he not only has stamina, but attack power, as well..." Vitany growled.

"All right! You did it!" Benkei cheered.

"No, not yet." Kyoya replied.

Aries landed on the rock field.

"Damn! As expected from a defense type." Benkei growled.

"But it was still effective." Kyoya reminded.

"Now, Kenta!" Madoka called.

"All right! One more time!" Kenta ordered. "Sagittario!"

Sagittario charges at Aries again, it opened its claws and flames surrounds it.

"Go!" Kenta yelled, Sagittario charges at Aries.

Vitany had his emerald-green eyes closed, until he found an opening.

Aries then dodged Sagittario's attack at the last second, Aries then jumps the rocks behind it.

"Climb up, Aries!"

"What are you doing?!" Benkei yelled. "Go after him!"

"Easier said..." Kenta started. "Sagittario!" He ordered.

Sagittario then jumps the rocks in front of it. "That's right, jump!" Kenta ordered, until it didn't make the last one and it stopped spinning.

Aries made it to the top, Vitany then too was on the top.

He felt the wind blowing. "The wind feels great!"

"It's a nice view, too. Having a Beybattle here, it's no wonder I feel so good."

"Let's continue here." Vitany called down. "Huh? I won?"

Kyoya, Benkei and Madoka then came to Kenta. "Kenta! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "Even though I drew him into a corner..."

"I'm sorry, everyone."

"I'm sorry, Nion!" What are you 'sorry' for? It was just a battle.

Kyoya then looked satisfied. "All right! I'm next!"

But Benkei stomped his foot down. "No! I'll go!"

"I will avenge Kenta." He then yelled as a bull.

Benkei and Vitany then had aimed at each other.

"My name is Benkei. I'm Nion's eternal rival!" No I think Kyoya is.

"Oh, really?" Madoka mumbled.

"Let's go!" Benkei called.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Rock Aries and Dark Bull, and Bull charges straight at Aries from the start.

"Let's finish this right away!" Benkei ordered.

"Well, I can't go head-to-head against such power." Vitany noted with his emerald-green eyes.

Aries then flees from Bull.

"You're mine! Dark Bull!" Benkei yelled, Dark Bull charges straight after Aries and tries to hit it, while Aries dodges the attacks.

Aries and Bull then spins around Kyoya, Kenta and Madoka.

"You snake!" Benkei grunted.

"But there won't be anywhere to run, like you did before."

"I've got you!" Bull then attacks Aries while Aries dodges Bull's attacks.

Bull continue to try and attack Aries, but Aries continue to dodge the attacks.

"Damn! Stop running away!" Benkei yelled impatient.

Aries did as instructed.

"Huh?" Benkei was surprised.

"Fine, then." Vitany replied.

"Well... thanks...?" Benkei shook his head. "Destroy him! Dark Bull Redhorn Uppercut!"

"Don't, Benkei!" Kenta called.

"It's a trap!"

Benkei then stopped, as Bull stops in its tracks.

"Aries! Horn Throw Destruction!" Vitany ordered, just as Aries was about to hit Bull, it stopped in front of it.

"Too bad..." Vitany mumbled.

"That was close." Benkei sighed in relief. "Aries had that trick up its sleeve."

"Pay attention!" Kyoya called out to him. "Don't get distracted. Remember what our goal is!"

"Y-Yes, Kyoya!" Benkei replied in understanding.

"That's right! Our goal is to meet up with Nion..."

"If we take care of this guy, we can force him to tell us how to get to him."

Bull then charges towards Aries.

"Huh? It looks like he's bringing out his special move again." Kenta noted when Aries got down a little.

"What will he do?" Madoka asked.

Bull then got lower then Aries.

"When the enemy comes from below, I'll get even lower!" Benkei said.

"A strategy so naive it could catch him off guard..." Kyoya smiled. "Go for it, Benkei!"

"Bull!"

Dark Bull then charges towards Aries while it's lower then it is now, then clashed with each other, making smoke to come.

"He did it!" Kenta cheered.

"No problem!" Benkei then got his eyes on Aries as it is still spinning.

"Heh. That was close." Vitany said.

"Why?" Madoka asked.

"No way..."

"All right! One more time!" Benkei ordered, as Bull charges towards Aries again from below it, making smoke to come again.

"This time it worked." Kenta said.

Then blinked in surprise as Aries still spinning normally.

Benkei was shocked than surprised.

Vitany laughed a little.

"It definitely looked like a direct hit... but..."

"One more time!" Benkei ordered, as Bull charges towards Aries once more from below it, making another smoke to come.

Aries continue to spin normally.

"This guy... Why...?" Kyoya was shocked.

"One more time..." Benkei yelled, as Bull charges towards Aries once again from below it, making another smoke to come.

Aries still spinning normally.

Benkei gritting his teeth crazy in irritation. "Damn! Why? Why won't it work?"

Bull then loses its rotation.

"Bull's rotation!" Kenta was worried.

"One more attack is the limit." Benkei noted. "If that's so, let's put everything into this last hit."

"So, Madoka."

"Please! Figure out Aries' secret!"

Madoka looks at her computer beginning what instructed.

"And Kyoya..."

"Yeah. Leave it to me." Kyoya replied before he finished.

"Ready to fight to the last man?" Vitany asked. "Why do you want to fight that bad?"

"If we beat you, we can get out of here! Then we can meet Nion!" Benkei replied.

"Is that because he's your friend?" Vitany asked. "Because he's your rival?"

"Or maybe..."

"Like you would understand?" Benkei called.

"Bull!" Benkei yelled, as a red aura surrounds Dark Bull, and it charges straight for Rock Aries. "Final attack!"

"If that's true, I'll give it everything, too!" Vitany called, and Rock Aries charges at Dark Bull, and Bull then lowered itself.

"Lower!" Benkei yelled.

Aries got to the same level as Bull, "Don't give in!" Vitany yelled, as Aries and Bull clashes with one another.

"Lower!"

Bull and Aries continues to attack each other.

"Don't give in!"

Aries and Bull still clashes with each other.

"Lower! Lower!"

"Don't give it!"

Aries and Bull continues to clash with one another.

"Lower! Lower! Lower!"

"Don't give in! Don't give in! Don't give in!"

Aries and Bull still clashes with each other again, again, again and again.

"Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower!" Benkei yelled, and Bull then digged underground, which makes everyone surprised.

"Dark Bull..."

"Disappeared?" Kenta and Madoka gasped.

"No... it went underground?" Kyoya gasped.

The ground under them begins to shake, as Dark Bull comes up right under Rock Aries, making an underground explosion in the battle.

The holographic bull had its horns under the belly of the holographic sheep.

"All right!" Benkei yelled. "Special Move: Dark Bull! Redhorn Uppercut!"

"It was right underneath!" Kyoya cheered with Kenta.

"It was a direct hit!" Kenta cheered.

"Th-This is...!" Madoka breathed, as she looked at her computer again.

Vitany held out a hand while closed his emerald-green eyes. "Aries! Wind Storm Assault!"

Aries' Spin Track then moved away from Bull's special move, which making everyone shocked.

"That..." Kenta gasped.

"The Track spun."

"What kind of special move is that?!" Benkei asked, shocked.

Madoka looked at her computer again. "The attack was completely evaded!" She noted. "Incredible! That kind of a Bey..."

Aries landed on the ground, safely.

"Fending off any attack." Vitany explained. "That's Aries' Eternal Defense Track."

"It seems my secret has been discovered." He sighed. "But this match is mine!"

"Aries! Horn Throw Destruction!" The holographic sheep then knocked the falling holographic bull away with its horns, which shocks everyone.

Dark Bull then landed with a bang in front of Benkei. He picked Bull up.

"Bull!" He cried.

Later, Kyoya was standing in front of Vitany, with his launcher aimed. "Being able to fend off an enemies attack with a special Track." Kyoya smirked.

"I see. That means it's an ultimate defense type."

"But can it evade my Leone's special move?" Kyoya wondered.

"I am Kyoya Tategami. I'm Nion's-" he started.

"Well, everyone, let's get going." Vitany interrupted impatiently.

Kyoya was surprised.

"I'll show you to the kingdom of Beyblade, the Pride Lands." Vitany announced.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, surprised.

"What's wrong?" Vitany asked. "Let's get going!"

"You do know where the Pride Lands is...?" Benkei asked.

"Of course I do." Vitany replied. "After all, that's where I'm from."

"You're not a pawn of Dark Nebula?" Madoka asked, surprised still, nope he's my cubhood friend.

"Then why didn't you just show us how to get to the Pride Lands?" Kenta asked, confused.

"The Pride Lands is a secret kingdom." He explained. "I can't sow just anyone how to get there."

"I was going to show you how to get there, " he told them, "but first in order to see if you were worthy..."

"So you were just testing us?"

"Yeah." Vitany proclaimed. "I was testing your feelings towards Nion and your love for Bey."

"I understand now."

"That means we passed the test?" Benkei wondered.

"Yes!" Vitany confirmed. "Though..."

"Though, what?"

"I should probably warn you. My family doesn't like outsider humans, like you, but you were fine in the test. So I'll tell them that you're just fine with visiting the kingdom!"

"That means Vitany is Nion...?"

"You got it." He replied, with a smile. "I'm an old friend of Nion's."

 _Two lion cubs is playing with each other. "Wait, Vitany!" I laughed, he laughed. "Over here, Niny!"_

"We used to play together."

"Really?" Kenta asked, impressed.

"So that's how it was?"

"Nion really made some great friends." Vitany admitted, as he looked at Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya.

"Oh, sorry." He said, impatiently.

"But can you move that rock?" Vitany pointed at the big rock on the right side of them.

Benkei moved up and pushed it away. And it revealed a 'shortcut' to my father's kingdom.

"It's a shortcut to the kingdom." He explained.

"In a place like this?" Benkei asked.

"Well, let's go." Vitany shouted, and they walked down the shortcut.

Kyoya was still standing with his Bey and was still shocked.

 _..._

I continued my way towards my homd, Pride Rock, a massive rock formation.

I stopped as I saw two adult lions with a mandrill by their side; the male lion was golden-yellow with a red mane, ruby eyes, the other lioness is my mother; slender cream lioness with beautiful, teal, blue eyes, white under fur, and brown nose, while the mandrill is a slender gray mandrill, elderly, broken and bent-looking tail, half bald, white hair, yellow eyes. I recognized them immediately.

"Mom, Dad, Rafiki!"

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 17**

* * *

 **A/N:** *gasp* Wow, three months has passed since I started this series? I'm making a good 'progress' in this story, and yes I'm continuing to rewrite the characters' design from the two storylines in this series, while in my "Pokémon Legend of Spyro" story isn't going anywhere. I'm taking a break from that story for now, so I can get a lot of writing done with this "The Lion Guard: Metal Saga" and the normal "The Lion Guard" series. And by "three", I mean from January to April, that's three (as you may already had known.)


	18. Episode Seventeen

THE SILVER PEGASUS!

Vitany, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei and Kyoya is making their way towards Pride Rock, and they're on the borders to the Pride Lands.

"Hey." Kyoya called. "Is there really a vast savanna close to these mountain?"

"Of course there is." Vitany replied. "After we cross the borders, the Pride Lands is just a little further."

"All right!" Benkei cheered. "Let's not waste any time!" He began to run away from the borders.

Kyoya, Kenta and Madoka then follows Benkei.

Vitany looked confused at this. "You really don't need to hurry." He called.

Benkei, Madoka, Kenta and Kyoya had then crossed the borders, and sees a big savanna.

They noticed Pride Rock, since it's a massive rock formation.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Bey, the Pride Lands." Vitany welcomed them.

They were then walking towards Pride Rock.

"Is that really where you live?" Kenta asked, Vitany nodded.

Up at the den. A male lion then sensed Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya and Vitany.

The male, and female lions then walked up to the peak of Pride Rock, and looked down at the approaching figures.

"Vitany?" A slender, light peach-ish fur, light beige underbelly, reddish-brown eyes lioness whispered, then smiled as the first figure waved its hand.

A male muscular lion with auburn fur, dark brown mane, emerald green eyes, also smiled for seeing his son back so soon.

"Is that really him? Kiara?" Kovu asked, she nodded for their son is back, they then runs down to meet him.

Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya flinched as they saw two lions running towards them.

"No need to worry," Vitany told them. "They're my parents."

Kiara then jumped on her son, nuzzling him. "Welcome back, son."

Vitany laughed. "It's good to be back, mom."

Kovu stopped beside Kiara, as he notices the four humans. "You know, son. These people shouldn't be here!"

"I know, dad. But they are worried for Nion, and where is he?" Vitany asked his parents, then their heads fell.

 _"So this is Nion's homeland?"_ Kenta and Madoka thought.

Simba, my father, then came on the peak. "Who are you?" He roared. Making Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya flinched.

"Only people given permission are allowed in this forbidden kingdom." He growled. "Outsiders, leave now!"

Vitany then got up while Kiara stood in front of her son with Kovu.

"Wh-Who is it?"

"Where are you?" Kyoya demanded, as they're looking around the place down from the peak.

"It'd be wise for you to leave here at once." He roared.

A golden-yellow lion with a red mane and ruby eyes, then come forward on the peak. "If you don't, great misfortune will fall upon you."

Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, were frightened at first.

"Wh-What the...?!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kyoya demanded.

"No need to threaten us, Simba." Vitany sighed to his paternal grandfather, rubbing his back with his left hand, Kiara and Kovu nodded in agreement.

"Simba?" Kenta asked, confused.

"My father." Kiara replied.

They then also noticed my mother, Nala, slender cream lioness with beautiful, teal, blue eyes, white under fur, and brown nose, standing beside my father with a light-gold fur, gold tuft on her head, ruby eyes, orange ear rims, slender underbelly, gold tail tuft, female beside her.

My father, mother, and little sister, then runs down the rocky path to meet the 'man' humans and Kiara, Kovu, and Vitany.

"Why did you bring outsiders here, Vitany?" Father demanded. his eyes furious.

"What?!" Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, and Madoka was shocked that they could understand the lion.

"The lion talked?!" Benkei was surprised.

Kiara and Kovu looked confused. _"They know, we can also speak. If they haven't noticed our speech."_

"His name his Simba. He's Nion father, like Kovu is mine." Vitany explained. Then looked at Nala and Asante. "And they are his mother and little sister!"

"That's not important." Father rolled his eyes. "But Vitany, you haven't forgotten, have you?"

"What happened the last time mankind set foot in this kingdom."

"These people aren't evil." Vitany replied. "They're Nion-"

Madoka then came forward and began tickling the second Princess, Asante, who laughed.

Asante jumped in alarm. "What this, what's this? Why are this fluffy talking?!" Madoka tickling Asante.

"Don't call me fluffy! My name is Asante-" she was more interrupted, Nala, mother, who smiled. While Father rolled his eyes.

"Madoka..." Kenta was really surprised, the same with Kyoya and Benkei.

"Asante." Vitany rolled his eyes.

Madoka then putted Asante down. While took her computer out. "I have to search this. What breed is she?"

Asante then ran for cover behind mother. While Father came forward to Madoka.

"Q-Quit it!" Father glared at her, a paw closed her computer.

"Even these 'television commercials' have talking lions nowadays!"

"By the way, Simba, what about Nion?" Vitany finally asked.

"Yeah," Kenta agreed, "where's Nion?"

"Has he come back here?" Kyoya asked.

"Nion?" Father recalled, face fell a mile. He sighed.

"Nion! Where are you, Nion?!" Kenta called out.

"If you're here, answer us, Nion!" Benkei called out.

"Nion, huh?" Father sighed. "That's too bad."

"Huh?" They asked.

"You just missed him. Right now he's there." Father looked at the snowy mountain where I am now.

...

I was climbing the snowy mountain, that lay behind Mt. Kilimanjaro in the Pride Lands, no animals has climbed this mountain before. I'm the first.

A cold wind got me to kneel down.

"As if I'd fall here." I growled to myself.

"I have to stand up to him again." I promised myself. "In order to do that..."

...

 _"I see, you lost..." Father sighed._

 _I nodded sadly._

 _"You couldn't bring back L-Drago?" Vitani asked._

 _I shook my head._

 _"No, I wasn't a match for him... in any way..."_

 _"So you ran away, tail between your paws?" Tojo joked._

 _"It wasn't like that!" I growled at Tojo. Who flinched, I sighed. "I came back here so I could fight him again."_

 _"Oh?" They asked in unison._

 _"It's hard to accept, but Pegasus cannot beat L-Drago as it is now." I told them._

 _"When I meet Ryuga again, I need a new power to fight him!"_

 _"That's why I..."_

 _"The Pride Lands is the kingdom of Bey." Sarafina told me._

 _"So you thought you'd find something by returning to your roots." Boga said._

 _"Anything is fine!" I told her. "To beat Ryuga, I need some kind of a hint!"_

 _"Then why don't you climb a mountain?" Sabini suggested._

 _I blinked. "Mountain?"_

 _"Behind the kingdom, the towering Snow Mountain." Kopa explained._

 _"Althought animals never visit it, there's a small shrine on top of it." Afua told me._

 _"In there... the legendary Blader left a scroll of secrets." Mother told me, mysteriously._

 _"A scrolls of secrets...?" I recalled._

 _"But you have to be ready to put your life on the line." Chumvi warned._

 _The wind then came in the den, I covered my eyes with a paw. Then looked at the mountain._

 _"Nion, are you ready to do that?" Kula asked._

 _"Yes! Of course!" I replied with confidence._

 _..._

"But... put his life on the line...?" Kenta asked.

"Climbing that snowy mountain all by himself is absurd!" Benkei growled.

"That's what Nion decided to do in order to gain new power." Mother explained.

"New power?" Kyoya recalled.

"Wait a second! That can't be right!" Madoka suddenly said alarmed, then looked at her computer.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"As far as I know, as an attack type, Pegasus is very high-level and has attained perfect harmony - almost a miraculous Bey." Madoka explained.

"If he tried to add more power or speed to it, the balance would crumble at once."

"Like that." She told them, as the 3D version of Pegasus was destroyed.

"That means..."

Madoka nodded. "It's unthinkable to give Pegasus more power!"

"That's not true!" Father told them, they looked at him.

"But...!" Madoka started.

"A Bey's power is infinite! As Bladers you don't even believe in your Bey's potential?" Father asked.

"Well..." Benkei started.

Father then looked at the snowy mountain behind Mt. Kilimanjaro. "That lion vertainly left something stored in that mountain shrine."

"That something will no doubt make Pegasus even stronger!"

...

I continued my way to the shrine. "Just through here and the peak will be just ahead." I told myself.

I stepped on a piece of ice that broke then the ice pieces above me falls down.

I dodged one of the pieces, then the rest falls down. I continued to dodge them.

I took out my Bey launcher and launched Pegasus. "Damn it!" Pegasus destroyed the ice pieces that falled down on me.

"Go, Pegasus!" I ordered, as more ice pieces falls down, Pegasus then destroyed the rest of the ice pieces.

I grabbed Pegasus as it returned to me, I roared.

Then, I continued my way towards the shrine.

...

Benkei, Madoka, Kyoya and Kenta began to get impatiently.

"Just twiddling out thumps won't cut it. Let's go after Nion!" Kyoya told the group.

"You can't do that!" Father growled at them.

"Huh?"

"Why the hell not?" Benkei demanded.

"That mountain is holy ground." Father replied. "Even if you're from the Pride Lands, you aren't allowed to enter without being chosen."

"B-But... we came all this way to meet Nion!" Kenta cried out.

"That's right!" Benkei agreed.

"Holy ground or whatever - that doesn't concern us. Let us go!" Kyoya demanded.

"No means no!" Father stood in Kyoya's way, and growled angrily at him.

"Please!" Kenta pleaded. "We need to help Nion!"

"Even if you go, what good will you do?" Father asked angrily.

"Can't we at least give them a chance?" Vitany suggested.

"Vitany, even you..." Father started.

"Their feelings are honest." Vitany explained. "I can guarantee you that."

"It's okay, right, Simba? You're the king around here." Mother offered.

Madoka nodded.

"No choice," Father sighed in defeat. "I guess. Then follow me."

The rest then followed him.

...

I continued my way, until a large rock of ice stood in my way.

"This time this wall of ice my opponent?" I demanded, as I took out my Beyblade, and launched Pegasus. "Yeah, right!"

As Pegasus hits the ice, it stopped in front of me, as it stopped spinning.

"Damn!" I growled, then putted Pegasus onto the launcher again, and launched it once more, it then started to break the ice. "As if I'd give up that easy!"

The holographic winged horse cried out, and the Beyblade then broke the rock of ice.

"All right! I did it!" I cheered.

I then cotinued my way towards the shrine while walking on the snow part of the mountain, then the ground began shaking. "What the...?" I gasped.

I noticed the wave of snow coming towards my way. I gasped. "No way!" Then I saw that there's no way around.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

The wave of snow comes towards me as I noticed there's no way around it.

"It's no good. I can't get away."

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked, I saw a invisible figure of Ryuga in the wave of snow.

"Knowing you can't win, you're giving up?"

I glared angrily at the wave of snow.

"That's enough, let's end it here." The invisible figure of Ryuga burst out laughing.

"Don't mess with me!" I snapped, as I took out my Beyblade launcher and launched Pegasus at the wave of snow. "I'm going to bring you down, no matter what it takes! I won't give up!"

"Clear a path, Pegasus!" I ordered, as Pegasus then makes a path from the wave of snow that was coming my way.

I got up from the snow that stopped. "How about that? You can't stop me that easily!" I then sighed as I picked up Pegasus. "Even so... I couldn't beat him."

Then I looked with my blue eyes at the path that was cleared. "Is it really up there?" I wondered to myself. "The new power to beat Ryuga."

...

"This door..."

"What is it?"

The others was in front of the door that I had broked in from.

"I thought I told you it was holy ground that only chosen ones could step onto." Father looked at my friends.

"The scratches on this door..." Kenta wondered about the scratches he noticed, then gasped. "No way!"

Father turned to them. "If you want to go on, try to force this door open with your Bey."

Kyoya smirked. "Heh. So this is a test to see if we're worthy to walk on the holy ground?"

Vitany closed his emerald green eyes, as his parents saw it.

"That about sums it up." Vitany joked. "What will you do? Take the challenge? Or..."

"We'll do it!" Kenta replied, before he could finish. "Nion is on the other side. For us to meet him, this door...!"

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta launched his Flame Sagittario against the door, but it didn't push at all.

Kyoya then got ready. "We don't have time to mess around. Open up for us!" He launched Rock Leone, but like Sagittario, the door didn't push.

"If it's power, then leave it to me! Go! Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei yelled, launching his Dark Bull, but just like Leone and Sagittario, Bull still couldn't make the door open.

"It's impossible! A door this sturdy can't be opened with a Bey." Madoka noted, then how could I?

"Do you honestly believe that?" Kovu asked, making the others look at him.

"Haven't you realized? If Nion went through here, it means he opened this door." Kiara explained.

"And when he could do that, what exactly can you lot do for him?" Asante asked.

"Well..."

"This is a problem Nion has to solve on his own." Father told them.

"You couldn't possibly help him with your strength." Mother said with a sigh.

"But..."

...

I continued my way on the snowy mountain, as a blizzard was in the way.

I covered my blue eyes as I walked through the blizzard.

"Damn, it's like I'm blind." I growled.

"Where exactly am I, right now?" I wondered.

"How much further...?"

The blizzard continued to be in my way.

I kneeled down, ready to admit defeat.

A familiar voice laughed. I glared at the voice.

"Ryuga!" I growled.

"After all, the grandson of shit is shit, too."

"Where are you?!" I demanded with a growl.

"A wretch like you couldn't possibly beat me."

"Damn it!" I growled even more angrier.

I tried to launch Pegasus until my hands grow colder and colder.

I lay down in the snow, as I was ready to admit defeat.

Ryuga's voice burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather... I'm... already..." I closed my blue eyes.

...

"We can't do anything?" Kenta asked. "But..."

"But... that's not true! That's wrong!"

It was already nighttime, as unknown to us, the rest of my family was in the royal den and sleeping.

"It may be true that we're no match for Nion right now. But we can be there for him!"

"Be there for him?" Kovu asked.

"That's right." Kenta confirmed. "Being there, laughing together, sometimes crying together."

"That's what being a friend is all about!"

"Th-That's right." Benkei agreed.

"If Nion got that door to open, there's no reason we can't do the same!"

"Let's go again!"

"Okay!" Benkei and Kenta agreed.

"Let it Rip!" They launched Flame Sagittario, Dark Bull, and Rock Leone once more

"Nion!" They shouted.

...

Somehow, I overheard thier shouts, and weakly waking up.

"Everyone..." I mumbled, then touched Pegasus, it began to glow. I looked surprised.

"Are you telling me to get up again, too?" I asked it, the glow seems to be a 'yes'.

I picked Pegasus up. "All right. I won't give up until the very end." I promised, then glared at the blizzard. "So please, lend me your strength one more time." I putted Pegasus onto the launcher. "Let it Rip!" I launched Pegasus once again, and it seems to have founded the way towards the shrine.

"That's...!" I gasped as I saw the entrance to the shrine.

I walked into the shrine.

...

"Let it Rip!" Benkei, Kyoya, and Kenta launched Rock Leone, Flame Sagittario, and Dark Bull once again, they hits the door together, but like the last times they were repelled.

"If you attack individually, it's not gonna work." Madoka reminded them. "Remember the time when we broke down Dark Nebula's door."

Benkei, Kyoya and Kenta looked at her in surprise, then nodded. "All right! This time we'll do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Go! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Kyoya called, creating a tornado around Leone.

"Sagittario! Flame Claw!" Kenta called, flames surrounding Sagittario.

"Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei called, both Sagittario and Bull charges towards the tornado from Leone and spins around it, and smashes the door open. Which, surprising Dad.

"We did it!" Kenta cheered.

"All right!"

"It opened!"

"Let's go!"

Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka then runs into the place.

"My, my, what a group." Father gasped, Mother nodded, Asante nuzzling her foreleg. Which she smiles at.

"That's the strength of their feelings for Nion, right?" Vitany reminded. "It seems he has good friends."

Kovu and Kiara nodded.

...

I was walking towards the shrine, until I noticed a box in the back of the tunnel.

"The scroll of secrets is here?" I wondered.

I ran up to it, opening the box, and looked at the scroll. "Is this it?"

"If you're reading this, you must've lost a tough battle, Nion." I suddenly remember who wrote this.

"Nion?"

"This handwriting..."

"It's grandfather's handwriting! Then...!"

"And so, you came here in search of the scroll of secrets..." Grandfather's spirit told me.

"You idiot!" He yelled at me. "Don't rely on something like that!"

I gasped in shock.

"Listen, Nion! People gain the most strength when they lose." Grandfather reminded me. "That means this is our chance, your big chance!"

"Big chance?" I recalled, confused.

"It's important to feel the desire to win." He smiled at me. "But winning isn't everything. A man's worth is measured by what he does after losing."

"What the heck... Is this the scroll of secrets?" I was getting confused by this. "The legendary Blader was... Granddad?"

"First of all, relying on some scroll of secrets just over one loss shows you have no guts." He told me, a paw rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"As if something that convenient existed! Too bad, huh?" He looked at me. He laughs.

"B-But..." I started, getting confused still. "Why did I bother coming here?"

"Grandfather, what were you thinking?"

"You just wondered 'why did I come here', right?"

"But that's okay. Whether you learn from this experience or not, is all up to you."

"Because there is only one way of making a Bey stronger." He told me.

He hold a paw on his chest. "It's only by the Blader's spirit."

"Grandfather..." I started, getting what he's saying now.

"Listen up, Nion. Don't feel ashamed about losing. If you lose, just stand back up."

"Even if you lose and lose, no matter how many times, just bear it and stand back up!"

"When people get up by their own power, they will always become stronger than before!"

"Only a man or animal who won't give up can grow."

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled. "I can't believe I came all this way to train, and that's the answer?" I laughed a little. "But it's just like you, Grandfather. Comepletely stupid." I laughed a bit more.

"You laughed?" He noted. "That's right, just laugh off your measly losses."

"When you lose, there are times you might feel lost. Sometimes you lose sight of yourself."

"But at those times, just believe in yourself! Believe in Pegasus!" He told me. "Without giving up, you were able to make it this far. That's the proof of your strength."

His spirit then vanished.

"Grandfather..." I smiled to myself. "That's right, I have to believe."

I looked at Pegasus. "In me, and most of all, in Pegasus that grandfather gave me."

I then walked out of the cave, to see it's sunshine outside.

"Grandfather, I'll try again! Believing in myself! Believing in Pegasus!" I putted Pegasus onto the launcher. "Let it Rip!"

I launched Storm Pegasus into the air.

Meanwhile...

Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya was walking towards the mountain, until Madoka pointed at me. "That's..."

The others then looked as well.

I was standing on the cliff in front of them, smiling at them.

"Nion!"

I lifted Pegasus up, it shined as I held it in the air.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 18**

* * *

 **Note:** Only one more chapter till the Pride Lands' part of this season is done. Man can't wait to do it. Hoping you all have a great time reading this story.


	19. Episode Eighteen

**Note:** This will be the first of a few chapters of this story to have a opening theme in it. And if you still don't know about the caps' name of the episode, then read chapter 2. I'll use the song during the events of "Survival Battle", and "Battle Bladers" in the next few chapters, then I'll use the next "Opening song" in the next season of this series.

* * *

 **[Opening Song: Metal Fight Beyblade]**

 _The sealed Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago._

(The crystal was broken and L-Drago was freed)

 _However, that seal was broken and its powers of darkness were unleashed!_

(Ryuga holds L-Drago in his hands and shows the viewers, three purple dragons came from the Fusion Wheel)

(Lightning strikes, revealing Doji and Ryuga together)

 _This is the story of passionate Bladers who fight against evil ambitions in a battle fought with the heart!_

(The scene switches to Nion, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Vitany, and Madoka, who looks at the viewers while holding their Beys; Hikaru, Nion, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Vitany)

(Nion preparing to launch in space, while putting Storm Pegasus onto the launcher)

 _3, 2, 1..._

 ** _"Go Shoot!"_**

(Pegasus, Sagittario, Leone, Bull, Aquario, Aries, and Libra flies towards space)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

(The scene then turns to the logo of Metal Fight Beyblade)

 _ **One shot! Aiming for the strongest!**_

(Nion jumps into the air while holds Pegasus in his hands, Kenta jumps into the air while holds Sagittario in his hands)

 _ **Go Shoot! I'll shoot out**_

 _ **The earth is one gargantuan stadium**_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka runs on the rocky field while smiling)

 _ **I won't let anyone break the steel of my heart**_

(Nion takes his launcher out from his Beyblade Gear on his belt)

 ** _I'll hit it even harder!_**

(Nion launches Storm Pegasus)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE_**

 ** _Harmonize_**

(Pegasus get attacked by one Beyblade which it easily takes out, then two, which it easily takes out as well)

 ** _Metal and Lion King heart!_**

(Nion standing on a cliff while looking at Ryuga on a higher cliff, smiles evilly at him)

 ** _Absolutely! Even the universe spins_**

(A dark dragon with red eyes attacks Nion, while Nion sends Pegasus to attack the dragon, while glows blue and takes it out)

 ** _With our bonds of steel_**

 ** _Finishing move! Even the tears shoot out!_**

(The scene turn to Nion, Madoka and Kenta smiles at each other, then to Benkei and Kyoya smiles at the viewers)

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

 _ **Explosive spinning, pounding with its all**_

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

(Nion ran to the center of the galaxy scene and jumps into the air, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta, and Benkei shows up on the screen, Pegasus spins towards the middle of the five friends)

 _ **With all my heart!**_

 _ **Metal and Lion King heart!**_

 _3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!_

 **[Opening Ends]**

THE GREEN HADES

At the bottom of Pride Rock, Vitany was making food to the gang.

"I'm starving already." Madoka admitted.

"We were walking all that time." Kenta reminded.

"I can't take it anymore!" Benkei admitted aloud.

"All right, they're ready!" Vitany told them.

Benkei, Kenta and Madoka walked up to him.

"Bon appetit!" Kenta then took a bite on the food stick, and smiles. "Delicious!"

"Yeah, really!" Madoka agreed.

Kyoya smile then faded away, had he smiled as he took a bite?

"Don't hold back, eat all you want." Vitany told them.

"Even if you don't say that, I'll keep eating!" Benkei reminded.

They laughed at Benkei eating his hands full.

Up at the peak of Pride Rock, Father, Mother and I was watching them.

"Benkei, that's too much!" Kenta laughed.

"Eat all you want."

"Thanks a lot for everything, Dad." I thanked him.

Father looked at me. "Nah, it's just a party for your return."

Mother nodded.

"You've developed a nice look in your eyes." Father told me.

I looked at him.

"It seems climbing Snow Mountain wasn't worthless at all."

"It never even crossed my mind that my grandfather would foresee the day I lost." I replied.

"Victory and defeat are common. If there are winners, there must also be losers. Naturally." Mother smiled at me.

"But that's something I forgot. After losing when I absolutely couldn't, I lost myself." I sighed.

Mother and Father looked at me.

"But you're still carrying your Beyblade." Mother reminded.

I looked at her, and thought for a moment.

"You came to understand the pain of failure." She continued. "So losing your way wasn't completely useless."

"Yeah." I agreed, then looked at Pegasus. "Beyblades are so interesting."

"Huh?"

"If you lose, no matter how down you get, soon you'll want to play again." I smiled. "The more you fight, the stronger you can become and you meet the greatest friends."

"This Pegasus that my grandfather gave me has made me grow, too."

Father smiled at the mention of his father.

"And I'll continue to... I'll sure of it."

Kenta then got up from the rocky path to the den. "Nion!" He called, we looked behind us.

"What are you doing? Come here, hurry!"

"Quit fooling around before we eat it all." Benkei reminded.

"Asante, come here!" Madoka told my little sister and waved to get her attention.

"Quit treating me like a cub!" She growled.

"But you are a cub..." Kyoya reminded her.

I laughed at this, then runs down the rocky path to them. "All right, all right. I'm coming!"

That night...

We were looking at the night sky, and sees constellations by a hill where my Father was once when Kovu first came into the pride.

"There it is, the Sagittarius!" Madoka pointed at the constellation.

"That's Sagittario constellation, huh?" Kenta smiled. "Somehow, I feel so moved..."

Benkei was irritated. "Where's Bull's constellation?"

"The Taurus is a winter constellation." Madoka replied with a sigh.

Benkei sighed along. "Why won't you shine for me just for today!"

"That's completely impossible." Kyoya sighed.

"That's the Draco, huh?" I looked at the Draco constellation with my family.

The image of Ryuga then got into my mind. _"Just you wait, Ryuga."_

Kovu then thought for a moment before turning to Kiara. "This was just like when I was in this pride the first time, right?"

Kiara nodded.

 _"I'll stand up again as many times as I have to."_

 _"And then... someday..."_

Vitany then came towards me, and got my attention. Kovu and Kiara walked up to him and nuzzled him, which he gratefully took.

"Nion."

I turned to him. "Vitany?"

A paw rubbing the back of my head for a apology. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

My cubhood friend shook his head. "Trouble? I just came to pick wild plants."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"The kingdom has changed a bit though, huh? Since Kion has got the responibility for its protection against outlanders. And you have also changed..."

"Huh?"

"Since you came all the way back home, tomorrow, let's take a walk in the woods for old times sake. The one close to Hakuna Matata Falls!"

"The Bey Forest?" I immediately recognized it. "It's been a while! Everyone will be excited!"

"Everyone?" Vitany asked.

"Yeah, everyone will be really surprised by it. It'll be a lot of fun." I replied with a smile.

"You've never change, do you?" Kovu asked.

The next day...

We were then in the Bey Forest, the forest close to Hakuna Matata Falls.

Then we stood in front of a smoothed half tree.

"Wow! It's a Beystadium!" Kenta was amazed.

"Also known as 'The Haunted Stump'." I introduced the name of it.

Madoka then felt the smoothed stadium. "It looks like this has been used a lot, huh?"

"Of course, the cubs of Pride Rock played with Bey here every day." I told her.

Kiara, Kovu, Father, Mother and little sister was amazed by the reply.

"I want to try it out!" Kenta ran up to it, Benkei right behind him.

"I'll be your opponent!" Benkei announced. They then launched their Beys in the stadium.

"Wow, they move so smoothly!" Kenta noted.

"A first-rated stadium." Benkei agreed.

"But this stump wasn't always like this, right?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "When we first used it, it was all bumpy."

"Really? Bumpy?" Asante asked, I nodded.

"It was really hard to use."

"The Beys couldn't even spin right." Vitany agreed with my explanation.

 _We launched our Beys into the stump but they got quickly stadium outs._

"It was pretty annoying!" I sighed.

"But as we used it more, it started to smooth out before we knew it." Vitany explained.

Bull and Sagittario clash with one another.

"You must have used this a whole lot!" Madoka noted.

"We didn't keep count of something like that." I replied.

Vitany laughed. "No kidding."

Meanwhile...

We were at a river.

"This was the best place to play." I told the group.

"Where?" Benkei was confused.

"Just watch." I replied stepping closer to the water, and aimed with my Beyblade.

"Move your left foot a bit to the right." Vitany told me.

"Oh, okay. Like this?" I did as instructed.

"Yeah." Vitany confirmed.

"Let it Rip!" I launched Pegasus and it bouncing all the way to the other side by the rocks in the river.

"Wow. Cool!" Kenta gasped.

"We call it 'Bey Crossing'." I introduced the place.

Madoka looked at her computer once again. "You have to calculate the angle of the bounce perfectly." She added a few buttons on her computer. "The angle and speed of the shoot is essential, but..."

"It's not that easy." She concluded.

"Practice makes perfect." I told them.

Benkei stepped forward. "All right! I'll give it a try!"

"But if you're even a little off, it's a trip into the river." Madoka warned.

Father and Mother nodded.

"You just have to go save it, then." I told him.

"We sure practiced this a lot." Vitany laughed.

"Heh! There is no way I'll have to swim in this river!" Benkei smirked, then launched his Bey, but it falled into the river by the first rock. He gasped.

Kiara laughed. "And you said?"

Benkei then jumped into the river and searched for Bull. "Bull!" He then got his head under the water.

Kenta and Madoka laughed at this.

Kyoya stepped forward. "Let it Rip!" He launched Rock Leone and it bounced all the way over to the other side with ease.

"A-Amazing!" Kenta breathed.

Benkei cheered. "Wow! To be able to do it in one shot, that's just you, Kyoya!"

"Just looking once, anyone can figure this out." Kyoya replied.

"That's the spirit." I said.

"As to be expected from Nion's rival." Madoka added.

"Rival?" Vitany whispered.

I looked at him, as I heard his whisper. "Yeah. Isn't he amazing!"

Later we were at a rock terrain.

Kenta launched Flame Sagittario to fly in the hole, but it bounced off and Kenta grabbed it.

"Still no good."

Kiara, Kovu, Mother, Father and Asante looked at him while Benkei smiled and aimed with his. "All right, I'm next!" He launched Dark Bull but like with Sagittario it bounced off and he grabbed it as Bull was repelled by the rock around the hole.

"Damn it! I'll just have to make the hole bigger!" Benkei decided, then Kenta glared at him.

"No way! I'm up next!" Kenta argued.

"This time it's 'Bey Pass'? You sure thought all this out." Madoka asked.

I looked at her. "Up in the mountains like these, there wasn't much to play with."

"It wasn't just playing, though." Madoka looked at her computer once again. "The adjustment to the stadium; the technique of the shoot, the Bey's control... They're all essential skills to Beyblading."

"It just need to be fun. Just fun." I added, a paw rubbing the back of my head.

"Of course having fun is basic to Beyblading, but..."

"This way you've been training naturally since you were a lion cub." Kyoya asked, then sighed. "Of course you'd be strong."

"That's privilege of being raised in the Pride Lands." Vitany added, his parents nodded. "There is nothing you can do about that distinction, is there?"

Kenta launched Sagittario once again, this time it was came through. "I did it!"

Benkei growled in frustation. "Why won't my Bull go through?"

Kyoya stepped in the way. "Out of the way." He stood in front of the two. "If three's something Nion can do, I can do it, too." He launched his Rock Leone and it came through the hole with ease again.

"Way to go, Kyoya!" Benkei cheered.

"Pretty competitive, isn't he?" Vitany asked, his parents nodded again. "I see why you approve of them."

"Right!" I said.

 _"But... no matter how hard he tries, there are some things he can't do."_ Vitany thought.

"Okay, let's move on to the next one, shall we?" He suggested.

I looked at him, the same did our family. "Next? Was there something else?"

"Is there? Son?" Kovu asked.

"Did you think I took you all to this forest just to entertain you?" Vitany asked. "If me and Nion have come to the forest, there is but one place left..."

"One place?" Mother asked, confused.

"You... can't be thinking..." I started.

"Exactly." Vitany smiled. "Animals call it... The Green Hades."

"I see. That's how it is." I replied, then smiled. "Interesting. I accept the challenge."

Father looked at me curious.

 **This series is brought to you by Metal Fight Beyblade and Lion King.**

* * *

Benkei gasped as we were at the place. "What the hell is this?!"

"What a huge hole!"

"It looks like it could just suck me in at any time."

Asante agreed.

"Nion, what is this?" Kenta asked.

"'Green Hades'. Something only in the Pride Lands; a special stadium." I replied.

"Green Hades?" He then tries to feel it. "This is?"

He then feels his hand on the green smoothed hole.

"It's so smooth!" Kenta noted.

"Like glass, huh?" Kyoya asked.

"Just like I thought, it's Moldavite." Madoka explained.

"M-Mole bite?" Benkei was confused.

"No, Moldavite," Madoka corrected. "It's a tektite that forms when a meteorite hits the ground."

"A meteorite?" Kyoya asked, then thought a moment. "That means this is..."

"A crater." Madoka explained.

"A star fell here once." I told them, they looked at me.

"A star?" Mother asked. I nodded.

"It seems to have happened a very long time before Pride Rock was formed." I explained. "One day, a meteorite that fell from the sky and hollowed out the earth, creating this stadium. This was before the First King of the Pride Lands found this kingdom."

"The unbelieveable heat genereated by the meteorite's impact melted the earth, and transformed it to something like glass, just like this." Madoka concluded.

"A stadium made by a star, huh?" Kyoya was interested for once.

"A mysterious legend, befitting the Kingdom of Bey."

"So, shall we get started, Nion?" Vitany called, I looked at him.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Father, Mother, Asante, Kiara, and Kovu looked at Vitany confused.

"Now it's time for Nion and I to have a serious battle." Vitany told us.

"What do you mean?" Benkei asked, confused.

"Since we were little cubs, Nion and I have come here on countless occasions to do battle upon this stadium." Vitany explained. "That's right, even during hard times or sad times..."

"That's why I will know for certain when I fight against Nion, if he was really able to recover or not!"

I looked at him.

"It is something that your newly made friends couldn't know." Vitany told them. "Only I, who has lived in this kingdom for years with you, can make sure of it!" His face became serious.

"Nion, as your true rival, I'll give you a test." Vitany called.

"True rival?" Kyoya demanded.

"But we're all Nion's rvals, too!" Kenta added.

"Yeah!" Benkei agreed.

"Everyone..." I started.

"This is interesting." Kyoya admitted, then looked at me. "Go for it, Nion!"

"Show him how much stronger you've become after meeting us!" Benkei added.

"Yeah, leave it to me!"

"Are you positive?" Vitany asked.

"You should know better than anyone how terrifying this stadium is."

Kiara looked confused at her son. "How terrifying?"

"Bring it on!" I replied, with a serious look on my face.

Both me and Vitany stood across each other on The Green Hades.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Vitany and I launched Storm Pegasus and Rock Aries into the smoothed stadium.

Pegasus spins faster in the smoothed stadium, while Aries spins normally in the stadium.

"All right, a good start!" Kenta noted.

"That's the spirit!" Benkei said. "He has more power than usual!"

"Considering the glass-like surface and the angle of the slope, it's like a race car running along the circuit's bank."

"Er, race car? What's that?" Father asked, confused.

"It's allowing Pegasus to accelerate."

Pegasus charges towards Aries.

"Let's see the power of the Pegasus that your grandfather left you." Vitany wondered.

Pegasus hits Aries once then Aries knocks Pegasus backwards.

"Damn!" I growled.

Pegasus then got up to Aries really fast and hits it once again. Aries then knocks Pegasus backwards again.

"Again?" Kyoya gasped.

"Endure it, Pegasus!" I ordered, and Pegasus safely landed in the stadium.

I was relieved.

Vitany smiled.

"Why is the powerful Pegasus getting flipped?" Benkei demanded.

"I told you, didn't I?" Vitany asked. "This is the Green Hades. At least, for Nion it is."

Kenta looked at him worried.

"Our battle record here is my complete victory. We have battled on countless occasions, but Nion has never defeated me!"

"What?!" Kyoya gasped.

"No way!" Benkei gasped. "That can't be true, Nion."

I growled in response.

"I see!" Madoka noted, then looked at her computer once again. "I knew it. The attack power isn't nearly enough."

"Why?" Kenta asked.

Kyoya, Benkei, Mother, Father, Asante, Kiara and Kovu looked at Madoka.

"There is little to no friction." Madoka replied. "That speed just look like power, but is actually only about sliding on glass. The power won't accumulate."

"So this stadium is for sealing an attack type Bey." Kyoya wondered.

"That means that a defense type Bey like Aries has an overwhelming advantage!" Benkei gasped.

"That's not fair!" Kenta said.

"Oh, something wrong with that?" Vitany asked.

"Of course!" Benkei replied. "To get that big of a handicap from the stadium is not a fair match!"

"You don't understand anything." Vitany sighed. "Nion would say something like this: 'A place like that makes the win that much sweeter.'" Kyoya added.

"Huh?"

"Kyoya?`But..." Benkei started.

"Have you all forgotten?" Kyoya asked. "Even in a windy stadium where Leone had an advantage, Nion fought hard on."

"W-Well..." Benkei began.

"No matter how unfavorable of a situation, he will not back down." Kyoya added.

"That's the Nion that I know."

Vitany smiled.

"However, I don't like that he's beaten me, but hasn't won against him yet." Kyoya admitted, then looked at me. "Leave him in the dust and let me see you win!"

"Leave it to me!" I replied in agreement. "I'll win and prove to you all that Pegasus and I are completely recovered!"

 _"He sure has changed, by meeting his new friends."_ Mother thought with a smile.

Pegasus charges towards Aries again. And the two then races around the smoothed green stadium, while Pegasus attack Aries at the same time.

"While colliding with each other, they're heading to the bottom!" Kenta noted.

"Because the bottom of the crater is the only part that is flat." Madoka agreed. "That's the only place where the Beys won't slide."

"Exactly." Vitany confirmed. "And yet again I'll conquer that bottom."

"I won't let that happen!" I replied.

Pegasus charges towards Aries once again.

"Are you going to attack like an idiot who can't remember what just happened?" Vitany asked.

"Go, Pegasus!" I called, and Pegasus spins forward from Aries.

"We won't lose in speed. I'll go wait for you!" I called out.

"Nice." Kenta smiled, as they looked.

"He's now using the speed of the Mole Bite to his advantage!"

"Too easy." Vitany said. "Aries! Eternal Defense Track!"

Aries hits the right side of the stadium where it was and spins down towards the bottom.

"What?!" I was shocked.

"He changed the orbit with the Track?" Madoka gasped.

"He can even do that?" Benkei asked.

Aries then hits Pegasus, making Pegasus go upwards while Aries go downwards.

"Damn it!" I growled.

"He used the attack to change the angle even more!" Kyoya gasped.

"How many times do you think I've fought against Nion?" Vitany asked.

 _"Many times, son."_ Kovu thought.

"I know Nion's habits and attack patterns. I know everything!"

"Well, same here!" I growled at him. Pegasus then charges downwards to Aries in the stadium.

"Oh, you predicted the angle change?"

Pegasus' still spins towards the bottom.

"Hurry, Pegasus!" Kenta called.

"Just a bit more!" Benkei called.

"It's too late for that!" Vitany replied, and Aries was already in the bottom.

"In that case..." I said. "Go, Pegasus!"

Pegasus charges towards Aries while it's in the bottom.

"Nion!" Kyoya gasped.

"Attacking out of desperation, huh?" Vitany asked. "Aries! Horn Throw Destruction!"

The holographic sheep appeared from the facebolt, and the holographic winged-horse from the facebolt flies towards Aries. But Aries' horns threw Pegasus in the air.

"He's using that here?" Benkei gasped.

Pegasus was in the air.

"Pegasus!" I gasped.

"Were you so set on taking the bottom you forgot about Aries' special move?" Vitany asked me. "You lose, Nion!"

Kyoya smiled. "Really? You don't know? Pegasus' special move, I mean."

Vitany gasped.

"Look!"

Pegasus was flying downwards toward Aries.

"Pegasus! Starblast Attack!" Kenta smiled.

"Even if you've fought with Nion many times, it's your first time fighting Pegasus." Kyoya reminded.

"With this, it doens't matter how slippery the stadium is!" Madoka noted.

"End it, Nion!" Benkei called.

"This is the match, Vitany!" I told him.

"This is Pegasus' special move?" Vitany recalled. "But it's still useless!"

Pegasus was flying towards Aries. Just as Aries moves away from the spot where it was.

"Long-awaited special move or not, it doesn't matter if it won't hit." Vitany said. "It will crash into the crater's bottom and he'll be defeated by his own technique!"

Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya, Mother, Father, Asante, Kiara, Kovu and I all gasped.

Pegasus crashed down into the bottom of the stadium.

"He did it..." Benkei gasped.

"Self-destruction? No way..." Kenta gasped.

Kyoya growled.

"Too bad." Vitany told me. "Just as I thought, you couldn't win against me, Nion."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

Vitany looked surprised.

"Sorry, but the attle isn't over yet."

The bottom of the crater began to break.

"From the beginning I only had one goal." I explained. "To use Pegasus' strengths and reverse any unfavorable situation."

Pegasus jumped into the air.

"Pegasus!" Kenta was surprised.

"It's still spinning after such a crash?" Vitany gasped.

Aries tried to spin from the spot where it was but got stuck in a hole from the cracked bottom.

"Aries!" Vitany was worried.

"Now!" I ordered. "Go, Pegasus!"

Pegasus charges towards Aries at full speed.

"I see!" Kyoya noted. "He intended on breaking the Moldavite from the beginning."

Pegasus' still charges towards Aries at its speed.

"if he rides on the cracks, the Bottom won't slid."

"Pegasus' power is restored!" Benkei cheered.

"Go, Nion!" Kenta cheered.

"Dodge it, Aries! Wind Storm Assult!" Vitany called, but the Spin Track was stuck in the crack where it it. "The Track is in the cracks! Now it won't be able to dodge the attack!"

Pegasus then hits Aries sending it a stadium out.

Vitany gasped at this.

Pegasus returned to me, as I smiled. "I did it!" I cheered.

Kenta, Benkei and Madoka ran up to me. "You did it!" Kenta cheered.

"Just what we expected, Nion!" Benkei cheered.

Vitany picked his Bey up, as his parents came to him.

"I never thought he would use his special move that way..."

 _"We did. But it was a surprise as well."_ Kiara thought.

 _"As expected, Nion! It wouldn't have been intersting otherwise."_ Kyoya thought.

Kiara, Kovu, and Vitany walked up to us. "You've become strong, Nion." Vitany admitted.

I looked at him.

"It seems my job is over."

"Do your best from now on... Together with your splendid friends..."

"What are you saying?" I asked, confused. "To me, you are the ultimate rival!"

Kiara and Kovu smiled at that.

"It was terrific! Just what I expected from you!"

"Yeah," Kenta agreed, "it was amazing."

"You really drove Nion nearly to the wall." Madoka noted.

"But..." Vitany started.

Kyoya walked up to us. "Rivalry doesn't have ot be with just one person."

"Kyoya..." I started, then agreed.

Vitany and Kyoya looked at me.

"You can never have too many rivals!" I agreed, then hugs both of them, while smiling.

"Hey, quit it..."

"All right, the next match is with me." Benkei offered.

"Not fair. I want to, too!" Kenta argued with Benkei.

Vitany laughed. "Thank you, everyone. I wish the same."

We laughed together, but for the sudden Father wasn't with us now. He went up to Rafiki who was watching us.

"There's nothing to worry about now." Rafiki said, as Father approached his old friend. "Nion has been blessed with good friends."

Father nodded.

"Right, Mufasa?" Rafiki looked up at the sky, where some wind was blowing towards them.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 19**


	20. Episode Nineteen

CONQUER THE TAG-TEAM BATTLE!

In B-Pit, Madoka is fixing Pegasus, Sagittario, Leone, and Bull.

"In the Pride Lands, everyone fought hard battles." She sighed.

She continued cleaning Pegasus up, with a sigh she looked at the scanning computer.

"All right!" She took the new fixed Pegasus out of the scanning machine, which I get a lot of used too now.

She putted Bull in the machine next.

"And then I just have to check Dark Bull and..." She was interrupted by her scanning computer.

"What?" She gasped, as there was an error with Dark Bull.

"What?! Why is there an error? The adjustment went perfectly!" She looked at Bull as she picked it out of the machine.

"Maybe I should compare data on different parts." She got an idea by now, and looked at mine, Kyoya's and Kenta's Beys.

"That's it!"

 **The next day...**

Kenta, Benkei and I are walking towards B-Pit, while Kenta and Benkei smiles on the way.

"I want to see Pegasus again soon!" I said in relief.

"I wonder if Madoka has finished the maintenance." Kenta wondered.

"I'm sure they're all shining right now!" Benkei agreed.

"I can't wait!" Kenta said.

Benkei agreed.

We walked inside B-Pit, and walked down to the basement.

There we found out that Madoka was fast asleep, how weird.

"Um..." We gasped by the now-sleeping Madoka.

"Hello...?"

We let out a sigh together. "She must have been up all night." I noted.

"Hm?" Benkei wondered looking at the table. "It seems the maintenance is already done."

"But she's pretty careless."

"Hey, if you sleep here, you'll catch a cold." I told the sleeping Madoka.

"Claw 145 and Sharp's compatibility is..." She mumbled in her sleep.

"This is hopeless." I sighed.

Benkei and Kenta walked to the table where our Beys is.

"Oh well. Let's take them and leave." Benkei smiled.

Kenta picked Sagittario up. "My Sagittario!"

Benkei picked Bull up. "My Dark Bull!"

I walked up to the table and picked Pegasus up. "Pegasus!"

"A heartfelt reunion!" Benkei sighed.

"Defense 125 and Semi Flat combined..." We heard Madoka mumbling in her sleep.

"Thank you, Madoka." I whispered.

 **Later...**

We were in Bey Park and practice with each other.

"Let it Rip!"

Akira, Osamu, Takashi and another Boy was I battling.

"Attack!"

"Go for it!"

Their Beys began colliding with Pegasus.

"Take them all out, Pegasus!" I ordered, and Pegasus did as instructed and took the four Beys out.

I smiled as Pegasus returned to me. "Madoka's maintenance was perfect!"

The four boys walked up to me. "Nion is so strong!" Takashi admitted.

"Battle me next!" A boy called to me.

"Me, too!" Another one called.

"All right! Everyone in turn!" I told them, looks like I'm kinda a popular Blader in this town.

"Nion is as popular as always!" Benkei noted, as he and Kenta watched me.

"I'm glad he came back." Kenta agreed.

"That's enough dwelling on sentiment!" Benkei told him. "When Nion appeared in front of us back then, he was as bright as the sun shining on the Snow Mountain." He explained to Kenta. "He found something on that mountain top that made him a new lion!"

"We can't lose to Nion either!"

"That's right!" Kenta agreed. "Let's get stronger!"

"That means practicing!" Benkei said.

The two aimed at each other on their stadium.

"Let it Rip!" They launched Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull into the stadium.

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta called out.

"Take him out, Dark Bull!" Benkei called out.

They seems shocked at their Beys by now, as they watched. Bull was just spinning in the middle.

"What the hell? Why won't move!" Benkei ordered.

while Sagittario was spinning around like Bull was doing when they were normal.

"Huh?! What's wrong, Sagittario? Why are you moving so furiously?" Kenta cried out.

Kenta: "This isn't..."

Benkei: "This isn't..."

Kenta:"This isn't my Sagittario!"

Benkei: "This isn't my Dark Bull!"

The rest of us looked surprised at the two.

Kenta and Benkei then showed each other their Beys, as their Spin Track was on the other one.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Benkei and Kenta yelled.

"Sorry!" Madoka apologized, as she explained. "I tried a parts-change between Sagittario and Dark Bull's Tracks."

"Part-change?" They repeated confused.

"Yeah." She nodded. "There was an error during Bull's maintenance, so I switched the Track with Sagittario's."

"When I did..."

 _What?! Defense and stamina are up? She gasped in the flashback._

"And this is the result?" Kenta asked.

She laughed nervously. "I tried out a bunchs of things."

"This mountain of parts..." Benkei noted.

"You sure tried a lot of stuff out." Kenta noted.

"Exactly. It's the nature of mechanics, you know." She told them.

"And then you forgot to put Bull and Sagittario's parts back and feel asleep?" Benkei asked. "Well, it's our fault, too, for not checking them properly..."

"But, you know?" Kenta asked, Benkei looked at him.

"When the part was different from usual, Sagittario's moved differently, too."

"Yeah, to think that just changing one part the movements changes that much..." Benkei also got the idea. "With one part!"

"That's right," Madoka explained, "with exchanging parts a Bey can be altered infinitely!"

"We can try it, if you'd like..."

"They're already brimming with excitement."

 **Later...**

Sagittario was changing parts between one of the other parts, the same is Bull.

"Dark Bull - modified!" Benkei cheered.

"Sagittario - modified!" Kenta cheered.

"Dark Bull C145SD!"

"Flame Sagittario H145S!"

They putted their Beys onto the launcher.

"Open up, a new power! Let it Rip!"

Sagittario charges towards the soda cans.

"Go, Sagittario!" Kenta ordered, and Sagittario took out the soda cans.

"Awesome, my stamina type Sagittario, now has amazing attack power."

"Go, go, go. Dark Bull!" Benkei ordered, and Dark Bull hits the wall in front of it, making a hole in it. And another hole, the last time it fully breaked the wall to make a bull-like hole.

Benkei cheered.

"Stamina and defense, are working together." Benkei cheered.

Bull and Sagittario got in front of their Bladers.

"If we can max this power. We're reaching a whole new level."

"Yeah, right. If we keep this up, we're gonna catch up to Nion."

"We'll smoke him." Benkei agreed.

 **Later...**

Benkei and Kenta are walking in the city, while talking.

"Spin Track, performance tip, fusion wheel! Spin Track, performance tip, fusion wheel!" Kenta and Benkei sang as they walked through the city.

"Learn those new skills and we'll win for real! Over to you."

"Who do we love? Our Bey, Bey, Bey."

Benkei and Kenta: "We're on a mission! Out of our way! We're gonna beat you with our new..."

"Bey?" Benkei finished, as he and Kenta stopped in their tracks and looked at a white truck.

"Hey." Benkei and Kenta looked at the white truck. The truck had a WBBA symbol on it. "What's that?"

A screen then came up on the truck. "Bladers and Blade-fans." Blader DJ greeted on the screen. "The aquatic team tournament is coming your way."

Upon hearing this, four boys looked at the screen on the truck. Kenta and Benkei walked backwards to look at the screen. "The moltie platform stadium on... the water! It's a wild wave for you to ride!"

"An aquatic team battle tournamen?" Kenta repeated.

"Interesting." Benkei agreed.

Benkei and Kenta looked at each other. "If we use our part-changing tacktics..."

"We can win this sucker, Benkei." Kenta agreed.

 **Later...**

Benkei and Kenta looks at the parts of Madoka's store.

"99. 100. 105. 125." Kenta and Benkei counted the Bey in the window part of the counter.

"145. Defense, 125. Down force, 145. White defense, 145." Benkei added.

Madoka is watching them. "Boys. Who gets 'em?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Benkei and Kenta and I are at the river in the park. I was watching the two, as they spinning around at the river bank.

"Fly, Bull!"

"Flash!"

"Sharp!"

"Somey flat!" Benkei added. "Kenta, your pemping leg is weak."

"Benkei, you look like a chicken doing ballet on ice." Kenta countered.

I was lying on a grass hill watching the two. "What are those guys doing down there?" I asked myself.

 **Meanwhile...**

"By changing parts like the Spin Track and Performance Tip." Kenta explained. "You can strength the weak areas on your Bey."

"Like, attack, defense, and stamina. You know what I mean?"

"He said it."

"Excuse me?" Takashi asked, lifting a hand. "Hey, I want to protect against attack from below."

"Oh, well. In that case, changing the Spin Track defense 125."

"There. Give it a whirl."

"Okay. Let it Rip!" Takashi launched his Bey into the stadium.

A attack type Bey is hitting his Bey from below, which easily don't take more hits.

Takahsi's Bey then sends the Bey out.

"Amazing, it wasn't affected by that attack from below, at all." Takashi cheered.

Benkei and Kenta nodded.

"I wanna increase attack power." Osamu said.

"Well, okay, then. Try using a simy flat performance tip." Benkei suggested.

"Let it Rip!" Osamu launched his Bey. His Bey span in the stadium and took out a few Beys. "Awesome! It's like a whole new Bey."

Kenta and Benkei nodded.

"I wanna make a really strong attack type Bey." Akira said.

"Double change to Spin Track 145 and a whole flat performance tip." Kenta replied.

"Okay! Get 'em!" Akira launched his Bey, his Bey hit a black Bey, sending it flying. "Right on! This is it, guys!"

Benkei and Kenta nodded once more.

"Yeah, teach me." A boy called.

"No, me!" Another boy called.

The crowd then started asking Benkei and Kenta to teach them.

"Well, looks like they're part-changing experts now." Madoka noted, she and I were watching them.

"Wow, that's good for them." I added.

Unknown to us, Kyoya were watching from the entrance of the room.

 **The next day at the tournament...**

"Welcome, everyone." Blader DJ greeted, "to the aquatic tag-team tournament! Let's get ready to Beyblade!"

The audience cheered.

"Can't wait to get started." Kenta said impatiently.

"Yeah, with our training and part-changing practice, we're gonna kick some Bey." Benkei agreed.

"Let's give it all we've got, Benkei." Kenta offered as he and Benkei locked arms.

"Yeah, let's this thing." Benkei agreed.

"Kenta and Benkei sure are fired up." I noted.

"Aren't you going to compete, Nion?" Madoka asked. "I bet if you and a certain someone teamed up, you could win." She eyed Kyoya.

"Being someone's play mate isn't my way of competing." Kyoya replied.

"What? So you saying changing parts isn't cool?" Madoka questioned.

Kyoya turned around. "I'm saying all these guys better stand on their own two feet." He replied.

"Kyoya." I started.

"Because if you don't, you might just lose your balance." Kyoya told us, as he walked off.

Benkei unlocked his arm with Kenta, causing the green haired boy to fall to the floor. "Kyoya."

"What was that all about?" Madoka asked.

"But, Nion, Kenta and Benkei are so excited."

"Well, I can get where Kyoya is coming from?" I wondered.

"Nion, be possitive." Madoka told me.

Benkei: "Kyoya. I appreciate the advice. But in order to advance to the next level, I..."

"Benkei." Kenta got to his feet.

Good luck, both of you." Madoka told Kenta and Benkei.

"Thanks. Let's go! Mix it up, partner." Benkei and Kenta said in unison.

"Now it's time for the aquatic comepetition you've all been waiting for! Let's meet our competitors." Blader DJ announced.

Kenta, Benkei, Takashi and Osamu, the other competitors were now standing in front of the audience.

Madoka, Kyoya and I were sitting in the stands. "Kenta, Benkei, good luck you guys!" Madoka cheered.

Benkei and Kenta looked at each other. Kenta then opened a tool bo, inside it were several Bey parts.

"Here we go. Sagittario! Change parts!" Kenta changed Sagittario's parts like Kenta ordered.

"Alright, change, Dark Bull! Change parts!" Benkei ordered and Dark Bull changed as well.

"The first match is the surfing stadium!" Blader DJ announced. "It's a gigantic battle among crushing waves that strike without warning! The teams are Kenta and Benkei! Takashi and Osamu!"

"We can't lose, Benkei!" Kenta cheered. He, Benkei, Takashi and Osamu were now standing on a yellow stadium floating in the water.

"This'll be a cake walk!" Benkei added.

"It's on, Kenta, Benkei!" Takashi siad.

"We'll show you what we're made of. Get your life jackets ready." Osamu added.

Blader DJ:" Here we go. 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Kenta, Benkei, Takashi, and Osamu's Beys circles in the stadium. Takashi and Osamu's Beys hits Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull.

"Alright! Go!" Takashi cheered.

"What's wrong, Kenta, Benkei?" Osamu added.

"Hold on, Sagittario!" Kenta ordered.

"Yeah." Benkei agreed with his partner. "Keep it up, Bull!"

The stadium the four Beys were standing on began to shake.

"Huh?" The four boys wondered in unison, as they looked, a huge wave headed their way.

"Get your rain-coats on folks. Because here comes the big wave!" Blader DJ warned.

The huge wave came down on the stadium, getting everyone wet.

"It's c-c-cool." Osamu refering to the water.

"Are you okay, Kenta?" Benkei asked his partner.

"Yeah." Kenta answered.

"Alright! Let's see if any of the Bey are still standing!" Blader DJ wondered, as he looked the Beys standing are... "Oh doggies! Sagittario and Bull are still alive. Takashi and Osamu's Beys have been lost to the rence cycle! Kenta and Benkei win!" Blader DJ announced.

The audience cheered for Kenta and Benkei's win.

"Well they both did a really great job." I noted.

"Ah, I see." Madoka said, I looked at her. " A thinner point to an attack type performance tip is unstable in the water. But, Kenta and Benkei used a defense performance tip with a big Bey that can even stand up to strong waves. And that's that."

"Alright!" Benkei cheered.

"Next one!" Kenta added.

"Change parts." Benkei and Kenta said in unison.

Kenta and Benkei had now moved on to the next fase. Sagittario, Bull and two other Beys were now racing up a waterfall.

"Next is climbing tarp waterfall stadium!" Blader DJ announced. "And the winners are Sagittario and Bull!" DJ added, Sagittario and Bull made it to the top of the waterfall and hit a pink circle.

"Change parts!" Kenta and Benkei said in unison.

"Here we've got the stepping stone stadium!" Blader DJ announced, as Sagittario, Bull skipped across the water.

"Yeah!" Kenta and Benkei cheered.

"Let it Rip!" A boy and girl launched their Beys, however their Beys just fell into the water.

"Sagittario and Bull! The winning streak continues!" Blader DJ announced.

"Alright! The unbeatable Beyblade bix masters!" Benkei and Kenta said once again in unison.

"Kenta and Benkei are both rocking out there." I noted, as Kyoya, Madoka and I were still watching them.

"All thanks to changing parts, Nion." Madoka replied.

"Oh. Is it, really?" I asked.

"Welcome to the wobbley stadium!" Blader DJ announced. "Can you keep your balance and not use your launced?"

Kenta and Benkei were trying to keep their balance while standing on the blue board.

"Okay. We just have to properly launch the Beys into the stadium." Benkei noted,

"Right." Kenta agreed, "so let's change parts with good balance." He bent down on one knee and opened the tool box. "Both, Sagittario and Bull..."

"Will now have balance type performance tips. Here we go." Benkei added.

"Here we go." Kenta added, he and Benkei aimed their launchers, but the blue board they were standing on leaned to the right and then the left.

"Let it Rip!"

Meanwhile, on the red board, two other boys were struggling with trying to launch their Beys because the red board leaned from the left to right. "Let it Rip!" The boys slipped and fell on the board as they launched their Beys in the air. The Beys went into the water.

"It's a done deal!" Blader DJ announced. "Kenta and Benkei move on to the final round!"

"Yeah!" Kenta cheered, as Benkei picked him up.

"Just one more to go!" Benkei cheered, they then saw the slide into the water.

Madoka and I stood up from our seats.

"It's the parts!" Benkei and Kenta cried, as Benkei dug in the water to find the tool box. "Oh no!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Our precious parts."

"Bu-bu-bull." Benkei cried.

"What are we gonna do?!" Kenta and Benkei wondered aloud in unison.

"Kenta, Benkei!" Madoka sadly sighed.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kenta and Benkei were now sitting in a locker-room.

"What will we do?" Kenta asked.

"What can we do?" Benkei asked.

Kenta: "If we don't change Spin Tracks..."

Benkei: "And the performance tips..."

"They all just sunk to the bottom." Kenta sadly sighed.

"And after we got this far thanks to changing parts, too." Benkei added sadly.

"Now we can't compete in the final round, oh it hurts." Kenta sighed.

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry, Kenta." Benkei apologized as he stood up.

"No, it's my fault. I wobbled when I should've wiggled." Kenta sighed.

Kenta and Benkei then hugged each other and cried. They then saw me laughing at them. Madoka were standing at the door.

"What are you two goofballs doing?" I laughed.

"Nion!" Kenta cried.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Benkei demanded.

"Yeah!" Kenta agreed. "And how can you laugh when we're so upset?"

"Well, I shouldn't laugh. But do you really think you got this far in the tournament just because of changing parts? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Huh?" The two asked in unison confusion.

"I mean your battle style has improved a lot because of the changing parts. But not everyone can become strong just because they change parts." I told them.

"Wha...?"

"What do you mean?"

"The very thing that let you win up until now is your actual skill." I explained.

Kenta and Benkei looked at each other. "Did he say skill when he's talking about us?"

"I think so." Benkei replied.

"If you really think that I'm kidding, why not test it. NOW! Let it Rip!" I launched Storm Pegasus.

"You mean right now?" Benkei gasped in shock.

"In a smelly locket-room?" Kenta gasped.

"Let it Rip!" They launched their Beys.

"It's no use."

"But we haven't change any parts!"

Pegasus hits Sagittario, but Sagittario took the hit.

"Huh?" Kenta gasped. "Benkei, Sagittario easily withstood attacks from Pegasus!"

Pegasus then started pushed Bull, but Bull pushed Pegasus back.

"Bull pushed Pegasus?" Benkei gasped.

"So now try remembering all the battles leading up today. In those battles you experienced the thrill of victory and the agoney of defeat. It is through all of those battles that you've grown into the Bladers that you are today." I explained.

Benkei and Kenta remembered all of the battles they've had and all the training they've indured.

Kenta: "That's right. I wanted to become so much stronger. And with that goal in mind, I've had many Beybattles, that I've come this far..."

"Exactly. Me too. I've stood up to battle again and again. Never giving up no matter how many times I lost." Benkei added as he remembered all of his battles.

"No matter what parts you have, without skill to master them, it means no difference, what so ever. Both of you have gained enough actual skill through battling, that you both maximize the power by changing parts." I told them.

Pegasus hits both Sagittario and Bull.

"Yeah! You're right! We're relying too much on just changing parts." Kenta agreed.

"We forgot about the most important thing. A Blader's spirit." Benkei added.

"Now you're talking the Beyblade language." I told them, giving a thumbs up. "Pegasus!"

"Sagittario!"

"Bull!"

Outside, Kyoya are standing outside the building of the tournament and could hear Kenta, Benkei and my shouts of excitement. Kyoya then walked off.

Later.

"Here we are! Bull and Sagittario may be put on ice in a frozen stadium! Get it? Put on ice?" Blader DJ announced.

Kenta and Benkei were battling two opponents on an stadium made of ice.

"Benkei: "Even without changing parts..."

"We won't lose!" Kenta added.

"Check this out! The amazing Blader's spirit!" Kenta and Benkei said.

Bull knocked Sagittario in the air.

"Tornado! Bull Uppercut!" Benkei called out.

"What?" Blader DJ gasped. " Dark Bull threw Sagittario? They're attacking each other now!"

"Now, Sagittario, Flame Claw!" Kenta ordered.

"This can't be!" Blader DJ gasped.

Sagittario crash landed onto the ice-stadium, causing large chuncks of ice to fly everywhere. Bull and Sagittario leeped into the air.

"Sagittario Flame Claw!" Kenta ordered.

"Bull Uppercut!" Benkei added.

Bull and Sagittario hits their targets, causing a huge explosion.

"It's over! They pulled it off! Kenta and Benkei win!" Blader DJ announced. The whole crowd cheered.

"Hooray! They managed to win it without changing parts." Madoka cheered, she and I were clapping with the rest of the audience.

"Of course they did." I added. "They were using their actual skill. Congratulations, Kenta, Benkei!"

 **Later...**

"Side winder launch!"

"Side step launch!"

"What are those guys doing now?" I asked confused.

"They said they're going to make their Beys stronger with new launching technique." Madoka replied.

"First they're changing parts and now they're changing launches?" I sighed.

"Come on, Nion." Benkei called to me. "See if you can handle my Benkei mad monkey launch!"

"I'll show you my tidey whitey wedgey launch." Kenta called.

"Yeah, great. Can't wait." I sighed.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 20**

* * *

 **Note:** I had forgot to say in chapter 18, lions don't make friends with humans. Read chapter five's disclaimer of the writer, Asante's _The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands_.


	21. Episode Twenty

**[Opening Song: Metal Fight Beyblade]**

 _The sealed Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago._

(The crystal was broken and L-Drago was freed)

 _However, that seal was broken and its powers of darkness were unleashed!_

(Ryuga holds L-Drago in his hands and shows the viewers, three purple dragons came from the Fusion Wheel)

(Lightning strikes, revealing Doji and Ryuga together)

 _This is the story of passionate Bladers who fight against evil ambitions in a battle fought with the heart!_

(The scene switches to Nion, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Vitany, and Madoka, who looks at the viewers while holding their Beys; Hikaru, Nion, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Vitany)

(Nion preparing to launch in space, while putting Storm Pegasus onto the launcher)

 _3, 2, 1..._

 ** _"Go Shoot!"_**

(Pegasus, Sagittario, Leone, Bull, Aquario, Aries, and Libra flies towards space)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

(The scene then turns to the logo of Metal Fight Beyblade)

 _ **One shot! Aiming for the strongest!**_

(Nion jumps into the air while holds Pegasus in his hands, Kenta jumps into the air while holds Sagittario in his hands)

 _ **Go Shoot! I'll shoot out**_

 _ **The earth is one gargantuan stadium**_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka runs on the rocky field while smiling)

 _ **I won't let anyone break the steel of my heart**_

(Nion takes his launcher out from his Beyblade Gear on his belt)

 ** _I'll hit it even harder!_**

(Nion launches Storm Pegasus)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE_**

 ** _Harmonize_**

(Pegasus get attacked by one Beyblade which it easily takes out, then two, which it easily takes out as well)

 ** _Metal and Lion King heart!_**

(Nion standing on a cliff while looking at Ryuga on a higher cliff, smiles evilly at him)

 ** _Absolutely! Even the universe spins_**

(A dark dragon with red eyes attacks Nion, while Nion sends Pegasus to attack the dragon, while glows blue and takes it out)

 ** _With our bonds of steel_**

 ** _Finishing move! Even the tears shoot out!_**

(The scene turn to Nion, Madoka and Kenta smiles at each other, then to Benkei and Kyoya smiles at the viewers)

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

 _ **Explosive spinning, pounding with its all**_

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

(Nion ran to the center of the galaxy scene and jumps into the air, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta, and Benkei shows up on the screen, Pegasus spins towards the middle of the five friends)

 _ **With all my heart!**_

 _ **Metal and Lion King heart!**_

 _3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!_

 **[Opening Ends]**

BEGIN! THE SURVIVAL BATTLE!

A black helicopter object was flying in the sky of the desert area. Inside the helicopter were Doji and Ryuga.

"We're almost there, Ryuga." Doji told him.

"The Blader you want me to meet is really in a waist land like this?" Ryuga questioned.

"Merci has hacked into computers all around the world. And this is his location. He should prove useful to Dark Nebula." Doji replied.

The helicopter soon landed and Doji and Ryuga got out. Ryuga saw a small figure up ahead of him.

"There he is. The Blader that Merci contacted." Doji told him. "Please. Introduce yourself to Ryuga."

The figure put his Bey on his launche. "Let it Rip!" The Blader's Bey charged forward with a green glow around it, creating an explosion that made a large hole in the ground the size of a Bey stadium.

"Quite impressive power, don't you think?" Doji asked.

Ryuga laughed. "That's how you say hello?"

"Ryuga." Doji started.

"Interesting. Well then maybe I should be polite and return the greeting." Ryuga said, the hole in the golden dragon shapped bracelet on his left arm glowed gold, revealing the purple glowing Bey, L-Drago when the golden glow faded. Ryuga got L-Drago out of the center, got out his launcher, and put L-Drago on it.

"Ha."

"Let it Rip!" Ryuga launched L-Drago, which was still glowing purple when it was launched. The purple dragon form of L-Drago appeared and charged forward, creating a large purple dome that exploded.

 **At B-Pit...**

"Ta-da." Madoka is holding a poster that said Survival Battle.

"Survival Battle?" Akira, Benkei, Takashi, Osamu asked.

"Yeah. It's the big anuel event put together by the WBBA. A huge number of Bladers compete in it every year." Madoka explained.

"Wow!" Benkei, Kenta, Akira, Osamu, Takashi gasped in awe.

"And if you're the one who wins the battle..."

"What happens?" Kenta asked.

"The WBBA will grant you one wish. Anything you want, guys." Madoka answered.

"Any wish you want?" Kenta repeated.

"Yep." She confirmed.

"Then we will all have to compete, guys." Kenta told the group.

"Yeah!" Akira, Osamu, Takashi, and Benkei agreed.

"Yeah, alright! I'll win and wish for a year suply of steak!" Benkei cheered.

"Mm-hm. Not a problem. The WBBA would even grill it for you." Madoka told him.

"Um, if I win..." Kenta started.

"Oo, I'd wish for a new launcher!" Osamu said, rasing his hand.

"The WBBA would give you a brand new one."

"I'd wish for a girlfriend!" Takashi said blushing.

"The WBBA would get you a really pretty... wait a minute, what?" Madoka asked, uncertain what she heard.

"Bathroom!" Akira said.

"I guess they could build you one."

"No," Akira corrected her. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Madoka replied. Akira rushed off to the bathroom. Kenta, Takashi, Osamu, Benkei, and I laughed.

"So what would you wish for, Nion?" Kenta asked me.

"Uhu... me? Uhu, let me see. A ten and a half lair hamburger with no onions." I replied.

"Just a hamburger?" Kenta questioned.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just pumped for the Survival Battle to start. There's bound to be some really strong opponents. Just thinking about battling them gets me so siked! I wanna just spin like a Beyblade!"

"Huh? Hm. Me too."

"That a boy." I smiled at him.

"I wonder what kind of Bladers I'll be up against. Can't wait to find out. And to get steak!" Benkei got pumped up.

I took out my Bey, Pegasus and looked at it. "The more skilled opponents I battle against, the stronger I'll become. And then..."

 _Ryuga is glowing purple as he laughs crazily._

 _"Just wait, Ryuga. Next time."_ I thought.

 **At the airport...**

Two white air plains were now coming for landing. A crowd of people were gathered at the airport, waiting for the tournament to begin. Me and the others were all at the airport that would take to where Survival Battle would be held.

"Look at all these Bladers." I was amazed as I looked around.

"Are all these people competing?" Kenta wondered.

"I wonder how many there are?" Benkei wondered.

"The Survival Battle." Kyoya walked up to stand beside us.

"It almost seems like it was designed just for me." He smiled.

Hikaru; she has light blue hair. Her eyes are a bluish-purple color. She wears a red jacket over a white and blue T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts and brown boots and she wears a choker. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrists. Her belt appears to criss-cross over he shorts and she keeps her Beyblade on her right hip.

Kenta; a short Blader with bright green hair with brown eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms.

Benkei; he is tough and physically strong. He has a big build with a large stomach. His short purple hair is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it. His eyes are a of red-ish brown. He wears a red and black jacket with red strip on both the front side that is usually zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet. He also has a brown belt with a holster covered by his jacket in which he keeps his Bey Gear.

Kyoya; is a tall, teenage boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has shapr blue lion-like eyes which match his Bey tpe and a long scar shaped like cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion. He wears a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots, and beige pants. He also wear a round pendant around his neck.

Tetsuya; has long dark brown hair. He wears a small pale lavender vest and a long brown shirt underneath. Tetsuya wears a cape that resembles the shell of a crab. He wears dark blue jeans and also wears gray and whtie shoes.

Vitany; Slim built teenage with pale skin, emerald-green eyes, shaddy darker blue violet hair, Vitany wears a pink v-neck with an orange collar under his blue/light jacket with blue straps and is always kept unzipped. He sports brown fingerless gloves, brown pants that tuck into his brown hiking boots.

Madoka; has short maroon hair that goes down her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow bottons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold bottons and a pnk and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a frilly dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden bottons.

"Everyone here looks so excited." I noted.

"I am." Madoka agreed.

"You signed up too, Madoka?" I questioned.

"Well, of course I am as mechanic. I brought my trusty tool box." She replied holding up her tool box.

"Oh."

"I'm vallantearing with the WBBA."

"Cool. If something happens to Pegasus, I'll be looking for ya." I smiled.

"You can count on me." She replied with a smile as well.

"Welcome Bladers!" A voice came; he wears his reddish-orange bandana over his light brown hair. He wears a symbolic blue WBBA shirt covered by a vest. He wears Beyblade Gear including elbow pads, gloves, cargo pants, and boots.

Blader DJ continued talking from a screen on a blimp. "This is Blader DJ. Welcome to the Survival Battle! Please board the plains and we'll head to the tournament grounds!"

"Come on, Nion!" Kenta called.

"Alright!" I replied.

"Vollantears, please line up, single filed over here, okay?" One of the two women said.

"Oh, okay." Madoka said. She was then caught in a crowd of people. "Hey, wait I have to get that way. Ah!"She was carried away to another plain that the crowd of people were boarding. Both planes then took off into the air.

 **On the plane...**

"Oh no! What do I do now?! I wonder if I'm gonna have to compete in the battle now too." Madoka panicked.

"Don't worry, Madoka." I told her, she looked at me. "I've got your back, okay?"

"Thanks so much, Nion." She was relieved.

"Okay then, is everybody ready?" Blader DJ called, as he appeared on a screen on the wall in front of everyone.

"Define ready!"

"Here's how the Survival Battle is going down!" Blader DJ explains. "The remote deserted peace of land you see below you is Beyblade Island! Where all action for Survival Battle will happen!"

"Looks pretty empty." Madoka noted as she looked down at the island from a window.

"The rules are simple!" Blader DJ continued. "All the other Bladers are your enemies!"

"What?!" All the passenger gasped.

Blader DJ continued to explain. "Survival means over coming toughest hurain around! The Blader who defeats all the others and is the last one standing wins! But being strong doesn't necesserily mean going it alone! You can team up with another Blader to defeat a stronger opponent if you wish! And of course for some of you, an option could be running, hidding, and avoid battling as much as possible!"

"Personally, I really like that stratagy the best. Yes I do." Madoka smiled. Sitting in a seat behind her was a boy with orange hair.

Blader DJ continued. "Okay then, useful tools have been hidden around the island. The trick is being able to find them! That's up to you!"

"Whoa!" Kenta gasped in amazed.

"Tools, huh? I wonder what they are?" Osamu wondered.

"Finally, for the winner, the WBBA will grant one wish!" Blader DJ cnocluded the explanation.

"Now it's almost time to drop in on Beyblade Island! Everyone please put on the backpacks that are under you!" Blader DJ told us all.

"What backpacks?" I asked confused.

"Here's mine." Madoka replied after getting her backpack from under her seat.

"Are you ready?! Then let's start the countdown. 3! 2! 1! GO!" Blader DJ shouted, the floor dropped and and all the passengers went down.

 **In the sky...**

We all screamed as we falls down towards the island, until we pulled the lever that released the parachute.

"It's been a while, Nion." A familiar voice called.

I looked to see Hikaru. "Hey, Hikaru." I greeted.

"I'm definitely gonna win. So you keep your head up." She told me, she then begins to go down.

"Fancy meeting you here, Nion." A very familiar voice called, I looked to see my cubhood and best friend.

"Vitany? I didn't know you ever left my father's kingdom." I was quite surprised.

"Yeah, even in the savanna we heard the rumor about the Survival Battle. I couldn't pass up the challange, ya know?" Vitany replied.

"You have a wish you want granted?" Benkei called.

"I'm a dreamer, Benkei." Vitany replied. "I have as many wishes as there are stars, and animals. Good luck. I hope I get to battle you!"

"Hey, Kyoya, with many strong Bladers, why don't we just combine our skills together..." Benkei started.

"Count me out." Kyoya interrupted. "This is now the time to test your own strength as a Blader."

"Bu-but, Kyoya." Benkei started.

"Nion." Kyoya called to me.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Try to last until the end. Because it won't be sweet if I don't defeat you to win." He the begins to go down.

"Nice attitude." I sighed.

"Aw, Kyoya! Fine! I'll test my strength on my own too! I'll win and get a big juicey steak!" Benkei then begins to go down.

"Kenta." I called to him, he looked at me. "What's your plan?"

"I-uhu-uhu-I want to test my own strength too! And-and maybe battle with you, Nion!" Kenta replied.

"Alright!" I smiled. "It's decided! My plan is to survive 'til the end and then hopefully battle you!"

"It's a deal!" Kenta smiled. As he begins to go down.

"Madoka, let's get down there." I called to her.

"Okay." She nodded. She and I were getting closer to the ground.

"The Survival Battle. Time to see who's the fittest Blader. And if I win, I'll make my parents proud." I smiled.

Hikaru landed on the ground. So did Vitany.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the island. A little boy had jumped down from a tree and laughed as he walked off. His parachute was hanging from a branch on a tree.

 **In the air...**

A white blimp with a huge screen on it is seen floating over Beyblade Island. The word WBBA was written on the right part of the screen on the blimp, and the number 1000 was written on the left part of the screen.

"Okay then. Are you ready? Good luck!" Blader DJ's voice called.

 **On the ground...**

"I wonder what that number means." Madoka wondered.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Me and Madoka looked and saw a few Bladers.

"Looks like it's started already." I noted before running off.

"Yeah." Madoka agreed, as she followed me.

"Go! Send it flying!" One of the Bladers ordered.

"Three on one?" Madoka questioned as we watched.

"Blader DJ said you could partner up. Anything goes." I replied.

"Huh?" She looked at me.

One of the Beys took out the Bey it was chasing.

"Yes!" One of the Bladers cheered.

"Alright!" Another Blader added.

"Blader number 323 is out!" Blader DJ called as the number 323 appeared on the screen of the blimp. "We're tracking everyone's wins and loses from the blimp! We'll catch any cheating. So don't bother trying! Number 554 is out! 908, is out! 127, is out! So, everyone do your best and aim to win!" The screen on the blimp now showed the number 996.

"That number shows how many Bladers are left." Madoka noted.

"Man, I'm getting fired up! The Survival Battle is amazing!" I roared in a good way, my Roar of the Elders isn't coming in this tournament, that would be cheating.

"Looks, it's Nion!" A voice came.

Madoka and I looked and saw three boys standing in front of them.

"Hey, he's right." The second Blader added.

"Wow, it's Nion." The third Blader added.

"You wanna battle?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" The three Bladers replied.

"Hold on, Nion." Madoka started.

"Did someone say Nion?" A boy asked as he and another Blader appeared.

"Yep. There he is. It's Nion." The other boy added.

"Tell ya what, I'll take you all on." I growl in a nice way.

"You sure about that, Nion?" One of the boys asked.

"If it's five on one, we'll win." One of the two boys smiled.

"We'll see about that. Against a lion!" I replied.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go!" A Blader cheered.

"Send it flying!" Another Blader added.

"Even Nion can't win this. Not even against five!" One of the boys said.

Pegasus hit a stone and was sent flying into the air and landed behind the other Beys.

"Go!" I ordered. A tornado surrounded Pegasus and swept up the Beys and sent them flying into the sky.

"Unbelievable!" One of the boys gasped, as they looked up into the sky.

"Numbers 425, 426, 427, 541, and 542 are out!" Blader DJ's voice called on the screen of the blimp.

"Alright Who's gonna be up next?" I cheered in a asking way.

In a tree. "That's the Nion I know. Defeating five opponents so easily. I'll just keep on watching until the number of competitors goes down just a little bit more. No need to battle until the competition is worth while." Vitany smiled as he was sitting in a tree.

"WHOA!" Blader DJ's voice gasped aloud.

"Huh?" Vitany wondered, as he looked up at the blimp.

"One Blader just defeated 10 opponents all at once! Who could that possibly be?!"

 **On the beach...**

The boy from earlier walked away, leaving the Bladers he defeated passed out on the ground.

 **Back with Vitany...**

Vitany stood up in the tree. "I think there's something weird going on here."

 **With Kenta...**

"Go, go, go, go,! Go, Sagittario!" Kenta ordered. Sagittario sent the other Bey flying. "Alright!"

 **With Hikaru...**

"Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Hikaru ordered, Aquario multiplied and a huge wave came up from behind the Beys and the attack took out the opponent's Bey. "Hm. A walk in the park."

 **With Kyoya...**

Leone's tornado defeat the opponent Kyoya was facing. "Ha. That was too easy."

 **With Benkei...**

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bull! Yeah! That was four at once! A few hundred to go!" Benkei cheered. As he walked off, he stepped on a net that pulled him up in a tree. "Let me out of here!"

"Benkei!" Three familiar voices called.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Benkei asked.

"What does it look like? Just hanging around!" Takashi, Osamu, and Akira replied in unison; Takashi, he wears a blue shirt and grey trousers. He is skinny and has a curly haircut. Osamu; He likes to wear a blue T-shirt with a red shirt on top and beige trousers. He is chubby and has spiky hair. Akira; wears a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket on top. He also wears beige/grey trousers and has smaller navy blue hair. He's neither chubby nor skinny.

"Craby." Tetsuya laughed. "You've fallen in my crab trap."

"Hey, Tetsuya! You did this? That's not fair!" Osamu told him in a demand tone.

"Let us down right now!" Benkei demanded.

"I can do that if you want, but you'll have to team up with me." Tetsuya replied.

"What?!" Benkei, Osamu, Akira, Takashi asked in unison.

"In order to keep craby winning in the Survival Battle, I need help. Understand? You guys should choose to become my crablets." Tetsuya replied.

"What?!"

"So that I, the king crab, can win." Tetsuya replied.

"No one wants to help you!" Osamu told him.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Akira and Takashi added.

"Are you saying no?" Tetsuya wondered.

"You bet we are!" Benkei responded.

"Well, look at this crabsters." Tetsuya held up Dark Bull. "Right here. Your Beys."

"Hey! Why, you!" Benkei growled. Tetsuya walked over to the edge of a cliff while juggling the Beys. "What are you gonna do with those?!"

"If you won't join me, your precious Beys will be in big craby, craby trouble." Tetsuya replied.

"You can't do that!" Benkei snapped.

"You'll be my soft shell pals?" Tetsuya asked.

"N-no way!" Osamu said.

"Aww, you don't care about your Beys, my scuddling friends?" Tetsuya asked.

"We do care about our Beys." Takashi replied.

"But we care much about something else just as much!" Akira added.

"What are you snapping about, crab?" Tetsuya asked.

"Spirit!" Takashi, Benkei, Akira, and Osamu replied in unison.

"Spirit?" Tetsuya recalled confused.

"To always fight fair and square!" Takashi, Benkei, Akira, and Osamu told him in unison.

"CRABA-WHAT?!" Tetsuya gasped.

 **With Kenta...**

Kenta was walking along, minding his own business, when suddenly he heard voices.

"We'll never join you!" Takashi's voice called out.

"A cheating bottom feeder like you?!" Osamu's voice added.

"Huh? I know those voices." Kenta recognized them. He then ran to investigate.

 **Back with Tetsuya and the others...**

"Give us back our Beys, Tetsuya!" Benkei snapped.

"That's the spirit, guys. That's what makes you Bladers."

"Craby, craby. Oh I get it, crabs!" Tetsuya said.

"Huh?"

"You don't need these anymore."

"What?!" Takashi, Akira, Osamu, and Benkei was worried.

"Don't do it!" Takashi begged.

Tetsuya dropped four Beys at the edge of the cliff. "Craby."

"Let it Rip!" A voice launched Flame Sagittario, that hit the four Beys, sending then flying back to the island.

"Craba-what?!" Tetsuya gasped.

Sagittario cut the rope of the net that was holding Benkei, and he fell down to the ground.

Sagittario then cut the ropes of the nets that were holding Takashi, Akira, and Osamu. Their Beys then returned to their rightful owners.

"Bu-bull!" Benkei was relieved as he caught his Bey.

Sagittario returned to Kenta's hand.

"Is everyone okay?" Kenta asked.

"Kenta!" Akira, Takashi, Osamu, and Benkei was relieved to see their friend.

The five then faced Tetsuya. "Crabby!" He gasped. "I'm in a pench now!" He then looked and saw that his crabs were retreating. "Where ya going?"

"Hey, Tetsuya." Kenta called.

"Who, me?"

"Acting badly as usual, I see."

"We won't let you get away with it anymore!" Osamu added.

"Oh yeah?" Tetsuya asked. "What are you gonna do about it, crab-cakes?"

"Battle you!"

Kenta, Akira, Osamu, Takashi, and Benkei then aimed at him.

"Five on one, huh?" Tetsuya wondered. "You unfair Bladers!"

"Yeah, you're one to talk!" Benkei, Takashi, Akira, Kenta, and Osamu added.

"All five of you are going to gang up to defeat the king crab?!" Tetsuya asked. "What a cowardly thing to do! I-I'm just... lonely. I really just wanted you to be my friends, no harm done. Friends forever, ya know what I mean?"

"Friends forev..." A wave came up and drinched him wet. "Couldn't we just start over as buddies, crabsters?" However, Kenta, Akira, Takashi, Osamu, and Benkei didn't seem to be fallen for his front.

"No? Now, now, it's not nice to be distrustful of other crabs."

"Ha! We trust you, get pinched!" Benkei told him.

"I guess there's no other choice. I'll battle, crab!" Tetsuya called, as he got out his Bey and launcher.

"Here we go!" Everyone said.

Tetsuya: "Let it-"

"Rip!" Everyone launched their Beys. All five Beys began to chase after Mad Gasher.

"This isn't good. What should I do... Think, crabby." Tetsuya told himself. "A flying pig, crab!" Everyone looked to their left where Tetsuya was pointing. He then picked up a huge rock and proceeded to crush the gang's Beys, but they caught him in the act just in time. "Oh, hello."

"What are you planning to do with that rock?" Kenta snapped.

"You weren't going to crush our Beys with it by any chance! Were ya?" Benkei added.

"Of course I wasn't." Tetsuya replied. "I wouldn't do such a thing. I just thought I'd do a little work out, crab. Ya see? 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2. Like that." He throwed the rock away.

"Well, time's up. I'll be off." Tetsuya said. "Where ya going, Gasher? Wait for daddy!" He started to chase after his Bey. But Benkei and other four blocked his path.

"Trying to run, huh?" All five of them asked.

"Go, go, go. Special move! Saggitario, Flame Claw!" Kenta ordered. Saggitario charged forward with flame of fire and sent Gasher flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tetsuya screamed.

"Dark Bull, Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei ordered. Bull charged at Gasher and hit it,

"Oh, no." Tetsuya gasped.

"Yeah!" Kenta cheered.

"Yeah!" Akira, Takashi, and Osamu added.

When Gasher landed it caused an explosion that started to break off from the rest of it and Tetsuya started plummeting.

"Competitor number 82, Tetsuya is out!" Blader DJ said.

Tetsuya opened his eyes and saw Kenta, and Benkei holding both of his arms. "You guys saving me, crab? Crabby?"

"What's it looks like?" Kenta replied.

"Okay, Kenta pull him up!" Benkei told him. He and Kenta pulled Tetsuya up.

"As a Blader like us, you should have figured it out by now. This is how we treat each other." Benkei told him.

"Crabby, crabby. Thank you, thank you. For the first time I feel ashamed at myself for trying to catch such nice land walkers in a crab trap." Tetsuya cried.

"That's alright. As long as you've learned your lesson, Tetsuya." Kenta replied.

"Oh that's crabulous. You're so kind. Oh I've finally found land dwellers I could call friends." Tetsuya sobbed.

"Tetsuya." Kenta, Akira, Takashi, and Osamu started.

"So you really have changed?" Benkei asked.

"Just kidding." Tetsuya replied. He then stomped on the ground, causing the part of the cliff the gang was standing on fall into the ocean, taking them with it.

"Crabby, crabby, crabby! You guys are so crabable! I mean gullible." Tetsuya laughed. He then fall into the ocean himself.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 21**

* * *

 **Note:** During the events of "Survival Battle" and "Battle Bladers" I'll rewrite the characters' designs. And this one seems to be another big chapter I've been writing.


	22. Episode Twenty One

**[Opening Song: Metal Fight Beyblade]**

 _The sealed Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago._

(The crystal was broken and L-Drago was freed)

 _However, that seal was broken and its powers of darkness were unleashed!_

(Ryuga holds L-Drago in his hands and shows the viewers, three purple dragons came from the Fusion Wheel)

(Lightning strikes, revealing Doji and Ryuga together)

 _This is the story of passionate Bladers who fight against evil ambitions in a battle fought with the heart!_

(The scene switches to Nion, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Vitany, and Madoka, who looks at the viewers while holding their Beys; Hikaru, Nion, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Vitany)

(Nion preparing to launch in space, while putting Storm Pegasus onto the launcher)

 _3, 2, 1..._

 ** _"Go Shoot!"_**

(Pegasus, Sagittario, Leone, Bull, Aquario, Aries, and Libra flies towards space)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

(The scene then turns to the logo of Metal Fight Beyblade)

 _ **One shot! Aiming for the strongest!**_

(Nion jumps into the air while holds Pegasus in his hands, Kenta jumps into the air while holds Sagittario in his hands)

 _ **Go Shoot! I'll shoot out**_

 _ **The earth is one gargantuan stadium**_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka runs on the rocky field while smiling)

 _ **I won't let anyone break the steel of my heart**_

(Nion takes his launcher out from his Beyblade Gear on his belt)

 ** _I'll hit it even harder!_**

(Nion launches Storm Pegasus)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE_**

 ** _Harmonize_**

(Pegasus get attacked by one Beyblade which it easily takes out, then two, which it easily takes out as well)

 ** _Metal and Lion King heart!_**

(Nion standing on a cliff while looking at Ryuga on a higher cliff, smiles evilly at him)

 ** _Absolutely! Even the universe spins_**

(A dark dragon with red eyes attacks Nion, while Nion sends Pegasus to attack the dragon, while glows blue and takes it out)

 ** _With our bonds of steel_**

 ** _Finishing move! Even the tears shoot out!_**

(The scene turn to Nion, Madoka and Kenta smiles at each other, then to Benkei and Kyoya smiles at the viewers)

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

 _ **Explosive spinning, pounding with its all**_

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

(Nion ran to the center of the galaxy scene and jumps into the air, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta, and Benkei shows up on the screen, Pegasus spins towards the middle of the five friends)

 _ **With all my heart!**_

 _ **Metal and Lion King heart!**_

 _3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!_

 **[Opening Ends]**

WARRIORS ON THE DESERTED ISLAND

Hikaru and Kyoya were facing each other.

"You should be an amusing opponent." Kyoya smiled a little.

"Hm. We'll who's laughing when I beat you!" Hikaru replied.

Up in a tree, Vitany were watching the whole thing. "Ha. It's Storm Aquario and Rock Leone. Looks like an interesting battle ahead."

Kyoya and Hikaru: "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" They launched their Beys.

 **With Takashi, Osamu and Akira...**

Osamu, Takashi and Akira were washed up on the shore of the island.

"Where are Kenta and Benkei?" Osamu wondered.

"We got seperated, I hope they're okay." Takashi also wondered.

"You can never trust Tetsuya." Akira was disgusted with Tetsuya.

"Huh?" Osamu got to his feet and ran. "A treasure chest."

"Whoa, awesome!" Takashi breathed.

"What's inside? Cool!" Akira asked.

Osamu then opened the chest. "Huh?" Inside the chest was a compass and a new launcher. "Whoa! It's an angle compass!"

 **With Kenta and Benkei...**

"Kenta! Speak to me, Kenta!" Benkei's voice was worried. They were on some rocky shore. "Kenta! No!" Kenta started to wake up. "Kenta! Can you hear me, Kenta?!"

"Benkei." Kenta sat up.

"Are you alright, Kenta?" Benkei asked once more.

Kenta was holding his right wrist. I don't think he's alright.

 **With Tetsuya...**

"C-crabby. Oh, the sun feels good on my shell." Tetsuya joked to himself. He was laying on a rock in the middle of the ocean.

 **With Blader DJ...**

"And so, the number of competitors remaining in the Survival Battle on Beyblade Island is now less then 100." Blader DJ announced.

 **With Madoka and me...**

Madoka and I saw the number of Bladers that were still in the tournament, 100.

The boy with orange hair was hiding behind a tree, watching me and Madoka. He then ran off.

 **With Kenta and Benkei...**

"Kenta! Are you hurt bad?!" Benkei asked worriedly.

"From here on out, the battles will only get tougher! So who will become the Survival Battle champion?" Blader DJ announced.

 **With the tournament...**

"Okay, Bladers, you're giving it your all, but who will be the last one standing?" Blader DJ announced. "This Survival Battle has been incredibly exciting, but all good things must come to an end! Bladers are disappearing faster than donuts at a poliemen's picnic! There are fewer than 100 donuts... I mean Bladers remaining! The creen rises to the top, and the best of the best still remain in the tournament!"

 **With me...**

I was battling a few other Bladers. "Go get 'em, Pegasus!" Pegasus defeated the other four Beys.

"But I had an awesome wish, you guys!" One of the Bladers was disappointed.

"Bladers number 742, 936, 865, and 379 are out! See ya!" Blader DJ announced.

Pegasus returned to my hand. "Yes, I did it! Just gotta keep this pace up. And I'll make my family proud!"

"Nion, we need to talk." Madoka told me, I looked at her. "Are you really planning to wish for a ten lair hamburger if you win the tournament?"

"Hm. Of course not, Madoka, that'd be totally silly." I replied.

"Uhu... then what?"

"I'm gonna win for a twenty lair hamburger!" I replied to her again.

"Uhu, well, ya know, the WBBA will grant any one wish to the winner. It's a big decision. Don't you think you should give it a bit more thought?"

"It's not about that. I just wanna win this baby." I replied giving a thumbs up.

"Well your opponents are just gonna get tougher and tougher. So keep your head up." She reminded me.

"I will. Alright. The Bladers who have lasted this long must have the most amazing skill!" I replied.

 **With Hikaru and Kyoya...**

"Okay, I'll show you Rock Leone's power!" Kyoya warned.

"Better buckle up. Because my Storm Aquario is coming your way!" Hikaru told him.

Leone sent Aquario flying, but it bounced off of Leone. The two Beys collided with each other and were both sent flying in the air.

"Wow! Sweet attack!" Kyoya admitted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Hikaru reminded. "This is Survival Battle! I'm finishing now! I can save my strength for the next fight!"

"My thoughts exactly." Kyoya added. Leone charged forward and went right through Aquario. "What?!" He gasped. Aquario multiplied.. "An illusion."

"Go, go, go! Aquario, Infiinty Assault!" Hikaru ordered. The many Beys of Aquario charged forward with a wave of water behind them. The wave engolfed Leone.

"Fine! I'll judt have to send them all flying!" Kyoya decided. The water then turned into a whirlpool, sending the Beys of Aquario flying, causing them all to vanish.

"The wind shattered the illusion!" Hikaru gasped. The last Bey then vanished, revealing the last Aquario Bey to be the real one. Leone charged at Aquario. The two Beys collided with each other.

"LEONE!"

"AQUARIO!"

 _"Leone is exosted. But Hikaru's Bey must be at its limit too. What next? Should I make a move?"_ Kyoya thought.

 _"I'll lose if I just wait for him to attack. But, do I have enough power left to break through his defenses?"_

Three other Beys came out of nowhere and got in the middle of Kyoya and Hikaru's battle.

"What?!" Kyoya growled. He and Hikaru looked and saw three boys each standing in a tree.

"Rock Leone and Storm Aquario? Sorry, but times up for the both of you." One of the boys declared.

"If we defeat you, we'll gain some serious cred." The other boy added.

"As if!" Hikaru replied.

"Sorry about that, kids, that's the way the Bey bounces in Survival Battle." One of the boys told them.

"Don't wanna wait your turn?" Kyoya asked, then his face got serious. "You're gonna pay for this! Cutting on **my** battle!" He growled at them.

"It doesn't matter if I'm low on power! There's no way I'd lose to guys like you! Don't make me laugh!" Hikaru added after Kyoya.

Aquario and Leone then defeated the three Beys.

"Wowey, they still have this much power left?!" One of the boys gasped.

"Time to run, see ya!" One of the boys declared and chased after the boys.

"Stop right there!" Kyoya growled, before chasing after the boys.

One of the boys was sent flying and landed on the ground. His Bey landed right next to him.

Kyoya's Bey returned to his hand. "Happy now, buddy?" He had chased after the boys that interruped his match with Hikaru, but he couldn't catch up to them- He then looked to see that Hikaru was gone. "Where did Hikaru go?" He wondered. "Oh well, that's fine. I'll settle the score with her eventually."

 **With Kenta and Benkei...**

Benkei tied a white cloth around Kenta's hand. "Here. This should make it feel a little better."

"It does. Thank you, Benkei." Kenta thanked. He then moved his hand, but it still hurt.

"Take it easy." Benkei reminded. "You shouldn't move it for a little while, okay?"

"Okay." Kenta agreed.

"We should try and find the first aid team right now, okay, Kenta?" Benkei suggested.

"But if we happens to meet another Blader along the way..."

"Not to worry." Benkei interrupted. "If that happens, I, Benkei, will take them all on."

"Oh, really?" A voice asked.

"Yeah. Really." Benkei replied, before relizing. "Hey. Who said that?"

A boy was standing at the top of a cliff. "Me." He replied, jumping down where Kenta and Benkei were.

"Who. Ha. Defensive stance." Benkei took in his 'defensive' mode.

"Impressive." The boy chuckled, then looked at Kenta. "Anyway, hey kid."

"What?"

"Whoa, did you hurt ya hand?" The boy asked.

"No." Kenta replied defensive. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't have to hide it. I'm not trying to battle you." The boy reminded them.

"Huh?" Kenta wondered.

"So you're not a Blader, then?" Benkei asked.

"Of course I'm a Blader." The boy replied with a smile. "The name's Yu. But it's not fair to battle someone who's been hurt. So, shall we go?" Yu asked; he is a rather small, young boy with pale skin and distinctive facial features and peridot green eyes. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that spikes over the top and back of his head and as bangs over his forehead. Yu wears a white jacket paired white shorts that stop at his knees with sky blue sleeve ends and lapels with brown buttons and lime green markings that resembles the color of his Bey. He also wears white mid-calf length, boot-like shoes with sky-blue highlights. He is just slightly taller than Kenta.

"Go with you? Go where?" Kenta questioned.

"There's a WBBA first aid tent this way." Yu replied before running off, laughing.

"What do you think?" Kenta looked at Benkei.

"Bu-bu-bull!" Benkei added.

 **With Osamu, Takashi and Akira...**

"Here I go! Angle compass! Got it! Let it Rip!" Osamu launched his Bey.

"Wow." The boy gasped as he watched Osamu's Bey spin really fast. Osamu's Bey defeated the boy's Bey.

"Alright!" Osamu cheered.

"Yeah!" Takashi and Akira added.

"Hey, did you see that? The angle compass rocks. Love this thing we found, has amazing powers." Osamu smiled.

"It's a state of the art tool that helps you keep the launching perfectly leveled." Takashi explained.

"It launches the Bey so that it's even with the ground pretty emliminating any hour loss." Akira added.

"This thing's made me even stronger than I was. I can see me in the winner's circle now!" Osamu cheered.

"Yeah." Takashi added. "And then you'll be able to get that new launcher you wanted."

"Uh-uh-uh. I don't really want that tinny wish anymore. I have a bigger dream. I wanna make a huge Beyblade Amusement park. It's gonna be called... wait for it. 'Osamu Land'!"

"Just Osamu? Forgetting something?" Akira asked

"Yeah." Takashi agreed. "Like, your friends."

"Well then, um... O for Osamu!"

"T for Takashi!"

"A for Akira!"

"The three of us together! 'OTA Land'!" Osamu, Takashi, and Akira said together.

"This is gonna be awesome." Osamu smiled.

 **At the WBBA first aid tent...**

Yu was sitting on a crate humming to himself. Kenta then came out of the WBBA first aid tent. "Oh, so, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yep." Kenta confirmed. "It's not broken or something."

"That's good." Yu was relieved.

"Well thanks for bringing us here." Kenta thanked him.

"No problem, buddy." Yu smiled. "I'm just curious, the Bey that you have, it's a stamina type too, right?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" Kenta asked.

"Flame Libra. Look, this is my Bey." Yu replied as he held up his Bey.

"Wow, that's very nice." Kenta complimented.

"So you guys have a lot in comon." Benkei noted.

"Hm-hm. That's right. Hey, when two stamina types battle each other one on one, what do you think would happen?" Yu wondered.

Kenta: "That's a good question. Well... um..."

Benkei: "Your Beys wait for the opponent to attack rather than making it move itself, so..."

"Yep." Yu smiled. "That's right: They would both stand there waiting for the other to attack all day long." He laughed. "That could go forever!"

 **With Madoka and me...**

Madoka and I were walking through the forest on a slope.

"Are you alright, Madoka?" I asked her.

"Yeah, peachey." She replied.

We then heard laughter. Madoka and I looked up ahead and saw three familiar people. "There you are." They said at the same time.

"Who'a that?" Madoka called out.

"I'm afraid your time has come." The middle figure told either me or Madoka.

"Your luck is about to run out, my friend." The figure on the right added.

"Get ready for defeat, Nion." The figure on the left added.

"Who are you?" I growled softly.

"Osamu!"

"Takashi!"

"Akira!"

"Together: we're the three OTA Muskatears!"

"Osamu, Takashi, Akira!" I happily waved to them.

"Wow, you guys are still left! That''s so cute, good for you!" Madoka added.

"Uhu, thanks." Takashi nodded at the compliment.

"Yep. Here we are." Osamu added.

"Anyway. Don't think we're the same guys you knew before this competition." Akira added.

"Yeah," Osamu agreed, "we're way better now. Thanks to this angle compass."

"We're the one with luck on our side now." Takashi agreed with Osamu. "How's that feel? Huh? So how does that feel? Ha!"

"An ankkleasaorus?" I was confused.

"No, no, no, no, Nion, angle compass. 'Angle compass'." Madoka corrected me.

"What's that? Do you eat it?" I was even more confused.

Madoka sighed. "Um, not on my knowledge. Let me check it out. An angle compass is a launcher equiped with an angle compass. It sets the level you were holding it at. It allows you to adjust your aim if you aren't holding it straight when you launch. It's a really helpful tool for beginners." She explained.

"Wow, cool!" I complimented. "I don't need one, but those guys..."

"Hey, wait a minute you two!" Takashi, Osamu and Akira cutted me off.

"Don't call us beginners!" Osamu angrily told us.

"Don't you understand how amazing this thing is?" Akira added. "Don't ya!"

"We have used this to defeat so many Bladers!" Takashi added. "You should have seen us! Come on!"

"But that's all been in an actual stadium or an leveled ground, right you guys?" Madoka sighed.

"Huh?" Takashi, Osamu, and Akira questioned.

"Too bad, so sad." I told them. "This is the Survival Battle."

"They're trying to trick us!" Osamu noted. "They're just trying to confuse us becuase they fear the power of the angle compass! That's all!"

"That's right!" Takashi agreed. "It's the day of the compass! The compass is undefeatable!"

"For our dream!" Akira added. "OTA Land! Compass! Compass! Compass! Compass!"

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked seriously. "You gonna battle or are you gonna sing?"

"Oh, sorry. We'll battle." Takashi, Akira, and Osamu repied.

"So, uh, go get 'em Osamu." Takashi added.

"If you win, you can call it Osamu Land!" Akira added before he and Takashi stepped away from Osamu.

"I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-can d-d-d-d-do it w-w-w-w-with th-th-th-th- C-c-c-compass." Osamu studdered nervously. "Let it Rip!" He launched his Bey. As it charged down the hill, the Bey hit a rock, causing it to roll down the hill. "Wait for me!" Osamu called to his Bey as he ran down the hill and chased after his Bey. He then tripped and rolled down the hill. Akira and Takashi rolled down after Osamu.

Madoka and I watched them confused.

 **With Kenta and Benkei...**

Benkei helped Kenta on top of the ground. "There we go."

"Thank you, Benkei. Thanks for helping me." Kenta thanked. He, Benkei, and Yu looked up in the sky and saw the blimp. "Only 8 left, huh?"

"The number's dropped a lot." Yu noted.

"Yeah." Kenta agreed. "You know what that means? The three of us will have to battle each other to win the Survival Battle."

"Awww." Yu whined. "That's so stinky. This is such a fun game to play, I don't want it to be over! I just don't want it to be over!"

"It is sad." Kenta agreed once more.

"I can only defeat 8 more people? How stinky!" Yu whined before realizing himself. "Wait, not counting me, there are only 7 left. That's even more stinky!"

Kenta: "Yeah, uh..."

"You think you're gonna beat all 7 Bladers yourself?" Benkei questioned.

"Of course." Yu confirmed. "I could defeat 100, but there's only 7 left. So I have to defeat 7. But, I can just save Kenchi and Ben-Ben for last. Know what I mean?"

"Huh?"

"Kenchi?"

"Ben-Ben?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That way you can take second and third. Yay! What fun for you." Yu smiled.

"I don't care who takes second or third. I already know I'm gonna finish first, boys." A voice called.

Yu, Kenta and Benkei looked and saw Hikaru standing on top of a cliff.

"I remember you." Benkei recognized her.

"Hikaru." Kenta remembered.

"Well, so then, you guys somehow made it into the last few standing." Hikaru noted.

 **With Kyoya...**

Kyoya was walking throug the forest, minding his own business, when suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. "Don't you think it's about time we battled? Stop hiding and get out here, Vitany! Why don't you?"

Vitany appeared out of the bushes. "Oh? So you noticed me then, huh?"

"How long do you plan sitting around watching? Of course, then again, you don't stand a chance against me."

Vitany laughed a bit. "Well I don't know about that, Kyoya."

"Are you trying to say you could defeat me?" Kyoya wondered my cubhood friend.

"It is a possibility."

"In that case, why don't you try me?" Kyoya aimed his launcher.

"Don't mind if I do!" Vitany shrug his shoulders, and aimed with his launcher.

"Let it Rip!" They launched their Beys, causing an explosion.

Leone and Aries collided with each other.

Leone and Aries were chased after each other.

"You're not bad!" Kyoya admitted as he and Vitany chased after their Beys.

"Neither are you!" Vitany admitted. "But I've battled in the wilderness since I was a cub! So I have the advantage here!" So have I, Vitany, we both grew up in the wild.

"Don't count on it, buddy." Kyoya reminded. "I show you the differences in our strengths! A ram is no match for the feasome cunning of a lion!" Aries his Leone. "Huh?"

"Looks like you forgot that a ram has awesome attack power hidden in its horns!" Vitany reminded.

"It's so quick!" Kyoya noted. "It's different from before. Did he change to a semi flat performance tip to fit in this place?"

"Horn Throw Destruction!" Vitany called his special move. Aries sent Leone flying in the air.

"Don't mess with me!" Kyoya growled. "Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Leone unleashes its attack. Aries took cover behind a tree. "Pretty smart. Using the surrounding to your advantage."

"To battle Nion, I can't lost here. You know, a plan. It's called strategy. Nothing can stand in my way! Including you!" Vitany told Kyoya.

"Ha! As I remember, you just got badly beaten by Nion, didn't you?" Kyoya reminded.

"That's why I have to battle him!" Vitany replied. "Sorry, I just can't leave it that way! As his long time rival and friend!" Vitany growled. Aries and Leone collided with each other.

 **With Yu, Kenta and Benkei...**

Yu smiled. "You and the others made it to the end, huh? Who are you?"

"My name's Hikaru." She introduced herself. "My goal is to become the world's best Blader along with my Aquario."

"Just an Aquario, huh?" Yu wondered. "Ah, that's a little disappointing, but, okay." He held out his Bey. "You wanna try battle with my Libra?"

"Who are you calling disappointing?" Hikaru demanded. "Let's see how disappointed you are when I beat you!"

"Bu-bu-bull! I want first place!" Benkei said. "You can't stand between me and my juicey steak! I'm battling too, got it?"

"Me too!" Kenta added. He then took off the cloth that restrained his arm. "There's no way I'm giving up on winning! Ya got it!"

"Saggitario and Bull. So it'll be a four person battle. Yeah. This is gonna be fun, fun, fun. Yeah." Yu happily said.

"This is just what I wanted. Might as well get rid of all of you guys right now in one big battle." Hikaru said.

"This is the Survival Battle." Kenta added.

Benkei: "Out of us four, only one..."

"Will survive." Hikaru finished, She, Yu, Kenta, and Benkei with their launches aimed.

"Let it Rip!" All four Beys collided with each other.

All four Beys were sent flying back.

Benkei: "Libra and Saggitario are stamina type. So then..."

"We just have to attack them." Hikaru finished.

Bull and Aquario attacked Saggitario and Libra.

"Here we go!" Hikaru said, Aquario multiplied.

"You're not gonna fool me!" Kenta told her. "I won't let you get away!" Saggitario was caught in the middle of the Aquario Beys. "You won't have enough attack power if I don't give you any space to move. Now watch how a stamina type battles!"

Yu laughed. "You know a lot about battling, don't ya, Kenchi?"

"Keep focus, kid!" Benkei reminded. "Because here come Bu-bu-bull!"

"Brint it on, Ben-Ben!" Yu replied. Bull hit Libra over, over and over again.

"You sure talk tough! But, can you handle this?! Tornado Bull Uppercut!" Benkei ordered. Bull knocked all the other Beys away.

"Oh my." Yu gasped. "Ben-Ben, that was good. But the level of attack won't hurt Libra even a teeny weeny bit."

"How about this then?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh?" Yu wondered.

The Aquario's and Saggitario hit Libra.

"Whoa!" Yu gasped once again.

"Just don't forget that this is a Survival Battle." Hikaru reminded.

"Okay, okay, okay. That's the way to do it. This is so much fun." Yu smiled.

 **With Kyoya and Vitany...**

"Here I go, Vitany! Roar! Leone!" Kyoya ordered. Three tornados appeared and Aries dodged them all.

"Looks like you're putting on quite a show." Vitany told him. _"And that's playing right into my hands. Once that strength wears down. I'll end this. Until then... keep running and hiding Aries."_

"Then I'll chop down your hiding places." Kyoya growled.

"Huh?"

"Special Move! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya ordered. Leone unleashes its Lion Gale Force Wall and blew down all the trees, as well as take Aries with it.

"You pulled it off." Vitany gasped. "No problem!" Aries charged down from the air and hit Leone. "Rock Leone itself is making the tornados. So, since the wind affects Rock Leone in the least, its gonna be a face to face battle."

"Gotcha now! Look around you!" Kyoya reminded.

"Huh? No way!" Vitany gasped again.

"Now your Aries has nowhere to hide. Try handling this tornado attack."

"But then Leone will also..."

"I've got it covered." Kyoya interrupted. Leone and Aries continued pushing against each other. And as they did, the tornado's got even stronger.

"It's risky plan!" Vitany called out. "Hang in there, Aries!"

"You're still holding on?!" Kyoya wondered. "Keep it up, Leone!" Leone began pushing Aries back until a small crack was made in its performance tip. Leone sent Aries flying into the air.

"Aries!" Vitany shouted. Aries plumeted out of the sky and landed no the ground, no longer spinning. Vitany fell to his hands and knees. "I changed the performance tip. And it wasn't as stable as it normally is."

"Plans can be flawed, you know." Kyoya reminded.

"But, there's another cause behind my defeat." Vitany replied.

"Huh?"

"I have to give up the right to battle Nion. For today." Vitany picked up his Bey. "But the next time we battle, Kyoya, it won't end this way."

"So you say. I'll battle you anytime." Kyoya smiled.

 **With Yu, Kenta, Benkei, and Hikaru...**

"Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Hikaru ordered. Aquario flooded the field.

"Yeah, that was totally cool!" Yu exclaimed.

"What's this?!" Hikaru demanded. "Libra hasn't taken any damage from Aquario's assault!"

"Yeah. It didn't even budge when Saggitario and Aquario attacked together." Kenta added.

"My bull's uppercut didn't seem to do anything either." Benkei added.

"Even if Libra is a stamina type, this should be impossible." Hikaru gasped.

Yu laughed. "That's because you're already caught in my ant line trap. No one escapes the ant line trap."

"What did you say?" Benkei asked. "Did he say ant line trap?"

"Huh? That sound." Kenta heared. "I thought it was because we were close to the ocean."

"That's not it. I think it's sand." Hikaru added.

They all looked at where they were and saw Libra in the center, in a pit of falling sand.

"It's the sound of sand falling." Hikaru gasped.

"But I thought we were standing on solid rock." Benkei added as he stomped on the ground.

Yu laughed. "You've made it a big mistake if you thought my Flame Libra was just another stamina type. You're caught in a sand created by super sonic vibrations made by Libra."

"Super sonic vibra what?" Benkei asked.

Kenta: "You mean that..."

"That's right." Yu confirmed. "Because your Beys couldn't get a grip in the sand, their attack power was weakened."

"Huh?" Hikaru, Kenta, and Benkei was shocked.

"And so... ants that are caught by an ant line, get crushed. Kenchi, Ben-Ben and... what's your name? Special Move!" Yu called.

A giant light shot up.

 **With Madoka and me...**

"What was that?" I wondered.

"What is that light?" Madoka also wondered.

 **With Kyoya...**

"What in the world is that?" Kyoya gasped.

 **With Yu...**

Yu burst out a laughter.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 22**


	23. Episode Twenty Two

**[Opening Song: Metal Fight Beyblade]**

 _The sealed Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago._

(The crystal was broken and L-Drago was freed)

 _However, that seal was broken and its powers of darkness were unleashed!_

(Ryuga holds L-Drago in his hands and shows the viewers, three purple dragons came from the Fusion Wheel)

(Lightning strikes, revealing Doji and Ryuga together)

 _This is the story of passionate Bladers who fight against evil ambitions in a battle fought with the heart!_

(The scene switches to Nion, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Vitany, and Madoka, who looks at the viewers while holding their Beys; Hikaru, Nion, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Vitany)

(Nion preparing to launch in space, while putting Storm Pegasus onto the launcher)

 _3, 2, 1..._

 ** _"Go Shoot!"_**

(Pegasus, Sagittario, Leone, Bull, Aquario, Aries, and Libra flies towards space)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

(The scene then turns to the logo of Metal Fight Beyblade)

 _ **One shot! Aiming for the strongest!**_

(Nion jumps into the air while holds Pegasus in his hands, Kenta jumps into the air while holds Sagittario in his hands)

 _ **Go Shoot! I'll shoot out**_

 _ **The earth is one gargantuan stadium**_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka runs on the rocky field while smiling)

 _ **I won't let anyone break the steel of my heart**_

(Nion takes his launcher out from his Beyblade Gear on his belt)

 ** _I'll hit it even harder!_**

(Nion launches Storm Pegasus)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE_**

 ** _Harmonize_**

(Pegasus get attacked by one Beyblade which it easily takes out, then two, which it easily takes out as well)

 ** _Metal and Lion King heart!_**

(Nion standing on a cliff while looking at Ryuga on a higher cliff, smiles evilly at him)

 ** _Absolutely! Even the universe spins_**

(A dark dragon with red eyes attacks Nion, while Nion sends Pegasus to attack the dragon, while glows blue and takes it out)

 ** _With our bonds of steel_**

 ** _Finishing move! Even the tears shoot out!_**

(The scene turn to Nion, Madoka and Kenta smiles at each other, then to Benkei and Kyoya smiles at the viewers)

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

 _ **Explosive spinning, pounding with its all**_

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

(Nion ran to the center of the galaxy scene and jumps into the air, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta, and Benkei shows up on the screen, Pegasus spins towards the middle of the five friends)

 _ **With all my heart!**_

 _ **Metal and Lion King heart!**_

 _3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!_

 **[Opening Ends]**

THE FEARSOME LIBRA

On the screen on the blimp were pictures of me, Madoka, Kyoya, and Yu.

Madoka, Kyoya, and I all came to a stop when we saw a huge hole in front of us.

"What is this?" I gasped.

"What happened?" Madoka added.

Then we saw some familiar faces in the sand of the huge hole.

"Kenta!" I gasped.

"Benkei, Hikaru!" Kyoya added, as we came down towards them.

"Kenta! Hey, Kenta! Are you alright, dude?" I shook Kenta.

Kenta then woke up, much to my relief. "Nion."

"Just take it easy." Madoka assured. As she were on Hikaru's side.

"No, we lost." Hikaru was disappointed.

"How'd you lose?" Kyoya asked.

"Well before I knew what was happening, I was knee deep in sand." Benkei replied.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Yu's Flame Libra did it." Kenta told us.

"Yu, huh?" I repeated.

"Flame Libra?" Kyoya added.

We looked and saw Saggitario, Bull, Aquario on the ground no longer spinning. However, there was one Bey that was still spinning. It was Yu's Bey, Flame Libra.

"You were all beaten at the same time?" Madoka gasped.

"By that one Bey?" Kyoya added.

Flame Libra returned to Yu's hand. "Uh-hu. That's the scoop. But I was hoping that Kenchi, Ben-Ben, and Hippidy Hop would last longer."

"You're Yu, then?" I wondered.

"How did you defeat them?" Kyoya added.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yu replied.

"Huh?"

"Because now you have to battle with me!" Yu pointed at the blimp in the sky. On the screen was the number of 4 Bladers left in the tournament.

"Alright folks." Blader DJ announced. "We have our final 4 Bladers who have lasted throughout the whole Survival Battle, who will be competing in a Battle Royal!"

"Four Bladers left." Madoka was surprised.

Yu laughed.

"Yes! The Blader who survives out of these 4 will be the winner." Blader DJ continued.

"Why am I in there?" Madoka gasped.

"And here's a stage worthy of a final battle!" Blader DJ continued. People were standing on top of a mountain with a huge hole in it. "And of course this battle will be brodcast world wide by the WBBA brodcast network. The Survival Battle is coming to its fighting finale! Well, which Bladers want to go first?"

 **20 minutes later...**

"Hm-hm." Yu smiled.

We were all standing across each other, except Madoka. She weren't even competing. Kyoya was next to me.

"What should I do?" Madoka panicked.

Me: "Uhu..."

"Stay back and watch." Kyoya told her.

"We'll handle this, Madoka." I assured her.

"Okay."

"Nion and Kyoya." Yu smiled. "I've heard of the two of you. They say you're really strong. This is gonna be fun! I've always wanted to battle with you!"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm on it, kid." Kyoya replied not interested.

"Great! Lert's hurry up and start!" Yu told us.

"Sadly I'm in this to battle Nion. I'm not interested in a battle with Yu or any one else." Kyoya turned his head away.

"Oh, yeah?" Yu asked. "So you're running away, then?"

"What did you say?" Kyoya demanded.

 **In America...**

In a house, a young boy of seventeen were watching the Battle Royal with his father.

"That Kyoya guy sure is determading." The boy sighed. His father nodded in agreement.

 **Back with Yu, Kyoya and me...**

"No problem, that's okay-dokay. I'll just battle with Nion if you're afraid." Yu decided. "Nion, you won't run away, right?"

"Of course not." I replied.

"That a boy. That's the spirit." Yu smiled in relief. "That's why you're Nion. But if I win, then Yo-Yo can battle with Nion. Is that alright, Yo-Yo?"

"Who are you calling Yo-Yo?" Kyoya demanded. "It seems like you need to be taught a little respect! Okay, fine! I'll start by defeating you." Kyoya got out his launcher and his Bey. He put his Bey on the launcher.

"That sounds like fun." Yu's launcher came out of his left sleeve.

"Hey, just be careful, Kyoya." Benkei warned.

"He uses an unusual move that turns the field into sand." Hikaru added.

"He beat all of you at once. So I know he's a strong opponent. But he's gonna lose to me." Kyoya replied.

"Hm-hm. You sure about that?" Yu asked.

Me: "Here we go! 3!"

Kyoya: "2!"

Yu: "1!"

"Let it Rip!" We launched our Bey, Storm Pegasus, Rock Leone, and Flame Libra.

"Who will be the last Blader standing out of one thousand competitors?" Blader DJ announced. "It's down to the crunch, and we're on the edge of our seats."

"Don't hold back now. Give me all ya got." Yu told us.

"Yeah, you can count on it, kid." Kyoya replied.

Leone then charged at Libra and Leone attacked it.

"Oh yeah? Even though it's a defensive type Bey, it's pretty good at attacking." Yu noted.

"I'm just getting started, buddy." Kyoya replied.

Leone started pushing Libra back.

"He's good." Hikaru admitted, as she's watching the battle.

"He keeps attacking so his opponent doesn't have enough time to get its balance back." Benkei added.

"Leone's attack is awesome. Will Libra be the one to be whiped out?" Blader DJ announced.

"Libra!" Yu commanded.

"Huh! How pathetic!" Kyoya sighed.

"Just kidding." Yu smiled.

"Huh?"

Libra stood back up.

"What?" Kyoya gasped in shock.

"Amazing." I was also shocked.

"Jumpin' Beyblades! Libra snapped right back up as if nothing happened!" Blader DJ gasped in amazed.

Yu laughed.

"Unbelievable. It looked like Yu was finished." Benkei noted.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" Kenta wondered.

"I've got it." Madoka replied. The others looked at her as she got out her laptop. "There has to be some secret in its performance tip. Look, check this out. The free spinning eternal sharp performance tip produces incredible balance."

"Oh." Kenta and Benkei gasped in amazed.

"What an annoying Bey." Kyoya gritted his teeth.

Yu laughed. "That's funny. All the Bladers that I battle say that. Because no matter what attacks hit, Libra isn't affected at all." He explained.

"You really are sure of yourself." I told him.

"Huh?" Yu wondered.

"If that's the case, why don't you try this one for size?" Pegasus charged at Libra and attacked it.

Yu: "As expcted. Pegasus is strong. But I..."

Pegasus attacked Libra once again. But it seems Libra wasn't affected again.

"It's still spinning after taking those attacks." Kenta noted.

"It's sting power is unbelievable. Even among the stamina type, Libra's survival is impressive." Madoka complimented.

"So then you have a pretty good reason to be confident. Okay, it'll be a competition between Pegasus' power and Libra's stamina." I decided.

Pegasus charged at Libra, but were attacked by Rock Leone.

"Kyoya!" I gasped.

"He's mine, Nion. Don't get in the way." Kyoya growled.

Leone's tornado then came up out of the stadium.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

"There it is! Kyoya's special move! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Benkei noted.

"It takes way less time to perform that move now! When did that happen?" Madoka wondered.

"Way to go, Kyoya!" I smiled.

"My goal is to battle you, Nion." Kyoya told me. "One on one. So just wait. I'll take care of him quickly, and then it's me and you till the end."

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Yu complimented. "So that's the famous Lion Gale Force Wall! Ha ha! That's so neet! But this is neeter. Go, Libra!" He ordered and Libra charged towards the tornado.

"Are you so excited that you're willing to walk into defeat?" Kyoya asked.

Yu just laughed. "Go!" Libra charged into the tornado.

"Huh?" Kyoya gasped.

Me and the others gasped, too.

Libra hit Leone, sending it flying into the air.

"What?" Benkei gasped.

"He broke through the Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kenta gasped.

Leone landed back in the stadium, still spinning.

"No way!" Kyoya gasped. "How did you manage to do that?" He demanded.

"He read the flow of the wind." Madoka noted.

"Huh?" Kyoya looked at Madoka.

"He did what, Madoka?" Kenta gasped.

"He figured out the direction and strength of the wind, and in an instand, found a tiny opening." Madoka explained.

"How could he possibly do that?" Hikaru asked.

"If you enter the data and use computer to calculate, it can be done. But without a computer, beats me."

"Wha?" Yu asked. "You guys can't do that? It's so easy."

"Wha?" Madoka and the others gasped.

"Amazing!" I said amazed. "He was able to find the smallest openings using only his eyes!"

"It was a lucky break!" Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Okay then, try this! Special move! King Lion Tearing Blast!" Three tornados came up out of the stadium. "Go ahead and have fun fighting all this wind at once!"

"Hmmm. I'd like to, but that seems a bit tricky. So, I'll attack now, okay?" Yu asked. "Libra! Sonic Wave!" Libra began spinning really fast, causing sand to form around it.

"What?!" Kyoya gasped.

"Whoa, what's that?!" I added.

"That's bad, that's what! It's the move that beat us!" Benkei told us.

"Nion, Kyoya, keep your heads up!" Kenta added.

"Ha! No big deal. My Leone won't be stopped by some amatuer kid like this!" Kyoya replied.

Leone came out of its Bey and roared. The sand kept spreading until it reached the part of the ground where Leone was.

"Oh no!" Benkei gasped.

"The performance tip is trapped!" Benkei noted. "He can't increase rotation speed!"

"This is so strange." Madoka added "There's something else going on here." She looked at the screen of Rock Leone and a red alert sign appeared on screed. "That's it!"

"Leone's performance tip is getting seriously damaged!" She gasped.

"That can't be good!" Benkei added.

"Oh boy! There seems to be a problem with Leone! Its rotation speed is slowing down." Blader DJ gasped.

Vitany was sitting on a rock.

 **Flashback...**

Vitany was having a flashback about him and Kyoya's battle.

"Now that your Aries has nowhere to hide, try handling this tornado attack." Kyoya told him.

Vitany: "But then Leone will also..."

"I've got it covered!" Kyoya replied. Leone pushed Aries back until a small crack was made in its performance tip.

 **End of flashback...**

"So that's when it happened. Ha ha. With me." Vitany noted.

 **Back with us...**

Leone was still spinning off balance.

"Can't you do something?" Benkei asked.

"It reached its limit! And its grip is really bad too! If he continues to use his special move, it's bad!" Madoka replied. The screen on her laptop shows Leone's spintrack breaking off.

"This is serious." Benkei noted. "Kyoya, you've gotta stop it!"

"Leone will break apart!" Kyoya was worried for once.

"Kyoya!"

"What's wrong, Leone?" Kyoya demanded. "Howl stronger, Leone!"

"It's no use, he can't hear us!" Madoka sighed.

"Then we have to take action! Let's do it! Kenta!" Benkei added before taking out his launcher.

"Got it!" Kenta replied.

"Hey, stop right there!" Blader DJ warned. "That's a major breach of the rules for any Blader who has already been defeated to enter the battle!"

"Bu-bu-bu-but-" Kenta studdered.

"What are we gonna do now, Kenta?" Benkei asked.

"Nothing!" Madoka replied. "I'll do it!"

"Huh?" Kenta and Benkei asked.

"I still have the right to battle." She replied. "No one else can do it. No one. I'll stop Kyoya. Right now."

"That's crazy!" Kenta told her.

"There's no way you can stop the King Lion Tearing Blast!" Benkei added. Madoka ran after Kyoya.

"Madoka!" Kenta started.

"I should be able to do it. Libra did it." Madoka noted. She came a stop at the edge of the stadium and got down on her knees and she pulled her goggles over her eyes.

Madoka: "If I can just find a split second opening in the wind, I can..." She started typing on her laptop. "Wind speed. Wind pressure." She was analyzing a way to breach the attack on her laptop. "I've got it."

"What's wrong? Come on, go, Leone!" Kyoya ordered.

"No, Kyoya!" Benkei was worried.

Leone continued spinning until cracks formed in its performance tip. Kenta, Benkei, and Hikaru gasped at this.

Yu laughed.

"An angle of dent. 12 degrees, right, 27 degrees." Madoka said. _"I only have one chance. I have to do this."_ She thought.

Madoka then aimed her launcher. "Let it Rip!" She launched her Bey. The Bey penetrated the tornado.

"Go, go, go." Madoka ordered, her Bey hit Leone, causing the three tornados to spin out of control and send Madoka flying.

"Whoa, Madoka's entery into the battle has stomped out the King Lion Tearing Blast!" Blader DJ gasped in amzed.

Hikaru was now holding an unconscious Madoka.

"Madoka!" Kenta was worried.

"Madoka!" Benkei was also worried.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

The wind soon stopped. "What did you think you were doing?!" Kyoya demanded. "Never mess with my battles!" He then noticed cracks in Leone's performance tip. "Leone?"

"So that's why." Kyoya realized.

"Madoka are out. Leone just barely continues to spin!" Blader DJ announced. "What is Kyoya's next move? What's this?" Blader DJ noticed Kyoya in the stadium. "What's going on? Kyoya has climbed into the stadium in the middle of the battle. OH! OH! OH!" Kyoya touched his Bey, causing it to stop moving. "Kyoya is out! He's out!"

"I didn't notice you were in such bad shape. I'm selfish. I should have taken care of you better." Kyoya apologized his Bey.

"What are you doing down there?" Yu asked him. "You're not suppose to do that, huh?"

"In a surprise turn of events, Kyoya forfeits. The only two Bladers that remain in the running for victory in the Survival Battle are Nion and Yu." Blader DJ announced.

 **With Vitany...**

"He had the courage to drop out of the battle. Well, Kyoya, you live up to your reputation." Vitany smiled a bit.

 **With Madoka...**

Madoka: "Kyoya..."

"Sticking your nose in someone else's business? Next time you but in, I won't let you off so easily. YOU GOT IT?!" Kyoya asked seriously.

"Uh-hu" Madoka was frightened. "My Bey." She was now holding her Bey in her hands.

"Huh?" Madoka watched Kyoya.

"So what's his deal?" Hikaru wondered.

"Oh, that's just Kyoya's way of showing his thanks." Benkei replied.

"Huh?" Madoka and Kenta wondered.

"Awwww. Losing by choise?" Yu whined. "I don't get it. He must have given up cause he knew he was gonna lose against me."

"You got it all wrong." I growled softly to him.

"Huh?"

"Kyoya put his Bey first rather than worry about his own personal victory. And, Madoka, she stuck her neck out and entered the battle to tell him about Leone's damage. Even though she's not use to battling." I explained.

"That's nice." Yu admitted. "But I really don't care about that stuff. The battle just started getting interesting too."

"You seem to forget that I'm still here, buddy." I reminded. "I'll make this battle interesting for you. Just watch."

"Really?" Yu asked excitedly. "Okay then, here we go, Libra, Sonic Buster!"

Libra glowed green and a green light shot up out of the stadium and the ground of the stadium was soon turned into sand.

"It's that special move again." Madoka noted.

"It's happening faster than it did before." Hikaru added.

"Pegasus!" I called out to my Bey.

The sand soon caught up with Pegasus, causing the Bey's spinning to slow down. Pegasus then sank into the sand.

"Oh no!" Kenta gasped.

"Pegasus has been swallowed up by the sand!" Benkei gasped.

"Oh man, this one, this is so much easier than I'd hoped. Ah well. At least we know who the winner is: Me!" Yu decided.

"Don't plan the peraird yet." I told him.

"Huh?" Yu wondered.

In an explosion, Pegasus came out of the stadium and flew into the air.

"Huh?!" Yu gasped.

"Can't stop Pegasus that easily. Go, Pegasus!" I ordered.

Pegasus charged from the air and hit Libra.

"What a cool attack!" Yu admitted.

"I'm not done yet." I told him.

Pegasus speedly charged forward.

"Pegasus is not sinking into the sand." Kenta noted.

"Pegasus skipping over the surface because it's moving to fast to sink." Madoka added.

"Way to go, Nion, alright!" Hikaru cheered.

"This is great!" Yu smiled happily. "I've been hoping for something like this! Bring it on, Pegasus!"

Libra glowed green and the green light shot up. Pegasus attacked Libra.

"This is what Beyblading is all about." I told him. "It's a true test of skill to battle such an amazing Blader."

"You said it, buddy." Yu agreed. "This is so much fun, I can't stand it."

"Here we go, folks. The final match of the Survival Battle is heating up with two Bey attacking head on. No holds far!" Blader DJ announced.

"You can do it, Nion!" Kenta cheered.

"These two are so evenly matched." Madoka noted.

"The kid's ant lion trap doesn't work anymore." Hikaru noted in amazement.

"That's the break Nion's been looking, you guys!" Benkei added.

"But is it enough for him to beat me?" Yu wondered. "I still have another trick up my sleeve, you know."

"Huh? What?" I asked in wonder.

"Mm-hm." Yu nodded in confirmation. "Just watch closely and I'll show you. Libra's true power."

"Huh?" I wondered. Libra then fired the green light out of the stadium. "Whoa!"

"Whoa!" Blader DJ gasped in awe.

Madoka and the others are blinded by the brightness of the green light.

"What's happening?" Benkei asked.

"Special Move! Libra, Inferno Blast!" Yu ordered. Libra let out a screen that was so loud, it sent off vibrations.

Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru all had their hands in their ears.

"What is this, guys?!" Benkei asked.

"Feels like my head's gonna spin off!" Madoka added.

The loud scream was so great, it started making cracks in the stadium.

"Guys!" I started.

"Guess what?" Yu asked. "The final verdick for Pegasus is guilty." He gives a thumb down.

I saw Pegasus being sucked into the attack. "Pegasus, what's wrong?"

"Pegasus are caught in the ripples of Libra's super sonic wave." Yu explained.

"Super sonic waves? Not good!" Madoka gasped.

Yu laughed. "Yeah. And its rotation speed will gradually be drained until it stop. The end."

"Oh no! Hang in there, Pegasus!" I told it.

"Totally useless." Yu reminded. "All the air around us is shaking like an earthquake. So where are you planning to hide then?"

"Libra uses its frightened special move! It looks like Pegasus may face defeat with a sleep out!" Blader DJ gasped.

Pegasus began to spin off balance.

"Yu is right!" Kenta said.

"Pegasus' rotation speed are dropping!" Benkei added.

"Not cooked yet! As long as Pegasus are spinning, even a little bit, I'm still in the game!" I said.

"There has to be a way! Some way to to turn this battle around!" I decided. "I know. Before all of Pegasus' power is drained, I'm gonna bet it all on Pegasus' special move."

"Go!" I ordered.

Pegasus took off.

"Huh?" Yu wondered.

Pegasus charged speedly and flew into the air.

"What do you know! Nion had another trick up his sleeve too!" Benkei noted.

"Have a look on this guys! Pegasus, Starblast Attack! Go!" I ordered. Pegasus charged down from the sky.

Pegasus charged forward. Pegasus hit the top of Libra and the special moves collided in the stadium.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered.

"Nion wins it!" Kenta added.

"Yeah!" I looked proudly at what I did.

Yu then smiled.

The two collided special moves caused a huge explosion in the stadium.

Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru were all on the ground from the explosion.

I stood stunned with my mouth hung open. Pegasus came falling out of the sky and landed at my feet.

"Pegasus?" I gasped.

"Pegasus ended up being the Bey that was blown away! The Pegasus Starblast Attack attack wasn't good enough!" Blader DJ announced.

Libra was still spinning.

"It can't be!" Benkei gasped.

"How can that be?" Kenta added.

"When Libra's inside the super sonic wave, it's as if it were wearing heavy armor. You can't expect to win by attack head on." Yu explained.

Me: "Heavy armor...?"

"Thank you, Nion." Yu thanked.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"Thanks to you, I was able to have a super fun battle. It's been a really long time since I felt this excited, ya know?"

"Oh yeah, me too! It actually was fun." I agreed with his statement.

"It's been one fierce battle after another. After overcoming many tough matches, the winner of this Survival Battle is Yu!" Blader DJ announced.

I shook hands with Yu.

 **In America...**

In the house with the seventeen year old boy and his father.

"Well, that was one good battle to watch, right, dad?" The boy asked, his father nodded in agreement.

 **Later...**

The whole crowd of Bladers were now standing in front of a stage that Blader DJ and Yu were standing on.

"Everyone, let's have a big round of applause! Here are the winner of the Survival Battle, Yu!" Blader DJ told us all.

We all clapped for Yu.

"I can't believe Nion lost." Kenta told me.

"Maybe I'll win next time." I smiled.

"Yeah, with Yu, he's really advanced." Madoka agreed.

"Yeah. We had no idea there were such amazing Bladers out there. I'm so glad I entered this battle or I never would have had the chance to hook up with him." I admitted.

Blader DJ walked up to Yu. "Congratulation, Yu. So, do you know what happens next, buddy?" Blader DJ asked, holding a mikrophone.

"You'll grant me any wish, right?" Yu guessed.

"That's right, champ,. So come on, tell us. What is your wish?"

"I only have one wish." Yu said. "BATTLE BLADERS!"

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 23**

* * *

 **Note:** I'll make this chapter in two parts. The next one is part two.

This is gonna be some ride for me, to make this story done.


	24. Episode Twenty Three

**[Opening Song: Metal Fight Beyblade]**

 _The sealed Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago._

(The crystal was broken and L-Drago was freed)

 _However, that seal was broken and its powers of darkness were unleashed!_

(Ryuga holds L-Drago in his hands and shows the viewers, three purple dragons came from the Fusion Wheel)

(Lightning strikes, revealing Doji and Ryuga together)

 _This is the story of passionate Bladers who fight against evil ambitions in a battle fought with the heart!_

(The scene switches to Nion, Hikaru, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Vitany, and Madoka, who looks at the viewers while holding their Beys; Hikaru, Nion, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Vitany)

(Nion preparing to launch in space, while putting Storm Pegasus onto the launcher)

 _3, 2, 1..._

 ** _"Go Shoot!"_**

(Pegasus, Sagittario, Leone, Bull, Aquario, Aries, and Libra flies towards space)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

(The scene then turns to the logo of Metal Fight Beyblade)

 _ **One shot! Aiming for the strongest!**_

(Nion jumps into the air while holds Pegasus in his hands, Kenta jumps into the air while holds Sagittario in his hands)

 _ **Go Shoot! I'll shoot out**_

 _ **The earth is one gargantuan stadium**_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka runs on the rocky field while smiling)

 _ **I won't let anyone break the steel of my heart**_

(Nion takes his launcher out from his Beyblade Gear on his belt)

 ** _I'll hit it even harder!_**

(Nion launches Storm Pegasus)

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_**

 ** _Explosive spinning, pounding with its all!_**

 ** _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE_**

 ** _Harmonize_**

(Pegasus get attacked by one Beyblade which it easily takes out, then two, which it easily takes out as well)

 ** _Metal and Lion King heart!_**

(Nion standing on a cliff while looking at Ryuga on a higher cliff, smiles evilly at him)

 ** _Absolutely! Even the universe spins_**

(A dark dragon with red eyes attacks Nion, while Nion sends Pegasus to attack the dragon, while glows blue and takes it out)

 ** _With our bonds of steel_**

 ** _Finishing move! Even the tears shoot out!_**

(The scene turn to Nion, Madoka and Kenta smiles at each other, then to Benkei and Kyoya smiles at the viewers)

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

 _ **Explosive spinning, pounding with its all**_

 _ **BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight**_

(Nion ran to the center of the galaxy scene and jumps into the air, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta, and Benkei shows up on the screen, Pegasus spins towards the middle of the five friends)

 _ **With all my heart!**_

 _ **Metal and Lion King heart!**_

 _3, 2, 1, Go Shoot!_

 **[Opening Ends]**

THE ROAD TO BATTLE BLADERS

"I only have one wish." Yu told Blader DJ. "BATTLE BLADERS!"

"Battle Bladers?" I asked confused.

"What are Battle Bladers?" Benkei asked equally confused.

"It'll be the largest competition ever held to decide Blade. The strongest Blader from across the country will meet at one place and battle it out in a tournament of one on one battles." Yu explained.

"Huh? What's that?" Blader DJ was surprised,

"Bladers from across the country?" Kenta asked.

"And there are only one on one battle?" Kyoya added.

"Uh-hu. And one tag-team battle. Yeah, the Survival Battle was a pretty fun time. But, in a one on one battle, there isn't any outside interference. The stronger Blader will move up so it's easy to decide who's best." Yu explained further.

"He's right about that, you guys. You'll have to rely on your own skills and the strength of your Bey." Vitany told us.

"Oh sure, there have been some other big competition before. But never one that was nation-wide, right?" Yu asked.

Yu: "Right. Which means..."

"The winner of that competition will be the true number one Blader." Hikaru said.

"Wouldn't it be great to finally know who's the best? Without a doubt, who is the true number one, and the strongest Blader in the country, huh? Wouldn't it?" Yu asked. The whole crowd cheered at this.

"Who's the strongest?" Kenta recalled.

"We want to decide, and the sooner, the better!" Benkei added.

"Interesting." Kyoya smiled at the thought.

"Let's make it happen." I said.

"Yeah!" Akira agreed with me.

"Yeah, yeah, count me in, I'm definitely signing up." Osamu added.

"Me too!" Takashi agreed with his friend.

"I'll enter too. Crab me in." Tetsuya said.

 **On all the TV screens...**

On all the TV screens around the nation, every citizen in all of Japan was talking about signing up for the Battle Bladers tournament.

 **Back on stage...**

"Man, oh man! After finishing one competition, the spirit of these Bladers has been fired up for the desire to battle yet again!" Blader DJ was amazed.

"This is gonna be great!" I smiled.

Blader DJ: "Right! Oh yeah, I hear ya! Now, we will..."

"You're about to approve Battle Bladers?" A voice called out.

"What?" I asked. The wind started to blow really hard, causing me to look up in the sky. When I did, I saw three helicopters approaching. "That's the Dark Nebula organization!"

"Is that Doji?" Kyoya asked.

One of the helicopters landed by the stage.

"It is Doji!" I growled.

"Well, well, well, my friends. I'm so happy to see that you're all here, everyone!" Doji said, holding a glass of orange juice.

"Why are you here?" I growled to him.

Doji jumped down on the stage from the helicopter. "Why, you ask? Because the beginning of Battle Bladers has officially been announced of course. As sponsor it would be rude of me not to offer my greeting to all of you."

"Sponsor?! You must be joking! How could you be?!" I growled in frustation with the organization.

"Yeah, how could you be?" Blader DJ agreed with me. "This is a prize for the winner of the Survival Battle, so Battle Bladers will also be sponsored by the WBBA."

"That will not do." Doji told Blader DJ.

"It won't? Why not?" Blader DJ asked.

"Obviously, we will have the full cooperation of thw WBBA. However, I will be the one to control the entire competition. Which is only natural. Wouldn't you agree, Yu?" Doji asked.

We all was shocked.

"Why's he talking to him?" Madoka asked.

"That's right. That's what we agreed from the beginning after all." Yu replied.

"Agreed on?!" Kenta gasped.

"What do you mean agreed?" I asked totally confused.

Kyoya: "Don't tell me you're..."

"That's correct. In order to have the WBBA agree with Battle Bladers, I put a member of the Dark Nebula organization in place. As a precautionary measure, just in case." Doji confirmed. "A member of the Dark Nebula."

"WHA?!"

Kenta: "Yu is a..."

"Beside the point. Now if I'm not mistaken, the winner of this competition will have any wish granted. I'm sure the honorable WBBA would never."Doji glared at Blader DJ. "Go back on their word."

"Wait." Madoka's voice came.

"Hmm?"

"But why, Doji?"

"If you wanted to have a competition, why didn't you just hold it youself?!" Benkei added.

"Come on, Doji! You're always up to something!" I added after what Benkei said.

"Why, I'm very afended, my dear friends. I'm not up to anything. I've come here because I wanted to make everyone wish come true." Doji replied.

"But in order to have a nation wide competition, we need the highly respective WBBA behind us." Yu added.

"Exactly, Yu. As a recognized WBBA event, we are sure that powerful Bladers, who are yet unknown, will appear to participate. Bladers with extrodinary skills." Doji confirmed.

"What I think is going to be really cool, is seeing the awesome Ryuga defeat the strongest Blader in the country." Yu added.

"What?! Did you say Ryuga?!" I asked.

Purple thundering and lightning could be seen in the sky. The sky turned purple.

"What's that?" Someone asked in the crowd.

"Skuddle for cover!" Tetsuya cried as he skuddled by like a crab.

Ryuga were standing at the edge of the cliff. Threee purple dragons of L-Drago came from behind Ryuga and flew down to where the crowd was and circled us.

"Ryuga!" I growled angrily at him.

"Long time no see, Nion. I'm surprised you're still using youre Bey. Guess you don't learn very fast, do ya?" Ryuga asked. Lightning appeared in the purple sky again. Ryuga laughed.

"Let's do this, now!" I declared as I got out my launcher, put my Bey on it. I prepared to launch my Bey.

"Don't be so hasty!" Ryuga warned.

The three purple forms of L-Drago went through the crowd and back at the top of the cliff behind Ryuga.

"So cool!" Yu said.

"If you wanna battle me, Nion, you'll have to enter Battle Bladers too, ya know." Ryuga told me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Don't tell me you're entering!" Kyoya gasped.

"It's called Battle Bladers. But up until the final match, it's a qualified battle for all you wannabes to see who will face me in the end." Ryuga told us.

 **In America...**

In the house with the boy and his father.

"That Ryuga person, he sure is strong, and has a mythical dragon Bey?" The boy gasped in amazed.

 **Back with us...**

"And of course, Ryuga will win in the final match, and having done that, Ryuga will have lived up to his patintual to become King of all Bladers!" Doji said.

"What? Did I hear that right?" Benkei asked.

"You said you wanted to make everyone's wish come true. But you want to make everyone bow to Ryuga as the strongest Blader." Madoka noted.

"Of course, once everyone admits to themselves that they're gonna lose to Ryuga, they're welcome to participate." Yu said.

"However, it wouldn't be very interesting if we let just anyone join in." Doji added.

"Well then, those who want to participate Battle Bladers must earn at least 50,000 Bey point. La-la-la-la-la, it's decided!" Yu declared. We all was shocked.

 **Around the nation of Japan...**

"50,000 points?!" Four boys gasped.

 **In a city...**

"That's a lot of points!" One of the citizens in the crowd of people who were watching a screen with Yu on it gasped.

 **Back with us...**

"So that's the deal. They want everybody's points." Kyoya noted.

"The competition will take place in three months. I wish you all the best of luck, because you'll need it. Well then, that will be all for today, my friends." Doji declared. As he and Ryuga began to leave.

I ran on the stage. "Uh, wait, Ryuga. Do you think I'm gonna wait a whole three months?" I asked him. "I'll settle this with you right here, right now!" I launched Storm Pegasus.

Doji: "Huh?"

Yu: "Huh?"

"Bad move Nion!" Ryuga scolded, as he turned around and launched L-Drago. When Pegasus and L-Drago clashed, it sent out an extreme amount of power that sent, Doji, and Yu into the helicopter.

"L-Drago!" Ryuga called his Bey back. He turned to leave.

I growled at his back. "Ryuga!"

"Nion, there's no point in defeating you as you are now. Build up your points, then come see me at Battle Bladers." Ryuga told me, before laughing. The helicopter he was in flew away.

"Nion." Kyoya called as he and the rest of our friends got on stage.

"Are you okay?" Kenta asked.

"Pegasus." I saw Pegasus still spinning.

"What's with that guy?" Kyoya wondered. "He's even more powerful than he was before!"

"What are you gonna do, Nion?" Kenta questioned.

I picked up Pegasus. "Fine! If he'll be waiting at Battle Bladers, then I'll make sure to make it to the top, and this time, I will defeat him! Count me in! Alright! Battle Bladers!" I declared to myself.

"Yeah!" Kyoya and Benkei added.

"Yeah!" Kenta added.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Alright then, let's all get ready!" Blader DJ announced. "We'll see you all at Battle Bladers! Bring it on!" The crowd cheered for this.

 **In the helicopter with Ryuga...**

"I wasn't able to defeat him with just one attack, Nion the third lion Prince, next time it seems you'll be able to provide me with much more amusement." Ryuga laughed.

L-Drago began to glow in Ryuga's hand.

 **In the helicopter with Yu and Doji...**

"It's way too far away. I can't wait that long, I want it to be right now. I don't wanna wait three months." Yu bragged, sitting in a chair.

"For the abraged Blader, 50,000 points needed to qualify for Battle Bladers will be nearly impossible. So they'll practice endlessly and battle fiercely and eventually increase their Bey points." Doji explained.

"Uh-hu. Even though in the end they'll all be taken down by Ryuga's L-Drago. Right Doji?" Yu asked.

"Yes," Doji confirmed, "that is our plan. That is our goal. Once it swallows all of the power from the Beys in Battle Bladers, Lightning L-Drago will become the countries strongest Bey." Doji continued as he imagened L-Drago absorbing the power of many Beys in Battle Bladers. "At that point, we can use the awesome power hidden within L-Drago. And the Dark Nebula Organization will achieve its ultimate goal." He continued as he imagened Ryuga unleashing the awesome power of L-Drago upon the entire world. The earth was now purple, blacked mixed color. "Well then, Yu, I am truely greatful for all your work."

"Oh, stop. Winning a tournament that Ryuga isn't in is easy. It's a cake walk. You don't have to thank me for something silly like that." Yu replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

"Actually, until now, I must confess I've had some serious doubts about holding Battle Bladers at all." Doji told him. "The reason is, Yu, that I thought there was no Bey in the land that could possibly compete with Ryuga's skills. However, when I saw you that day, I questioned myself about that. There are excellent Bladers like you that aren't yet discovered. If we were to hold a large tournament, we would be able to uncover even more of these exceptional Bladers."

Doji took a sip of his glass of orange juice. "So in the long run, holding Battle Bladers will be extremely valuable and providing a feast of energy for L-Drago."

"Though in the, I lost to Ryuga." Yu admitted.

 **~Flashback~**

"Dark Move!" Two purple orbs formed in both of Ryuga's hands. He slams them together while saying: "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" He fired the attack into the sky, causing purple lightning bolts to come down from the sky, forming a huge purple dome. L-Drago smashed Libra into the ground, which caused an explosion.

"Aww." Yu was defeated.

Yu:" But I wasn't upset about my defeat."

L-Drago returned to Ryuga's hand.

Yu just stood there in silence. "So cool!"

 **~Flashback over~**

"Since then, I've been a big fan of Ryuga's. I mean he's super cool, and the first Blader ever to defeat me. And he has really awesome hair. And a happening cape. If it helps Ryuga, I'll do anything." Yu smiled.

"Hmmm. Yes, that's what I was hoping for. I'll be counting on you from now on as well." Doji told him.

"Yeah."

The three helicopters flew out of sight.

 **With Blader DJ...**

"It's time to find the nation's strongest. Who is the number one Blader? Let Battle Bladers come to life an answer those questions. To qualify for this competition, each Blader must have 50,000 points. For those Bladers without enough points, the WBBA will be holding qualified tournaments in various locations. Due to the difficulty of the battles, the number of points for winning will be very high. You will be able to earn a lot of points in a single match in those tournaments. Or you can studily win smaller amounts of points in junior tournaments. The nation's strongest! Who wants the title of number one Blader? If you do, grab your Bey in the game. And our motto is: 'Go, Battle Bladers'!" Blader DJ announced.

 **At the B-Pit...**

Madoka: "A tournament to decide the number one Blader. That competition is every Blader's dream, but..."

"The Dark Nebula Organization." I added in a softy growl.

"Who would have thought they would do something like this." Kenta added after me.

"I can't stand those guys!" Benkei said. "They creep me out!"

"I think we have a pretty good idea what they are up to." Kyoya noted.

"By gathering strong Bladers at Battle Bladers, and making them battle with Ryuga, they plan to let L-Drago all its opponent's power." I said.

"We can't allow that to happen. It's just wrong. I'm going to talk to the WBBA right now." Madoka was about to leave.

"You're wasting your time." Kyoya told her.

"Huh?"

"Qualifying tournaments have already started all over the country." Kyoya explained.

"And once their Beyblade spirit has been fired up, there's no stopping those Bladers." I added.

"So what are we going to do?" Madoka asked. "If the Battle Bladers competition is allowed to go forward, you guys, won't we just be going along with their plan?"

"But if I compete, he'll be there." I closed my blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"This is my chance to defeat Ryuga." I opened my blue eyes. "I'm signing up for Battle Bladers."

"I'm in." Kenta added.

"Me too!" Benkei added after Kenta.

"But-but." Madoka studdered.

"The qualification for Battle Bladers is at least 50,000 points." Benkei got out his Beypointer. "I still need another 30,000."

"I need 40,000." Kenta added.

"I still need another 10,000." I noted as I got my Beypointer up.

"What?" Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, and Benkei all gasped.

"Even you, Nion?" Madoka asked.

"It's not fair!" Benkei said. "They've made it too hard to qualify!"

"Stop complaining." I told him. "We just have to do it."

"So then," Kyoya smiled, "the next time we meet, it'll be at Battle Bladers tournament."

Benkei: "But Kyoya..."

"By winning Battle Bladers, I can squash Doji's plans and earn the title of the strongest Blader. If you think about it, it's an opportunity no Blader can pass up." He pointed at me. "Remember this, Nion! You won't be defeat by Ryuga or Yu! It'll be me! Kyoya who does!"

"Kyoya." I started.

"Don't worry. After defeating you, I'll be sure to settle the score with Ryuga, too."

"He's mine and nothing will stand in my way." I growled softly in a gentle tone. "Both youe Leone and Ryuga's L-Drago will be defeated by mu Pegasus." I showed my Storm Pegasus.

"Um-Nion...I'm with you, Nion. I too will enter Battle Bladers." Kenta told me.

"Kenta?" Madoka asked.

"Hm-hm. Yes. I don't know if I can win the competition. It's going to be tough, and I might not even be able to make it very far. But... I am a Blader. I wanna test my strength to see how far I can make it on my own. So if I end up standing on the same battle field as you two, you'll fight me with all you've got, right?"

"Kenta. Of course I will." I smiled at my friend.

"So you want my full strength, huh?" Kyoya recalled. "You might regret saying that."

"Kyoya. Nion."

"I'm gettin' all fired up! I wanna do it too! Look out! Here comes Benkei!" Benkei said.

"Hang on, you guys. Do you understand what you're saying?" Madoka asked us. "It's like you're willingly walking right into their trap. Do you get that?"

"Well we have no other choice." I replied.

"Yeah. We can't pass up a chance like this." Kenta agreed with me.

"Our Beyblade spirits have been ignited and there's no turning back." I said.

"Yeah! Go Battle Bladers!" Benkei shouted.

"Oh boy." Madoka sighed in regret.

 **On the outskirts of town...**

Me, Kyoya, Kenta, and Benkei were walking on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey!" Madoka called out. "Wait up. Are you really leaving?" She stood in front of our path.

"Yes." I replied. "And as soon as we set one foot out of town, it'll be every Blader for themselves."

"There's one stop first." Kyoya added.

 **At the old stadium...**

"This place sure holds a lot of memories for us." Benkei and Kenta noted.

"We'll have one last battle as friends before we meet again at Battle Bladers." Benkei told us.

"Let's go." Kenta called out as he ran ahead of us. Benkei followed him.

"No holding back." I called to them.

"I was gonna say that." Kyoya told me, he made his way into the stadium, leaving Madoka behind.

"Ah, there you are." A voice came. "I knew you'd come, Nion."

We looked and saw Vitany.

"Vitany? What are you doing here?" I asked my cubhood and best friend.

"I know what you think. But come on. Leaving without telling us first, buddy? Me, your cubhood friend?" Vitany asked me.

I smiled at him in reply.

"Yeah, that's right." Osamu's voice came.

"You were gonna leave without saying anything to us?" Takashi asked.

"What's the big deal, Kenta?" Akira added.

"Osamu, Takashi, Akira." Kenta said.

"Hey, guys." Benkei added.

"I'm coming too." Hikaru's voice came. "You're not going without me. I'm trying to become the best Blader in the country too. Do you understand that? So there's no problem, right?"

"No problem." Kyoya replied.

"Good news! I'm here too, crab." Tetsuya said.

"Alright!" I smiled, seeing everyone here. "Then let's get down to it, everybody!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Me: "3!"

Vitany, Hikaru, Tetsuya, Kyoya: "2!"

Osamu, Takashi, Akira, Benkei, Kenta: "1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Pegasus and Leone, collided with each other.

"Let's do it now, Leone!" Kyoya ordered. "Special Move! King Lion Tearing Blast!"

A tornado came out of Leone.

"Hey!" Benkei called out. "Even if my opponent is Kyoya, I'm not holding back! Charge! Dark Bull Redhorn Uppercut!" Bull charged forward.

"Special Move! Saggitario, Flame Claw!" Kenta ordered. Saggitario lit itself on fire as it charged forward. Bull and Saggitario collided with the special moves of Leone.

"Hey, no cheating! At least for today. Right, Tetsuya?" Osamu asked.

"No, no, no." Tetsuya confirmed. "There's no tricks up my shell today, crab. Click your claws for Mad Gasher's secret technique. Spin Track Change!" Gasher's spin track got stronger.

"Not good enought!" Osamu, Takashi and Akira told him. All three of their Beys hit Mad Gasher and sent it flying.

"Go!" Osamu, Takashi and Akira ordered. Three of their Beys sent Mad Gasher flying again.

"Talk about crustration frustation." Tetsuya cahsed after his Bey.

"Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Hikaru ordered Aquario multiplied into three other Beys and a wall of water came up from behind it.

"Ha! This move again?" Vitany asked.

The wave went over Aries. Aries were fighting off the Aqaurio's.

"What?" Hikaru gasped.

"And not it looks like it's my turn. Horn Throw Destruction!" Vitany ordered.

Aries came from its Bey as it charged at Aquario. Aries hit Aquario.

Madoka was sitting in an empty sit in the stands watching us.

"Alright! Let's go for it too, Pegasus!" I called out.

Pegasus started spinning on the wall and circling the stadium.

"What?" Kyoya gasped.

"Nion!" Kenta started.

"GO!" I ordered. Pegasus flew into the sky.

"Special Move! Starblast Attack!" I ordered. Pegasus crashed into the stadium, causing an explosion.

 **In the Pride Lands...**

Vitany were in my father's kingdom very late at night talking with Father.

"I see." Father noted. "And then Nion and the others left on their journey?"

"Yes." Vitany confirmed to his paterna grandfather. "All with smiles on their faces."

"But the 'Dark Nebula Organization' has really put their plan in motion. This won't end well." Father said grimly.

"It looks like it will be a difficult time." Vitany agreed.

"Yes. I'm counting on you, Vitany." Father sighed in worry.

 _"Don't lose... Nion."_ Vitany thought to himself.

 **With me...**

I was walking through the desert at night. "Good luck, everyone. May the best Blader win. Our motto is: GO, BATTLE BLADERS!"

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 24**


	25. Episode Twenty Four

THE BEAUTIFUL EAGLE

"And the Battle Bladers is off and running!" Blader DJ announced. "Remember, there's only one way to qualify for the competition. All Bladers have to earn 50,000 points by the time of the opening ceremony. And then we can get down to deciding who is the best Blader in the world. Battles rage as Bladers go after points. Things are heating up."

 **With Benkei...**

Dark Bull collided with another Bey.

"What a powerful attack. These guys mean business. Look out, Bull doesn't like being pushed. And we all know when you push the Bull, you get the horns. But will the Bull be pushed out of the stadium before he can change?" Blader DJ announced.

 _"I'll be there, Kyoya. I'll earn my place into Battle Bladers. You can count on it."_ Benkei thought. "There's no way I'm gonna get beat this early. You're going down." Bull was now pushing back the other Bey.

"Bull takes his hoovs just in time. And he fights back." Blader DJ announced.

Bull sent the other Bey flying out of the stadium. "Dark Bull, Redhorn Uppercut!" Benkei ordered. Dark Bull charged forward, and a huge beam of orange light shot up to the sky, causing a strong force of wind to destroy a few mountains. The other Bey was no longer spinning.

"It's all over, folks! And the winner is Benkei!" Blader DJ announced.

Benkei had now earned 23000 points. "BULL! BU-BU-BU-BU-BU-BULL! I did it, Kyoya!"

 **With Kenta...**

"This hard fought battle looks like it's coming to an end." Blader DJ announced. "Neither opponent seems to have much strength left. Saggitario's wobbling!"

"Hold it together, Saggitario." Kenta ordered.

"Will this decide it?" Blader DJ asked as the other Bey charged at Saggitario.

"No, not yet." Kenta said. "Saggitario and I are going to where Nion is. And that's where the winners go. To the Battle Bladers!" Saggitario dodged the other Bey. "Saggitario, Flame Claw!" Saggitario charged at the other Bey and fired is arrow, causing a light shoot up in the sky that put a few scratches on two cliffs. The other Bey fell into the stadium, no longer spinning. Saggitario returned to Kenta's hand.

"The winner of this battle is the one, the only, Kenta!" Blader DJ announced.

"Oh yeah!" Kenta cheered before holding his Beypointer . He now had earned 12500 points.

 **With Hikaru...**

"Beautiful. It almost seem like the Beyblades are dancing. But this dance could be deadly." Blader DJ announced. The Bey sent Aquario flying into the air. "And Aquario is sent flying."

"It's not over yet." Hikaru said.

"Whoa!" Blader DJ gasped in amazed. "It somehow fixed itself in mid-air!" Aquario glowed in mid-air, it landed back in the stadium. "Aquario's moves are something to watch! It seems to be having fun!"

"Exactly. A battle is something you have to enjoy. But the real fun begins now. GOOOOOOOO, AQUARIO! Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Hikaru ordered. The wave of water engolfed the other Bey. When the wave disappeared, the other Bey was seen no longer spinning.

"Turn up the music! This dance is over! Hikaru wins!" Blader DJ announced.

Aquario returned to Hikaru's hand. _"I'm gonna make it to the Battle Bladers, and become the best Blader in the world."_ She thought.

 **With Kyoya...**

"Go!" Kyoya ordered.

"Leone attacks ferociously. The opponent isn't being given any root to fight back. Leone's fangs have got him on the run." Blader DJ announced.

"You can't get away!" Kyoya taunted. Leone chased after the other Bey.

"A dead escape! Looks like it's gonna swallowed up by the shadow of the beast." Blader DJ gasped in awe.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya ordered.

"Hold on your hats! Watch out, it's Kyoya's special move!" Blader DJ warned. Three tornados rose out of the stadium, sending the other Bey flying in the sky. "Stadium out! What an overwhelming victory! The Lion roars! Kyoya wins!"

Kyoya laughed. "The Battle Bladers is calling my name!"

 **With me...**

"3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" I launched Storm Pegasus. Pegasus and the other Bey collided with each other. Pegasus hit the other Bey and flew into the sky. "Are you ready? Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" Pegasus charged down from the sky and into the stadium, hitting the top of the other Bey. Pegasus returned to my hand.

"Thew winners are Pegasus and Nion!" Blader DJ announced. The crowd cheered. "And you can be a winner too! Only the best get a spot at Battle Bladers! Let your Bey spin to win!"

"GO, BATTLE BLADERS!" The crowd cheered.

 **At B-Pit...**

On the computer screen is a picture of me, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, Madoka, Takashi, Osamu, Akira, Hikaru, Vitany, and Tetsuya.

Madoka is sitting on her chair. "Everyone, do your best. No matter where you are, I'll be cheering for you."

 **With me...**

I was sitting at a river, washing my face. I then stood up. "Okay. That's one battle down, another to go. I'm counting on you to keep your strength up. We need to more points to get into Battle Bladers. Stop Ryuga. And the Dark Nebula Organization's plans."

A group of Bladers came out of nowhere. "You're Nion, right?" One of the Bladers asked.

"You've been gaining a lot of points in all sorts of tournaments, haven't you?" Another Blader asked.

"We're planning on entering Battle Bladers ourselves." Another Blader added.

"So we're gonna need your points, pal." Another Blader added.

"Point hunting, huh? Hm. That reminds me of a couple of old buddies of mine." I recognized the ex-Face Hunters from these guys.

 **With Kyoya and Benkei...**

Kyoya and Benkei was walking through an old western like town. "Ahh-Choo! Alright, okay, who's talking about me?"

"Ahh-Choo! Bu-bu-bu-bull." Benkei said.

 **With me...**

"There's no honor in being a thief." I reminded them. "Enter a tournament and get your own points."

"Just quit blabbering." One of the Bladers snapped. "Let's battle." He and the other Bladers raised their launchers.

"Fine then. I'll battle. But I should warn you, you guys are gonna regret this." I warned, before I putted Pegasus onto the launcher.

"Let it Rip!" We launched our Beys.

Pegasus took out a few Beys.

"He really is strong." One Blader gasped.

"But there are ten of us." Another Blader added, you don't know who you're dealing with, do you?

"Yeah, yeah! One for all. And one for all, you guys." Another Blader added.

"Don't you guys have that backwards?" I sweat dropped.

"Who cares?" The leader Blader snapped. "Everyone, give me your strength. Formation time." All ten of Beys formed around Pegasus.

"Special Move! All attack!" The ten Bladers ordered. All of the Beys chased after Pegasus, you know that's not even a _real_ special move.

"Now you're doomed!" The leader Blader told me.

"No way!" I snapped. "Pegasus!" A shreak was then heard. "Huh?" The ten Bladers and I looked up in the sky and saw an Eagle. "An Eagle." A mysterious figure then appeared in the sky.

"Let it Rip!" The figure launched his Bey. It took out all ten Beys. The figure landed in the pond. He turned out to be a teenageboy. The ten Beys landed in the pond and the Bey's returned to his hand.

"Why you... what are you doing?!" The leader Blader snapped.

"You're disqualified as Bladers. See ya." The figure told them.

"Yeah, right." One Blader disagreed.

The boy then let out a loud whistle. An Eagle swooped down at the ten Bladers, scaring them away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, man. But I could have taken care of those guys myself. Hm?" I replied, not in joking tone.

The boy held up his points. He had 32500 points. "I got what I was after." He then jumped out of the pond and landed on the ground where I was. "Ha. With these points, I almost have enough to qualify for Battle Bladers... Nion the third lion Prince."

"You know my name?" I asked, surprised, he knew about my name and title.

"Yeah, of course I do." The boy confirmed. "I also know your true goal is, you know." The boy told me. "Nion... my name is Tsubasa. And this is my partner. It's Earth Eagle. This is the Eagle constellation. It's a bit hard to handle, but it's a partner I can always count on." Tsubasa added; Tsubsasa is a tall, slightly muscular boy with long silver-grey hair which is tied to a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with larvender trim around the shoulders that shows a little part of his stomach. He also wears a pair of white shoes loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown shoes. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown brown gloves which go up to his wrist. He also keeps his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a Bey-storage box kept on his right forearm.

 _"Tsubasa and Eagle, huh?"_ I thought. The shreak of the Eagle broke my train of thought as I looked and saw it flying.

 **On the road...**

Tsubasa and I were walking on the road with the Eagle flying above us in the sky.

"So you're entering the tournament in Sugusoku City, hu,h Nion?" Tsubasa wondered, "Looks like we're gonna be in the same place."

"You're entering too?" I asked, semi-surprised.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "Maybe it's fate that we hooked up like this. In the tournament, we'll be competing against each other for first place. For now, let's hang out together as friends." Tsubasa added.

"Sure." I agreed.

 **Flashback...**

"Yeah, of course I do. I also know what your true goal is, ya know."

 **End of flashback...**

 _"I wonder. Just how much does this guy know about me?"_ I wondered in my thoughts, and how he knew I was a lion Prince.

 **Later in a forest...**

The Eagle swooped down to a river and caught a fish in its mouth.

"Wow, so cool!" I complimented. "What a fishermen. I gotta try that." I looked into the river to see if there were any fish. "Where are they? I can't see anything at all."

"You have to be very abservent." Tsubasa explained to me. "If you are, things will become clearer." He examined the river closely. Something caught his eye. Tsubasa was now holding a fish in his hands.

"Wow! Amazing!" I complimented.

"Don't rely only on your eyes. Their soun, the feeling of wind, sand, use all of your senses. It's the same with Beyblade battles." Tsubasa lectured.

"Yeah. I agree with you." I agreed.

 **Later that night in the forest...**

Tsubasa and I were now sitting around a camp fire eating the fish we had caught.

"This is cooked perfectly." Tsubasa complimented. "It's delicious."

"Madoka taught me how to cook it." I explained.

"Madoka?" He questioned.

"My friend. She's a great mechanic and a totally awesome cook." I replied as I showed Tsubasa a picture of me and all of my new friends I've made so far in Japan.

"You have a lot of good friends, huh, Nion?"

"You have one really good friend, right?" I asked.

"Hm.?" He and I then looked and saw the Eagle resting in a tree. "That's right. My feathered friend." I handed him a cup. "Thanks, Nion." He took a sip of his drink.

"Tsubasa... you said you knew my true goal, didn't you?" I questioned him.

"Did I say something like that?"

"Yeah, earlier today, remember?"

"Tomorrow's the Sugusoku City tournament. We have to get up early. So let's get some sleep." Tsubasa then began to rest on his bag as a pillow.

"Tsubasa?" I whispered. I then layed down on my bag and went to sleep.

 **The next morning...**

The next morning, Tsubasa and I came to a stop at the top of a cliff. We could see Sugusoku City right in front of us. We looked at each other before continuing onward.

 **At the tournament...**

"The time has come, my friends. We are ready for the challenge matches to begin." Blader DJ announced. The crowd cheered. ""There they go. The big ad battlers are up and spinning."

"Come on! Go Eagle!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle defeated its opponent's Bey.

"Alright, fly, Pegasus!" I ordered. Pegasus glowed light blue as it took out the other Bey.

"All competitors bought their A game. So then, who will be victorious?" Blader DJ announced. "Those were the fastes semi-finals on record. Our two finalist are Nion, who has rocketed to the top. And Tsubasa, a newcomer, but a Blader who has proof that he possesses overwhelming strength."

"Tsubasa, this is it." I called to him.

"Is that so, Nion?"

"We hold nothing back." I replied.

"That's agreed." Tsubasa added.

"The winner of this challenge match in the competition will receive a massive 1000 points. Everyone together now." Blader DJ announced. "Ready. 3!"

"2! 1!"

"Let it Rip!" Me and Tsubasa launched Storm Pegasus and Earth Eagle into the stadium and Eagle hit Pegasus.

"Look at that. Eagle's defense is solid. Pegasus knocked back." Blader DJ announced. Pegasus attacked Eagle. "Now what? Pegasus has began to circle around Eagle. Is it trying to get a closer look?"

 _"A hard Fusion Wheel. And a really thick performance tip. Eagle's combined stamina and defense. It's strong, alright. I can't win in a drawn out battle. I've got to strike right away while Pegasus still has his strength."_ Pegasus charged at Eagle and attacked again.

"Pegasus unleashed a series of agressive attacks. Neither looks hurt. Pegasus is pressing hard its high speed attacks. This is trouble for Eagle." Blader DJ announced,

"Trouble for Eagle? Oh no. This is... a chance." Tsubasa said. Eagle dodged Pegasus.

"Huh?!" I gasped.

"That's it, Eagle." Tsubasa called. Eagle hit Pegasus, sending it flying.

"Pegasus is sent flying. In a blink of an eye, Tsubasa has turned trouble into opportunity." Blader DJ announced.

"What's this?!" I gasped.

"Being in trouble is really a chance to prove one's self, Nion." Tsubasa reminded.

Eagle chased after Pegasus.

"What should I do?" I wondered. "There must be a way."

"Our journey sure was fun, huh, Nion?" Tsubasa asked me.

"Journey?" I recalled.

 **Flashback...**

"You have to be very observent. If you are, things will become clearer."

 **End of flashback...**

 _"I understand. I have to calm down and concentrate." I thought. Eagle continued chasing after Pegasus. "Eagle can't match Pegasus' speed. That's for sure. Its solid defenses makes it too heavy."_ I got an idea. "Now I've got it." Pegasus sped away from Eagle.

"Eagle has been left behind." Blader DJ announced. "Pegasus is moving almost too quickly to see."

Pegasus charged forward. "Pegasus, come on, let's go! Faster, faster!" I ordered. "Eagle can't match our speed, so now it's our turn."

"So the Beblade tables have turned. Pegasus closes in on Eagle. Pegasus is on Eagle's tail." Blader DJ announced.

Tsubasa grinned. Eagle then dodged Pegasus.

"Eagle swiftly dodges like an Eagle." Blader DJ announced. Eagle sen Pegasus flying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Pegasus' speed sprent is done. Eagle has begun circle like an Eagle targeting its prey." Blader DJ announced.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle attacked Pegasus.

"It's Eagle's hit and run. Pegasus is having a hard time out there." Blader DJ announced.

Eagle continued attacking Pegasus.

 _"I don't know what angle he'll come from ! So there's no way for me to defend! What am I gonna do?"_ I thought.

"Eagle's raging attack! Pegasus is in trouble! Is Nion string on conseputive victories going to end here?" Blader DJ announced in wonder.

 _"How can it have explosive power?! Why doesn't its weight make it slower?!" I thought._ Eagle was still attacking Pegasus. _"I still can't figure out where he'll attack from?! If I could only read the timing of the strike."_ I closed my blue eyes and focused. _"That-that sound."_ I thought.

 **Flashback...**

"Don't rely only on your eyes. Their sound, the feeling of wind, sand, use all of your senses. It's the same with Beyblade battles." He lectured.

 **End of flashback...**

 _"That's it. Maybe I can feel it if I use all of my senses."_ I thought. _"Sound, wind, feel it."_ I began to focus.

"What? What's this? Nion has frozen up? Will he be defeated without even putting up a fight?" Blader DJ gasped.

Eagle circled around Pegasus.

 _"Sharpen all five senses."_ I continued to focus. "Now! Let's do this!" Pegasus dodged Eagle. The two Beys collided with each other.

"It stopped. Pegasus stopped Eagle!" Blader DJ gasped in awe. "How did he know that attack was coming?"

"You're mine now!" I called out. Pegasus started pushing Eagle back.

"Watch out, Eagle!" Tsubasa cried out.

"Eagle has taken some damage. Pegasus has turned it around. Both Beys are getting tired. This could be the beginning of the end, folks." Blader DJ announced.

"I've got you now!" I called. Pegasus charged at Eagle.

"Is that so, Nion?" Eagle charged at Pegasus.

"I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" I replied.

"Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle charged at Pegasus and sent it flying into the sky.

"Pegasus!" I gasped.

"Eagle strikes with its wings of steal! Is it all over?" Blader DJ announced.

"Eagle has a longer and normal spin track. Which means it's great at smash attacks from above." Tsubasa sexplained. "Nion. So how will you get out of this one? This trouble."

"Trouble, huh?" I recalled.

 **Flashback...**

"Being in trouble is really a chance to prove one's self."

 **End of flashback...**

"Right. I'm not in trouble. I've been given a second chance. Go, Pegasus!" I called out. The horse form Pegasus appeared in the sky and charged down into thestadium and hit the top of Eagle, sending it flying. Eagle landed back in the stadium, no longer spinning.

"The end has come!" Blader DJ announced. "The winners! Pegasus and Nion!" The crowd cheered.

Tsubasa clapped. "Well done."

"It was thanks to you, Tsubasa. Oh, Tsubasa." I then remembered. "He... was giving me advise to me? And Pegasus?"

"Hm."

 _"This was no win. Tsubasa didn't fight as hard as he could have. He was just testing Pegasus' and my power. But why would he do that?"_ I wondered in my thoughts.

"The winner! Nion receive 1000 points! Congratulations. Now, take a page form Nion's book, and battle hard! Our motto is 'GOOOOOOOOO BATTLE BLADERS'!" Blader DJ yelled.

 **Outside the Beystadium...**

Tsubasa and I were now standing outside the stadium, and the sun was beginning to set.

"What's your game? Why did you give meadvise?" I asked confused.

"I didn't give you any advise, my friend." He replied.

"Tsubasa... just who are you, anyway?"

"I'm a Blader... just like you, Nion." He replied. "I'm looking forward to meeting you again at another tournament." He began to walk off.

I watched as Tsubasa walked off. "Until next time... Tsubasa."

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 25**


	26. Episode Twenty Five

THE SNIPER CAPRICORN

Kyoya was walking through a town. He then came to a stop and looked up at a tall tower. "I'm so bored. Going around the country gathering points is okay. But none of the opponent's put up a good fight. Where are they? Opponents who can get me pumped up." He then turned around to leave, but his exit was blocked by two teenage boys.

"Hey. I think that's the famous Kyoya." One boy said.

"Yeah, yeah, no kidding." The second boy added.

"Right here? I just can't believe it." The third boy added.

"Hm. So did ya want something?" Kyoya asked, uninterested. The three boys surrounded Kyoya and aimed their launchers.

"Battle with me." The first boy replied.

"No, no, with me." The second boy added.

"What's wrong? Scared, big buy?" The first Blader asked.

"I'll take all you at once." Kyoya told them, unimpressed, aiming his launcher.

"Yeah?!" The second Blader asked.

"Tough guy, huh?"

"Let it Rip!"

Leone charged forward and the three Beys surrounded it and attacking it. "Ha. I don't even have to use my special move." Kyoya rolled his eyes, Leone then defeated all three Beys.

"Huh?" The three boys gasped.

"I lost. He is strong." The third boy gasped in shock, he was now on his knees and hands.

"Everywhere I go the opponent's are second rate. I can't hang around a town where no one can challenge me." Kyoya sighed, as he began to walk away.

"Ha. I think you're mistaken there, buddy." The third boy reminded.

"Yeah," the second boy agreed, "there is someone in this town who can."

"You better watch out for the Storm Capricorn." The first boy warned.

Kyoya stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Storm Capricorn you say, huh?"

 **Flashback...**

Two teenage boys were laughing as they both batted a little boy.

"Stop it! It's not fair! Stop it!" The little boy begged.

"It's no use crying like a baby." The first boy taunted.

"We're just gonna take your points anyway." The second boy added. A Bey then came out of the sky and defeated the two Beys.

 **On top of a roof...**

A fat boy launched his Bey and an explosion occured on the t roof.

 **With another boy...**

A boy launched his Bey and the battle ended in an explosion. His hat fell in the ocean and his Bey landed on top of it, causing it to sink.

"He's like a ghost."

 **End of flashback...**

"Appearing out of the shadows, and defeating the strongest Bladers with only one shot. Like a Bey-phantom." One of the boys explained.

"We call 'em 'Captain Capri'." One of the other boy added.

"A Bey... phantom?" Kyoya questioned.

"He never lets his target escape. Even you can't win against this guy, Kyoya." The first boy told him.

"So if you're smart, try to stay out of the way of Captain Capri." The second boy warned.

"What a bogus story." Kyoya sighed, unimpressed.

"Huh?" The three boys asked.

"See ya." Kyoya waved his hand as he walked off. Little did he know, he was being watched.

 **At the top of a tower...**

"So that's Kyoya." A boy laughed. "Seems like a top notch target." He was watching Kyoya from the top of the tower. He also had a light blue sucker in his mouth.

 **With Kyoya...**

Kyoya continued walking through the town. _"Captain Capri, if you wanna get me, come get me."_

 **At the top of the tower...**

The same boy from earlier had finished putting his grey fingerless gloves and opened a black suitcase containing a launcher and a Bey pointer. He got out hte launcher and put the pointer on it. He sucked on his sucker and looked down from the tower at the city. He then put his Bey on his launcher. "Launch angle 0, 2, 4, 3, correction, Minus, 0, 1. Target locked. Let it Rip!" He launched his Bey.

 **With Kyoya...**

Kyoya was still walking through the town. He then stopped in hsi tracks when he noticed something coming his way. He quickly jumped out of the way before the device hit the spot where he once stood. "So this is Captain Capri." The device that crashed into the spot where Kyoya once stood turned out to be an orange, grey, and purple Beyblade. The Bey then started bouncing around.

 **At the top of the tower...**

"So, Kyoya, were you surprised at my... hey wait. Where ya goin'?!" The boy was at his own surprise.

 **With Kyoya...**

Kyoya walked away, leaving the Beyblade behind.

 **At the top of the tower...**

"How dare you ignore me!" The boy snapped in his thoughts.

 **With Kyoya...**

Kyoya was walking through a tunnel. He then looked and saw the Bey chasing after him. It span around the tunnel and landed in front of Kyoya, once again bouncing around. Kyoya, however, ignored it and walked right passed it.

Kyoya later walked up some steps and looked behind him and saw the Bey coming up the steps. He then looked at the tower and walked off, leaving the bouncing Bey behind.

 **At the top of the tower...**

The boy growled angrily. "Are you just going to ignore my challenge forever?"

 **Later...**

Kyoya layed down on a bed in a motel room.

 **At the top of the tower...**

"Still rejecting my invetation to battle, huh?" The boy putted his Bey on it launcher. "Launch angle 0, 7, 5, 4, comma, 2, correct. Let it Rip!" He once again launched his Bey.

 **With Kyoya...**

The Bey flew through the fan and landed on the floor, spinning. Kyoya opened his right eye and saw the Bey. However, he just ignored it and closed his eye. The Bey then bounced around the motel room. Kyoya ignored that too. The Bey then left the room. "Captain Capri."

 **Outside...**

A white blimp was flying over the city. "The Battle Bladers challenge match in Prince Tower begins tomorrow!" Blader DJ announced. "Are you ready? It's a chance to earn b-b-b-b-big points! Go, Battle Bladers!"

 **At the top of the tower...**

The boy then bit off half of his light blue sucker. "Is he telling me that I'm not a worthy opponent?" I think so. "He will find out soon enough." Leone then flew past the boy's hair, cutting a piece of it off. "This is his Rock Leone."

"You pass, Captain Capri." Kyoya's voice came from Leone.

"Ha. You're good, Kyoya." The boy known as Captain Capri admitted. "You're the first opponent ever to sneak up on me like that. Pretty impressive."

"I'll accept your challenge to battle. Come to tomorrow's Prince Tower Tournament." Kyoya's voice declared.

"Nobody orders me around!" Captain Capri snapped.

"I have no interest in someone who hides and won't battle face to face. I'll be waiting at the tournament."

"Let's do it now." Captain Capri declared. A tornado then formed around Leone and the Bey vanished. "He disappeared. Kyoya Tategami. You act all cool, but... you're a nobody. A nobody. And you recked my hair! Recked my hair!"

 **That night at the zoo...**

Kyoya was standing in front of a Lion cage and he and a male Lion were looking back at each other." Can you feel it?" He asked his Bey. "The wilderness around you. Leone... you're excited too." He held up his Bey. Leone then began to glow. "Captain Capri! Buckle up, because here I come!" He launched his Bey. Leone hit the metal bars of the cage end flew into the night sky, and turned into its Lion form. This caused the Lions and all of the other animals in the zoo to react.

Kyoya let out a laughter.

 **At B-Pit...**

Madoka was working on a Bey. The computer then started showing the most recent Beyblade tournament.

"What a contest! It's the Battle Bladers Challenge match in Prince Tower!" Blader DJ announced.

Madoka removed her goggles.

 **With me...**

I was standing in a small western town, watching the Prince Tower Tournament on a screen with the town's people. Kyoya could be seen on screen. "Kyoya."

 **At the Prince Tower Tournament...**

"Hey, word is he's actually coming here today. The mysterious Capricorn, Captain Capri." The second boy noted.

"Do you think he's here at the stadium already?" The third boy asked.

 _"Will he show up?"_ Kyoya thought.

 **With Captain Capri...**

Captain Capri; A slim, Japanese boy with pale skin of average height. He has a trademark yellow afro which he doesn't want messed-up, as he is always cominbg it. He has brown eyes although his left is covered by his aiming device. He wears a long white and black coat with many buckles and bottons zipped up to his neck. He also sports black pants, black shoes and grey gloves with yellow dots and a yellow wristband. Captain Capri was standing at the top of the tower. He took a rapper off a sucker and put it in his mouth. "No worries. I'm a guy who always brings down hs target, no matter what." He picked up his Bey. "Right, Capricorn?"

 **With the tournament...**

"Put your hands together for the first battle!" Blader DJ announced. "We're gonna start with a bang! Here's one of our favorites to win the whole thing, Kyoya!"

"You're goin' down, Kyoya! I'm gonna take you down!" The boy across Kyoya said.

Blader DJ. "Here we go, everyone! 3!"

The crowd. "2! 1!"

"Let it-" The boy began.

"Rip!" Kyoya finished as he and the boy launched their Beys.

"And Kyoya is up and spinning!" Blader DJ announced. "Though it is a defesive type Bey, Leone is attacking right away!" Leone sent the other Bey flying out of the stadium. "Amazing! It's over with one attack! If you blinked, you missed it! The winner is Kyoya!"

The crowd cheered for Kyoya's victory.

 **At B-Pit...**

"Well done. There just aren't a lot of Bladers that are at Kyoya's level in the competition. So this tournament should definitely be a cake walk." Madoka gasped in awe.

 **At the tournament...**

"Okay, folks, the next battle will be Rian vs. Tobio!" Blader DJ announced. He then looked at the stadium to see one of the Bladers missing. "Huh? Where is Tobio? If he doesn't show up, he'll forfeit the whole match!"

"Calm down, will ya?" A voice came.

"Huh? And what do you think you're doing?" Blader DJ asked as he looked up and saw Captain Capri sitting on top of the screen. He then put his other glove on and jumped down with a black suitcase in his left hand. He landed on his feet. The crowd started talking and saying things like "Who is he?" and "Is that a dress he's wearing?" and "His hair is weird." and stuff like that. He opened his black briefcase and put together the launcher, the launcher grip, the Bey pointer, and the angle compass. He pulled out the rip cord and held a thumbs up.

"Hurry up. Let's battle." The boy known as Rian said, impatienly.

"My target is usually just stands there quietly." Tobio glared at him.

"Huh? Wh-wh-what? Target?" Rian asked.

 **In the stands...**

"Hey, do you think that guy over there is..." One of the three boys began.

"Huh? Could it be?" The second boy asked.

"So is that him?" The first boy asked.

 **With the tournament...**

"Captain Capri."

Tobio, otherwise known as Captain Capri, held up his Bey.

 **In the stands...**

"Hey! That's Capricorn!" The third boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's him alright!" The second boy added.

"It's the real Captain Capri!" The first boy proclaimed.

 **With the tournament...**

"What? My opponent is Captain Capri?" Rian was shocked.

 **With Kyoya...**

Kyoya was watching the whole thing.

 **With the tournament...**

 _"You're next... Kyoya."_ Tobio thought. He then looked at his angle compass. "Launch angle 0, 9, 0, 0, lock." He was now laying on the floor, ready to launch his Bey.

"What?" Blader DJ asked in shock. "What sort of position is that? This is a style I've never seen before. Will he be able to launch like that?"

"You talk too much. Come on, let's go." Tobio told him, patiently.

Blader DJ: "Uhu... 3! 2! 1!"

Rian: "Let it-"

"Rip!" Tobio finished as he launched his Bey.

"Ah, yep, he misfired after all. So are you aiming for the moon, Tobio?" Blader DJ asked.

"Kick it up a notch, Capricorn." Tobio said, Capricorn landed in the stadium and moved around the stadium.

"What's that?" Rian asked.

"What a unique move, folks! I can't tell what this Bey is gonna do next! Have you ever seen a battle like this?" Blader DJ announced in amzaed a little.

 **Wiht Kyoya...**

Kyoya examined the Bey as it moved around the stadium.

 **With the tournament...**

Capricorn continued to bounc around the stadium. "Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm."

 **At B-Pit...**

"I see. An excellent technique." Madoka noted. "Storm Capricorn's performance tip is a quave performance tip. The axal is cut diaganally so there's no way to know which way it will rebound. But he knows. Tobio knows the secret is in that angle compass he has."

 **With the tournament...**

Capricorn sent the other Bey flying out of the stadium and Capricorn returned to Tobio's hand. "Well that was easy. Mission complete." He exclaimed, as he held his sucker in his mouth.

The whole crowd cheered for Tobio's victory.

 **At B-Pit...**

He's opposite to the wild Kyoya because he calculate things. So he better be careful with him."

 **With me...**

Me and the town's people were all watching the tournament on screen. "Wow. He's interesting. Just keep your head up, Kyoya."

 **At the tournament...**

"Time for the final battle!" Blader DJ announced. "Both of these competitors have won up till now using their unbelievable strength! Kyyyyyyyyyoya! And Tobio!" The crowd cheered. "The winner of this exciting match will be given, count 'em up, folks, 2000 points!" The crowd cheered again ."So, who will be the one to take it all and get one step closer to Battle Bladers?"

"You came." Kyoya noted.

"Once I have a target, I don't let it get away." Tobio stated. He knelt down on one knee and aimed his launcher.

"That trick again?"

"0, 6,, 2, 3, comma, 4, correction. No, 0, 6, 2, 0. And lock."

Blader DJ: "Are you ready? 3!"

The crowd: "2! 1!"

"Let it Rip!" Tobio and Kyoya launched their Beys. Capricorn bounced off the stadium and charged at Leone.

"Not quite, buddy." Kyoya told him. Leone hit Capricorn, sending it flying into the air.

"Amazing! Kyoya has read Capricorn's direction!" Blader DJ gasped in awe.

Capricorn landed back in the stadium and was hit by Leone again and again.

Tobio: "Huh? But how did you..."

"You underestimated me." Kyoya pointed at him.

"What?"

"You got excited and showed too many of your secrets. Even with Capricorn's special performance tip, there are rules limiting the direction it can rebound. So now that we're in the Beystadium, I've already seen through all your moves Captain Capri!"

"Can you believe it?" Blader DJ gaped in amaze. "It looks like Kyoya's wild eyes have actually seen through Tobio's perfectl calculating attacks!"

"And here I thought you would be a challenging opponent." Kyoya sighed. "What a shame. I'll end this right now!"

"I see." Tobio noted. "I didn't give you quite enough credit then, did I? Who do you think I am, Kyoya Tategami? I am Captain Capri!" Capricorn charged forward. "I don't ever let the target I'm aiming at get away. In the end...I always get them!" Capricorn flew into the air and fell back down." Ha!" Capricorn landed in the stadium.

"Whoa, Bladers!" Blader DJ gasped. "A fierce attack! But you gotta wander, will it backfire on him?"

"No it won't." Tobio replied. Capricorn bounced around in the stadium leaving small holes in every spot it jumped. "This is a little something just for you." Capricorn continued to make more holes in the stadium as it bounced.

"The whole stadium is covered in holes!" Blader DJ gasped.

"What has this guy got in mind?" Kyoya wondered.

"No worries. It's time I show you Capricorn's real power." Tobio replied as he held out his sucker. Capricorn was still bouncing around in the stadium. "Do you think you can handle this attack, Kyoya?" Capricorn began attacking Leone.

"Using the holes it created in the stadium, Capricorn's attack is wild and furnetic again!" Blader DJ announced. "The attack that looked like it would come to haunt Tobio, was really a tactic to make the stadium work for him."

 **At B-Pit...**

"It'll be near impossible for Kyoya to read Storm Capricorn's moves now!" Madoka gasped standing up from her chair.

 **With me...**

"What are you gonna do?" I wondered.

 **At the tournament...**

"What's wrong?" Tobio asked. "Lion got your tongue? Looks like your days are over, tough guy. I guess the Lion's now a kiddy cat."

"Attack me."

"Huh?"

"Attack me more and more. Attack me with all your might. More, more, more." Kyoya ordered.

"Have you lost your senses cause you're gonna lose?" Tobio asked in confusion. "You don't need to tell me to attack. Alright, Capricorn, I think it's time to finish this." Capricorn attacked Leone.

"Yeah, yeah. That's it. Attack me again, and again."

 **At B-Pit...**

So why doesn't he attack? Kyoya never gives up, no matter what is going on." Madoka noted.

 **With me...**

"Kyoya... you're up to something." I noted as I watched the battle on screen with the rest of the town's people. "You planned this all along."

 **At the tournament...**

"This is the first time I've felt this way sine I left on this journey. Thanks, Tobio. You've given me a decent challenge for the first time in a long while." Kyoya thanked.

"Decent? That's it?" Tobio asked, confused.

"Show me all what you've got." Kyoya ordered.

"Grrrr!" Tobio growled.

"Expose every trick. And then I'll defeat you! I'll crush you! And the only one left standing will be my Leone!"

"Watch what you're say." Tobio warned. "You'll regret it. Special Move! Okay, Capriorn, Lightning Screw Driver!" Capricorn turned into its beast form and charged at Leone and hit the top of it, causing a red ray shoot out of the stadium. "Mission... is compete."

"Is that it?"

"Huh?" He dropped his sucker to the ground.

Capricorn continued attacking the top part of Leone.

"Whoa Leone is still hanging in there!" Blader DJ gasped in amazement.

"What's going on?" Tobio demanded. "I should have had you!"

"I'm not even done." Kyoya replied.

"Huh?" Tobio began to get frightened.

"I'm not done yet. Nion and his Bey spirit and his Pegasus are just not like this."

"Nion? Nion's Bey spirit and his Pegasus?"

Kyoya roared. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" Three tornados formed in the stadium.

"Here it it, folks! It's wild, it's crazy, it's Kyoya's special move!" Blader DJ noted.

The three tornados flew out of the tower. Tobio was shocked by this.

"Don't feel too embarressed. You should feel pretty good that you made me use my... special move like that." Kyoya reminded.

The attack soon stopped and Capricorn landed in front of Tobio. He feel to his knees. "Mission... incomplete."

"The winner is Kyoya!" Blader DJ announced.

Kyoya now had 35200 points.

The crowd cheered for Kyoya.

 **With me...**

"Pushing himself right to the edge." I smiled. "That's Kyoya for ya." I then walked away.

 **At B-Pit...**

"I'm exhausted from just watching." Madoka sighed after sitting back in the chair.

 **In the town where Kyoya was...**

"Let's give it up for the winner of Prince Tower Tournament's final battle, Kyoya!" Blader DJ' voice announced. "If you wanna make it to the Battle Bladers, follow this guy's lead! Go, Battle Bladers!"

 **With Kyoya...**

"That Nion. Is he really that strong, Kyoya?" Tobio asked.

"Oh yeah." Kyoya confirmed about me. "He's strong. Take care." As he walked off. "The battle with you-"

"Hmm?"

"Wasn't too bad." Kyoya finished.

"Huh?" Tobio turned around and looked at Kyoya. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Kyoya stopped in his tracks and looked at Tobio.

"I'll see you again?" Tobio asked as he tossed Kyoya a sucker with green rapper on it and Kyoya caught it.

"Huh?" Kyoya looked at the sucker in his hand.

"I'm going to Battle Bladers too. Just you wait. When I see you there, you better watch your back. Because your Bey's going down!" Tobio warned.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 26**


	27. Episode Twenty Six

TSUBASA FLIES INTO THE DARK

 **At a tournament...**

There were 12 boy Bladers surrounding a stadium at a tournament. The winner would receive 2,000 points in this tournament.

"This Battle Bladers challenge match is coming to an exciting end!" Blader DJ announced. "The Bladers have won so far will Let it Rip all at once!"

"Let it Rip!" The 12 Bladers launched their Beys and the Beys chased after each other. The crowd cheered.

"So who will be the winner of this free for all final battle and walk away with the victory, and 2,000 points?" Blader DJ asked.

"That will be me!" A really big Blader said. "Send them flying, Orso."

The Bey known as Orso sent all the Beys flying.

"He's strong!" One Blader gasped.

"How's he doing that?" The second Blader asked.

Orso sent the Beys flying.

"Check it out! And standing out from the crowd is Kumasukei Kumadae!" Blader DJ announced.

The big Blader known as Kumasukei started laughing. "No one can stop my Rock Orso."

 **At the Dark Nebula base..**

"Amazing! Kumasakei's Rock Orso is scattering the other Beys with incredible force! Can anyone stand between him and the winner circle?" Doji wondered.

Doji were watching the tournament on a screen in his office. "Hm. It doesn't seem that there are any recruits worthy of Dark Nebula at all. Shame."

Yu came in. He turned his attention to the screen. "So, what are you doing, Doji?"

"I am watching a current challenge match. I sent Kumasukei to it to find new recruits. But it seems as if there aren't any." Doji replied.

"I'm bored. Are these tournaments still going on, Doji?" Yu asked in a bored tone. "Come on, let's start Battle Bladers already."

"No, we cannot do that. These tournaments are absolutely necessary so we can gather many more of the strongest Bladers. In order to satisfy L-Drago's Dark Power, we need to find the strongest opponents possible. The stronger the opponents in Battle Bladers are. the happier Ryuga will be. The 50,000 Bey points needed to qualify for the Battle Bladers are proof that they are a worthy opponent for Ryuga. The challenge matches will help draw out the weed out the weaker Bladers so we only end up with the strongest." Doji explained. "You want to see Ryuga defeat strong opponents, don't you?"

"Of course. But I, uhu... Do I really have to wait for a whole three months for the Battle Bladers to start?" Yu began whining. "I'm just tired of waiting."

"All you can do is cross your fingers and hope that an opponent strong enough to satisfy L-Drago appears sooner." Doji replied, holding his glass of orange juice.

"No, that won't work. My fingers hurt, cause I've had them crossed so long." Yu sighed.

 **At the tournament...**

"Hey man." The boy in the middle said.

"Yeah, I got it." The second boy replied.

All of the other Beys, except for one, started to gain up on Orso.

"Huh?" Kumasukei wondered.

"Hey, folks, here's a surprise twist for you! Rock Orso are strong, that the other Bladers have combined efforts to take him out together!" Blader DJ announced.

"No problem. Come at me all together!" Kumasukei said, not bothered with them. "Bear Claw Strike!" Orso started glowing.

Orso knocked all the Beys out of the stadium. Kumasukei started laughing. "Take that!"

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

"This tournament was a waste of time." Yu sighed.

"So it seems." Doji added in agreement.

"What have we here, folks?" Blader DJ asked in surprise.

"Huh?" Yu, and Doji asked in unison.

 **At the tournament...**

"What?!"

The Bladers looked up at the sky. A violet Bey came crashing down, nearly knocking Rock Orso out the stadium.

"What was that?!" Kumasukei gasped.

"Sorry." Came a voice from nowhere.

"Huh?" Kumasukei wondered.

"But you left yourself wide open." The voice, and the Bey, belonged to Tsubasa.

"Amazing! Stopping the powerful Rock Orso in their tracks with its bear like power in one single strike! It's Tsubasa!" Blader DJ announced.

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

Doji was taking an intersest in Tsubasa.

 **At the tournament...**

"Was that you who did this?" Kumasukei demanded.

"That's right. With the help of Earth Eagle." Tsubasa answered. "But you're not much of a challenge. Considering you're a Dark Nebula Blader."

"What?"

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

Doji, and Yu were very vexed by this.

"Wha?" Yu asked.

 **At the tournament...**

"You knew all along I worked for Dark Nebula Organization." Kusamukei noted.

"I'm not playing games. I'll finish this with one attack." Tsubasa replied.

"Don't take me lightly!" Kusamukei warned. "You're just one little bird! I'll swat you down! Orso, Bear Claw Smash!"

Orso charged at Eagle with its special move, but Eagle quickly avoided its attack.

"It disappeared!" Kumasukei gasped.

"Look up." Tsubasa pointed up. Kusamukei looked up at the ceiling and saw Eagle high in the air. "Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle launched itself down to the ground and released a whole ton of energy that knocked Kumasukei back. Kumasukei was still concious. His Bey landed beside him.

"It's over! We have a winner! The champion of this Battle Bladers free for all final battle iiiiiiiiiiis Tsubasa! With Earth Eagle!" Blader DJ announced. The whole crowd cheered for Tsubasa's victory.

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

"He defeated one of our Dark Nebula expert Bladers with such ease." Doji gasped in amzaement. "Interesting. Isn't that wonderful, Yu? I've been waiting for a talent like his to appear for ages and ages."

"You got lucky, Doji." Yu reminded.

"Merci." Doji called to the computer.

"Bonjour. Hello, Master." Merci responded.

"Gather information on him right away. His birth place, his height and weight. Everything down his battle history to his favorite food." Doji ordered.

"Understood, Master." Merci responded.

"More importantly." Yu started. "Hmm? What is it? You get it, right? That he knew all along that Kusamukei were with the Dark Nebula and he came to pic ka fight? A fight with the Dark Nebula? Get it?"

"Yes, of coures I get it." Doji answered.

 **With me...**

"The winner, Tsubasa, will be presented 2,000 Beypoints! Congratulations!" Blader DJ congratulated, on screen.

I was in a city watching the tournament that Tsubasa had just won. I was watching it on a big screen. "Wow! He really is strong!" I complimented, quietly. _"Tsubasa. He's mysterious. And he's hiding an awesome suply of power. The time he battled against me, he was hiding his true strength, too."_

 **Flashback...**

"Tsbuasa. Just who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm a Blader. Just like you, Nion." He answered. "I'm looking forward to meeting you again at another tournament." Then he walked away.

 **End of Flashback...**

"I wonder if we'll meet again at some tournament?" I wondered thoughtfully. "Or if next time well be at Battle Bladers."

"Hey, Nion." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to face three young boys. "What are you just standing there for? You were gonna battle us, remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I quickly apologized.

"Don't get so sure of yourself just 'cause you won some tournaments." The boy in the middle warned. "'Cause I'm no pushover. Got it?"

"The winner will get 50 points. No problem with that, right?" Another boy added.

"50?" I quiestioned.

"Yeah." Another of the boys confirmed.

"That's a lot less than 2,000 points, but..." I thought it over. "I won't hold back either. In any battle, even small ones, I give it my all. I can earn 50 points in one battle. Then if I defeat 10 people, I'll have 500 points. And if I defeat 100, I'll have 5,000."

"And if you defeat 327 people?" The boy in the middle asked.

"Huh? Uhu..." I questioned myself. "Yeah. Anyways, let's go. Let it Rip!"

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

It was night time at the Dark Nebula base and was thundering and lightning.

 **With Doji...**

"Tsubasa. The Bey he uses is Earth Eagle. Defensive with a wide performance tip." Doji noted. "This is all very standard. However..."

"A few weeks ago, he was in a challenge match for the first time and took second place after losing to monsieru, mister Nion. All other information about the background is unknown." Merci said.

"That is unacceptable, Merci. With our Dark Nebula top notch information network, you should be able to gather something more concrete." Doji scolded.

"Forgive me, Master." Merci apologized.

Doji turned to the window and looked out at the dark city. "Who in the world is this character? This Tsubasa?"

 **Outside...**

An Eagle flew by, and soon it was gone, Tsubasa was there. He was suddenly on the rooftop of the Dark Nebula building.

 **With Doji...**

The alarms sounded.

"Hmm? What is it?" Doji asked.

"That is-" Merci began.

 **With Tsubasa...**

Tsubasa was now walking through the halls of the Dark Nebula.

 **With Doji...**

"Tsubasa." Doji noted, seeing his picture on screen. "Oh."

"I will send the Elite Squad at once." Merci offered.

"There is no need for that." Doji declined the offer.

"No?" Merci questioned.

 **With Tsubasa...**

Tsubasa ran through the halls.

Doji's voice: "He's taken the trouble to come here on his own. Let's see what he wants."

Tsubasa now had his back against the wall.

 **With Doji...**

"Or, since he's a bird, let's see how well he flies." Doji decided. The doors opened, and after a few seconds, Tsubasa walked in. "Well, well, well. Welcome. How very kind of you to come all this way to pay us a personal visit, Tsubasa."

"I know you've been sniffing around to find out about me. So I've come to introduce myself." Tsubasa told him.

"Why are you trying to go up against the Dark Nebula Organization?" Doji asked.

"Go up against?" Tsubasa recalled. "The reason I defeated Orso in that tournament was to show my skills."

"Your skills?" Doji quesitoned.

"I want you to buy my skills."

"Huh?"

"For as high a price as possible."

"Buy your skill?" Doji questioned even furrther.

"That's what I said." Tsubasa replied.

Doji laughed. "So that is what you want. You mean you've come here looking for a job, correct? Unfortunately for you, the Dark Nebula Organization is not hiring at the moment."

"After battling Orso, I figured you needed some new talent." Tsubasa noted.

"Huh? This meeting is officially over." Doji told him. "Please use the back exit on your way out, my friend."

"Some Beyblades hide a limitless power, you know." Tsubasa told him.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"It wouldn't be surprising if eventually someone appeared tto disrupt your plans. And with that in mind, isn't it better to have more skilled people`?"

"What is it you're after?" Doji asked.

"I'm a man who's only interested in the power of Beys. The power I'm seeking seems to be here."

"Huh?" Doji asked. _"This guy. Who is he? How much does he know?"_ He thought to himself. "Alright. I will consider hiring you as a member of our Dark Nebula Organization. However, I will test these supposed skills of yours right now."

"Hm."

 **Later on...**

Tsubasa was at the edge of a stadium. Doji, mostly hidden in the shadows, were at the entrance. A platform came up with three Bladers.

"My name is Kumata Kumadae."

"Kumanji, same last name."

And I'm Kumasukei."

"Oh. The one from before." Tsubasa noted.

"We, the three Kumadae brothers, are your opponents." Kumasukei told him. "You won't take me by surprise like at the tournament, buddy."

"If you can't handle these three opponents, then there will be no reason to hire you. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Doji asked.

"Of course not." Tsubasa replied.

The Kumadae brothers jumped down from the platform to the stadium. "It's payback time for what you did to our big bro!"

Doji sat in a special place for observing the stadium. "Merci, prepare to record this."

"Oui, yes, Master." Merci replied.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched their Beys and the three Beys chased after Eagle.

"Here we go, Kumata, Kumanji!" Kusamukei told his brothers.

"On it, big bro!" Kumata and Kumanji replied.

"Check out the power of the three brothers!" Kumasukei warned. The three Beys tried attacking, but none ofthem could even touch Eagle.

"Trying to run, huh?" The Kumadae brothers asked.

"Beyblade isn't simply matter of having more power." Tsubasa explained. "It doesn't matter how many of you are, you know."

"That's bogus!" The three brothers snorted. The three Beys surrounded Eagle.

"Do you like that?" Kumasukei asked.

"Now you can't run!" Kumanji added.

"Heh." Tsubasa didn't care. The three Beys closed in on Eagle, and when they attacked Eagle, they got the damaged and Eagle then got out of the encirclement. Tsubasa slightly glanced at the camara recording his battle. _"Trying to figure out my strength, huh? Good for you. I'll give you something to watch."_

 **With Yu...**

"Hey, loks, that's Tsubasa. Walking right into the Dark Nebula Organization. He's such a cool guy." Yu admitted. He was in a room filled with tons of toys, watching the battle.

 **With Tsubasa...**

The three Beys smashed into Eagle.

"Watch this! The three Kumadae brothers!"

"Special Move! Triple Orso Stab!" The three Beys were pushing very hard against Eagle. "We'll push you right out of the stadium!" They were on the edge, Eagle almost out, when Eagle swung around and pushed the three Orsos out of the stadium. They screamed in shock.

"So you call that to a test of my skills, huh?" Tsubasa wondered.

"What are you guys doing?!" Kumasukei demanded.

"What about you?!" Kumanji yelled.

"What did you say?!"

"It's your fault for having such a big head, bro!" Kumanji added.

The threee brothers then fell through a trapdoor.

"We'll remember this!" Kumasukei echoed.

"Aren't there any better opponents better than them?" Tsubasa asked.

"Huh?" Doji wondered before looking at Tsubasa.

"The one who uses a so-called Dark Move technique. That Ryuga guy, he'd do." Tsubasa told him.

"You know about Ryuga then?" Doji asked, surprised a little.

"You're way too much of a newbie to be bringing up Ryuga's name. Forget him. I'll be your opponent. I was getting antsy just standing here anyway." Yu came out of a trap door.

"Your name is Yu, isn't it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Huh? You know about me?" Yu asked, surprised. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, I do. You're the little boy who won the Survival Battle. And got the WBBA to agree to hold the Battle Bladers tournament. Isn't that right?" Tsubasa asked.

"What?! Little boy?!" Yu demanded.

"Though I hear your Bey skills are, well, pretty good." Tsubasa added.

"Pretty good?! Who are you calling pretty good?! I won against Nion! I beat him! You lost to him remember?!" Yu asked, angrily.

"Well it turns out I didn't reveal anything I've got to Nion. Sooner or later the time to battle him seriously will arrive." Tsubasa added.

"Wha?! Grrrrrrr!" Yu growled.

 _"As it will with ou."_ Tsubasa thought.

"Alright! If you're gonna open your big mouth, you better be ready to back it up! Because my Flame Libra, I'll completely destroy you!" Yu decided angrily, as he held out his left arm, causing his launcher to come out of his sleeve.

"Give it your best shot." Tsubasa called to him.

"Merci. You are continuing to record, right?" Doji asked the computer.

"Oui. Yes, Master. As you commanded." Merci replied.

"It doesn't matter. With this, we'll see Tsubasa's true strength." Doji noted. "How long can he last as Yu's opponent, I wonder?"

"I came to the Dark Nebula Organization because I was invited. I'll show you the difference between me and a guy who came here as a door-to-door sails man." Yu told him.

"Unlike your talent, your mouth is big. little boy!" Tsubasa grinned.

"No way, you called me little boy again!" Yu was angry. "I'm gonna show you which one of us has the tiny talent!"

"Hm."

"Bring it! 3!" Yu aimed with his launcher.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Earth Eagle and Flame Libra, as they attacked each other.

"Alright! Do it!" Yu ordered. Libra and Eagle continued attacking each other. "Ha! You're pretty good."

"So is this all you've got?" Tsubasa asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't hold back." Tsubasa decided. "Give me everything you've got."

"I'll show ya who's holdin' back! Libra, Sonic Buster!" Yu ordered. Libra glowed a bright green and unleashed its attack.

"In a place like this?" Doji asked.

"Begaaaaaaaaaaah!" Merci couldn't say anything.

The stadium then turned into sand.

"I see." Tsubasa noted. "So this is Flame Libra's power."

"What do you think?" Yu asked. "Why don't you quit wasting my time and just get swallowed up by Libra's sand trap."

"Never!" Tsubasa replied. Eagle then charged into the sand part of the stadium and hit Libra.

"Huh?!" Yu gasped in shock.

"Did you enjoy that?" Tsubasa asked as Eagle attacked Libra again.

"What's happening here?!" Doji asked. "Why is Eagle able to move around so much on the sand?"

"Be-be-do Eagle is not moving on the sand, it is gliding above the sandy soil-oil." Merci explained.

"Huh?" Doji looked at the battle. Eagle was still moving fast on the sand. "What?!"

Eagle charged at Libra and attacked again.

"Oh rats! You better not think you're gonna win 'cause of this." Yu told Tsubasa.

"This seems to be all the little wander boy has to offer me." Tsubasa said to Doji.

"You called me little boy again! Stop calling me that! My name is Yu! Get it straight!" Yu yelled angrily. Libra's Inferno Blast shot up at the stadium.

"No! Wait! If you use that technique here..." Doji began. The attack shot through the roof of the building.

Doji had his hands on his ears.

"Alright, let's go! Libra! Inferno Blast!" Yu ordered. The Inferno Blast became so strong, it blew off the roof off of the place. "What do ya think? You don't have an answer to that, do you, little boy? Huh?" Yu looked and saw Tsubasa standing on the now-destoyed ceiling.

"An Eagle fully flies through the sky, and even in a storm, it feels wind we cannot see and using their wings they sorm!" Tsubasa called out. Eagle was then caught up in the Inferno Blast and flew into the sky and charged back down. "Alright, now fly, Eagle!" Eagle continued to charge forward.

"Say what?!" Yu gasped.

"Eagle is using a shock wave, too?!" Doji asked.

"Eagle's wings will ride any wind, and cut through it! This is Eagle's Counter Stance!" Tsubasa called out.

"Eagle's shock wave has cancelled out Libra's shock wave!" Doji gasped.

"My targetted prey can't escape! And now for my special move! Eagle! Stream Slash!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle charged at Libra.

"I won't lose this one! Libra!" Yu called. Libra began to unleash its attack as Eagle attacked the top part of it. "Aah!"

"Ha!"

The battle ended in a bright flash of light. Both Eagle and Libra were seen in the stadium no longer spinning.

"A tie?" Yu gasped.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsubasa asked. "Eagle still hasn't pulled out its true claw, little boy."

"It can't be." Doji gasped. "Are you saying you're still hiding even more power? It started to rain inside the building. Tsubasa jumped down to the floor. "I understand. I accept you as a member of the Dark Nebula Organization."

"Huh?" Yu looked up at Doji.

"Is that what you really wish, Master" Merci asked.

"Yes, Merci. Until we know what his plan is, we need to keep a close eye on him. There's no sense in letting him go with all that power at his dispolse. However, as an exployee, you must obey every order. You will follow the rules of this Organization."

"Not a problem." Tsubasa replied.

"And-" Doji began.

"Hm?"

"Thanks to you, my custom made suit is soaking wet." Doji told him. "I'll be taking the cleaning cost out of your first pay check." Tsubasa then walked away. _"Tsubasa. A curious individual."_

"Grrr!" Yu growled. "What are you talking about it hasn't pulled out its true claws?! I wasn't using my full power either! It won't go like this next time, ya hear?! Did you hear me?!"

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 27**


	28. Episode Twenty Seven

INTRUDERS IN THE CHALLENG MATCH!

 **Doji's office...**

Tsubasa came in Doji's office.

"Oh. I've been waiting for you to arrive, Tsubasa." Doji sat at his desk while holding a small cactus in his hand. Tsubasa walked past Yu. Yu was sitting in a chair on the left side of the room., eating ice-cream. Tsubasa looked at him as he passed by. He walked up to Doji's desk.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me. Do you like catuses?" Doji asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Doji sighed, he sat the cactus on his desk. "I need you to do a little job for me."

"A job?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Yes." Doji confirmed. "Since you've joined the Dark Nebula Organization, I have to get some actual work for you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to spy."

"You want me to spy?" Tsubasa questioned.

"There are those who are while very important to use in achieving our goals could become an obstable. Do you understand?"

"You mean Nion and his friends." Tsubasa realized. What do you guys have to do with us, huh?

"That is correct." Doji confirmed. He then pressed a button, causing the lights in the office to go out, and pictures of me, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, Madoka, Hikaru, and Vitany appeared on screen. "Here are Nion and those we believe are his friends."

"Oh. Hey look, it's Kenchi and Ben Ben." Yu looked at the screen. "Yo-Yo's one of them too, huh?"

"Those are Nion's friends." Doji explained

"Bu-bu-bu-bu bull uppercut!" Benkei ordered on screen.

"Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Hikaru ordered on screen.

"Saggitario, Flame Claw!" Kenta ordered on screen.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya ordered on screen.

"We must constantly be monitering the exten of their power and also their development." Doji explained.

"Understood." Tsubasa replied.

"Well then, please leave immediately along with Yu."

"Hm?" Tsubasa questioned as he looked at Yu. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Hey, come on, that's my line!" Yu retorted. "If you put me in charge: this mission will be completed way faster."

"If that's the case, you should just go. Doesn't really matter to me." Tsubasa told him.

"Now, now, now." Doji raised his hands to calm them. "This is no time for arguing and disagreements. This is strictly for Ryuga's sake."

"Oh, I just melt when you say Ryuga. He's my special hero." Yu sighed dramatically. Then looked at Tsubasa. "Just don't do anything to slow me down, got it?"

"Right back at you." Tsubasa retorted.

 **With Blader DJ...**

"Go, Battle Bladers!" Blader DJ announced. "Many heated battles have already gone down, folks! These Bladers are giving their all! Trying everything to get to the top!" He watched Hikaru, Kyoya, and me battling on the screen. "As always, today I will be bringing you breaking Battle Bladers news, and an update. Right now we have a special guest. One of the hotest Bladers out there, the as yet undefeated N-N-N-NION! Welcome!" The crowd cheered as the lights turned off and there was a white beam of light. The spot light was on... no one? "Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Nion?"

"Hey!" I apeeared on the screen. "Kenta, are you watching!"

 **With Kenta...**

Kenta just about to choke on his hotdog.

 **With me...**

I now stood right in front of the camara. The stage crew and Blader DJ were trying to remove me from the camara. "Hey, Benkei! Everyone, are you watching?!"

 **With Kenta...**

"Aw, man," Kenta was a little disappointed.

 **With me...**

"Nion! Please, sit down." One of the crew members begged.

"You guys are no fun." I told them.

"Hey, man, tick tock, dude." A crew member held up a black timer.

"Okay, I get it!" Blader DJ noted. "We have to get this thing going! Let's get down to the big question: What is the secret to your strength?"

"Hamburgers!" I repled.

"Huh?" Blader DJ questioned.

"Madoka's home made hamburgers are my secret weapon. Hey, Madoka, when I get back, can you whip up some for me?!" I asked as I looked at the camara to Madoka.

 **With Madoka...**

"Oh, Nion, please, you're so embarrasing! I can't take it." Madoka sweat dropped.

 **With me...**

"Especially that one with the three patties and-" They finally got me off and I was flung across the room, that wasn't nice against a lion cub, y'know? Especially a lion prince.

"And that concludes our interview with Nion." Blader DJ announced.

 **With Kenta...**

Kenta sighed in relief.

 **With Madoka...**

Madoka sighed in relief.

"Now for the latest tournament news!" Blader DJ announced on screen of the computer.

 **With Blader DJ...**

"First, in Blim Valley, two challenge matches will be held the same time!" Blader DJ announced. "You can enjoy a battle in the lush green forest. Or take up the challenge along a beautiful river. The choice will be up to you." I came in and took up the same position as Blader DJ. "Up to you!"

 **With Kenta...**

"Alright! Time for me to get back into battle!" He decided as he hopped down from his stool seat. He then pushed the exit doors open. _"And I'll hold nothing back."_ He then took off toward his destination. "Here I go!"

 **At the tournament...**

Kenta was in line for the Riverside battle. There were three gates, and the registration was about a good twenty feet away from each gate, and there were three separate line.

"Those who wish to compete, please choose which stage you would like here. The number of points is the same for both. So please pick the one best's for you." A female voice said.

"Depending on the type of stage, the style for battle will change. If I think about Saggitario's special move, then the water is as good as-" He moved to another line, the mountain line when he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." The person Kenta bumped into apologized.

Kenta looked up to see Vitany. "Vitany?"

"Why, if it isn't Kenta. Long time no see." The Lion Prince Consort greeted.

"So you're going to battle here too, huh?" Kenta asked.

"Yes." Vitany confirmed. "These challenge matches are a chance to earn a lot of points. I figure we would meet at one eventually."

"So which will you choose, Vitany?" Kenta quesitoned. "I think I'm gonna go with the forest."

"Then I'll choose the river." Vitany replied.

"Huh? Wouldn't it be more fun together?" Kenta asked, surprised a little.

"That's true, Kenta." Vitany nodded, "but it's better we're not. We're both trying for the same points."

"Oh, I get it. You're right." Kenta agreed.

"Let's both do our best, okay?" Vitany asked.

"You bet." Kenta agreed with a nod as he and Vitany shook hands.

 **Later...**

An Eagle is seen flying in the sky over the forest.

"Go, go, go, go! Saggitario, Flame Claw!" Kenta ordered. Saggitario knocked the other Bey out of the stadium.

"What a battle! Kenta flies to the second round!" Blader DJ announced.

"Alright!" Kenta jumped in excitement.

At the studio, they were showing Kenta's battle. "What a heated Beyblade battle! In the clenton valley forest bsttle, Kenta and Saggitario are charing toward the top! And he's through the third round as well! Climbing one step closer to victory!" Blader DJ announced.

 **At B-Pit...**

"Kenta's doing really, really well." Madoka smiled.

 **At the studio...**

"From the other side, a great battle is taking place by the river as well! Vitany and Rock Aries are on a winning streak!" Blader DJ announced.

 **With Vitany...**

"Horn Throw Destruction!" Vitany ordered. Aries knocked the opponent Bey out of the stadium.

"Vitany wins yet again!" Blader DJ announced.

Aries returned to Vitany's hand. "Now that went well."

"Vitany wins again!" Blader DJ announced.

 **With Yu and Tsubasa...**

"Kenta and Vitany are extremely powerful! Is there no one who can stop them?" Blader DJ announced.

Tsubasa and Yu walked u to the tournaments.

"It's started." Yu noted. "The tournament atmosphere sure is exciting, don't you think?"

"A forest stage and a river stage, huh? Which do you want?" Tsubasa asked.

"Let me see." Yu said thoughtfully. "I battled Kenchi once before, so I'll take him on." He pointed to the screen on the right with Vitany's picture on it.

"Then I'll go this way." Tsubasa decided. They went to the separate stages.

"Um, excuse me, but entering into the tournament is now close." A women in the sign in booth reminded.

"I know." Tsubasa replied.

"Don't worry about it." Yu added.

 **In the tournament...**

"Go!" A boy ordered his Bey.

"Here in the river battle is the second round of semi finals!" Blader DJ announced. "Vitany is already advanced to the final match! And look at that! He's as cool as cucumber! He looks like a man who is confident that he will win! Good on him!"

"Then battle with me." A voice called.

"Huh?" Vitany and the two boys who were battling each other. A Beyblade knocked the other two Beys battling for the final spot out into the river.

"Huh? What's going on?" Blader DJ asked in a demand tone. "Someone has cut in on the battle! Who in the world is it?"

Yu popped up from behind a rock. "Tada!"

 **At B-Pit...**

"Huh? It's that kid?" Madoka questioned.

 **At the studio...**

"Yay." Yu cheered on the TV screen with two fingers up on both hands.

"Amazing! It's the winner of the Survival Battle, Yu! What is he doing here?" Blader DJ wondered.

 **At the tournament...**

"What is this?" One of the boys demanded. "You can't just jump in when you haven't entered the tournament!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right!" Another boy added with agreement.

Yu jumped down from the rock and onto the ground. "Just get out of the way, will ya?"

"What did you say?" A boy asked.

"Because I just want to battle with him, alright?" Yu looked toward Vitany.

"Huh?" One of the boys asked.

"What do you mean?" Vitany asked confused.

"But that's against the rules, Yu!" Blader DJ scolded. "In this tournament only those who have entered advanced can battle!"

"I don't care about your silly rules. Now get ready, 'cause I'm taking over this stage. The only one allowed to to enter is your Rock Aries, ya got that?" Yu asked.

"What's going on?" Blader DJ asked. "This challenge match has turned into a mess!"

"You'd have more fun too if you battle with me, wouldn't ya?" Yu asked the Prince Consort of Pride Rock. "Come on, let's do it."

"Alright, fine then." Vitany sighed. "I'll battle with you."

"Now you're talkin'." Yu smiled.

"What is going on? Are you okay with this, Vitany?" Blader DJ asked my cubhood friend.

"However," Vitany started thoughtfully, "I will decide where we battle. You seized the stage. But you just don't run the show, got it?"

 **At the studio...**

"Unbelievable!" Blader DJ gasped in shock. "The river battle is a total disaster, folks! Huh?" He looked and saw the crowd cheered. "Um, let's check in on the forest battle, where we already have a decision."

"Yeah, yeah!" Kenta cheered on screen.

"Saggitario and Kenta wins!" Blader DJ cried out in joy. He started crying into his arm. "Well at least that contest is fair! The forest battle is done! Done and done!"

"Kenta, I challenge you." A voice called out.

Blader DJ stopped crying and looked at the screen. "Huh?" Tsubasa was seen on screen standing on a tree branch. "There's a trespasser here too? Are you kidding me?"

"Trespasser?" Tsubasa repeated. "Hey, watch what you call me, okay?" He scolded. "I waited until the battle was over, so how 'bout some props for politeness."

 **With Tsubasa...**

"Kenta, you'll battle with me now, understand?" Tsubasa demanded. He then flipped off the branch.

"Hey, who are you?" Kenta wondered. Tsubasa landed in front of him.

"I'm Tsubasa." He took out his Bey. "And this is Earth Eagle."

"Earth Eagle?" Kenta questioned.

"So are you afraid to battle?" Tsubasa questioned.

"No way!" Kenta replied. "I'm not afraid of you or anyone." He held out his Bey. "I accept."

 **At the TV studio...**

"This can't be happening!" Blader DJ gasped.

 **With Yu and Vitany...**

Yu and Vitany were on rocks in the middle of a river, while there was a stadium in front of them.

"This is the stage you picked?" Yu questioned.

"Yes." Vitany confirmed. "It's the raging rapid stage."

"Ha, ha, ha, I like the nice navy things." Yu smiled.

"If you make a single misstep, your Bey will be swallowed by the rapids and sink to the bottom of the river." Vitany warned. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. This looks really fun." Yu gave a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you're so excited. Let's do it." Vitany got out his launcher.

 **At the studio...**

"Yu and Vitany are preparing for battle!" Blader DJ noted. "This is an unschedualed bonas between two powerful Bladers!"

 **With the battle.**

"Okay, I'm ready to start!" Yu told Vitany as he aimed his launcher.

"Be my **guest."** Vitany aimed with his launcher as well.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Flame Libra and Rock Aries as they clashed fiercely.

"Hey, you're good." Yu admitted.

"So are you!" Vitany complimented.

"Boy oh boy, am I ever gonna have fun!" Yu smiled proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you. I forgot to mention something. You can't use your special move here. Not now." Vitany reminded.

"Huh?"

"I've seen the devastating power of Libra's sand trap in action. So as a Blader it's pretty natural for me to try to avoid it, ya know."

"How are you gonna do that?" Yu questioned.

"Take a good look at the location of our battle." The Prince Consort of Pride Rock answered. "If you turn a rock right in the middle of some rapids into sand, what do you think would happen?"

"Oh." Yu gasped.

"Do you get it?" Vitany asked. "Both Aries and Libra will fall into the river."

"It looks like you has made a big mistake!" Blader DJ noted. "In this stage, Libra cannot use its most powerful weapon! The Sand Trap! How will Libra battle without being able to use its special move?!"

"Jeepers. What will I do?" Yu wondered. Aries and Liba stopped attacking each other.

"Weird." Blader DJ noted. "Both are holding their position without making a move! Without its special move, Libra is hanging back. But why isn't Aries attacking either? I just don't get it."

"It's quite simple, ya know." The Prince Consort of Pride Rock told the audience.

"There's hardly any space." Yu added.

"So if we make a wrong move, we'll end up at the bottom of the river." Vitany said.

"But that's not any fun." Yu whined. "You can't win a battle just by waiting, can you?" Libra charged at Aries.

"What?" Vitany gasped.

 **At B-Pit...**

"Oh no!" Madoka gasped.

 **With the battle...**

"Libra smashes Aries!" Blader DJ announced. "Unless Vitany can but on the brakes, it's over!"

Libra drove Aries to the edge. "Uh-oh, there's nowhere to go go. Goodbye!" Yu told Vitany.

"Perhaps. But you won't win just by attacking me." Vitany reminded. "Eternal Defense Spin Track!"

The Eternal Defense Spin Track made Libra go onto the edge of the stadium. "A good defense is the best offense. Check it out, this is how Aries battles." Vitany said proudly.

"This time Libra is the one up against the wall!" Blader DJ announced.

"But it's too soon for you to think you're gonna win, ya know." Yu told Vitany.

"Huh?"

"Libra!" Yu shouted. Libra, using the Eternal Sharp Performance Tip, raced along the edge of the stadium.

"Whoa!" Blader DJ gasped in amazement. "Libra! What amazing balance! Amazingly Libra is racing around the edge on just a tiny amount of space!"

 **At B-Pit...**

"Oh I see." Madoka noted. "Aries has the Eternal Defense Spin Track. And Libra has the Eternal Sharp Performance Tip."

 **With the battle...**

"Now this battle is getting to be fun!" Yu said.

 **With Doji...**

Doji took a sip of his orange juice. He were watching Yu's battle with Vitany on a huge screen on the wall in Doji's office. Then screen then changed scene. It was now showing Kenta and Tsubasa's battle.

"Things are wild on the forest stage too! Right after winning the event, Saggitario finds itself another tough battle!" Blader DJ said.

 **With Kenta and Tsubasa...**

"Go, go, Saggitario!" Kenta ordered. Saggitario kept trying to attack, but then Eagle disappearing. "Huh?"

 **At B-Pit...**

"Huh?" Madoka gasped.

 **With Kenta and Tsubasa...**

"I've studied all of Saggitario's moves!" Tsubasa reminded.

"Huh?"

"Now it's my turn, Kenta. Here we go, Eagle!" Tsubasa called. Eagle charged at Saggitario and repeatedly attacking.

"Eagle finally make its move! What amazing speed! What amazing power!" Blader DJ gasped in amazement.

Eagle flung Saggitario into the air.

"Hang tight! You can do it, Saggitario!" Kenta called. Saggitario landed back in the stadium.

"Don't get too comfortavle." Tsubasa warned. "The real battle starts now! Eagle! Fly, Eagle!" Eagle launched itself out of the stadium. "Kick off from the ground!" Eagle hit a tree. "Use those wings to soar through the sky!" Eagle dove straight for Saggitario.

"Eagle is diving straight for Saggitario!" Blader DJ gasped.

"Saggitario!" Kenta shouted. From the sky, Eagle repeatedly attacked Saggitario.

"Whoa, check it out! Eagle's attacking in mid-air!" Blader DJ gasped.

"Hang on! Don't quit, Saggitario!" Kenta called.

"Come on, we're not done yet!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle landed on the ground and repeatedly attacked Saggitario, throwing it into the air. Saggitario couldn't hit the ground.

"This is unbelievable!" Blader DJ gasped. "Eagle's attacks won't even allow Saggitario to fall to the ground!"

 **At B-Pit...**

Madoka just looked on at the battle. "Aw."

 **With Kenta and Tsubasa...**

"S-Saggitario!" Kenta was about to cry.

"Should I put you out of your misery, my friend?" Vitany asked. "You know, unlike Libra, Aries can use its special move whenever it wants to. Horn Throw Destruction!"

Aries lowered itself and attacked Libra.

"Ready to go a little dip?" Vitany asked, half-joking.

"Oh. Fine then. I guess I'll use mine too." Yu decided.

"Huh?" Vitany looked in shock.

"Special Move!" Yu started. The water started flying up, and Vitany held his arms in front of his face to keep it from hitting his face.

"Libra, Sonic Wave!" The stadium was slowly turning into sand.

"You're kidding! You're trying to lose?" Vitany gasped in shock.

"That's not my plan, Vitany." Yu replied.

"Then what is?" Vitany started.

"Not telling." Yu interrupted. "Libra can't ever be hurt."

"Areis, retreat for now!" Vitany called out.

Aries went all the way to the edge of the stadium.

"It's no use." Yu reminded. "There's no escape from Libra's sand trap." The whole stadium, up to the very edge ad turned into sand.

"Aries have been driven to the edge of the cliff! What a tight spot this is!" Blader DJ gasped.

"What are you gonna do now?" Yu wondered. "Are you gonna jump in the river, or could you just be swallowed up by Libra's sand trap? What's it gonna be?"

"Libra's super sonic waves are a fearsome thing to see!" Blader DJ noted. "Like the city of Atlantis that sunk into the ocean in a single night, it is only matter of time until the waves wipe out the stage completely!"

"If this keeps up, Libra will sink into the river as well. Is that okay with you?" Vitany asked.

"Whatever, no biggie." Yu replied. More and more of the stadium was being eroded away by the waves.

"I can't take it anymore!" Vitany decided. "All I can do is take my chances and bet it on one more attack. Let's go, Aries."

Aries charged down at Libra, even with all the sand.

Yu laughed. "Here it comes!" Aries crashed into Libra. Libra started glowing and used its special move.

Blader DJ gasped in shock. "The two Beys have crashed!"

"No, no, no, they haven't." Yu said.

"What do ya mean?!" Vitany gasped.

Yu laughed again. "Libra's super sonic waves can push away water. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Even under water, Libra can continue to battle forever and ever." The light disappeared, and Aries were no longer spinning.

"That's not possible!" Vitany gasped.

"Like I said, no biggie." Yu smiled proudly.

"Libra is awesome!" Blader DJ admitted. "Libra has actually held back the flood!"

 **With Doji...**

"Well, Yu, I expected no less." Doji noted. The screen switched to Tsubasa's battle with Kenta.

"Let's get back to the forest battle! Which looks to be one sided!"

 **With Kenta and Tsubasa...**

"Eagle's attacks are leading Saggitario on by a thread!" Blader DJ announced.

"No, Saggitario!" Tears beginning to form in Kenta's eyes. Saggitario was repeatedly struck over and over by Eagle. Kenta looked away, unable to stand the sight before him.

"Don't look away, Kenta." Tsubasa called to him.

"Huh?" Kenta asked.

"Your Bey hasn't given up!" Tsubasa reminded. "But you're ready to turn your back on it?"

Kenta looked at his Bey, and realized Tsubasa was right. _"He's right. I can't run away. The battles are just going to get harder and harder from here on in. Battle Bladers are waiting for me."_ He thought to himself. _"I just have to become strong along with Saggitario."_ Tsubasa looked almost as if he was proud of Kenta. "LET'S DO THIS SAGGITARIO!" Saggitario charged and hid under some logs. _"I'm sure that Eagle is going to come at me head on."_ Eagle flew down at Saggitario. "NOW, SAGGITARIO, FLAME CLAW!" Saggitario came out from under the pile of logs and used its special move.

"That was well played." Tsubasa admitted. "However... METAL WING SMASH!" Eagle crashed into Saggitario from the sky and launched him out of the stadium. Tsubasa summoned Eagle back to his hand.

"What a fantastic battle! Earth Eagle has crushed Flame Saggitario!" Blader DJ announced.

"Ahh!" Kenta cried out.

 **At B-Pit...**

 _"Kenta."_ Madoka thought.

 **With Kenta and Vitany...**

"We both did an outstanding job os losing, huh?" Vitany asked. They were standing outside where the registration was, a litte after sunset.

"Yeah. We both lost big time." Kenta agreed. Well win or lose, Beyblade is about fun.

"Yes we did. I should have learned something when I lost to Nion." Vitany admitted.

"What?"

"I though had a location that was good for me that time too. But I was wrong. I still have a lot to learn."

"Me too." Kenta agreed once more. "Even in the toughest battles, Nion never gives up. He really does lead by example, doesn't he?"

"Nion truly believes in the power of Beyblade, Kenta."

"We should try to follow his lead, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Vitany nodded in understanding. "From now on, it's nothing but training for us. Let's meet again at the Battle Bladers, okay?"

"Great. So it's a deal then." Kenta agreed.

"Good." The two shook hands.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 28**


	29. Episode Twenty Eight

DARK GASHER'S BIG, CRABBY, CRABBY OPERATION

 **With Tetsuya...**

Tetsuya was at tournament, battling opponent.

"Stop!" The boy begged. "Please stop! I have no tears left to cry!" He got to his knees.

"My friend, Taca, said 'Hey, crab.' When the peace... when the last peace of kelp carried away by tide, I too must go. I made a promise, crab. I promised to win. No matter what. So Taca would defeat his illness too."

"What a touching story! Oh Taca!" Blader DJ sobbed, you know he's faking it, right? He and the crowd were all in tears after hearing Tetsuya's story.

"I lose." The boy sobbed.

"And the winner is Tetsuya Waterigani! He kept his promise and win! What a wonderful friend!" Blader DJ sobbed. "The prize 1500 points is yours!"

"Thank you." Tetsuya thanked. "Thank you. Taca the giant spider crab will be happy too, crab." The tearful crowd cheered for Tetsuya.

"Give my best to Taca the giant spider crab. Huh?" Blader DJ cried out in shock.

"Giant spider crab?" The boy added.

"Giant spider crab? Are ypou saying your friend, Taca, is really a crab?" Blader DJ asked in shock.

"Crabby, crab, crab. Did you say selfish? Or shellfish? Ah, it doesn't matter how you win, just as long as you win, crab. Right Md Gasher? Remember it was I who vow revenge on Nion. I, Tetsuya Waterigani. And why I hold a gudge against Nion? I'll tell you why, there lived a family called the Wateriganis."

 **Flashback...**

"I've decided on a name. It's Tetsuya." The father exclaimed.

"Oh look. I think he likes it. Tetsuya, Tetsuya Waterigani." The mother smiled.

Tetsuya: "Those were warm, happy crabby times. But then... something happened. Something terrible. After being betrayed by my best friend, I began to despise all Bladers. And became a crab man. A crab on revenge. One person interfered with my plans, Nion!"

 **End of flashback...**

 _"I'll never forgive you, Nion."_ Tetsuya thought. "I can't stand that guy! I really don't like him at all! He's like sand in your shell, you can't get rid of 'em! Aahh!"

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

"I'm not fond of cactuses. I did like them so much that they're all I can think about at this time. Why is that, do you think? So why do I despise cactuses? Do you want to know the reason for this?" Doji asked.

"No, I don't care." Yu replied. He was sitting in the chair, eating pizza.

"Of course you're curious. Go ahead, ask me." Doji proclaimed.

"No, I said I really don't care." Yu replied.

"Oh, is that so? Well, any way, one day when I woke up in my bed..."

"I'm really bored. So tell me, Doji, where'd Ryuga go?" Yu asked impatiently.

"Ryuga is off in training." Doji replied.

 **With Ryuga...**

Large rocks came rolling down the hills. Ryuga got L-Drago onto his launcher. "Let it Rip!" He launched L-Drago and it speed all around the inside of the mountain, creating a tornado. The tornado has swept up the large rocks causing them to crash into each other and smash to pieces. Ryuga laughed. "That's not enough! Show me more!" The tornado then caused a huge boulder to role down the hill toward Ryuga. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SMASH IT TO PIECES, L-DRAGO!" The dragon form of L-Drago charged at the boulder and went right through it, smashing it to pieces. Ryuga laughed.

 **In Doji's office...**

"Only Ryuga gets to do stuff?!" Yu whined. "That's not fair! I wanna do something fun, too!"

"Something fun, huh? Well... then why don't you go and play?" Doji tossed his orange juice in the air and reached into the collar of his purple suit, pulled something out, and tossed it at Yu and it landed on the pizza he was eating. It was a white card with the symbol of WBBA on the back side of it.

"Huh?" Yu removed the card from his pizza. "You want me to go and play at the Emerald City challenge match?"

"Yes." Doji confirmed. "If there is a good Blader whom we might be able to use, please scout them for me..." He took a sip of his orange juice.

"Goody! We get to play, Libra." Yu cheered as he held out his Bey.

 **At the Emerald City tournament...**

"Crabby." Tetsuya laughed. He was sitting on a bench with three other boys. "Now what move should I use today? Crab. First the 'These sea legs were made for scuddlin move.' Then the 'Hey look at the dreamy girl crab move.' Or the ever popular...huh?" He then noticed Yu. He were eating ice-cream cone. _"He's with the Dark Nebula Organization. I think his name is Yu."_ He thought. He then walked over to Yu like a crab.

"Doji told me to scout some Bladers who me might be able to use. But no one here could play anywhere near my level. What a drag. I'm so bored right now." Yu sighed, disappointed.

 _"Scout? Crab. If I join the Dark Nebula Organization, I bet I'd gain the power I need to defeat Nion."_ Tetsuya thought. Why do people wants to defeat so badly?

"This is boring. I'm going home." Yu sighed as he began to walk away.

"Crab, crabby, crab, crab." Tetsuya silently laughed as he followed Yu.

 **Inside Doji's office...**

"Hmm. Designs to remodel a Bey to increase its power. This is looking good." Doji admitted. He was sitting at his desk looking at Bey parts on his laptop.

"I'm home." Yu called as he entered Doji's office.

"I noticed. That was offley fast my young friend." Doji noted.

"It was really, really boring. There just weren't any good Bladers there at all, you know." Yu sighed disappointed.

"So tell me, who is that person then?" Doji asked, looking behind Yu.

"What? What person?" Yu asked confused. He looked to his left but Tetsuya moved to the right side. Yu then looked to his right side and turned around and looked behind him, but Tetsuya was too fast for him. He was now standing behind him.

"Very funny." Yu said sarcastically, he then turned around, only to see Tetsuya right in front of him.

"Crabby." Tetsuya smiled, scaring Yu.

"Ahh!" Yu screamed.

"Hi." Tetsuya greeted.

"Who the who. When did... I..."

"Crabs are good at scuddling along without being seen. I've been following you since Emerald City, pinchy." Tetsuya explaied, cutting Yu off.

"I thought I smelt something." Yu admitted.

"What is it that you want?" Doji asked, want to get to the point.

"Huh?" Tetsuya rushed over to Doji's desk. "I wanna join the Dark Nebula Organization, crab."

"Crab you say?" Doji questioned.

"Yes, crab. I wanna defeat Nion. It's very, very important." Tetsuya replied.

"Oh. And why is that?"

"I just can't stand him!" Tetsuya replied. "I need to win against Nion! To do that, I have to be stronger! I've got to sharpen my claws! One claw! Two claws! Will you help me do it, Dark Nebula guy, huh? Pretty please." He begged as he put his Bey on Doji's desk. "Give me power."

 _"Hmm. He seems to be quite a waste of time, but... he may be the perfect experiment..."_ Doji admitted in his thoughts. "I will grant you your wish."

"Thank you. Thank you." Tetsuya thanked. "You have my sinsearest crabitude." He bowed down before Doji.

 **In another room.**

Doji, Yu, and Tetsuya were now in another room.

"Whoa, I've never seen this room before." Yu gasped in amazement.

"Very few people have." Doji confirmed.

"What is this place?" Yu questioned.

Doji turned to Tetsuya. "Your Beyblade."

""It won't hurt, will it?" Tetsuya asked.

"Mad Gasher will be fine." Doji assured. They were now all standing next to a machine. Mad Gasher was now on a device that was on a combater belt. The combater belt moved the device inside the machine.

"My baby crab. Oh." Tetsuya was worried.

"Do not worry." Doji reassured. "This is our newly developed Bey modeling system."

"Crabby, wow." Tetsuya cried in awe. "The Dark Nebula Organization sure is... impressive, pinchy."

"It will be finished soon."

The device then came out of the machine on the otherside of the combater belt, with a glowing red Gasher.

"Gasher." Tetsuya gasped in awe.

"Mad Gasher's power has now been increased." Doji told Tetsuya.

"Crabaraba dingbell."

"An attack type Gasher with a twevle inch bladed fusion wheel. Its name is now Dark Gasher." Doji explained.

"Whoa, check it out!" Tetsuya breathed in amazement. "Dark Gasher! It's wonderful, crab. Its shell is all shinny! I like shinny! It's a perfect Bey for me! Thank you very much, crab master! With this brand new Dark Gasher, I will defeat Nion!"

"I'm counting on you." Doji told Tetsuya. "Nion is going to take part in the Mon City challenge match." He got out his iPad and scrolled down to my picture.

"On it." Tetsuya cried out. "As one of the Dark Nebula Organization's senior executive staff, I, Tetsuya Waterigani, your newest member, will æive up to your expectations, my crab master. How do you feel about that? So how do you feel about that?"

"Who said your were senior executive staff?" Doji cried out.

"I'll be scuddling off then." Tetsuya decided before walked off like a crab.

"Good luck, see ya." Yu waved goodbye.

"Hmm. He's a strange person, isn't he?" Doji asked.

"Uh, well, so are you, mister." Yu told Doji.

"That's mister Doji to you." Doji scolded.

 **At the Mon City tournament...**

"The challenge match continue to heeeeeeeeat up as Battle Bladers draws ever closer!" Blader DJ announced. "Get ready, Bladers! Get ready Bladers! Star spinning! Start spinning to earn those points!"

"Benkei." I offered a hand to my friend.

"Nion." Benkei took the hand and shook.

"You seems to be doing pretty well, buddy." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm doing just great." Benkei replied. "So how are you doing, Nion?"

"Pegasus and I are cleaning up, big time." I replied with a smile as I held out my Bey.

"Then get ready to meet me in the final." Benkei held out his Bey.

"Okay." I promised. "See ya in the final battle."

"Crabby." Came a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

"I know that crabby cackle!" Benkei added.

"Tetsuya Waterigani?" I asked.

"Crabby, crabby, crabby." Tetsuya ran up to us. "Nini! Oh Benny!"

"Nini?" Benkei repeated.

"Benny?" I reapeted, equally confused.

"Huh?" We looked at Tetsuya again.

"Crabby, crabby, crabby." Tetsuya smiled at us. "Nini, Benny. Let's aim for the Battle Bladers and do our best. Huh? Go team."

"And you are?" Benkei asked.

"You are Tetsuya." I added.

"Yeah, that's my name." Tetsuya confirmed. "Don't crab it out."

"You just seem really different." Benkei noted.

"Like, nice." I added.

"Like the breeze blowing through a summer medow, I loved land crab. I've turned over a new shell with this." Tetsuya held out his Bey. "It's my Dark Gasher."

"Dark Gasher?" I questioned.

"Did you remodel it?" Benkei asked.

"A fusion wheel with only twevle blades." Tetsuya explained. "That's what it is, pretty nice, right?"

"Attention, everyone." Blader DJ called out, "the challenge match is beginning. Is everyone ready?"

"Well ta-da for now. I swear to fight fair and square, okay?" Tetsuya asked. "Crab's honor." He walked off.

Benkei looked at me. "Well ya know, Nion, his new Bey is new. So maybe he has a new attitude as well."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You play with that crab, you get pinched."

 **With the battle...**

"Hot, hot, hot! Super heated battles are happening now!" Blader DJ announced. "It's one fierce match after another! These are big, bad Beybattles! Speaking of which, it's time for the second round of the semi finals! B-B-B-Benkei vs. Tetsuya Waterigani! Let's find out which one will face Nion! Who has already advanced to the final battle!"

 _"It doesn't matter if he has a new Bey or a different shape shell. A crab is still a crab. He's no match for me."_ Benkei thought.

"Benny. Don't be too mean to me, okay?" Tetsuya called.

"B-Bull. This is just too weird." Benkei sweat dropped.

"Okay, everyone, here we go! 3!" Blader DJ counted.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Benkei and Tetsuya launched Dark Bull and Dark Gasher.

"Wow! Dark Bull and Dark Gasher blast through the stadium!" Blader DJ gasped.

"I'll finish this with one attack!" Benkei decided. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-bull!" Bull charged at Gasher and attacked it, but it did no damage. "What?! Bull's attack didn't do anything!"

"My Gasher has increased in power." Tetsuya explained. "With this fusion wheel, it's like a crab shell that has become extra thick."

Benkei growled. "It definitely has gotten stronger!"

"Both Beys clash head on! A battle for the ages!" Blader DJ announced.

"Tetsuya is actually battling by the official rules." I noted, as I looked on the battle.

"You're pretty good." Benkei admitted. "You've moved up the food chain."

"Eh-he." Tetsuya smirked to himself.

"But I'm still gonna win, hear me?" Benkei called to Tetsuya. "Bu-bu-bu-bull! Special Move! Dark Bull Redhorn Uppercut!" Dark Bull charged at Gasher and hit it head on.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tetsuya screamed. _"Even if my power has increased, I can't keep taking Bull's attacks, crab."_ He thought. "Operation O, initiate!"

"Here I come, Tetsuya!" Benkei warned. "Again! Ready? Huh?"

"Boo-hoo-hoo. You're such a mean man!" Tetsuya cired as he fell to his knees. Another one of your tricks?

"Huh?" Benkei cried out. Dark Bull slowed down its speed.

"Is bullying your best friend fun for you, Benny? Is that what makes you happy?" Tetsuya cried. "I was long ago betrayed and hurt my best friend. Since then, I've been living with that pain in my heart. When I became best friends with you, Benny, the scare on my heart finally began to heal. But I guess you're gonna hurt me too, Benny."

"No, no, no, no, I won't, but..."

"It's fine. Strike me down." Tetsuya told him, cutting Benkei off.

"What are you talkin' about?" Benkei asked.

"If that makes you happy, Benny, then I'll be gladly be defeated."

"Wait a minute." Benkei cried out. "What should I do? I'm so confused! I just don't understand!"

"There's an opening. There's an opening. Friends should battle with all their strength, don't you think? Crabby, crab. Dark Gasher, let's show him our power." Tetsuya ordered.

"What?" Benkei gasped. Knew it was one of his fooled tricks.

"Get ready for it." Tetsuya warned. "Here it comes. New Special Move: Six Crab Shake!" Gasher's spin track then moved up an inch.

"That's one big..."

"Whoa!" Blader DJ gasped. "Dark Bull's attacked by Dark Gasher! It's as if six giant spider crabs were wilding their tall measure!"

"Oh no! Bull!" Benkei cried out. Gasher attacked Bull until it stopped spinning. "Bull!"

"We have a winner!" Blader DJ announced. "The one moving on to the final batlte is Tetsuya Waterigani!"

"That was a good battle... Benny." Tetsuya thanked. "Crabby." He walked away.

Benkei now was on his knees. "No way! He fooled me!" You only noticed by now, really, Benkei?

Tetsuya laughed. "Choke another one up for the crabby side. By acting like a changed guy, I can trick my enemies into believing we are best friends. When I'm in a pench, I use operation O to confuse my opponent and attack in that opening. A huge success as expected for me, Tetsuya Waterigani." He told himself. _"Actually, I was planning to use operation O in my battle with Nion, crab. Ah, well, I'll just think of this battle as rehersal, crab."_

 _"His defense power and attack power have increased."_ I thought in order to warn myself. _"And on top of that, his ability to play mind games has improved too. Gotta stay sharp."_

 **Later...**

"THE FINAL BATTLE! NION VS TETSUYA!" Blader DJ yelled.

"Let's have a good battle, right, Nini?" Tetsuya called to me.

"Yeah. That's all I ask for." I agreed.

 _"Nion. Don't let your guard down. He is one sneaky crab."_ Benkei thought as he watched me and Tetsuya from the stands. Don't worry, I won't lose easily.

"Now to reveal the setting! For the final battle! The extreme Bey stadium!" Blader DJ announced. "The spinning disc in the center will make the Beyblades move in surprising ways! Making the battle even more challenging! And take note on an incredibly high wall!"

"It'll be almost impossible to get a stadium out." Benkei noted.

"This is a charming stadium, don't you think, Nini?" Tetsuya asked.

"I guess." I replied.

"Hang on, 'cause here we go! 3!" Blader DJ counted.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Tetsuya and I launched Storm Pegasus and Dark Gasher.

"Let's just warm up slowly. Huh?" Tetsuya began, then gasped as he looked at the stadium and saw that the disc was making Pegasus go in circles Pegasus hit Gasher.

"Pegasus attacks!" Blader DJ cried out. "Using the spinning stadium to its advantage!" Pegasus then went after Gasher and attacks it. "It's a wave of repeating attacks!" Pegasus sent Gasher flying.

"This is bad." Tetsuya gasped in shock. "It's time for an Operation O. Yes, the O in operation I stands for 'O please fall for my tricky tears, Nini, what are you doing to your best friend'?"

"It wouldn't matter if you were my best friend or not, besides you're not." I replied.

"Huh?"

"You have to put all you have into the battle! Isn't that what you said?" I recalled.

"Huh?" Tetsuya gasped. "Scuddling away!" Pegasus chased Gasher into the circling disc and attacked it.

"Ooo boy! There's nowhere to run! Not in the extreme Bey stadium!" Blader DJ gasped in amazement.

"Need another trick." Tetsuya decided. "What's that, crabby?" He pointed to his right.

"Pegasus, attack!" I ordered. You're not getting me this time, Tetsuya.

"It's a Crabasarus Rex, look, please." Tetsuya begged. Pegasus attacked Gasher. "Once a crab a time, there was..."

"Let's go!" I ordered, interrupting Tetsuya. Pegasus hit Gasher.

"He's not listening!" Tetsuya gasped in shock, of course not, you're not getting me this time, pal. "I'll have to use my new special move! Get ready for it, crab. Six Crab Shape!" Gasher charged at Pegasus.

"I already saw that move. When you battled Benkei." I called out.

"Huh?"

"Right? So I know Dark Gasher's weakness. When it raises its pincers, its underside in completely exposed. You're toast." I warned as Pegasus hit the underside of Dark Gasher, sending it flying.

"Nice move, Nion!" Bladr DJ commented. "But with a tall wall here, it's hard to knock a Bey over it, that's for sure!"

"Then we'll just go through it!" I decided. Pegasus got on the circling disc and circled around it speedily. Pegasus then charged at Gasher and hit it, sending it flying straight through the wall, leaving a hole in its place.

"Oh no! Shell shocked!" Tetsuya gasped.

"It's all over! The winner is NION!" Blader DJ announced.

"Crabby, crabby. Crabby, crabby. Crab, crab, crab, crab, crab, crab, crab. I can't believe it. With Dark Gasher's strength and my gifted performance, I became over confident, crab." Tetsuya cried.

"Way to go, Nion." Benkei cheered.

"That was a good battle, wasn't it, Tetsuya?" I called to him.

"Craba what?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'll remember this, crab. I'll become even stronger and get my revenge. Mark my shell. He who suddles away today lives to pinch another day." Tetsuya scuddled off.

"But I mean it. It really was a good battle." I called after him. "You've gotten better, Tetsuya."

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

"Hmm. Excellent. Hahahaha." Doji laughed at Dark Gasher' data on his laptop.

"Is that the remodel Gasher's data?" Yu asked as he appeared behind Doji's chair.

"Yes it is." Doji confirmed. "This is looking good. The numbers are impressive. It looks like we will be able to make good use of this Bey remodel system."

 **With Tetsuya...**

Tetsuya was standing on the beach watching the sunset. "I am so confused crab. Even though I lost, even though Nion' pounded me flat, for some reason, I feel like a new crab. A brand new crab. A crab on destiny."

 **In Doji's office...**

"Why do I despise cactuses? I still haven't told you the story." Doji noted.

"That's cause I really don't want to hear it." Yu sighed. He were eating ice-cream cnes.

Doji touched the cactuse with his finger. "Ow! Cactuses have needles, you see. You can't hug them. Ugh! I can't stand those cactuses! Waah!"

 **With Tetsuya...**

"So I lost to Nion again. But you love me. Right, Gasher?" Tetsuya held up his Bey. He looked and saw a smiley face on Dark Gasher. "Okay, time to get back to the Dark Nebula Organization. Being a senior executive staff is a tough crab... I mean, job."

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 29**


	30. Episode Twenty Nine

KENTA AND SORA

 **With Blader DJ...**

The symbol of WBBA appeared on a screen. "Hey, hey, hey! Spinner the winners! We're just jets away from Battle Bladers and you can seethe place is jumping! Challenge matches are heating up more and more everyday! Today we're shinning the spotlight on someone who has earning points nonstop! His name is Kenta! He may have a small body, but this kid's got a big heart! One attack from his Saggitario's Flame Claw can shoot anyone down!" Blader DJ announced on the screen as they showed all of Kenta's battles. The scene then changed. It now showed Kenta sitting down on a bench with Blader DJ knelt down in front of him, holding a microphone.

"What is Beyblade to me? Hmm..." Kenta thought for a moment, "...let me think... it's about friendship. You know, being with friends. Yeah, the friend thing. If I go to Battle Bladers, I can see my friends. And in order to get to that high level and battle my friends, and test these bonds, I've gotta keep winning." He said in a interview with Blader DJ.

 **At a tournament...**

The crowd in the stands were all cheering. "We're ready for our next battle here at the beach arena! And the next Blader to enter is... Kenta!" Blader DJ announced on screen. Kenta had walked into the arena and the crowd cheered.

 **In the stands...**

"Hey, we've been waiting for ya!" A boy called out.

"Hey, I saw ya on TV! You look smaller in real life!" Another boy added.

"He's so cute!" A girl added.

 **With Kenta...**

Kenta laughed nervously.

"Right now, Kenta is a crowd favorite! But we'll see how long that last! The other competitors won't be defeated so easily! Who will it be that wins this challenge match and moves one step closer to Battle Bladers?" Blader DJ announced.

"Hm." The boy that was Kenta's opponent stood still. The two stood in front of a stadium.

"Begin the battle!" Blader DJ yelled.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Kenta and the other boy launched their Beys into the stadium and attacked each other. The crowd cheered.

 **Outside the arena...**

Outside the arena was a teenage boy. "Hm." He then entered the arena.

 **With Kenta...**

Saggitario sent the opponent Bey flying out of the stadium with its specil move.

"There you have it!" Blader DJ announced. Saggitario returned to Kenta's hand. "Kenta will move on to the third round!" The crowd cheered. "It's an exciting match up as Kenta joins his competitors! This battle of the third round will be Kenta Yumiya vs. Tetsuya Okay!"

 **With the boy...**

The boy down the halls of the arena. As he did, he could hear the crowd's loud cheers.

 **With Kenta...**

"Kenta's been through the first and second rounds with absolutely no problems!" Blader DJ announced. "But, can he do the same here and possibly move to the semi finals?"

 _"Just wait, Nion. I'll catch up to you soon."_ Kenta thought. Then I'll be waiting for you.

 **With the boy...**

As the boy continued walking down the hall, he came across two men guarding the double doors. They were security guards.

"Hm?" One of the guard saw the boy.

"Hey you. Stop there." The second guard warned. "This entrance is for competitors only. You go it?"

"If you wanna watch the battle, go around the stands." The first guard added.

The boy aimed his launcher. "Out of my way." He threatened.

 **With Kenta...**

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it..." Kenta was cut off by an explosion behind him. He turned around to see where the explosion came. "Huh?"

The same boy from earlier walked into the arena. "Wow. You look like you're having fun there. Bet it would be more fun if you battled with me." He held out his Bey.

"WHAT!?" Blader DJ gasped in shock. "An intruder has walked right into the battle area! The tournament has already started! A new competitor can't join half way through!"

"Th-th-that's right!" Kenta agreed with Blader DJ's statement. "Everyone here has worked hard to make it this far! So if you wanna battle in a tournament, go back to first round, why don't ya?"

"Hm. No way, that's no fun at all." The boy disagreed. "I wanna battle with strong opponents. Are you stronger than you look, kid?"

"Huh? Wha? Me?" Kenta questioned. He then looked and saw the crowd talking about how strong he was.

"Hey, Kenta. Get rid of this guy and get back to the battle! Come on, you can do it!" A boy cheered.

"We're counting on you!" Another boy added.

"Okay then, you'll do. I, Nion's number one apprentice, Sora, will be your next opponent." Sora declared; He has red/amber eyes with blond/brown hair that spikes above his head and drapes behind it. He wears a white sleeveless jacket and red/blue pants. He also uses brown fingerless gloves as part of his Blader Gear. He has a gold belt.

"Huh? Nion's what?" Kenta asked shocked.

As Sora took his spot the crowd was confused by this. He then ran up to Tetsuya. "Hey, move it!"

"Oh, okay." Tetsuya backed away, allowing Sora to take his spot.

"Here we go. 3! 2! 1!" Sora jumped in mid air.

"Huh?" Kenta questioned.

"Let it Rip!" Sora launched his Bey in mid air. Kenta launched his Bey into the stadium and Sora's Bey landed into the stadium and bounced around in the stadium.

"In the history of Beyblade competitions, I've never seen a launch like that before! Talk about speed!" Blader DJ gasped.

"Ah, man." A boy gasped.

"That is no ordinary guy, you know." Another boy added in the stands.

"I don't know what this guy is up to. His Bey is an attack type I've never seen before. It'll be tricky to go for an attac.k,Saggitario, you''ve gotta be careful." Kenta said.

"Check it out! Whip up those rule books 'cause this unplanned battle has beguns! Saggitario is holding its ground in the center of ths stadium! Is he planning to drag out the battle while watching the opponent's moves?" Blader DJ wondered.

"If you think I'm going along with that, guess again!" Sora called out. "The real fun of Beyblade is having speed too fast for the eye to catch! An attack so fierce, it seems like its on fire! Finish this with one hit, Cyber!" He called. Cyber hit Saggitario and flew up into the sky. "Okay, get ready for it! Special Move: Cyber Starblast Attack!"

The crowd was shocked by this.

"What's this?" Blader DJ gasped.

"Cyber, Starblast Attack?!" Kenta recalled. "The same move as Nion!"

"Hmm. I am Nion's 1# apprentice. I can do any and all of Nion's moves!" Sora smirked.

"But that's not fair!" Kenta recalled. He and the whole crowd looked up in the sky and waited for the attack to happen. But it never did.

"Where did it go?" Blader DJ wondered.

"Huh?" Kenta asked.

"Double 'huh.' Huh?" Blader DJ added. Cyber then landed on the floor next to Blader DJ, no longer spinning. "Ooo. Eh... ladies and gentlemen, looks like it's a stadium out."

"Ah man, it jumped too far." Sora complained.

The whole crowd was laughing at this.

"What a sap!" A boy laughed.

"So is the real fun of Beyblade self-defeat with a stadium out?" Another boy added.

"Hey, can it! Zip it, will ya! Come on. Why did this happen?" Sora complained.

"Anyway," Blader DJ announced, "the winner of this extra unexpected match is Kenta!"

"Ha. Fine then, whatever." Sora sighed depressed. He then picked Cyber up. "Hey, ya know what?"

"Huh?" Kenta wondered.

"Next time we meet, it'll be a lot different! Remember that!" Sora then ran to leave. "Move it!" He said as he ran past Tetsuya by pushing him out of the way.

"Hold on, wait." Kenta started.

Meanwhile, Blader DJ was in tears from laughing so hard, but he managed to pull it together. "I'm okay. So that ends out entertainment portion of the tournament! Now for some real battling with Kenta and Tetsuya!"

 _"His Cyber Starblast Attack was just for show."_ Kenta thought. _"Nion's move isn't something that just anyone can easily copy. But that physical strength. It's unbelievable. Sora. Is he really Nion's number 1# appentice? I don't know what to believe anymore."_

 **On the beach...**

"Come on!" Sora ordered. Cyber hit a rock. "Do it right this time! Cyber Starblast Attack!" Cyber landed in the sand. "Ah, man! Ahh! Epic fail!" He complained as he heard someone coming up behind him. "Hmm?" He turned around and saw that it was Kenta, who was out of breath from running so much.

"I finally found you." Kenta panted.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Are you here to laugh at me?"

"No, I'm..."

"You can if you want to." Sora walked over to his Bey and picked it up. He then got it onto his launcher. "Laugh now, but once I master this Starblast Attack, it won't be funny." He jumped in midair and launched Cyber. It hit a rock and landed in the sand in front of Kenta. He looked and saw Cyber in the sand. "Ahh! Ah, man! Why can't I ever get it right?"

Kenta walked over to Cyber and picked it up. "About that. That move. When did you learn it?" He walked over to Sora and handed his Bey back.

"Learn it?" Sora recalled. "I didn't learn the special move."

"Huh? But you said you're Nion's number one apprentice." Kenta recalled.

"Yeah, but that's something I decided for myself on my own." Sora replied.

"Huh?" Kenta asked, all confused.

"It all happened when Nion came to my town to compete in a tournament. The first time I saw Nion's special move, I was blown away." Sora thought back.

 **Flashback...**

"Go! Special move: Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" I ordered. Pegasus charged down from the sky and attacked the top of the opponent Bey, causing it to stop spinning.

"No way!" Sora gasped while standing up in the stads. Pegasus returned to my hand. "Wow, huh?" Sora saw I looked at him.

"That time, Nion looked right at me. Of all spectators still in the stands, he looked only at me."

 **End of flashback...**

"Even without saying it, I got what Nion was thinking 'Hey kid, I noticed that you love Beyblade. Work as hard to be as strong as me. From today, you are my number one apprentice.' That's right. That's what Nion's eyes told me the other day." Sora explained.

"So he didn't actually say it." Kenta shrugged.

"No." Sora confirmed. "Anyway, he saw that potential in me and so I must live up to it. I can't let him down. When he looked at me, I decided at that moment to become a cool strong Blader like Nion. Yes I did."

"Aah."

 **Flashback...**

"Yes it does. Because a Beyblade attacks you here." I explained.

 **End of flashback...**

"Well go for it then. So as long as you believe in your Bey and your own power, you can do it someday. Because Beyblade hits with the heart." Kenta smiled.

"The heart?" Sora questioned.

"When I first met Nion, he taught me the very thing."

"Nion taught you?" Sora asked, anxious. "So what you're telling me is that you know Nion?"

"Hm-hm. Yeah, we're friends." Kenta confirmed with a nod.

"What? What's that?!" Sora gasped. "You're friends with Nion? Huh?"

 **Later...**

"But, let me talk on and on and on." Sora said. He and Kenta were now traveling together. "If you're Nion's friend, why didn't you say that from the beginning, ya goofball?" He put Kenta in the head lock.

Kenta managed to free himself from the head lock. "No...no...no reason."

"Well, that's from. From now on you and I are friends too." Sora declared. "Glad to know ya, Kenta." He offered a hand shake.

"Hm. Me too. Mr. Sora." Kenta shook hands.

"That's too formal. Just call me Sora. Okay? Got it?"

"Okay." Kenta agreed. Sora had hit him on the back so hard, that it nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Kenta and Sora traveled towns together. Kenta had to carry a sleeping Sora on his back somewhere along the way. They arrived at the outskirts of another beautiful town. They also went into Beyblade building. Sora tried challenge one Blader but Kenta stopped him from doing so. While they were there, Kenta and Sora Beybattled beach other. Sora lost of course and Kenta won. When they were eating, Sora starting choking on his hot dog and Kenta offered him a dink. But thankfully it past. Sora and Kenta laughed at this.

 **Later that night...**

That night, Sora was training with his Bey. "Go! Cyber Starblast Attack!" Cyber flew into the sky, but it just ended up fall back down to the ground. "Aww. I failed again. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." He ran over to his Bey.

"Well at least you're not giving up. It's good you're working so hard, but shouldn't you take a break?" Kenta suggested, who was sitting on a bench.

Sora picked up his Bey. "I vowed to become a Blader like Nion as soon as possible, Kenta. I just don't have time to rest."

"That may be true, Sora. But..."

"It has to work. Let it Rip!" Sora launched his Bey, interrupting Kenta. Cyber flew into the sky.

"But you..." Kenta began. Cyber fell to the ground again and stopped at Kenta's feet. "Huh?"

"Woops. Sorry, Kenta. Can you pick Cyber up for me?" Sora offered.

"Sure thing." Kenta replied as he picked up Sora's Bey and looked at it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sora asked. "Just give it to me already."

"You know, Sora. I'm wondering becoming a Blader like Nion means being to use the exact same move as him." Kenta lectured.

"Are you saying it isn't?" Sora asked. He took Cyber back from Kenta.

"Watch this." Kenta got out his launcher and put his Bey on it. "Let it Rip!" He launched his Bey. "Go, go, go, special move: Saggitario, Flame Claw!" Saggitario charged at a large rock and went right through it.

"That's awesome!" Sora cheered. "Is that your special move, Kenta?"

"Yeah it is." Kenta confirmed. "My Saggitario has its own way of battling." Saggitario returned to his hand. "So don't you think that Cyber has a style of battling that only Cyber can do?"

"But isn't Cyber like Pegasus?" Sora asked. There's a little differences, Sora.

"Hm-hm. Yeah. It's true that Cyber is an attack type like Pegasus." Kenta nodded. "But that doesn't mean that everything about it is identical. Also Nion's power and your power are different, right?"

"I guess." Sora shrugged.

"Then Sora, I think the best thing to do is to create an original move just for Cyber." Kenta suggested. "You won't have to catch up to Nion just by copying him then."

"But isn't it really hard to create a totally original move?" Sora wondered.

"It's not easy." Kenta confirmed. "But I was able to make one, so you should be able to as well. Sora, put all your heart into yout Bey snd attack."

"Put my heart into my Bey." Sora looked at Cyber.

"Yeah." Kenta nodded. "That's something Nion said to me as well. See, Sora? Take a look into the sky."

"Huh?" Sora looked into the night sky with Kenta.

 **Flashback...**

"A Beyblade's true strength has nothing to do with attack or stamina. It attacks using the feelings of the Blader who's connected to it. As if all the power in the cosmos was being poured into it. You must put your heat, as big as the starry sky, into it." I explained.

 **End of flashback...**

"A heart as big as the starry sky into it." Sora still looked at the sky.

 **The next day at a tournament...**

The crowd was cheering inside an arena that the WBBA was hosting a tournament in.

"Go Battle Bladers competitors!" Blader DJ announced. "The challenge matches continue to be fierce! Today we are coming to you live from Sadoriyama arena! The rules are simple: Clear the obsticals you see before your Bey technique! The first to reach the flag at the top of the waterfalls wins! The winner will get a whoping 500 points! Oh yeah!"

"Alright! I'm gonna do this!" A boy declared.

"Those 500 points are mine!" Another boy added.

"What? This match isn't a battle?" Sora asked.

"Looks like it." Kenta replied.

"That's great." Sora sighed. "We came all the way here to try our skills in a challenge match, but we can't even battle. What a drag."

"We might as well compete since we came all this way." Kenta suggested. "Maybe by using Cyber in a different way than usual, you'll be able to find a new move for him, Cyber." He got out his launcher.

"Something only Cyber can do. Hmm." Sora recalled thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's begin the spin! 3!" Blader DJ counted down.

"2!"

"1!"

"Cyber's move. Something only Cyber can do. Hmm." Sora was in complete his thoughts that he didn't hear the counts.

"Rip!" Everyone launched their Beys.

"Sora!" Kenta called.

"Oh. Oh no!" Sora panicked as he reached for his launcher.

"Check it!" Blader DJ noted. "This time Sora has formally entered the tournament! But is this guy already too late to start? Uh-oh!"

All of the other Blader's Beys were going through a bunch of orange street cones.

"Chase after then, Cyber." Sora launched his Bey. Cyber knocked over all the cones as it sped right through them.

"Oh boy! Sora's Cyber isn't dodging the pilons! With amazing power, it's actually kicking the cones out of the way!" Blader DJ gasped in awe.

"No way! Is that allowed?!" One of the three boys asked.

"I can't help it if you guys take to long." Sora called.

"In a way, this is Cyber's own style of battling... I guess." Kenta added. Saggitario and the other Beys made their way through the cones wwithout knocking them all over. Cyber, however, just knocked the cones out of the way. Saggitario was headed for a brigde. "Saggitraio!" Saggitario went up on the bridge and crossed it with the other Beys crossing from behind.

"Get out of the way!" Sora warned. Cyber knocked over several more cones and speedly crossed the bridge while destroying it at the same time. It then knocked three Beys out of the way.

"Just stop it!" A boy whined

"My-my-my Bey!" Another boy added.

"Whip out!" Another boy added.

Cyber then caught up with Saggitario.

"I've got you! Kenta, your Saggitario is next." Sora warned.

"Huh?" Kenta asked. Cyber began to catch up to Saggitario even more. "Saggitario!" Saggitario moved to the edge ofthe bridge and Cyber crossed the rest of the way.

"You dodged trouble that time. Ah?" Sora noted. He and Kenta looked and saw Cyber make it across the rest of the bridge. It then started bouncing off a bunch of hills.

"Cyber impressively ralled all of its strength!" Blader DJ announced. "But was it too much power making it lose complete control?"

"Now, Saggitario!" Kenta called. Saggitario was making its way through the tall hills.

"Saggitario uses the chance to close the gap!" Blader DJ noted. "It has regained the lead from Cyber!"

"As good as always!" Sora noted. _"Kenta knows all about Saggitario's abilities. But I on the other hand..."_

"Okay, if someone climbs the final bearier, the waterfall, they will be the winner!" Blader DJ announced.

 _"If Cyber catches up, it'll be the end."_ Kenta thought. "Okay. Saggitario!" Saggitario made its way out of the hills and charged at the waterfall. "You can do it, Saggitario!" Saggitario began racing up the waterfall.

"Come on! You can't lose, Cyber!" Sora ordered. Cyber hopped off the top one of the hills and charged at the waterfall. Cyber then started racing up the waterfall with Saggitario. "Alright! Pass 'em!"

"Hang in there, Saggitario! Huh?" Kenta said. A long log then came down from the waterfall. Kenta and Sora were shocked by this. "Ahh! Saggitraio, Flame Claw!" Saggitario used its special move to sotp the log in its tracks. "Push it back up!" Saggitario tried to push the log back up the waterfall, but its efforts were in vain. "Grr! Saggitario! Huh?" He looked and saw Cyber was helping Saggitario push the log back up.

"WOW! Cyber is actually attacking the log!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

"Alright! Cyber! Give it your all!" Sora ordered.

"You're on it, Saggitario!" Kenta added.

Cyber and Saggitario began pushing the log back up the waterfall.

"Look at this! Saggitario and Cyber are combining their power to push the log!" Blader DJ exlaimed.

Another log came down from the top of the waterfall.

"Huh?" Kenta and Sora was shocked.

The log then landed on top of the other log.

"Oh boy! They're in serious trouble now!" Blader DJ noted

"Oh no." Kenta gasped.

 _"I don't know what to do."_ Sora thought.

 **Flashback...**

"You won't have to catch up to Nion just by copying him." Kenta lectured.

 **End of flashback...**

Sora then thought something Kenta said last night.

 **Flashback...**

"Don't you think Cyber has a style of battling that only Cyber can do?"

 **End of flashback...**

 _"Okay. But... how?"_ Sora asked in his thoughts.

Me: "It attacks with the feeling of the Blader who is connected with it. As if all power in the universe is being poured into it."

"That's it! I have to hurry and catch up to Nion to surpass him! I don't have time to waste here in this place! Not at all! Go, Cyber!" Sora ordered as his eyes turned red. There was also a glowing red light around him. A light then shot out of Cyber. "Special Move: Avalanche Move!" The light then shot up into the sky.

"What? What is that?" Blader DJ exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kenta asked. The light formed a tall cross in the sky and it disappeared. "That's amazing. Huh?" he saw Sora glowing red. His eyes were red too.

"Pretty exciting, Bladers! Will this new move hand Sora the win?" Blader DJ wondered.

"Uh, hello!" A voice came.

"Wait! Huh?" Blader DJ wondered.

"It's not coming back?" Another boy added.

"Just how far did it go?" Another boy wondered.

Cyber then landed on the floor, no longer spinning.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Cyber.

 **Outside the arena...**

Outside the arens, Kenta now had 24000 points. "Sorry about that. It looks like I kinda of won."

"Ahh!" Sora yelled in frustration. "If I had figured out the landing! I'm not just getting it! Ahh!"

"You jsut gave it too much power in the end." Kenta noted. "If you keep on trying I'm sure you'll make it to the Battle Bladers too, Sora."

"No. I'm just not good enough yet." Sora sighed depressed. "I don't know my own Bey like you do, Kenta. I'm not using enough power. The way I am now, it would be ridiculous for me to even be in the same tournament as Nion. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You just have to keep doing what your best each time. And I'll help you too." Kenta offered.

"No. I've gotta leave you here, Kenta." Sora declined.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Kenta, you must travel your own path. I'll travel the path that I believe in. And one day let's meet as rivals again." Sora turned to leave.

"Uh... Sora?" Kenta started. Sora kept walking away.

 **Later...**

Kenta was in a locker room being interviewed by Blader DJ. "What is Beyblade to me? Hmm. Let me think about it. It has to do with the bond I guess. Beyblade is something that widens my circle of friends. A special type that connects my heart with my friends... who are now far away."

 **With Sora...**

"Let it Rip! Ha!" Sora launched his Bey.

Kenta: "Let's meet again soon, my friend. Do your best, Sora."

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 30**


	31. Episode Thirty

THE BEWITCHING PISCES

 **With Blader DJ...**

"As we speak, at this moment, somewhere out there, a heated battle is going down! And we know what to say to all those who dedicate their whole live to Beyblade! Go, BATTLE BLADERS!" Blader DJ announced. "Today we have some great news for all you Bladers out there! Check it out, my friends! If you win this, you'll rack up 10,000 Beypoints! Yep! The largest challenge match in history is going to happen real soon! You, and you, and you! Get your Beys to Glinsdale City as soon as you can!"

 **With me...**

I walked up to a huge domed stadium.

"Ha. Wow. There sure are a lot of people here." I started laughing a little. "This place is electric. Can you feel the buzz? Everybody here is pumped to battle to the very end!"

"Nion!" A voice came.

I turned around. "Kenta! Benkei!"

"Looking good, Nion." Benkei complimented.

"Bonus! I really hoped if I came all this way here that you'd be here too, Nion." Kenta added with a smile.

"Oh come on. Like Nion would miss the chance to win 10,000 points." Benkei reminded.

"There's no way we could pass up either." Kenta added.

"Looks like every Blader around is thinking the same thing. Man, there are Bladers here from all across the country. There's no way to tell how many strong Bladers are in this crowd. We're gonna have to be on our toes all the time." Benkei said thoughtfully.

"I know." I agreed. "Isn't it just great? The whole idea of meeting strong Bladers and having awesome challenge matches gets me so psyched up!"

"Ha. That's just like you, Nion." A familiar voice came.

Me, Kenta, and Benkei turned around to see Vitany and Hikaru walking up to us.

"Vitany! Hikaru!" I greeted.

Kenta walked up to them. "Vitany!" They fist bumped.

"So it looks like we meet again." Vitany noted.

"Hey, Nion, I'm really looking forward to battling you again." Hikaru told me.

"Yeah. Right back at ya." I promised.

"Now if only Kyoya were here we'd have the whole gang together again." Benkei sighed.

"Excuse me. Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice came.

We turned around. "Hey, it's Madoka." Kenta said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my friend.

"Just hangin' out, that's all." She replied.

 **A few minutes later...**

"I have been following everyone's battles on hte Internet." Madoka informed, that's good. "But I figured out that all of you would probably come to this tournament so I just couldn't sit still anymore. It's just too exciting." We were all sitting down at a picnic.

"I hear ya." Vitany nodded.

Benkei and I were wolfing down the food.

"Ya know, there's nothing like the excitement of a live Beybattle. Ya know what I mean?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I can's wait to see all you compete." Madoka replied.

"Exciting, huh?" I repeated. "And once I've eaten Madoka's special hamburger, I have a hundred times as much energy."

"Okay, fess up!" Benkei told us. "How many Beypoints has everyone saved up?"

"I have 22,500 points." Hikaru recalled.

"Beat ya! I have 25,000 points!" Benkei showed his Hikaru his points. Hikaru groaned.

"I have 32,000 points!" Kenta recalled.

"Ba-bull! You're ahead, when did that happen?" Benkei asked, panicked a little.

"I have 35,000 points." Vitany recalled.

Benkei got depressed. "V-Vitany too?"

"And what about you, Nion?" Vitany asked me.

I had food in my mouth as I talked. "Hm? I have 47,000 points." I held up my pointer.

"47,000?!" Benkei gasped before fainting.

"Wow, so you're almost to 50,000 points then." Hikaru noted.

"Looks like the first to go in the Battle Bladers will be Nion. As if that's a surprise." Vitany noted.

"If that's how it is," Benkei spoke up, "you don't even have to compete in a tournament that has so many points! You should sit down and take a nap or something! A nap will do you good! Who doesn't like a nap! Back off and give us a better chance of winning!"

"No way." I shood my head.

"Huh? Why not?" Benkei asked.

"'Cause I wanna battle." I replied. Benkei started crying.

"Hey, wait a second. How many points does Kyoya got now, Madoka?" Kenta spoked up.

"Just hang on a second." Madoka got ou her laptop. "40,500."

"40,500?! Wow, that's my Kyoya! But doesn't he have as much as Nion, right?" Benkei cried.

"It's still pretty awesome." Kenta admitted.

"Well, if he were to win this tournament, he'd have over 50,000." Hikaru noted.

"I doubt he'd pass up this chance to do it." Vitany added.

"He'll be here for sure." Madoka added after Vitany.

"BA-BA-BA-BULL! KYOYA! KYOYA!" Benkei shouted. "Huh?" He saw a helicopter fly over the dome stadium.

 **Elsewhere...**

The helicopter was coming down on a helicopter pad. Yu was inside the helicopter laughing as it landed. As soon as it landed, Yu came out. "Hey, Tsubasa, I can't wait to see who I get to battle against." Tsubasa got out of the helicopter.

"Don't forget what we're really here for." Tsubasa reminded. "Just remember our orders, not the ones we give to each other."

"Nag, nag, nag." Yu replied.

 **[Flashback]**

"10,000 points as bait should call most of the wolves over. I want you to enter the tournament, I want you to make any note about any strong Bladers." Doji ordered. Tsubasa wer in his office.

"You always think there will be wolves and they always turn out to be little puppies.2 Yu smiled.

"If you only find puppies, then just defeat everyone at the tournament, will you?" Doji asked. "Those are your orders. Hmm?"

 **[End of flashback]**

"I'm gonna have the puppies to you." Yu decided.

"So what are you fgonna do?" Tsubasa asked with wonder.

"Eat popcorn and watch incae any wolf show up." Yu replied.

 **With me and the others...**

"KYOYA! HEY, KYOYA, CAN YA HEAR ME?" Benkei shouted. We were looking around for Kyoya.

"Guess he's not here." Kenta wondered.

"Maybe he isn't coming at all." I added with a shrug.

"What's that? What's that over there?" Kenta looked at a crowd of people. We all turned to see what Kenta was talking about. There was a guy with blue hair, blue lip coloring, in an old fashioned kimono, holding a fan.

"So, like, how will this tournament go?" A boy asked.

The guy with the fan thrusted the fan at the guy who asked the question. "Please, will you just wait for a moment?"

"Uh..." He jumped up and did some weird dance, throwing things in a bowl of water.

"When the gopher's fur thickens, good fortune lies in the east. So, you should not enter this tournament, but another tournament." The boy said.

"Ah, I wanted those 10,000 points. But there are so many strong competitors going after these points, I guess I should go where I have a better chanc." The guy left.

Me and my friends walked over. Benkei was carrying Kenta on his back.

"Is this guy for the real deal?" Another guy added.

"Maybe I should get a reading too. This guy is good." Another guy added.

"Fortune telling?" I questioned.

"Wow, can he really see the future?" Kenta wondered.

"Hey, thank you." A boy thanked the guy. "Your advise to me was totally bang on. I entered a tournament by the sea and I won a ton of points."

"Yeah, me too." Another boy added. "I changed my Bey like you told me to and I won." The guy stuck his fan at him.

"I am extremely humbly delighted, however, I did nothing but speak of the fate laid before you." The guy reminded.

"Hey, tell my fortune next." A boy said.

"No, tell mine!" Another boy added.

"Sounds like he's pretty good at that, ya know. Should we have our fortunes told too?" I suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's do it." Benkei agreed.

"If you need his help, you're in serious trouble." Kyoya walked up to us.

"Kyoya!" I, Kenta, and Benkei said.

"You made it after all! Kyoya!" Benkei tried to hug Kyoya, but he kept him away with one hand.

"Back off." Kyoya ordered. "Besides, anyone who needs a fortune teller is a third rate Blader with no slef-confidence. I only need me to win against Nion. And I will beat you."

"Hey keep it down, will ya?" One of the boys asked in the crowd.

"Sorry!" Kenta apologized.

The guy got up. "You there!" He pointed his fan at me.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"I know that you are Nion." The guy noted.

"You know who I am?" I questioned.

"Of course." The guy confirmed. "You are the famous user of Pegasus. There is no one who does not know you, Nion, I see that your friend, Kyoya, is standing at your side."

"Yeah, so what?" Kyoya murmured.

"So you are a Blader too?" I asked.

"Indeed." The guy confirmed.

"Then let's battle right now." Kyoya declared. "I think I can predict your future, pal. You're going down for the count."

"Don't do it, Kyoya!" Kenta pleaded.

"Kyoya!" Benkei started.

"Here I go." Kyoya prepared to get out his launcher.

"Kyoya." I started.

"Oh yeah? Out of my way!" A guy shoved Kyoya aside.

"Hey, watch it!" Kyoya growled.

"You quack!" The guy growled. "Everything! Everything you told me was wrong! Now you're gonna pay for that!"

"Well then you must have misunderstood me." The blue haired guy replied.

"You told me to enter a tournament down south! But I lost big time! What have you got to say now?" The guy asked angrily.

"I believe I told you to wait until next week to go. You did not possess the good fortune yet." The blue haired guy replied.

"Save it!" The other guy scolded. "As pay back I'll take your points." He got out his launcher.

"If that is how you feel, then I have no choice. I shall be your opponent!" The blue haired guy jumped over the crowd and landed on his feet.

"Take this!" The guy sneered.

"Let it Rip!" The blue haired guy and the other guy launched their Beys. "Thermal Pisces!"

"Whoa, Thermal Pisces!" I gasped in awe.

The blue haired guy made a star shape with the fan in his hand. "Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way!" He repeated, before placed his hand, the one with the fan, on the ground. Then his Bey started flinging the opponent one.

"What?" The other guy gasped. His Bey was then sent flying in the sky.

"Uh, what just happened?" Benkei asked confused.

"The Bey went flying, even it wasn't hit." I replied.

"Oh yeah? I'll be back." The other guy said before running off. The blue haired guy's Bey returned to his hand.

"That was awesome! Hey, will you battle with me some time?" I asked anxious. "Of course I mean in a proper battle."

"Do not be anxious." The blue haired guy told me. "You cannot go up against fate."

"Huh?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Fate." The blue haired guy repeated before leaving.

 **Inside the dome stadium...**

Colored smoke clouds and fireworks were popping out for the challenge match.

"Buckle up, folks, the challenge match for 10,000 Beypoints begins now!" Blader DJ announced as the dome started opening up, revealing four stadiums down below. "Let the first round begin! Let's start with a bang! I think you all know one of our first competitors!" I was raised up on a platform in one of the stadiums.

"I've been excited to get started ever since I got here! Let's get Beyblades spinning, you guys!" I cheered.

 **In the stands...**

My friends were cheering me on in the stands.

"Come on, let 'em have it, Nion!" Kenta cheered.

"Alright! Show 'em how it's done in the Beyblades!" Benkei added.

 **In a private box...**

Tsubasa were sitting down in a private box for his use, while Yu was standing up, looking out the window at the battle.

"I'm surprised Nion is first." Tsubasa admitted.

Yu turned around. "The crowd sure seems to think it's a good idea."

 **Back in the arena...**

"First off, here's the Blader with the highest number of points! It's N-N-N-N-Nion! And his opponent, who has claimed magician as his profession on his application, using Thermal Pisces, it's RYUTARO!" Blader DJ announced.

"Isn't that?" Kenta started as he watched in the stands.

"It's you?" I asked the blue haired boy.

Ryutaro laughed. "Battling a star like Nion in this stadium is the ultimate honor, and I accept that honor humbly." He flicked his wrist and his fan came out.

"Who would have gussed that ou'd be my opponent?" I muttered.

"I would have gussed that." Ryutaro replied. "I've known I would be battling for a long time. It's why I came to this town."

"How did you do that?" I wondered.

"With a wave of my fan, I can see the future, Nion. Do not forget that as you enter battle with me." Ryutaro told me.

I was speechless.

"No way. I've never heard of a Blader that's a magician before." Vitany admitted, that's because we live in the Pride Lands.

"It's just unscientific." Madoka noted.

"He must be putting us on!" Benkei said.

"But you saw it too, Benkei. Remember when he sent that Bey flying without even touching it?" Kenta reminded.

"Yeah. Still... I don't know." Benkei replied sheepishly.

"Nothing but parlor tricks." Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Vitany agreed, before adding, "well, he'd still better watch his step today."

"This is tense!" Blader DJ announced. "Who is going to walk away the winner? The heavenly favored Nion or the newbie, Ryutaro? Let's find out! Let the challenge match for 10,000 Beypoints begin!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Ryutaro and I launched Storm Pegasus and Thermal Pisces into the stadium.

"GO, PEGASUS!" I ordered. "Rock him now and send a message!" Pegasus went in for an attack, but it went right through Pisces. Seriously?

"Whoa, smooth move!" Benkei noted.

"I'm just getting started!" I called out. Pegasus turned around and went in for another attack. Ryutaro started making a pentagram design with his fan.

"Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way." Ryutaro put his hand with the fan on the ground. Pisces started flinging around Pegasus.

"No way!" Kenta gasped.

"He did it again!" Benkei added.

Pegasus was sent flying out of the stadium.

"Unbelievable!" Blader DJ gasped. "Pegasus has been sent flying even though it wasn't even touched!"

"I've seen that move before!" I reminded. "PEGASUS!" Pegasus changed its direction and landed just barely in the stadium.

"It's back on, folks!" Blader DJ announced.

"I don't know if it's magic, but the same move won't work on me." I told Ryutaro.

"Then how about you try this one for size." Ryutato started doing a weird dance of some sort. "Rise into the sky, Pisces." Pisces started floating in mid air.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoinks! Pisces is floating in mid air. Have you ever seen anything like it?" Blader DJ gasped. Ryutaro started laughing a bit. Pegasus couldn't attack because of the fact it was floating.

"What's going on here?" I growled with a snarl.

"How do you make a Bey float like that?" Kenta wondered.

"Maybe this guy really can do magic after all, you guys." Benkei added.

"It doesn't make sense, Benkei." Madoka then got out her laptop. "There just has to be a reason."

"I do not enjoy your sadness, Nion, you should just give up right now. You know that you will not win against my magic." Ryutaro told me.

"Fat chance pal!" I snarled.

"I said you cannot win against my magic." Ryutaro repeated. Oh yeah?

"You're gonna need to pull a few more rabbits out of your fan." I growled. "Pegasus!" Pegasus jumped up.

"You're being foolish I'm afraid." Ryutaro sighed dramatically. "I must show you more power." He started doing a dance again. "Special Move. DISTORTION DRIVE!" Pegasus went right through Pisces. Everyone, including Tsubasa and Yu gasp.

"Did it miss?" I demanded.

"I'm not finished." Ryutaro reminded.

"What?" I started to feel a dizzy come. "What gives? I feel all dizzy."

"Now you'll see a move that only Pisces can produce. The Distortion Drive has created, well, a Special Space." Ryutaro explained. His eyes shot open.

"A special space?" I repeated. "What are you talking about?" Then I noticed what Ryutaro talked meant. There was no more floor underneath me. "Whoa! Where are we?"

Ryutaro started laughing. "This is a special Space that was created by Pisces! Absolutely no one can escape from here, Nion."

"So says you!" I growled with a sneer. "Pegasus!" Pegasus started charging at Pisces.

"In this space, challenging Pisces is a total waste of time. Now accept your fate!" Ryutaro placed his hand on the ground again and my head headache got worse.

"Ow my head! It really hurts!" I cried out in pain.

"Something's wrong here!" Benkei noted.

"Nion looks confused." Madoka cried. "Looks at this." She showed everyone her laptop. "Pisces is shaking!"

"I noticed Nion started acting strangely when Pisces began shaking." Vitany noted.

"I won't lose." I cried out while in pain. "Pegasus, send Pisces flying through this weird space." Pegasus started charging towards Pisces.

"Oh stop being ridiculous." Ryutaro sighed. Pegasus missed again.

"What's wrong, Pegasus?" I asked. Pegasus kept going around Pisces.

"This space is controlled by me and Pisces. Pegasus cannoteven touch Pisces here!" Ryutaro explained. "Quite the puzzle, isn't it, my friend?"

"What is going on?" Blader DJ cried out in confusion. "Pegasus is unable to attack Pisces. It seems like Pegasus is swevering on its own."

"With all this fortune telling and magic, this isn't even a fight." Kenta noted.

"Give your head a shake!" Kyoya told Kenta. "There's no such thing as magic, Kenta."

"But this guy got some freaky Bey that can float in the air!" Benkei cried.

"But there has to be a reason. After all, planes can fly through the sky, you know." Madoka worked on her laptop.

"To be perfectly hoenst, Madoka, I've never really understood that either." Benkei admitted.

"Listes to me then!" Madoka began explaining. "Airplanes are designed to have the power of flight on their aerodynamics." She then realized something. "That's it!"

"What's 'it'?" Kenta asked.

"The air!" Madoka gasped. "Check it out. The secret is in the shape of the fusion wheel! The fusion wheel that Pisces has acts like wings on a plane. It can change the flow of the air around it."

"Well that's how the Bey floated then." Kenta realized.

"So it wasn't magic after all." Benkei added after Kenta, understanding.

"No, it was science, Benkei." Kyoya put in. "It also explains why Pegasus cannot attack Pisces. It's the same with Leone. Pisces changes the air flow and creates an invisible wall of air around it."

"I get it!" Kenta said understanding.

"Me too! Uh... get what exactly?" Benkei asked.

"If the Lion Gale Force Wall is a wall of wind that blows its opponent away, then Pisces has a wall that repels its opponent by making it ride on the air flow. Pisces is a Bey that can freely chance the air flow around it." Madoka explained. "Ya following me?"

I still cried out in pain, which sounds like a roar of pain.

"But why does Nion seems to be in so much pain? Is that because of the air too?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, probably." Vitany confirmed. "There must be a change in air pressure."

"Air pressure?" Everyone asked in unison.

"If you climb up somewhere really high, your ears ring and your head hurts, am I right?" Vitany asked. You got that right, my friend.

 **With Yu and Tsubasa...**

Yu was discussing this topic with Tsubasa. "It's not only the air flow, but the air pressure that Pisces control."

"He's making Nion dizzy and giving him a headache." Tsubasa realized.

"He's pretty good. Looks like Nion will be eliminated in the very first round." Yu noted.

"If he is, then we'll know that Nion is no threat to us." Tsubasa added.

 **With the battle...**

"You know, Nion, I can see the future, and the future is telling me that you and Pegasus are going to lose this battle." Ryutaro told me.

"Did I hear you say losing?" I asked.

"Yes." Ryutaro confirmed. "No matter how hard you try, the future cannot be changed. You should gracefully give up."

"No way, I'll never give up." I growled. "Pegasus is still spinning!"

"Is it?"

"My Pegasus is still trying to battle, so I will too!" I reminded. "I absolutely refuse to lose! Go, PEGASUS!" Pegasus charged right at Pisces.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You say it's my fate to be defeated, I say I'll change it!" I growled. "Pegasus, full power!" Pegasus started circling around Pisces extremely fast. Pegasus then made a ring of blue fire.

"This is amazing!" Blader DJ cried out in amazement. "Pegasus is f-f-f-f-fired up!"

"W-w-what's happening?" Benkei cried.

"It's heat from friction." Madoka noted. "By spinning faster than should be possible, Pegasus is creating incredibly high heat."

"W-w-w-what is this?" Ryutaro cried out in panic. Pegasus started creating a vortex from the rapid spinning.

"Burn, Pegasus!" I yelled.

"N-Nion, what are you, what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I just don't wanna lose! I just don't wanna give up!" The space made by Pisces disappeared and was replaced by a blue space.

"W-what? What is this? Who are you?" Ryutaro cried out.

"Me?" I asked. "I'm just a Blader." Now were we in outer space. "I will make my own future! That is the Blader's spirit!" Pegasus launched into the sky.

"It can't be!" Ryutaro gasped. Pegasus landed on Pisces and sent it right out of the stadium.

"What a great battle that was!" Blader DJ announced. Pegasus returned back to my hand. "Pegasus crushes Pisces, and wins the first round!"

Ryutaro crumpled to his knees. "I can't believe it. My Distortion Drive was broken."

My friends were all cheering for my victory.

"Niion won it, you guys!" Kenta cheered.

"But how did he win this one?" Hikaru asked.

"Pegasus' heat and circling produced a strong updraft. That created a vacuum for a split second." Madoka noted.

"The air was completely sucked away. So then there was no way to control it." Vitany added

 **With Yu and Tsubasa...**

"Well that's Nion for ya. He's the real deal." Yu admitted.

"Yeah." Tsubasa agreed. He was smiling in a devious way. _"He's getting stronger and stronger."_

 **In the stands...**

 _"He refused to accept his fate, and changed the future. Nion, huh? Now there's a real Blader."_ Ryutaro thought.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 31**


	32. Episode Thirty One

THE TWIN GEMIOS

 **At the arena...**

"Clints Ville City challenge match continues to spin with excitement for the Bladers!" Blader DJ announced.

 **With me and the others...**

Vitany, Madoka, Benkei, and Kenta ran up to me while I was coming around the curve.

"Oh, oh, look, there he is." Kenta pointed to me.

"Hey, you did it, Nion." Benkei congratulated.

I smiled. "Hey guys! I pulled off another win!"

"What do you mean pulled off?" Kenta recalled. "You were awesome, Nion."

"By creating that vacuum, you fooled your opponent and came back to win." Madoka noted.

I was confused. "Uh, what vacuum? What do you mean vacuum?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" She countered. She started swirling her finger around above Kenta's head. "You know, when you cut through the air with high speed spinning, that's what I mean. You didn't realize?" Nope.

Vitany looked like he was gonna laugh. "Man, you were so focused in the battle, that your move accidently produced a vacuum."

"Is that what I id?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did." Benkei confirmed. "Talk about a lucky lion." We all laughed.

"A vacuum, huh? It sorta felt like I could see the outer space right in the stadium." I remebered in the battle and how it seemed like Pegasus appeared from a hole in outer space.

 **In the stadium...**

"Okay, folks, who will be the next Blader to win this challenge match and collect 10,000 points?" Blader DJ wondered. "This next battle is one of the most anticipated in this tournament! Kyoya with his Rock Leone, versus Hikaru and her Storm Aquario!"

"Okay then, Kyoya, it's time we settle our score from the Survival Battle, right about now!" Hikaru declared.

"So you're prepared to lose, are ya?" Kyoya asked. He put Leone onto his launcher.

"Defeat isn't my plans!" Hkaru replied defensively. She put her Storm Aquario onto her launcher.

Up in the stands was a dangerous duo.

"Ha ha,payback has finally arrived, ha."

"That's right. And Yu and Tsubasa will be taking part in the battles as well."

"Perfect-"

"Timing."

"Yes. A chance for us to prove our strength." They walked out into the light. It was Dan and Reiki.

"And never again will we face such an emberassing defeat." Reiki and Dan declared. They remembered when Kyoya had beatedn them.

 **[Flashback]**

"Special Move! Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance!" Kyoya ordered. The Lion Form of Leone stood right in front of him and roared, creating the tornado. The tornado swept up both Beys and sent Reiki and Dan flying back against the wall.

"Ever since that day of our surprising lose to Kyoya, we carefully examined our weaknesses."

"And figured out the best way to work as a team."

"To bring the most of our power."

"That way, we can use both our powers, even in a single match."

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

They were with Doji at the Bey Remodeling Machine.

"You two have been reborn. As Dark Nebula Bladers, it's time to show everyone your true power." Doji announced. He picked up a Bey and showed it to them. "Look. This is Evil Gemios here is the best possible Bey for drawing out your combined power in battle."

"Evil Gemios?" Reiki and Dan repeated. Dan grabbed the Bey. "Whoa."

"I am counting on good results from you boys." Doji told them.

 **[End of flashback]**

"I can't wait, let's go." Reiki said. Dan nodded. They started leaved where they were.

 **In the hallway...**

"Oh no! We're missing Kyoya and Hikaru's battle." Madoka gasped. We were running to get to the stands.

"We'd better high tail it!" Kenta added.

"Kenta, Benkei, kick some Bey!" I told them.

"Thanks," Kenta thanked, "let's meet in the finals."

"You got it." Benkei agreed. "Take a guess at who will win in the end. Give up? Me!" Yeah, right. Benkei ran into Yu and knocked him down by accident. "S-Sorry little guy. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Ow, you threw me on my butt, Ben-Ben." Yu gasped.

"Sorry." Benkei apologized.

"Y-Yu?" Kenta asked.

"Oh, Kenchi and Niion. Hey guys," Yu greeted, "are ya doin'?"

"It's Yu. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why am I here?" Yu repeated. "Why wouldn't I come? I'm here to battle big guys! Right, Tsubasa?"

"Huh?" Benkei mumbled.

We gasped as Tsubasa walked over to us.

"Tsubasa? Oh, I see. You're here too, Tsubasa. But, what are you here with Yu then?" I asked a little confused.

"'Cause he's part of the Dark Nebula Organization, too." Yu told us. We gasped in shock. "Well, he just showed up one day saying 'let me join, let me join'. So no one had a chance. Actually, I still haven't accepted him myself, since he hasn' been with as long as me."

"Oh really? Is it true, Tsubasa?" I asked.

"It's like he said." Tsubasa agreed with Yu's statement.

"I don't get it." I was a bit confused. "Why would a great Blader like you oin the Dark Nebula?"

"I don't have an answer to that." Tsubasa decided. He turned around and started leaving.

"When we battled before, it seemed like you were just testing me." I recalled. "Was that an order of the Dark Nebula too?"

"Huh?" Yu wondered.

"We're going, Yu." Tsubasa called.

Yu got mad. "Hey, you're not the boss of me! Tsubasa!" He started running after Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa." I mumbled.

 **With Kyoya and Hikaru...**

Aquario and Leone were clashing fircely.

"Go, Aquario!" Hikaru ordered.

"Smash it good, Leone!" Kyoya ordered.

"While Leone and Aquario battle it out, other excited Bladers are gearing up around the stadium too!" Blader DJ announced. "In stadium B, with Dark Bull ready to go, it's B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BENKEI!" Benkei came up on a platform and muffled ba-ba-ba-bull. "His opponent, with Earth Eagle ready to fly, it's TSUBASA! Coming out of the blue, Tsubasa is a Blader surrounded by mystery!"

"Ha, any Dark Nebula Blader I battle, I'll smash to smithereens, understand?" Benkei called.

"I'd like to see you try." Tsubasa replied.

Yu was extremely bored. "Ah, I got stuck with the boring one. Tsubasa is so lucky. I wanted to play with Ben-Ben or Kenchi too. I wanted to play with them!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" The boy snapped. "You're just a kid! Who says you can beat me?"

Madoka, me, and Vitany were sitting next to each other in the stands.

"Tsubasa and Yu are here. But why is that?" Madoka wondered. "So what is the Dark Nebula Organization planning this time anyway?"

"Over in stadium D, it's Kenta and his Flame Saggitario!" Blader DJ announced. Kenta came up on the platform. "He is facing two who control one Bey!" Kenta freaked a little as they came up on the platform. "Twin Bladers! The brotherly duo of Dan and Reiki! Let's see what they can do!"

"Two of you who control one?" Kenta asked.

I leaned forward in my seat. "Huh? I've seen those two before, guys. They were in the Dark Nebula Organization's hideout."

"Huh?" Madoka wondered.

"A silent flame and-" Dan began.

"Some freezing ice." Reikie finished.

"Together, the two of us are not so nice." Dan and Reiki said together. Dan got out their Bey and handed it to Reiki, who then put it on the launcher.

"We have combined ther power of two into one so-" Reiki began.

"You haven't a chance, kid." Dan finished.

"I'll win." Kenta grunted. "Two against one, huh? I won't be the one to lose!" He put his Bey on his launcher.

"Ready?" Blader DJ called out. "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Kenta and Reiki launched Flame Saggitaro and Evil Gemios.

"Go, Saggitario!" Kenta ordered.

"Evil Gemios!" Dan and Reiki called. They circled around the stadium, and were in a position that looked like they were sizing each other up.

Madoka opened her laptop. "Evil Gemios. It seems to be a stamina type Bey, just like Saggitario is, ya follow?" Her laptop were giving information on the Bey. "But what is with the shape of that fusion wheel?" In a red box, in white letters, her computer flashed 'NO DATA'. "Huh?"

 _"Yep. The opponent is a stamina type too. When this happens, the best thing to do is draw out the battle and wait for the opponent to sleep out first."_ Kenta thought. He started thinking of his past battles. _"But, I can't win with only stamina going for me. I mean I've battled with lots of Bladers and have grown way more powerful. I'll just do a little test to see how Saggitario's attack power will go."_ He then gave the command. "GO!"

"Whoa Bladers! Saggitario has begun a wild charge!" Blader DJ gasped.

"SAGGITARIO, FLAME CLAW!" Kenta yelled. Saggitario was engulfed in flames as its claw came out. The spirit showed itself shooting an arrow.

Dan just smiled and closed his eyes. "Gemios, Special Move: BLAZE WALL!" Gemios' fire twin came out and blocked the arrow.

"What?" Kenta _gasped._

"Kenta's special move was totally blocked." I gasped.

"The silent of Blaze Wall, with its flickering motion, will deflect any attack thrown at it."

"It ain't over." Kenta grunted. "FULL SPEED AHEAD, SAGGITARIO!" Saggitario landed and charged at Gemios, flinging it in the air a little.

"Reiki?" Dan called.

"On it." Reikie nodded. "GEMIOS, ICICLE EDGE!" The ice twin came out and hit Saggitario with an ice club.

"SAGGITARIO!" Kenta cried out.

"Whoa there!" Blader DJ gasped. "This time Gemios counter attacks strongly against Saggitario! Just what kind of Bey we have here?"

"It turned into an attack type?" I questioned.

"Oh no!" Madoka gasped. "Gemios is a Bey that contains stamina and attack abilities. Do you get it? Check out." She started typing on her computer. "Once the usual stamina type flat sharp performance tip takes an attack, it changes into an attack type and chases after its opponent. And then there's this fusion wheel, with upper and lower parts. The upper part blocks attacks like a flickering flame, and the lower part delivers piercing attacks like pieces of ice!"

"There's flame and ice. It's the power of two." I gasped.

"I've never seen a Bey like this before." Madoka admitted.

"We told you, didn't we?" Reiki asked. "Together, the two of us are one."

"And we both put our powers together in battles, Gemios is unstoppable." Dan added.

In Kyoya and Hikaru's battle, Aquario leapt dodging Leone's attack by disappearing.

"AQUARIO!" Hikaru ordered.

"Go, LEONE!" Kyoya ordered.

In Benkei and Tsubasa's battle, Bull couldn't seem to hit Eagle.

"Try to handle this one!" Benkei called. Bull landed some attacks on Eagle, but Tsubasa just laughed lightly.

In Yu and the other guy's battle, well, not much to report.

"There! Go... WHA?" The boy asked. Yu was looking away very bored.

"Four battles heating up!" Blader DJ announced. "Four stadiums all at the same time! What an exciting Bey day!" Gemios was destroying Saggitario in their battle. "Over in Saggitario and Gemios' battle, Saggitario is up against the wall."

Reikie laughed. "What's wrong? A little bit afriad to make a move, are you?"

 _"It's no good."_ Kenta thought. _"If I attack carelessly, they'll just attack me back harder."_ He knew what to do. "Saggitario!" Saggitario retreated from Gemios.

"Haha, trying to run, Kenta?" Reiki taunted. "Well I won't let ya, kid."

"No, wait." Dan called.

"Huh?" Reiki looked over his shoulder.

"If they pull back, so do we." Dan ordered his brother.

"Why are you saying that?" Reiki demanded. "But this is really a good chance!"

"Slow down a minute, bro." Dan began. "Icicle Edge is to be used as a counterattack. You know that, right? If the opponent plans to wait the battle out, then we have to switch to a stamina saving strategy as well."

"Fine then, Dan." Reiki sighed.

"Wait bro. Even if we don't move, his Saggitario's spin strength has been weakened by our Icicle Edge. If this stamina battle goes on, the first one to stop spinning will be Saggitario."

Benkei looked over to his friend. "Kenta."

"Why don't you pay attention to your own match?" Tsubasa warned.

"You're right." Benkei looked at Tsubasa. "Try this one on, Bird Boy! BULL UPPERCUT!" Bull charged to attack Eagle.

"EAGLE, METAL WING SMASH!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle bared in talons and counterattacked against Bull.

"Ba-ba-bull!" Benkei gasped in shock. Bull slammed into the stadium, and when the smoke cleared, Bull wasn't spinning.

"Boom goes Bull! Eagle knocks down Bull, and now you can clearly see the unbelievable differences in their power!" Blader DJ announced.

Benkei fell to his knees. "It was over before I knew it."

Tsubasa summoned his Eagle back to his hand. "If you're a Blader, you can't take your eyes off of the stadium until the battle is over." He started walked away.

Benkei grunted in frustation and punched the floor. "I can't believe I lost."

"Too bad, it's already over for Ben-Ben. Poor Ben-Ben." Yu said to himself. His battle was over, and had probably ended a long time ago.

"WHAT?" Blader DJ gasped. "While I was glued to the Bull and Eagle's battle at one side of the stadium, another battle suddenly reached its end as well! I can't believe this!"

Yu sighed. "So boring. That wasn't any fun at all. Everyone else got way better battles."

 _"Okay, think this out. If I keep up this drawn out battle, I'll just be waiting to lose. But."_ Kenta thought.

"Still not yet?" Reiki taunted. He then turned to Dan. "The opponent is already so weak! Let's finish this, please, come on now!"

"Don't be so hasty, Reiki." Dan called. "Until he makes a move, we'll just keep on waiting."

"But Dan." Reiki started.

"No buts." Dan cut in, "I'm the one who make decides. Even if we wait, we will still win this battle."

"That's pretty much true, but-"

"Alright, now, GO, GO, NOW, SAGGITARIO!" Kenta ordered loud, cutting Reiki off.

"Here it comes, Reiki." Dan warned.

"A stream of flames and-"

"A breath of ice."

"SPECIAL MOVE!" Gemios was surrounded by flames and ice. "Alright, let's do it! GEMIOS, DOWNBURST!" The spiral of flame and ice attacked Saggitario.

"Saggitario!" Kenta gasped.

Madoka freaked out.

"KENTA!" I shouted.

"Saggitario just barely managed to handle Gemios' Special Move." Blader DJ announced. "However, that poor Bey took a pounding. On the other hand, in their battle, Kyyoa and Hikaru are at a stalemate." The two Beys kept attacking each other. "Both are attacking fiercely, but neither have delivered the winning blow. Just how long can these battles go on?"

"We're not getting anywhere like this!" Hikaru groaned. "How about we decide this with one final attack, okay, Kyoya?"

"You read my mind." Kyoya agreed. "Let's end this right now, Hikaru!"

"Here I come!" Hikaru called. "Aquario Infinity Assault!" Aquario charged at Leone.

"Get ready for some real moves!" Kyoya warned. "KING LION TEARING BLAST!" Leone formed three tornados. When they crashed together, the illusions disappeared, but they all disappeared. "They were al illusions?"

"The real one is there!" Hikaru called. Aquario appeared behind Leone. Aquario started pushing Leone, almost out of the stadium. "Gotcha now!"

"Ha, that's what you think." Kyoya called. "Well, if that's all you got, don't think you can stop my Leone! LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Aquario got sucked up into the tornado.

"AQUARIO!" Hikaru cried out. The tornado deposited Aquario outside the stadium.

"And the winner of this long battle is Rock Leone. Whoazers!" Blader DJ announced. "The cunning lion of Kyoya wins."

Hikaru picked up her Bey. "I lost this, but I-"

"You gave me somewhat of a challenge." Kyoya admitted. Hikaru was slightly surprised, but she just smiled.

"Alright, tha's my Kyoya." Benkei cried in his arm shortly. "I wanted to battle him too." He turned to Kenta. "KENTA! Come on, you can do this! Win this one for the both pf us!"

"Even if you say that, they're two in one." Kenta said. "Gemios holds the power of both flame and ice." _It's no use. I'm only one Blader. I'm no match for them._

"Keep it together, Kenta!" I called. Kenta turned to the stands to see me and Madoka shouting at him.

"Who cares if you have two opponents, Kenta=" Madoka shouted in cheer. "You're not alone either, ya know? Okay?"

"Believe in your own strength and in your partner that's fighting with you." I added.

"My partner?" Kenta recalled. _"That's right. I've come this far together with Saggitario. No matter how hard the battle, Saggitario and I have fought till the end together. I can't give up. Not as long as Saggitario is still spinning."_ He thought. "You can do it, Saggitario! Let's finish this!"

"Whoa what is he doing?" Reiki called. "He should've stopped all of his spinning by now!"

"He should've been completely taken out by our special move already, dear brother." Dan called. "This is because somebody wasn't paying attention, so the timng of our move was a few seconds late because of you."

"What? Are you saying this is all my fault?" Reiki demanded.

"Do you see anyone else here I can blame?" Dan recalled. "My strategy was absolutely perfect, bro."

"Alright, fine then! I'll just end this all by myself because I don't need you!" Reiki decided. "Gemios!"

"Wait," Dan called, "as long as the opponent doesn't make a move, we wait. Have you forgotten?"

"It'll be over with one more blow!" Reiki argued. "We have to attack now, this is our chance!"

"I'm telling you this so we can have an perfect victory. An unskilled attack will ruin my strategy." Dan argued back.

"Huh? An unskilled attack?" Reiki demanded. "That's it! You can just step aside! Always giving orders, like they're so great! I'm the one who's battling! Do you hear me?"

"Oh, whoa. After making it so far, will the brothers bad blood cut this battle short?" Blader DJ wondered.

"Stop it, Reiki." Dan called.

"I'm not listening!" Reiki didn't care. "GEMIOS, DOWNBURST!" Gemios performed its special move and hit Saggitario head on.

"Oh no, Saggitario!" Madoka gasped.

"Kenta!" I also gasped.

"Ha, looks like I'm done." Reiki said.

"Not exactly!" Kenta called out.

"Huh?" Reiki asked.

"You two are definitely strong, but with all that sibling squabbling going on, there's one thing for sure. There's no way I will lose!" Kenta called. Saggitario broke apart the special move.

"What? What is this?" Dan and Reiki gasped.

"We share one spirit." Kenta called. "GO, GO, GO, GO, SAGGITARIO, FLAME CLAW!"

"Okay, Gemios, attack!" Reiki ordered.

"No, no, guard!" Dan ordered. Unable to do both commmands at the same time, Gemios just stood there while Saggitario attacked it.

"There it is!" Blader DJ announced. "Saggitario's Special Move delivers a stunning blow to Gemios!" Gemios stopped spinning. "What a battle! The final winner is KENTA!"

The whole arena cheered for Kenta.

"Alright, way to go, Kenta!" Madoka cheered.

"That's awesome, Kenta!" I added.

"Alright, I won it. Saggitario and I won this. I knew we could!" Kenta cheered.

"Kenta!"

"Huh?" Kenta looked at Dan and Reiki.

"We may have lost today, but-" Dan began.

"Next time it won't go like this." Reiki finished.

"Remember that!" Dan and Reiki ran off.

"Now they're actually in sync." Kenta sweat dropped.

"Kenta!" He turned to see his friends coming over to him.

"You did it, congratulations!" I congratulated.

Benkei lifted Kenta up on his shoulder. "So proud!"

"A little hard." Kenta admitted.

"That's my best friend for ya." Benkei smiled. Kyoya and Hikaru just stood there while we celebrated.

"You guys, I did it." Kenta smiled proudly.

Yu started clapping. "Yeah, you got a fun battle. Congratulation, Kenchi." Then he realized Tsubasa wasn't there. He was already in the stands, actually smiling at what he saw. "Huh? Hmm." Yu looked at Tsubasa.

Blader DJ: "So, everybody, the Clits Ville City challenge match gets even more and more exciting! The next battle is..."

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 32**


	33. Episode Thirty Two

THE STORMY BATTLE ROYAL!

 **With Blader DJ...**

"GO, BATTLE BLADERS!" Blader DJ announced. In front of a giant screen with the Battle Bladers logo, Blader Dj appeared. "Today's the ultimate challenge match tournament, with the ultimate prize of 10,000 Bey points, is finally reaching the big finale. Get ready for it!" Behind him, the 6 finalists faces came up on screen. "So let's introduce the Bladers who have made it so far." It focused on Kenta's face, and then showed him and a blow up version of his Saggitario. "First the little dude with a huge heart and the awesome Saggitario Flame Claw, KENTA!" Then it was all our faces, and then it focused on Vitany's face, showing his Bey. "The man with ice in his veins, the guy who stays cool when things gets hot, using Rock Aries, VITANY!" Then it focused on Kyoya's face. "Roar, Leone, the second King of Beast, and his even more intense partner, KYOYA!" Then it focused on Tsubasa's face. "The amazgin eagle eye, the beautiful eagle and TSUBASA! Can he win this tournament as well?" Then it focused on Yu's face. "The winner of Survival Battle, using Libra and his boyish charm, YU!" Then it finally focused on me. "The hot blooded Blader who needs no introduction, fly pegasus, and NION!" The screen was actually on a giant screen of a building. "Live from Glinsdale City, out of these 6, who will be the big winner? The remainder of this challenge match will be broadcast around the world!" The people watching the screen were very excited.

"Alright, the ultimate defensive showdown between Leone and Eagle is gonna rock the stadium." A boy exclaimed.

 **Viewers at home...**

"I wanna see a stamina competition between Saggitario and Libra!" A boy proclaimed.

"Come on, let's see the next battle already!" Another boy added.

 **At the stadium...**

"BA-BA-BA-BULL!" Benkei was getting pumped up. "It's almost time, Kenta! It kinda feel like I'm the one competing! I'm so pumped!" He was standing by Kenta, who was sitting on a bench. Benkei then noticed something was bugging Kenta. He wasn't nearly as pumped about the next battle as Benkei was. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kenta looked up at Benkei. "The competitors are all really strong." Now, what fun would it be?

"So what?" Benkei asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you starting to second guess yourself again?"

"That's not it." Kenta quickly denied. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Huh?"

"Battling with guys like Nion and Kyoya in such a big tournament, I never thought I would make it this far. And so, it got me thinking."

"Kenta, but you did, Kenta, you've come all this way and using your own strength." Benkei assured. "So hold up high!" He playfully hit Kenta on the side, but he ended up knocking Kenta's drink out of his hands, so he scrambled at the air to catch it. He successfully caught it and Benkei started laughing.

"Thanks, Benkei." Kenta thanked.

"Hey Kenchi! Ben-Ben!" Yu ran up to them.

"Huh?"

"Y-Yu?"

"You've gotten stronger, huh, Kenchi?" Yu asked. He gave Kenta a big hug and withdraw, keeping his hands on Kenta's shoulders. "I'm really surprised that you made it this far, Kenchi. I hope we get to battle again."

"Uh, yeah, I hope so too." Kenta agreed nervously.

Yu let go of Kenta's shoulders and disapprovingly at Benkei. "But on the other hand, I was very, very disappointed that Ben-Ben lost to Tsubasa."

"Wh-What did you say?" Benkei asked.

"If you don't pull up your socks, Kenchi will leave you in the dust, Ben-Ben."

"Hey, kid, I don't you to tell me that!" Benkei shouted.

"Inside voice, Ben-Ben." Yu reminded. "Anyway, Kenchi, see ya later." He placed his left hand on Kenta's right shoulder. Then he ran off.

"I can't figure out that guy." Benkei sighed. "He's with Dark Nebula, but he's so bouncy around us, I get confused. Know what I mean, Kenta?"

"Huh? Um, yeah." Kenta agreed. He looked at the direction where Yu just left. _Yu..._

 **At the Dark Nebula base, with Doji...**

Doji was sitting in his office, looking at the pictures of Kenta, Vitany, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa and me on his laptop. "So, these are the Bladers who have moved on. Rather annoying, as the plan was for Dan and Reiki to be included in the group. I can't believe they lost to itty bitty Kenta. They disappointed me. Both of them." Doji sighed. He then picked up a small cactus. "But now I must move on, and deal with the finalist. I think it's time to give them a little surprise present." He touched his cactus and pricked his finger.

 **At the stadium...**

"Battling with any of them will be fun." Yu said happily while eating his ice-cream cone. "But I'm diffinitely gonna win and battle Nion in the final round. Don't ya think, huh, don't ya think, huh?"

"Watch where you're going." Tsubasa warned while cleaning his Bey. "You might just fall on your face."

"Huh?" Yu asked. "Oh, I get it, you're jealous of me since I won against Nion."

"I believe I already said I didn't show everything I have to Nion." Tsubasa reminded. "Next time it'll be a real match."

"Whatever."

"Important news flash." Blader DJ announced. On screen, Blader DJ was reading off a piece of paper. "All you Beyblade fans listen up. Word is that the finale for today's final match will be a Battle Royal Style Showdown."

"Huh?" We all asked in shock.

"The remaining 6 are all very strong Bladers." Blader DJ continued. "This way we can have them all duke it out in a battle royal, where all these dream match ups will take place at the same time. Get ready for it! You are all welcome to this gift from our sponsors to all of the Bey loving Bladers around the world."

"Totally awesome!" A boy exclaimed. "Saggitario and Leone, Aries, Eagle, and Libra, even if they just face Pegasus, we get to see 6 different battles. That's so cool."

"If there are 6 Bladers then we can see 6 different combinations!" Another boy added.

"And all of those battles will be center stage once!" Another one added.

"Awesome!" Three boys proclaimed.

"As usual Mr. Doji does things just for laughs." Yu laughed.

"You really think he's doing it just for fun?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Well no, I guess not then." Yu sighed. "But it doesn't really matter because either way, the winner's gonna be me." He started laughing again.

"That happened too fast." Vitany noted.

"Yeah, it diffenitely did." Kenta agreed.

"Someone's pulling strings from behind the scene." Kyoya noted.

"Huh?" We looked at Kyoya.

"Ah, Doji." Kenta realized.

"Huh, so what is he up to this time?" Vitany wondered.

"Who cares." I shrugged. "We just have to focus on winning."

"Huh?" Vitany, and Kenta looked at me.

"Even if this is some plan created by the Dark Nebula," I told them, "if I get to battle with these great Bladers, I don't care. Weather it's a one on one battle, a tag team battle, or a huge battle royal, I'm gonna win."

"Nion!" Kenta began.

"Nion, you never change." Vitany noted. "Always fearless, like me, because we're lions in our blood."

"I see now." Kyoya noted. "It's just that you're mistaken about one thing, Nion."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The guy who's gonna win is me!" Kyoya replied.

"Kyoya?" I started.

"You've gotta beat me first." Kenta reminded.

"Kenta?" I looked at my best friend.

"And let's not forget just how many times I have beaten you in the past, Nion." Vitany told me.

"You too, Vitany?" I asked my most best friend. They all had intense faces, showing that they mean business. "Fine, now you're talking!" We all left.

 **Later...**

Madoka and Benkei were sitting in the stands. While the rest of us was in the stadium.

"Okay everybody, get set! Because it's time for the Battle Royal!" Blader DJ yelled. "The last Bey remaining in the stadium wins, and get 10,000 Bey points! Here we go! 3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it-"

"Rip!" Yu launched Flame Libra.

"Rip!" Kenta launched Flame Saggitario.

"Rip!" Vitany launched Rock Aries.

"Rip!" Tsubasa launched Earth Eagle.

"Rip!" Kyoya launched Rock Leone.

"Rip!" I launched Storm Pegasus. They all clashed together and then launched off to different sides of the stadium.

 **At the Dark Nebula base...**

"And so it begins." Doji noted. "I wonder what kind of twisted teamwork those two will get up to under these circumstances."

 **With the battle...**

"GO, EAGLE!" Tsubasa shouted.

"PEGASUS!" I shouted. The two Beys clashed together.

"Pegasus' first opponent is Eagle!" Blader DJ announced. "Whoa, Libra cut in between them! Unbelievable!"

"Hey, watch it!" Yu warned. "No cutting in line. I won't hand over Nion." Pegasus and Libra kept battling. Eagle then cut in the action.

"Oh, then I'll just have to take him from you." Tsubasa decided.

"Don't get in my way." Yu warned.

"Nion is all mine now." Tsubasa said.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyyoa ordered. Leone created three tornados, which ended up nearly knocking Libra, amd Eagle out of the stadium.

"There's the first law of the battle royal!" Blader DJ reminded. "If you don't keep your eye on the Bey, you don't know who's spinning your way!" The two Beys landed in the stadium.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm safe." Yu laughed.

"I was too careless." Tsubasa added.

"Have you figured it out yet, or what?" Kyoya asked.

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

"Let me spell it out to you! Nion isn't your only opponent!" Kyoya reminded. "GO! GO, LEONE!" Eagle was about to get hit by Leone's attack, but Eagle quickly dodged it.

"With a quick turn, Eagle dodged Leone's attack!" Blader DJ announced.

"Nion!" Kyoya called out.

"Okay! Pegasus!" I called. Pegasus went up and was quickly catching up to Eagle. "You're mine." Pegasus attacked Eagle and sent it flying out of the stadium relatively easily.

"Check it out! Pegasus attacks fiercely!" Blader DJ announced. "This is rule number two of battle royals, it's cool to team up and attack one opponent." Eagle landed back in the stadium.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la, you almost lost." Yu told Tsubasa.

"Time to join the party, Kenta." Vitany called.

"Yeah." Kenta agreed. "SAGGITARIO!" Aries and Saggitario both attacked Libra.

"This time Saggitario and Aries together attack Libra! Alright!" Blader DJ announced.

"Nice try, big boys, but, I won't lose." Yu reminded. Libra, with a sudden shot of speed, went all way around the stadium to attack Aries and Saggitario, but were quickly moved out of the way. "Huh?"

"Right now!" Vitany orderd.

"GO!" Kenta added. Saggitario and Aries attack simultaneously and almost sent Libra out of the stadium, but Libra barely landed in.

"Oh, not bad." Yu admitted. "This is getting to be fun."

"Hey kid." Tsubasa looked at Yu.

"Huh?"

"How 'bout we split up to get rid of the weaker Beys?"

"Oh, you mean the silly Beys that aren't Pegasus." Yu realized.

"That's right." Tsubasa confirmed.

"Not a bad idea." Yu agreed. "I'll go along with it."

"Great, but a simple yes would have saved time."

"Great, I'll take Kenchi, yeah." Yu decided. Tsubasa smiled.

"The dream match-ups continue! What have we here?" Blader DJ wondered. Libra started attacking Saggitario. "Saggitario and Libra, the ultimate stamina showdown!"

"As tough as ever! Yu!" Kenta noted.

 **[Flashback]**

Yu was sitting on a crate outside the medical tent, waiting for Kenta and Benkei to come out. Kenta came out of the WBBA medical tent with his right arm tide in a white sling.

"Oh. So," Yu hopped down from the crate. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kenta reassured. "It's not broken." Benkei was now standing behind him.

"That's good." Yu said in relief.

"Well, thanks for bringing us here." Kenta thanked.

 **[End of flashback]**

Kenta then looked at Yu waving and laughing. _"It's just weird. Yu seems to be such a nice guy, and he has so much fun Beyblading, but he's a member of the Dark Nebula."_ He ended up just staring into space, not paying attention to the battle.

"Okay, looking good, Libra." Yu cheered.

"What's up with Saggitario?" Blader DJ wondered. "It's letting Libra push it around!"

"Not good!" Benkei noted. "I think Kenta is going easy on that guy."

Kenta just kept staring off into space.

"Hey Kenchi!" Yu called. Kenta snapped out of it. "Come on! Wake up! You're not even trying out there! This is boring! So I'll just put an end to it, how 'bout that?" Libra started using its Special Move.

"WHA!" Kenta cried out.

"GET OUT, KENTA!" Benkei shouted.

Yu was waving good-bye. "Bye-bye, Kenchi."

"Saggitario!" Kenta cried. Leone then came and hit Libra away.

"Huh?" Yu gasped.

"I'm taking over this battle." Kyoya called.

"Huh?"

"Kyoya?" Kenta asked.

"If you're not gonna fight, go home." Kyoya told Kenta. "You're just staring off into space instead of battling."

"Huh?" Kenta asked. Libra and Leone kept battling. _"He's right. I've worked hard to come this far. I have to focus on the battle now."_ Saggitario was getting a little wobbly. "GO, SAGGITARIO!"

Up in the stands a masked-lion looking man was watching the battle.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa called.

"Come on!" I called. While thinking Eagle would attack Pegasus, however, Eagle made a sudden charge and attacked Aries insteadn. "Huh?"

"So now I'm his target then?" Vitany recalled.

"Check it out!" Blader DJ called out. "It's Eagle and Aries the ultimate defense type battle! Unbelievable!"

"Hurry up and lose why don't you?" Tsubasa ordered.

"I'm also from the Pride Lands. I won't let Nion hog the spotlight forever." Vitany reminded. "ARIES! WIND STORM ASSAULT!"

"And Aries uses its spin track to cancel out Eagle's attack." Blader DJ announced.

"You mess with the ram, you're gonna get the horns." Vitany warned. "HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!"

"EAGLE!" Tsubasa called. Eagle charged at Aries, but Aries threw Eagle up into the sky.

"Amazing!" Blader DJ cried. "Aries has moved from defense to offense. Can Aries take the crown of this defense type showdown?"

"Not happening." Tsubasa reminded. "We may both be defenseive tpye, but he is Aries of the ground. While I am Eagle of the sky. His Eternal Defense spin track can't block out attacks from above."

Vitany realized his mistake. "No!"

"Go, Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle knocked Aries out of the stadium.

"Eagle takes it!" Blader DJ announced. "The first knocked out of the battle is Vitany!"

"Vitany." I looked at my cubhood friend sadly.

"I can't believe it!" Vitany gritted his teeth.

"Nion." Tsubasa called to me.

"Huh?"

"You are next, my friend."

"One down and five to go." Blader DJ announced. "Our other battle has reached a critical point. Leone and Saggitario double attacks against stamina type Libra are taking their toll."

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya ordered. Three tornados came from Leone.

"Ha, ha, that sure makes a whole lot of noise." Yu smiled.

"Saggitario, Flame Claw." Kenta ordered. Flames began surrounded Saggitario.

"Huh?" Saggitario's special move hit Libra and made it completely lose its balance.

"Direct hit!" Kenta noted.

"Libra has completely lost its balance!" Blader DJ annnounced. "Could this be the end?"

"It's not my bedtime yet." Yu called. Libra quickly regained its balance.

"Huh?" Kenta gasped.

"Libra has somehow come out of its wobble and is going strong." Blader DJ announced.

"It's because of the Eternal Sharp Performance Tip." Madoka noted.

"Huh?" Benkei looked at Madoka.

"What amazing balance."

"You really did surprise me that time. Awesome Kenchi." Yu clapped.

"Next time you won't be so lucky!" Kenta called.

"You're the lucky one." Yu replied. "But defeating me is hopeless. Hopeless."

"I won't know that until I've tried, you got that?" Kenta called.

Eagle and Pegasus were now battling. "Ah! Eagle and Pegasus! They're battling without asking me to play? No fair!" Libra quickly left its battle with Saggitario and Leone to battle Eagle and Pegasus.

"Wait, this fight isn't over yet, Yu!" Kyoya called out. Leone and Saggitario started chasing after Libra.

"Done get in my way!" Yu yelled. "LIBRA, SONIC WAVE!" The stadium floor began to turn into sand as Leone and Saggitario started slowing down.

"Kyoya!" Benkei shouted.

"Kenta!" Madoka was worried.

Up in the stands the masked-lion looking man was still watching.

"Leone and Saggitairo are having it rough in the sand!" Blader DJ noted.

Pegasus and Eagle kept battling fiercely.

"So I was right." I recalled my battle with Tsubasa. "That time my Pegasus defeated your Eagle. But I didn't really feel like I had won. You're like a different Blader now. This battle is a real one."

"Alright, let's have fun, Nion." Tsubasa called. Libra then cut in on the battle as it knocked Eagle out of the way.

"Hey, no fair! You said we should take care of the weak ones first. If you are gonna do whatever you want, then I will too!" Yu decided. "LIBRA! INFERNO BLAST!" Libra glowed with light green as it started up its special move.

"There it is! Libra's Special Move!" Blader DJ announced.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "If I get caught in that, it's over."

"Now Eagle!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle flung itself out of the stadium. "COUNTER STANCE!" Eagle glowed with a purple light and went right into Libra's Special Move.

"Whoa! Eagle have entered the shock wave willingly!" Blader DJ gasped in amazement,

"What is he doing?" Benkei asked.

"The same wavelengths cancel each other out." Madoka noted. Benkei was confused. "Eagle is attacking with a shock wave of the same wavelength to cancel out Libra's shock wave."

"Instead of all that goofing around, we should've just done this from the beginning." Yu recalled.

"You and I will decide who's gonna be Nion's next opponent." Tsubasa told Yu. Suddenly, the shock wave just became much stronger.

"Heads up!" Kenta cried out.

"LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Kyoya ordered. Leone used its Special move, but Saggitario got surrounded by the wind walls as well.

The masked-lion looking man just kept observing the battle.

"Ah what power! How can I possibly stop it?" I wondered. Pegasus was being drawn into the shock wave. "If I don't do something, I'm gonna lose!" I remembered what Kenta and Madoka had said:

"What do you mean pulled off? You were awesome, Nion."

"By creating a vacuum, you totally fooled your opponent and came back to win." I then remembered how I defeated Ryutaro.

"That's it! If I can do that again, I might have a chance. I have to try this! It's my only hope now! GO, PEGASUS!" I ordered. Pegasus used its strength to circle around the shock wave instead of going directly into them. "FULL POWER!" Pegasus then set itself on fire with blue flames.

"Did you see that? Pegasus is shooting out flames!" Blader DJ cried out in surprise.

"KEEP GOING!" I ordered.

"What's that?" Benkei asked.

"I WILL NOT LOSE! COUNT ON IT!" I roared softly. Pegasus then destroyed the shockwaves made by Libra and Eagle. "I'll defeat you, and Rygua is next!" Pegasus then clashed with Libra and Eagle sending out huge amount of life energy and dust. Once the smoke cleared, it showed Libra, Eagle and Pegasus stopped had all stopped spinning.

"Wh-what just happened here? Everyone stopped spinning!" Blader DJ cried out.

"Not everyone!" Kyoya reminded. They looked again and Leone and Saggitario were both still spinning.

"Saggitario!" Kenta cried.

"Whoa, Leone and Saggitario are safe. Did Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall protect them from that attack?" Blader DJ wondered.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Kyoya said to Kenta.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't trying to save you or anything. LEONE!"

"Ah! Saggitario!" Kenta cried.

"Too slow!" Kyoya called. Leone's wind blew Saggitario out of the stadium.

"The winner is Leone! Kyoya wins!" Blader DJ announced.

"Kyoya! Yeah, you did it!" Benkei cheered.

"Kyoya." I smiled to my friend. Kyoya started laughing and punched his hand up in the air in victory.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 33**


	34. Episode Thirty Three

THE OATH OF THE PHEONIX

We were awarding the point to us all, with Kyoya up on the first block, Kenta on the second block, me, Tsubasa and Yu shaired an exteneded third place block.

"It's time to start the awards ceremony." Blader DJ announced. "In third place, Nion, Yu and Tsubasa are each given 1000 points." I held up my pointer as it went up from 47,000 to 48,000. "The runner-up, Kenta, receives 3000 points." Kenta's pointer went up from 32,000 to 35,000. "And the winner of the tournament, who is awarded 10,000 points is Kyoya! Let's add those points to the ones Kyoya has already earned." The screen showed Kyoya's face and his points next to him, and it went from 40,500 to 50,500. "Check it out! Kyoya has now earned more than 50,000 points needed to claim a spot in Battle Bladers! Way to go, Kyoya!"

Kyoya smiled and then held out his Beyblade. "Oh yeah!" The crowd cheered for Kyoya's victory.

 **In the stands...**

Benkei was crying into his arms in the stands. "I knew it. I knew it. That's my kyoya. I knew he would come through."

"Wow, it looks like he's the first to enter. He did it before Nion. Now that's something." Madoka noted.

 **With me and my other friends...**

"You did it, Kyoya!" I congratulated.

"Congratulations!" Kenta added.

"I'll see you guys at the top." Kyoya told us.

"It's a deal." I nodded. "I'll be catching up with you soon, so better keep an eye out."

"I'm gonna make it there too, guys." Kenta stated. "You can count on facing me at Battle Bladers as well, okay?"

"Good." Kyoya promised. "Next time we meet, we'll be at Battle Bladers."

"Humph! That wasn't even real power!" Yu spat. "I am so, so much stronger."

"The stronger one doesn't always win, it's one who wins that is stronger." Tsubasa lectured.

"Huh?" Yu asked confused. "That doesn't even make any sense! If you hadn't gotten in my way at the battle, I would be up there instead of that Kyoya guy!"

 **In the stands...**

The masked-looking lion that had been watching the battle just stood there for a few seconds, then left.

 **With Tetsuya...**

"Crab! I can't believe Kyoya won, crab, is the first to get into the Battle Bladers." Tetsuya gasped. "I guess I just have to accept it and scuddle on. The Bey that was most impressive was the one that blew Libra and Eagle at once. Nion's Pegasus, crab. Ah, this turn of events must be big for the Dark Nebula. Huh. Wait a minute, hold on. Actually, this could be my big chance, yes it could. Crabby, crab, crab. If I can stop Nion from entering the Battle Bladers, the Dark Nebula will be secure and Mr. Doji will be so pleased with me. And then I'm sure to get the crabby promotion. Crabby." He laughed, "crab, crab."

 **Back in the stadium...**

Kyoya, Hikaru, Benkei, Vitany and Kenta all left the area.

 **With Madoka and me...**

Madoka and I were sitting on a bench.

"Okay." She began. "I have a break down of the final battle for you."

"Hmm?" I wondered.

She showed me the battle on her laptop. "So what happened was the clash with Libra and Eagle created a huge power. But Pegasus' move made a vacuum, which blew all of that power away. See that?" She and I watched the battle.

"This is amazing!" I gaped.

"But without being able to control that power, you were also sent flying as well." Madoka told me. "So it's just no good. It's almost like a runaway horse if you get my drift."

"That's okay." I assured her. "I just have to learn to control it. If I can control that skill, then I may be able to make a new Special Move for Pegasus that no one could beat."

"That could happen for sure." Madoka agreed.

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully. "Okay, so in order to control that methed, I need a lot more launch power. Up against that force, my launch doesn't have enough strength. The only way I can do this is with practice. Practice, practice, and more practice."

"I just remembered." Madoka remembered. She dug inside her Bey kit and got out a device. "You have to try using this, alright?"

"Huh. What's this?" I asked.

"A digital power launcher." Madoka explained. "It's the newest launcher there is." She handed it to me-

"A digital power launcher?" I recalled. "Will this increase my launch power?"

"Find out yourself." She told me. "Set up Pegasus right now."

"Huh. Okay." I put Pegasus on the launcher.

"Now same as always. Let it Rip!"

"Okay. Let it Rip!" I launched Pegasus. The number 53642 appeared on the pointer. "53642? What's this number?"

"The digital power launcher changes a Blader's launch power into a number and displays it." She explained.

"Say what?" I asked. "This number's my current launch power? Wow. That is cool."

"Now it will be easy to see how much launch power you increases when you practice." She explained further. "This'll give you something to work on."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot Madoka." I thanked. "Alright. Time to start launching and increase this number."

"That's the spirit Nion." Madoka smiled.

"Crabby. In this disguise, no one will be able to tell it's me, crab." A disguised Tetsuya smiled to himself.

"Let it Rip!" I launched Pegasus again. This time the number 54036 appeared on the screen of the launcher. "54036?"

"It's increased bit form before." She told me.

"Okay, one more time." I decided. "Let it Rip!" I launched Pegasus once more. 55555 appeared on the creen again. "Oh. It's a better number."

"Wow! Awesome!" Madoka admitted.

"Alright! I'm going even higher!" I decided.

"Fabulous launch, baby." The man said.

"Huh?" Madoka and I wondered.

"It's smashing. Outstanding even. Top shoot. That is one swinging Bey, Bey baby."

"Huh?" Me and Madoka repeated confused.

"What's with this guy?" Madoka asked me.

"I don't know. You tell me." I shrugged.

"Oh. I'm not a suspicioud chap at all." The man told us. "My name is Nigole, uhu, Crabcakes. I'm a world famous researcher of tops, baby."

"A researcher of tops?" I asked.

"Right on." The man confirmed. "It's true. And, have a looksy at me bits and bops." He opened his suitcase revealing his Bey tops.

"Oh. Awesome." I gasped.

"An acorn top and a gyyouscope. A traditional top and a Beyblade. This is an amazing collectiong." Madoka noted.

"Do you believe me now?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Madoka and I asked.

"Uh, I guess." I shrugged uncertainly.

"I'm here so I can check out many more Beys." The man explained. "Can you dig it?"

"Huh?" Madoka and I repeated.

"I'm so much looking forward to making scene at the Battle Bladers! Know what it means, baybies?"

"Oh. I see now." I noted.

"By the way, I heard you and Pegasus will soon be able to enter Battle Bladers."

"Yeah, that's true, but..."

"Could you show me that groovy Bey to me?" The man asked cutting me off. "Won't you, won't you, please."

"Uhu, okay." I nodded, still unsure with him.

"Yeah!"

"Here." I said as I held out Pegasus.

The man took Pegasus from my hand. "Oh. This Storm Pegasus. Amazing. This is what you'll be enter the Battle Bladers with, yes?"

"Oh, well, I still need a few more points." I replied.

"Oh, talk about the pits. How many points do you need, brother?"

"Oh, uhu, I have 48,000 points." I replied to his question. "Still need 2000 more." I looked at my pointer.

"Oh, lay it on me, daddy-o." The man said before taking my pointer. _"Perfect. Just as I'd thought. Crab."_

"I've got to get 2000 more points and earn in my place at the Battle Bladers."

"Oh. For you wee 2000 points will be easy. But, don't lose your cool and get sloppy, man." The man told me. "That can make things not groovy. Catch my drift, you know."

"Uh, yeah, I think. Thanks a lot, dude." I thanked.

"No problem-O, you just got a little ways to go, so hang loose."

"Are you done with my pointer?" I asked rather impatiently.

"Oh." The man realized. Then then pointed to his left direction.

"Huh?" Madoka and I looked.

"Ranbow colored crabs are flying over there."

"Can't see, where?" I asked.

"Ranbow colored crabs?" Madoka recalled.

"Ah, it's true. Bizzare." I noted.

"Oh. Those are just add balloons for the Battle Bladers." Madoka explained.

"Crabby." The man switched my pointer with a new one. You little.

"When did they get there?" Madoka wondered.

"Oh, so that's what it was, eh?" The man asked. "Well, everyone is real hip to the Battle Bladers, aren't they? Well then I'll give this back to you. Thank you for showing me you swinging pointer." He handed my pointer back to me.

"Uh, yeah." I shrugged.

"Oh. Look at the time, man. It's been a blast I've gotta skidadle." The man said.

"He uses the word skidadle?" Madoka recalled confused.

"Thank you very much for showing me your rockingly fabulous Bey. Well later cats and kittens." The man turned around.

"Oh, that's right. Nion, the new launcher I gave you earlier has a Bey pointer function on it too. I'll transfer all of the points you have now onto it right away." Madoka told me.

"Oh, really?" I asked amazed.

"A new launcher. A Bey function you say." The man began panicked.

"Mr. Crabcakes, do you have an interest in launchers too?" Madoka asked.

"No. Not... not really." The man replied

"Okay, Madoka, please do it." I begged.

"Just leave it to me." She tried to transfer them, but didn't work. "What's this? That's strange, it won't transfer."

"Huh. Why not?" I questioned.

"This is weird."

Madoka the pulled off a piece of tabe off the pointer the number points written on it. "This just has a whole bunch of points written on a sticker."

"What's goin' on?" I wondered. "It wasn't like that a minute ago." Then she and I looked at the man.

"Uh, what did you say your name was again?" Madoka asked.

"Nigole Crabcakes." The man replied.

"Crab as in crustation crab?" Madoka questioned. "Is that your final answer?"

"Final Gasher. I mean... uh."

"So it's you, Tetsuya." I growled fiercely. "What do you want with my pointer?" Tetsuya then ran off. "Wait, Tetsuya." Tetsuya threw off the blond wig.

"Grab that crab." Hey, that rhymes, Madoka.

"Crabby."

Madoka and I chased after Tetsuya.

"Wait!" Madoka called out.

"Wait!" I glared fiercely at Tetsuya. "Tetsuya give me back my pointer!"

"I don't wanna give it back, crab." Tetsuya decided.

"It's not right." I growled angrily. "Stop right now!" I began to catch up with Tetsuya, thanks to my lion agility. I almost had him, but Tetsuya skuddled away like a crab.

"Time to fire up the crab blasters. Ta-da for now, baby." Tetsuya skuddled off.

I stopped in my tracks. "What was that?"

"Who knows, Nion. He can skuddled, but he can't hide." Madoka added. "When it comes to Tetsuya it's skuddle but can't hide."

Madoka and I came to a halt at a contruction sight.

"Man. where did that crab go?" I asked angrily, as me and Madoka looked around.

 **With Tetsuya...**

Tetsuya was hiding inside the construction sight. "There's no way they're gonna catch me now." He then looked at my pointer. "48,000? How dare he have so many points. But all of his hard work, crabby crab, has come to nothing, I mean crab to nothing. Crab, crab, crab. Crabby. If I take these points, then my point total will be more than 50,000. I'll gain a spot in the Battle Bladers. Yes! Oh yes. Alright, here goes."

"Stop!" A roar came from me. "Give back my pointer!"

"Crabby." Tetsuya yelped. "Ya don't give up easily, crab. But this is where I say." He jumped on a metal device that was being lifted in the air. "Cheeri-O, crabs."

"Wait!" I growled.

"I'll take your pointer. Later, crabless." Tetsuya waved goodbye.

 **"Beyblades are a Blader's spirit."** A iron masked-looking lion in an orange jacket reminded. He was the one who watched the battle in the stands?

"Huh?" Madoka and I asked.

"Huh?" Tetsuya added.

 **"Beypoints are proof of the battles a Blader has fought."** The masked lion told Tetsuya. **"Trying to take that away unfairly is."**

"Crabby crab says what, crab?" Tetsuya asked confused.

"Wha?" I wondered.

The masked lion launched his Bey, knocking the pointer out of Tetsuya's hand. "Huh?" The Bey bounced off the construction sight and hit the pointer, sending landing into the masked lion's hand. Tetsuya lost his balance and fell off of the metal construction device and fell on the ground. The masked lion's Bey returned to his hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

 **"My name is Pheonix."** The masked lion answered. He jumped down in front of me and Madoka.

"So who is this guy?" Madoka wondered.

Pheonix laughed.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "That pointer belongs to me. Can you give it back to me, please?"

"Gotta go." Tetsuya scuddled away.

 **"Yes is what I wish I could say. But, I can't give this to someone who doesn't take proper care of it."**

"What did you say?" I demanded.

 **"This pointer isn't just a number."** Pheonix replied. **"The spirit of the rivals that you have fought and defeated are apart of that pointer."**

"Ah!"

 **"Someone who doesn't take good care of it really has no right to be in Battle Bladers."** Pheonix told me. **"Even less so when they battle as cowardly as you did in that last challenge match."**

"Wha? What are you talking about? I fought with all of my strength in that battle!" I countered. "I gave it everything I had! Give it back!"

 **"That was a battle and you gave it your all?"** Pheonix recalled. **"Then let's see you do it again. With this Bur Fireblaze as an opponent. Show me a battle with your full strength."** He held out his Bey. He then laughed.

Me and Pheonix were now standing on top of the construction sight.

"Nion!" Madoka called.

"If I win then you have to give back my pointer!" I told Pheonix. "Deal?"

 **"Deal."** Pheonix accepted.

"Nion, wait, hold on. Please stop." Madoka begged. "You don't have to fight in this battle at all. He doesn't have any right to take your points. Don't do it." Sorry, Madoka.

"I can't let him get away with saying I didn't give it everything." I growled. "I'll win and take back my pointer!"

 **"Hm. Can you reall do that?"**

"I'm not even gonna try to convince you!" I replied. "I'll prove it in battle!"

 **"In that case..."** Pheonix began.

"Okay!"

"Nion!" Madoka called.

Pheonix laughed.

"Alright, 3!"

 **"2!"**

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Me and Pheonix launched Storm Pegasus and Burn Fireblaze and they both collided with each other. I then noticed the way Fireblaze was spinning.

"What's with that performance tip?" Madoka wondered. "No way!" She looked at her laptop, "That performance tip. It just can't be made of metal, can it? I've never heard of that before."

"So what does that mean then?" I wondered.

Pegasus charged at Fireblaze, but it just bounced off.

 **"What's wrong?"** Pheonix asked. **"Do you really think you can get into Battle Bladers if that's all the power you've got?"**

"Be careful!" Madoka warned. "A metal performance tip creates lots of friction and resistance! So that means it has a huge amount of power!"

"Fine!" I growled. "Okay then, try this one for size!" Pegasus bounced off of the construciton sight and flew into the air. "Pegasus, Starblast Attack!"

Pegasus charged down and hit the top of Fireblaze, sending it flying.

"Alright!" I cheered. Fireblaze fell down from the construciton sight and bounced back up. "Huh?"

Pheonix bounced off of the construction sight and landed back at the top where Pegasus was.

"What, no!" Madoka gasped. "It must have been a total flewk."

 **"Oh, was it?"** Pheonix laughed.

"Then this time, I'll blow away each and every bean!" I decided.

 **"I'd love to see you try."** Pheonix said. Fireblaze then enveloped itself into a huge flame of fire. **"The flame of Fireblaze melts away everything!"**

The bean we were standing on started to melt.

"Are you crazy?!" I gasped.

"Whoa!" Madoka gasped. "Melting the metal bean?!"

"If this goes on, Pegasus is next!" I noted. The bean then melted into, causing me to lose my balance. Pheonix hopped on top of another bean. The burning Fireblaze hit Pegasus and flew straight through another bean. Fireblaze landed on the ground where Pegasus was. _"If I attack head on, Pegasus won't be able to et out safely. Why hasn't anyone seen a powerful Blader like him before?"_

 **"What's wrong?"** Pheonix mocked. **"I thought you were going to fight with all your strength."**

"What's that?" I asked. "I always battle full on, buddy!"

 **"Then why are you able to smile even when you lose?"** Pheonix questioned. **"Because your friend won? Because you were able to have a good time? Or because you found something to continue fighting for? If you lose this battle, there is no next time! Someone who does not know what he is fighting for cannot master Beyblade! Show me that will power and burn up everything you've got right before your eyes!"**

"The will power to burn up everything?" I recalled. Then I stood up. "I get it! I'll show you my will power! I will put out that flame!"

"A flame cannot burn inside of a vacuun, remember?" Madoka reminded me. "Nion, you know what to do!"

"Yeah!" I agreed with my friend't statement. "I'm gonna do it! Pegasus!" Pegasus began circling around Pheonix. Pegasus then started spinning really fast. Its speed created a wind that put out the flame of Fireblaze." "Now, Pegasus! Go!" Pegasus charged at Fireblaze and pushed it all the way to the top of the construction sight and sent it flying into the air.

"He did it!" Madoka cheered.

 **"Not yet."** Pheonix reminded her.

"Huh?"

 **"Burn, Fireblaze! Burning Fire Strike!"** Pheonix ordered. Fireblaze flew into the sky and turned into its Pheonix form.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

Fireblaze then charged down and crashed into Pegasus, causing an explosion that ended in a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, Fireblaze was still spinning. Pegasus then fell out of the sky and landed in front of Madoka, no longer spinning.

"Pegasus!" Madoka gasped.

"Pegasus!" I gasped.

 **"This is the weakness in your will."**

"I refuse to believe it!" I countered.

 **"Believe it."** Pheonix told me. **"Using all of one's strength it's easy to say. But this is what you need to do."** He then held out my pointer and crushed it. I gasped.

"How can you be so cruel?" Madoka asked.

 **"Defeat means losing everything."** Pheonix answered.

"What?" Madoka gasped.

 **"Remember that, Nion."** Pheonix reminded me. **"Your will power is weakening. Understand?"**

"It's true." I agreed with one of his statement in our battle. "It's just as you said. My will as a Blader was lacking."

"Oh, Nion." Madoka said in despair.

"Losing to you and losing all of my points made me realize that for the first time, and yet... I can't stop now!" I told Pheonix. "I will start again from square one! No, from zero! From now until I win Battle Bladers! I will not lose again! The next time I lose will be the time I quit Beyblade! Just you watch! It's still not over yet! I'll give everything I have into getting back what I lose in my battle with you!"

 **"Very good."** Pheonix said.

"Huh?" I questioned.

 **"That's the will power you need, Nion."** Pheonix then hopped of the bean and flew away laughing.

I roared in depress.

* * *

 **Contiue to Episode 34**


	35. Episode Thirty Four

SHINE, VIRGO!

 **With me and Madoka...**

It was night time in the city and Madoka and I were waiting at the bus stop. The bus pulled up in front of us.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Nion?" Madoka asked as the door opened.

"I'm positive." I replied. "Like I said, I'm definitely gonna make it in time for Battle Bladers. Don't worry about it."

"Okay then." Madoka nodded accepting that. "I'll try not to." She got onto the bus.

"Good. See ya later." I stood at the bus entrance.

"I believe in you, Nion." Madoka prayed. "You're going to make it to Battle Bladers."

"You can count on it." I nodded with a thumbs up. The bus door then closed and drove off. "See ya." I waved goodbye to the bus. I growled. "I came so far just to lose everything."

 **[Flashback]**

Fireblaze turned into its beast form in the air.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

Fireblaze charged down and collided with Pegasus, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Fireblaze was still spinning. Pegasus wasn't.

"Pegasus!" Madoka gasped.

"Pegasus!" I gasped.

 **"This is the weakness in your will!"**

"I refuse to believe it." I denied.

 **"Believe it. Using all of one's strength it's easy to just say it. But this is what you need to do."** Pheonix then held up my pointer and crushed it.

I gasped.

 **[End of flashback]**

I looked at my pointer. "I have zero points. I will not lose again. I can't. I have to get into Battle Bladers, and then defeat Ryuga." An image of Ryuga grinning appeared. "I don't have much time before Battle Bladers! I will win and keep on winning! Until I earn my place there with the best!"

 **Later...**

Me and another boy had our launcher aimed, ready to launch them into the stadium. _"I will win. The only chance I've got is if I use that new Special Move."_

"Okay, here we go. Ready! 3!" Blader DJ counted.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Me and the other boy launched our Beys into the stadium. Pegasus span around really fast.

"Yikes!" The boy gasped.

"GO!" I yelled. Pegasus continued circling around the other Bey. It hit the other Bey and pushed it out of the stadium and into the sky.

"Is it possible? A stadium out for both Bladers?" Blader DJ wondered. The other Bey stopped spinning and both it and Pegasus landed back in the stadium. "Wait a sec here. The Beys are landing back in the stadium! But-but, Pegasus is still spinning! The winner is Nion!"

"Phew." I sweat dropped. "That was close." I then thought _I still haven't mastered the power in this launcher yet. It seems to have a mind of its own. Looks like I still have a long way to go._

 **Later...**

I was now walking through a town. _"I think if I'm gonna master this technique, I'll need even stronger launch power. Right now it's too risky to use in a real battle. I don't have a lot of time. If I don't perfect it, I won't be able to keep winning."_

"Go, Aquario!" A familiar voice ordered on a large screen. I stopped in my tracks to watch Hikaru's battle.

"It's Hikaru's battle!" I noted.

"Will she be able to counter attack?" Blader DJ wondered.

"Special Move! Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Hikaru ordered. A tidal wave came from Aquario and attacked the other Bey.

"Alright!" I cheered.

The other Bey, however, managed to survive Aquario's Special Move.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"What?" Hikaru gasped.

"Virgo, Piroutte Tour!" The blond boy ordered. Virgo began spinning really fast. It charged at Aquario Beys and swept them up in the air and sent them flying, causing them all to disappear.

"Pull back, Aquario!" Hikaru cried.

"Virgo, Grand Jete!" The boy ordered. Virgo turned into its spirit form and started dancing like a ballerina. It charged forward and landed on the top part of Aquario, sending it flying out of the stadium.

"And there you have it, folks! Teru wins it!" Blader DJ announced.

"I-I lost?" Hikaru gasped.

"Teru grabs another 1500 points, and adds to his winning string!" Blader DJ announced.

"No one breaks through Hikaru's Special Move that easily." I noted. "Who is this guy anyway?"

 **At B-Pit...**

"What an exciting Bey day! Wowzers!" Blader DJ said on Madoka's computer. She were watching Hikaru's battle.

"His name's Teru, huh?" Madoka recalled the boy's name. "Looks like another strong Blader has shown up really late in the competition. Huh. Teru. Who is this guy? I'm sure I've heard of him somewhere before."

 **with me...**

"Ah, yeah!" Blader DJ concluded.

"Interesting." I commented. "If I keep on winning matches, I'll probably face him at some point." I then walked off.

And so I entered many other tournaments and won every single one of them. Each time I won, I got whole lot of points.

 **One night...**

One night, I was walking down a river. But as I walked, I heard a strange sound. "Huh?" I looked and saw the beast form of Virgo in the sky. "Huh? Ah." Virgo landed on the ground and began spinning around like a ballerina. I rubbed my eyes with my left hand. I looked again, but this time I saw Virgo spinning in its Bey form. I walked up to the Bey. "That Bey spins so beautifully. A spin with absolutely no woble. It's got perfect balance."

"That's quite a compliment." A voice came. This got my attention. "Especially coming from you, Nion." The person stepped into view for me to see him.

"I remember you. You're Teru." I remembered. I looked at Virgo. "So that Bey is..."

Teru picked up his Bey." Yes. My beloved premodonna. Earth Virgo. I'm really touched that you heard of us, Nion. That's quite sweet." You're welcome, I guess.

"I saw your battle with Hikaru." I recalled. "You're pretty strong, ya know that? I'll look forward to battling you."

"Since you're here, I guess that means you're competiting in tomorrow's Turaru City challenge match?" Teru asked; Teru is a light skinned, teenage boy of average height and Japanese decent. He has wavy blonde hair that covers his right of his two dark blue eyes. He wears a pink jacket with yellow designs over a white dress shirt with a blue ribbon over the collar. Around his waste he wears his battle belt which holds his gear for Beyblading including his launcher and his Beyblade. Below the waste he wears dark bæue pants that tuck into his white boots with a pink fold that matches his jacket.

"Aw." I replied.

"I will defeat you there." Teru challenged. "How about we call it a little bit of payback?"

"Payback?" I recalled confused.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Because you're my supporter."

"Supporter?" I recalled. "But this is the first time we've evet met, isn't it?"

"Oh never mind." Teru sighed. "Just have a look up there. The constellation, Virgo is shining so brightly." He held up his Bey in the sky. "Just like my Virgo. Tomorrow we will defeat you and Pegasus to shine even brighter. So I am looking forward to our battle, Nion." He then walked off.

"Supporter? What payback?" I questioned myself. "What does he mean? Well, it doesn't matter who the opponent it this time. All I know is I must win. I have to keep on winning."

 **The next morning...**

"Pretty exciting, Bladers! Woo!" Blader DJ announced. "Give it all ya got, kids. Let's go, Battle Bladers! Not much time is left before the start of what we've all been waiting for! We're on the last line of challenge matches with all slingling to earn 50,000 points. The Turaru City challenge match begins now!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it-"

"Rip!" I launched Storm Pegasus into the stadium. Pegasus charged at the other Bey and hit it. The Bey was no longer spinning. "Oh yeah!"

"Let's give it up for Nion, who freezes right through the first round, no problem!" Blader DJ announced.

"Virgo, Shasa." Teru ordered. Virgo knocked the other Bey out of the stadium.

"No surprise there, folks!" Blader DJ announced. "Teru's on to the semi-finals!"

 **At B-Pit...**

Madoka was typing on her computer. "I got it." Got what? "Teru: a ballet star who's said to be the best in a hundred years. But why exactly would a dancer become a Blader?"

 **With the battle...**

"Here we go, Bladers! Oh yeah! And a match we have here, folks! It doesn't get any better than this! The final battle will be Nion vs. Teru!" Blader DJ announced.

"I always knew that if I kept winning I would meet you in the competition eventually, Nion." Teru noted. He aimed his launcher. "Time to battle hard."

"Alright." I agreed as I aimed my launcher.

"Here we go, Bladers!" Blader DJ yelled. "Ready! 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it Rip!" Teru and I launched Storm Pegasus and Earth Virgo into the stadium.

"Alright, let's dance. My Earth Virgo. My premadonna." Virgo charged forward. "The curtain has risen on the stage."

"Virgo's not short in power." I noted. "His launch power's totally awesome. But Pegasus can handle it."

"Pegasus has an incredibly strong spin." Teru noted. "Seems that Nion is as good as they say he is."

"GO!" I called out. Pegasus attcked Virgo, but it did no damage. "What?"

"Check it out!" Blader DJ announced. "Pegasus' attacks don't bother Virgo in the slitest. In fact, Virgo seems to be spinning even faster! That fantastic spinning form is like a beautiful ballet!"

"Yes," Teru confirmed, "Virgo is my only prema ballet dancer. Just as I too was a dancer once. They called me a genius. Noble dancer."

"Huh?" I questioned. "Then why did you become a Blader?"

"I guess it was just meant to be, Nion." Teru answered. "Oh yes, on that day..."

 **[Flashback]**

Teru was dancing on stage. He leaped into the air. A stage light fell and hit Teru. One of the female ballet dancers screamed in fear, and Teru screamed in pain.

 **At B-Pit...**

"One year ago there was an accident during a show. His ankle was injured and a dancer's ankle is everything. Then he suddenly disappeared from the ballet world. Oh." Madoka read.

 **With the battle...**

"A dancer who can't dance is like a bird who can't fly." Teru explained. "My dream had always been to become the best dancer in the world. In the depts of disapir, I spent time trying to recover. It was only then that I saw you and Pegasus."

"Huh?" I wondered.

 **[Flashback]**

Teru was sitting in a hospital bed, watching one of my battles on TV.

Teru: "Not being able to move, I was stuck in bed for a long time. I had just turned on the TV, and it was you who jumped out at me. Dancing around the stadium, Pegasus was beautiful.

 **On the TV...**

"Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" I ordered. Pegasus flapped its wings and flew down and hit the top part of the other Bey, causing it to stop spinning.

 **With Teru...**

Teru: "And you two were bursting with the spark that I had lost. It was then that I felt like I had new hope to shine bright."

The next day a girl handed Teru his Bey as he sat on his hospital bed.

Teru: "And so my prema ballerina became Earth Virgo."

"Let it Rip!" Teru launched his Bey.

 **[End of flashback]**

"If I'm with Virgo, I can be a star again." Teru concluded. "In a Beystadium, the stage of my new dream."

"I see now." I noted. "That's what you meant by supporter." Pegasus and Virgo collided with each other.

"In order for us to shine even brighter on this new stage, Nion, I will defeat you!" Teru told me. Like that's gonna happen, pal.

"So you found a new goal and had the courage to start over again." I noted. "You must be very determined. Impressive, but I can't lose either."

 **[Flashback]**

I had a flashback of Pheonix crushed my Beypointer.

 **[End of flashback]**

"I will never lose again. Never." A growl escaped my throat. "I will grab the rains and reach my goal no matter what! Go, Pegasus!" Pegasus hit Virgto, sending it flying. Virgo landed back in the stadium, still spinning.

"Oh boy," Blader DJ announced, "that was some attack!"

"Bravo, master Nion. But the curtain hasn't closed on this yet." Teru reminded me. "Virgo, Allegro Antesha!" Virgo dodged Pegasus.

"Pegasus' attacks can't seem to make contact!" Blader DJ announced. "Virgo dodges with its nimple foot work!"

"Right now! Virgo, Grand Jete!" Teru ordered. Virgo charged at Pegasus and hit the top part of it, sending it flying.

"Pegasus!" I cried.

"Look out!" Blader DJ gasped in amaze. "Will Pegasus be able to hang in there?"

"Hold on!" I growled softly. Pegasus landed at the edge of the stadium.

Teru growled in irritation. "He won't let me win easily!"

"You got that right." I confirmed. "Pegasus!"

"Virgo!" Teru ordered. Virgo and Pegasus circled the stadium. "The real show starts now. Virgo, Piroutte Tour!" Virgo started spinning really fast.

"Virgo's spinning has gotten even faster?" Blader DJ gasped. "What is going on out there? It's fast! Way too fast! How is it able to spin like that?"

 **At B-Pit...**

"Sintrafficle force." Madoka noted. "Like how a ballerina opens her arms while spinning to make herself faster. The speed of this spin is unbelievable. Whoa! There are two metal balls inside the spin track. Amazing. It's set up so when the metal balls move toward the outside, it forces the center to spin at a much higher speed."

 **With the battle...**

Pegasus attacked Virgo, but Virgo's fast spinning caused it to bounce off. "Earth Virgo is a Bey to look out for. Pegasus better be careful here." Blader DJ warned.

"Attacks from the side won't effect my Virgo." Teru explained. "So, Nion, what'll you do?"

"That's awesome, Virgo. But if attacking it from the side won't work, how 'bout from above." I called. Pegasus flew into the sky.

"What? Woohoo!" Blader DJ cheered in announcing.

"Ready!" I called out, "Pegasus, Starblast Attack!" Pegasus charged down from the sky and hit the top part of Virgo. However, Pegasus just bounced off. "I was blocked!"

"Oops. I forgot to tell you. Virgo isn't affected by attacks from above." Teru explained to me.

"And why not?" I asked fiercely. "Uhu, wait a sec."

 **At B-Pit...**

"The high speed spinning disrupts the air current and creates a shield in the air." Madoka noted. "There are absolutely no holes in Virgo's defenses."

 **With the battle...**

"This was the method that defeated Hikaru's Special Move." I noted. "Okay. So if it's a shield in the air, then maybe I can create a vacuum. But I can't use that technique and Pegasus' Starblast Attack at the same time." I added thoughtfully. "If I attack head on once the air shield has been broken, Pegasus' attack won't have any affact bevause of Virgo's spin power. Virgo is a stamina type. If I don't attack, I'll end up losing. I have no idea on which way to go."

"So what do you think of my Virgo, Nion?" Teru asked. "You inspired us to find a new to dance. By defeating you, we can be bigger stars."

 _"Virgo is a tough Bey. Neither attacks from the side nor from above have any affect at all."_ I thought. _"Well, what about from below? But how? Pegasus can't dive into the stadium."_

"Well, Virgo, our victory is near." Teru told it. "Let's sore towards our dream."

 _"Sore. That's it."_ I thought about his second statement.

"What will you do now?" Teru asked me. "Looks like you have no options left." You think so, Teru?

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Huh?"

"Pegasus is the one with wings." I reminded. "The only team that will win and sore to their dream is us. GO, PEGASUS!" Pegasus circled around the stadium really fast.

"AH!" Teru gasped. "This can't be!" Pegasus continued to circle around the stadium until it created a bright white light.

"If I can't dive below, then I'll make Virgo float above." I said. Virgo started floating.

"WHAT?!" Teru gasped in shock.

"Go now!" I roared. Pegasus fired attacks at Virgo. "Special Move! Storm Bringer!" Pegasus charged at Virgo and hit it head on, causing the bright light to explode. When the light vanished, Virgo landed outside the stadium, no longer spinning.

"And the winner is the one and only, NION!" Blader DJ yelled. The crowd cheered me on.

I was breathed heavily and Pegasus returned to my hand. "I created my new Special Move. Pegasus Storm Bringer!"

 **At B-Pit...**

"High speed circling and heat created an up draft that lifts the opponent into the air and a vacuum cuts through that air current. Once the opponent has lost its balance, you just deliver one attack. Amazing." Madoka smiled happily. "Amazing, Nion! This Special Move will work no matter what!"

 **At the stadium...**

"Virgo, it seems that we are not the stars we want to be yet." Teru sighed as he looked at his Bey. "Congratulations, Nion. You are the one that shines the brightest after all."

"You guys were shining too, ya know." I recalled.

"Huh?"

"In Beyblade you can't shine by yourself." I explained. "It's because I had a strong opponent like you that Pegasus and I could win. Thank you, Teru."

"So then, Nion, we will become even stronger." Teru announced. "Won't you battle both of us again, sometime?"

"Of course." I confirmed. I then looked at Pegasus. _Now our next battle is waiting, Pegasus. We have to keep on winning till we reach Battle Bladers. Then we can defeat Ryuga and put an end their ambitions._

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 35**


	36. Episode Thirty Five

**A/N:** To think that it's been like, what, eight months, since I started this season of the Lion Guard: Metal Saga series. This is like my best story I've worked on, yet.

* * *

L-DRAGO ON THE MOVE!

"Hey there, fans!" Blader DJ greeted. "Today's challenge match is brought to you from Giaran Highlands! A total of one hundred Bladers will battle at the same time! It's a battle royal, with 1500 points to the winner!"

Benkei was there and looked pretty confident that he would win. Really, my friend? "1500 points for just one battle? Ya gotta love it." He got out his launcher. "This is the perfect battle for me! I'm gonna totally clean up! I was in a one hundred Beybattle one time!" Yeah, and that was with me. Good times. "I have this win! It's in the bag!"

Blade DJ had binoculars on his eyes and was holding something in his hand. "97, 98, 99. Uh, where is the last one?" Suddenly, there was lightning. Blader DJ freaked out a little because he was the tallest thing. A helicopter came up with Ryuga, Tsubasa and Yu.

"Who's that?" Benkei wondered. He was slightly confused, until he realized who the smirking person was. "It's Ryuga!"

"Um, um, there's only one spot left! Which one will you-"

Yu cut Blader DJ off and mocked him, mostly because he's an adult and stuttering. "Um, um, it's him of course, um, right?" He turned to Ryuga.

"Let's begin!" Ryuga declared as he raised his arm up.

"Yikes!" Blader DJ yelped. "Well then."

"L-Drago's not so tough!" Benkei called. "I, Benkei, will defeat Ryuga, right here, right now!" Sorry Benkei. But he's mine.

"Ready! 3!" Blader DJ counted down.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it-"

"RIP!" Ryuga yelled. He launched L-Drago from inside the helicopter and the other Bladers launched their Beys.

"GO, DARK BULL!" Benkei yelled in determination. All the Beys, with Dark Bull leading the charge, went after L-Drago. "Come on, crush him! DARK BULL, REDHORN UPPERCUT!" L-Drago filled the entire stadium with a glowing purple light, throwing all the Beys and their owners off the plateau. Even Blader DJ was terrified and thrown to the ground, probably by his own fear.

"Yeah, um, yeah, the winner is, um, Ryuga." Blader DJ announced in fear.

Ryuga recalled his Bey. "Amateurs."

"Boo-ya!" Yu cheered. "Let's go to the next match!" They walked bakc into the helicopter.

Tsubasa stood by the entrance. _"That's the left rotation Bey, Lightning L-Drago."_ He thought. The helicopter door closed and the helicopter flew off.

 **Far Away...**

"Beyblades news boys and girls!" Blader DJ announced. "First, there is about one month left until Battle Bladers! Second, out of the shadows, an unbelievably strong Blader has returned to the arena. He's absolutely unbelievable!" Ryuga launched his Bey and won another tournament. "Having appeared only once before at the Survival Battle Awards ceremony, it's Ryuga! Using the left rotation Lightning L-Dago, he has won a string of matches! He has left nothing but scorched earth and babbling Bladers in his wake, a fearsome competitor attacking with no mercy, is collecting a huge pile of points!"

I was watching it on TV at a stadium. "Ryuga?"

 **AT B-Pit...**

"Huh, oh, ho, oh no, Ryuga." Madoka gasped in shock. She were at the B-Pit watching the whole thing.

 **With Kenta...**

"Ryuga!" Kenta gasped. He was watching from a jumbo tron on a building.

 **With Vitany...**

"That is one powerful Blader." A guy sitting at the counter exclaimed.

"Ya, you said it." A waitress agreed behind the counter.

"So, he's finally making his move." Vitany noted. He was watching from a TV at a café.

"If he keeps going this pace, he is sure to gain the 50,000 points needed to get to Battle Bladers." Blader DJ proclaimed on screen.

 **With me...**

I was still watching in the stadium.

"Can anyone derail this runaway train?" Blader DJ asked. "Can anyone stop this incredibly strong Blader?" Oh, believe me. I will.

I looked at my pointer, which had 18,000. _I won't lose! If he's gonna get over 50,000 points, then I will too!_ "Go, Pegasus! LET IT RIP!" I launched Pegasus.

 **Far away...**

"Welcome to a very special challenge match!" Blader DJ announcd. "One where the amazgn Ryuga is going to be front and center!" Tsubasa and Yu were watching together. "It's one heated battle after another! This is top notch competition is reaching its climax!"

Captain Capri was battling some Blader. "Time's up!" He used the frenetic movements of the Quake performance tip to get rid of the opponent Bey.

"He won't let his target out of the sight!" Blader DJ announced. "It's the sharp shooting Captain Capri! Tobio who wins a decisive victory!"

Then, there was someone holding up a fan, then he closed it, revealing Ryutaro. "The luck be gone today. This victory is all mine!" He made a star with hsi fan. "Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way! HA!" Then, he put his fan on the floor and made a star with circles containing symbols around them. Pisces whipped the opponent Bey out of the stadium without even touching it.

"The magician of Beyblade world, Ryutaro, he wins with his mysterious tricks and twists." Blader DJ announced.

"Those two are pretty strong, aren't they?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah," Yu nodded, "but they're no match for Ryuga." Before drinking his drink.

Ryuga easily beat the Blader before him.

"It's all over!" Blader DJ announced. "The undefeated L-Drago gains an easy victory with his intense attack! Next is the second match of the semi finals! Who will face Ryuga in a final battle? Will it be Tobio? Or perhaps Ryutaro? No matter what, this is sure to be a great battle! The winner will be under pressure to stop the L-Drago1"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna decide this with one shot." Tobio clarified.

Ryutaro started laughing. "That's ridiculous."

"Wait." A voice came.

"Huh?" Blader DJ. Tobio and Ryutaro turned to see Ryuga coming towards them.

"I don't wanna wait for you two to finish your boring battle!" Ryuga clarified. "I'll take both of you on at the same time."

"Cool." Yu smiled rather happily.

"Hold the phone!" Blader DJ called. "Ryuga just requested a three-way final battle! Check it."

"Gee pal, are you certain one opponent isn't enough for ya?" Tobio wondered.

"Your pride may be your downfall." Ryutaro added. "You are overconfidence. You will regret it."

"This should be good." Yu said. "Even if those two attack Ryuga together, it'll be an easy win for him." Tsubasa looked a bit surprised.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched their Beys. L-Drago almost knocked out Capricorn and Pisces.

"Whoa, that was close." Tobio sweat dropped in relief.

"The first strike leads to victory." Ryutaro clarified. "SPECIAL MOVE! DISTORTION DRIVE!" They entered that weird special space created by Pisces.

Ryuga looked very amused. "Well, that's an interesting trick."

"Here, your attacks have no effect." Ryutaro explained. "Shimmering like a haze of heat, Pisces will repel any assault you throw at it."

Ryuga closed hsi eyes and shrugged a little. "Nice try, but a trick is just a trick." He opened his eyes and L-Drago went straight at Pisces.

"I told you, it's useless." Ryutaro reminded. L-Drago still went for it, and attacked Pisces successfully, then flung away. "What's this? What do you think you're doing here?" He looked closer. "The air current is different than usual. Wait, I get it, I get it now! His Bey rotates to the left, and so the reverse rotation of that Bey is disturbing the airflow around it." L-Drago went in and attacked Pisces again. The stadium turned back to normal. Ryutaro screamed as the stadium lit up and he was flung back, along with his Bey.

"Pisces, a stadium out!" Blader DJ announced. "Even Ryutaro's magic cannot face Ryuga and L-Drago!"

Tsubasa looked ver carefully. _Weird. It looked like Pisces' power was seriously decreased there._

"Now who will come out on top?" Blader DJ wondered.

"I've got this!" Tobio called. He stuck his finger out like a gun. "GO, CAPRICORN!" Capricorn jumped high up in the air. It started using its special move.

"Dark Move!" Ryuga formed two purple energy balls around his hans. "DRAGON EMPEROR SOARING BITE STRIKE!" He shot the huge amount of energy into his Bey and the energy ring changed the Bey into birage attack mode. Three dark dragons came and attacked Capricorn.

Tsubasa looked and paid close attention to what was happening to Capricorn. _"It's happening again."_

The two Beys came back down and in a burst of energy that shot Tobio backwards, his Bey fell beside him. Blader DJ had also been knocked over and was now on his head, but he quickly got up. "He's way too strong. The winnner is RYUGA!" Tobio and Ryutaro started getting up, but were still on the ground.

"This power," Ryutaro groaned, "this power has not been seen before." Ryuga came up to them. "W-What do you want?"

"We've already lost, okay?" Tobio stammered.

"I want you two to join me." Ryuga clarified. They were both shocked. "You two show promise." He started walking away.

"At least I'm safe still." Tobio grunted.

"So, oculd this be fate as well?" Ryutaro questioned.

Yu was very happy with the outcome. "Yeah! That was so cool! Ryuga really is the best you know. I'll have to get him to teach me his Dark Move too for sure."

Tsubasa turned to him. "His Dark Move?" He thought about what had happened in the battle. _So that's L-Drago's power? The secret to his strength?_

"Tsubasa." Yu called. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. We're going to the next tournament." He started to walk off.

"Oh yes." Tsubasa decided. "Go on ahead by yourself."

"Huh?" Yu questioned.

"Ryuga's power is quite overwhelming." Tsubasa explained. "There's no need for me to watch over him anymore."

"Well that may be true, but, wouldn't you be going against orders?"

"I'll leave the rest up to you, kid." Tsubasa told him. "See ya." He started walked away.

 **At the Dark Nebula base, inside Doji's office...**

"Merci, so, how is Ryuga doing so far?" Dojo asked.

"Bonjour, master. Hello." Merci greeted. "He has won two tournaments today, bringing his point level to 38,000."

"Hm, he's doing quite well." Doji remarked. He reached for his orange juice in his champagne flute. "Everything seems to be going as planned."

"On ze other hand, zere is an update regarding Nion."

"Yes, what is it?"

"He has perfected a new Special Move and is competing with all his ability." Merci explained. "However, he still has not gained even 20,000 points. At zis rate, he will not even make it into Battle Bladers."

Doji stood up. "After seeing him to be a fine meal for L-Drago, this is annoying. Nion had close to 50,000 points, so the question is: why did his points suddenly drop to zero?" He started playing with a cactus.

"We are currently a suspect to find more information." Merci informed.

 **Elsewhere...**

Tetsuya was banging on the door of a metal cell. "Bah! I really don't know crab! I'm innocent crab!"

 **Inside Doji's office...**

"Well, at this point, it doesn't really matter what happened." Doji shrugged. He picked himself again. "Well, let's just hope that Nion's efforts pay off." What do you guys have anything to do with me?

"By ze way, master."

"What is it?"

"If it is alright, I would like to begin my regular maintenance soon."

Doji sat back down. "Yes, go ahead. Take as long as you need."

"Merci beaucoup, master. Thank you." Merci thanked. "Hm? What is zis?" An alarm went off with an alarm clock tone. Doji looked at the screen and saw Tsubasa running off somewhere.

"So this one has grown curious and is looking for clues." Doji realized.

"What shall I do?" Merci asked.

"Hmm." Doji thought for a moment. "I will think of something."

 **With Tsubasa...**

"System down, system down. The main computer, i, s, p, g, 3, 8, 6, 2, 9, 2, see for frame will now begin regular maintenance-tence-tence-tence-tence-tence." Merci said. The light in the hallway Tsubasa was in suddenly shut down.

 _"Once a month, Merci has to shut down for maintenance. This is the one and only time that I have the chance to move around freely."_ Tsubasa thought. He started running. He opened a door into a room. There was a wall and by that wall was a keypad lock. Tsubasa took out his Beypointer and flipped part of it off, then he put it on the lock. The points changed and then the wall opened into another room. Tsubasa went into the room.

Inside there was a hexagonal shaped control panel with a giant Lightning L-Drago hologram.

 _"This is the control where all the data on Ryuga and L-Drago is kept."_ Tsubasa thought. _"It took me forever to find this place."_ He put his USB drive in and started looking into the files. "There isn't much time before the Battle Bladers. I have to hurry this up." He kept looking through the files. "L-Drago's special characteristic is found in its Fusion Wheel which can be used for either Birage Type or normal attacks. I know that already from watching him in battle. That just isn't the problem here. There has to be some additional source for L-Drago's strength. Some secret that earned it the title Forbidden Bey, and caused it to be sealed in the Beyblade Kingdom for so long." He kept looking. How did he know about my home, the Pride Lands?

"Not enough." The voice from Ryuga came.

"Huh?" Tsubasa wondered. A video started playing in the hologram. "What's going on here?" It was a video from my battle with Ryuga. "This is Nion and Ryuga's battle. When was this recorded?" He kept watching when Ryuga himself revealed the secret of his power. "Wh-what? What did I just hear? It steals the opponent's power? A Bey that gros more powerful? How can that be? How can it do such a thing?" I showed that there was no more data on the subject. He made a frustation noise. He took out the USB drive.

 **With Tetsuya...**

"I just thought that if I got in Nion's way, Doji would be happy, not snappy." Tetsuya cried. "But I failed crab. And I don't remember what happened after that crab." He then heard te door open and saw Yu standing at the entrance. "Time for din din crab?"

"No." Yu replied. "Just hurry up and get ready."

"Craba what?"

"A job. Let's go."

 **On the rooftop...**

Tsubasa made it to the rooftop where eagle was waiting for him. "Sorry for making you wait. Take good care of this."

"Hi, Tsubasa." A voice greeted. "What are you doing up here in the coldy cold?" Suddenly, a Bey came at him kept Tsubasa from giving eagle the USB drive. It was Libra. He turned and saw Yu and Doji.

"I'm so glad that I came back to check on things." Yu remarked slightly. "I always thought there was something just a little bit stinky about you." Libra returned to his hand.

"I purposely allowed Merci's matenance to begin so you would feel safe and reveal your plans." Doji told Tsubasa. "What's your game? Poking around for information about L-Drago? What are you up to anyway?"

"If I've been caught then there's not much to say, is there?" Tsubasa questioned. "You were the one that should be answering questions! What are you gonna do with all that power?"

"Hmm." Doji decided thoughtfully. "That, my nosey friend, is really none of your business."

"If you're going to use a Bey for evil purposes, it is my business!" Tsubasa said." And I will defeat L-Drago!"

"Defeat L-Drago, you say?" Doji asked before laughing. "I was wondering what you woud say, but that was hilarious."

"Yeah," Yu agreed, "you and what army?" He then decided. "There's no way Ryuga would lose to you. But I'll be your opponent. How's that grab ya? But before that, why don't we use a little fun, okay?" Yu snapped his fingers and Dan and Reiki came out of a trap door. The Kumadae brothers appeared behind Tsubasa.

"Crabby." Tetsuya laughed a bit. "This is my chance to shine my shell. Crab, I'll defeat him, crab."

"You're just trying to make yourself look good." Dan noted.

"Huh?"

"Leave this to us, fishface." Reiki added after his brother.

"Now we have some payback to give him." Orso glared at Tsubasa.

"This time the three Kumadae brothers will take him down." Kumanji added.

Tsubasa got out his launcher.

"Here we go." Kumanji said.

"Let it Rip!" They all launched their Beys.

"Rip!" Tsubasa launched Earth Eagle, taking out all of the Beys.

"Brother!" Kumanji called.

"You can count on me!" Kamata called back. His Bey hopped off the top of Kumanji's Bey.

"1!" Kumanji counted. Kamata's Bey hopped off the top of another Bey.

"2!" Kumata counted. His Bey hopped off the top of Orso's Bey.

"3!" Orso counted. The three Beys circled in the air. "Get 'em! Three Kumadae brothers attack!" The three Beys charged down from the air in the form of a grizzled bear.

"Go, Earth Eagle!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle charged into the air and flew through the circle of the other three Beys.

"Oh no!" Orso gasped.

Eagle flew down and hit the other Beys, causing them to slam into the ground with an explosion right in front of the three Kumadae brothers.

"Let's go, Reiki!" Dan called to his brother.

"Okay, Dan, smash 'em!" Reiki ordered. "Use our Special Move!" He called out. "Gemios, Down Burst!" Gemios used its special move on Eagle.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa called.

"Crabby!" Tetsuya cried out. Eagel came over to Mad Gasher. "Don't come any closer! Stay away, crabby! Birdy!"

"Gemios!" Reiki ordered.

"Crabby." Tetsuya cried out in panic as Eagle left. Gemios then used its special move on Mad Gasher. "Crabby, crabby, crabby, crabby, cold, cold, cold, cold! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold! Hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold!"

"Don't let him escape this time, Gemios!" Reiki ordered.

"Counter attack, Eagle!" Tsubasa called out. Eagle flew into the sky. "Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle flew down and crashed into Dan and Reiki. Eagle returned to Tsubasa's hand.

Yu laughed. "You did pretty well. That was really fun to watch." He then decided. "But it looks like it's beddy-bye time for you." A flash of thunder was then heard and Doji, Yu, and Tsubasa looked up and saw a helicopter come up to the rooftop, carrying Ryuga.

"Who's disturbing me?" Ryuga demanded.

"Ryuga!" Yu smiled.

"Ryuga!" Tsubasa gritted his teeth.

Ryuga jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the rooftop and grinned evilly at Tsubasa as the thunder flash again.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 36**


	37. Episode Thirty Six

BROKEN WINGS!

 **On the rooftop...**

"Ryuga!" Tsubasa growled.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ryuga." Doji observed.

"Welcome back, bud." Yu greeted. "That was pretty fast."

"So what's going on here?" Ryuga asked firmly. ""What's this mess all about?" He looked and saw all of the Dark Nebula Bladers lying on the floor.

"My apologies for letting you see such a sorry sight, my friend." Doji apologized. "But a rat that we let run free finally revealed his true self."

"He was talking smack about Lightning L-Drago behind your back." Yu added. "I'm not kidding. Totally."

"Oh, really?" Ryuga questioned.

"The fun and games are over now." Doji declared. "Who sent you and for what purpose? We need an answer." He and Yu got out their launchers. "If you'd rather, we can make you tell us."

Tsubasa aimed his launcher.

Ryuga stepped forward. "Just stand down."

"Huh?" Yu asked in surprise.

"What, Ryuga?" Doji was also surprised. Ryuga walked past Doji and Yu. "You should not bother with such trible matters, my friend."

"Yeah," Yu agreed, "Ryuga. Leave it to me to take care of this with my Libra."

"No, no, no, no," Ryuga disagreed kindly, "this guy's all mine."

"Huh?" Yu and Doji asked.

"Wow, he's so cool!" Yu smiled rather happily.

"Hey, you." Ryuga pointed at Tsubasa. "Do you really wanna find out about L-Drago that much? Then ho 'bout I show you." He aimed his launcher.

"That works perfectly for me." Tsubasa decided. "I will crush L-Drago along with your ambitions right here, right now!" All of the Dark Nebula Bladers Tsubasa defeated earlier rushed off rhe roof.

"Let it Rip!" Ryuga and Tsubasa launched Earth Eagle and Lightning L-Drago.

"Go L-Drago!" Ryuga ordered. A purple dragon came out of the Bey and charged at Eagle.

"Special Move! Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa quickly ordered. Eagle flew past L-Drago and the dragon hit its face first on the floor. Eagle landed on the dragon's head and started attacking the top part of the Bey.

"Wow-wee, he's using his special move already!" Yu was surprised by the sudden move by Tsubasa.

"Against the overwhelming power of L-Drago, a normal attack cannot produce any damage." Doji noted. "So there's no point in playing it safe. Using a special move for the first attack was a wise decision on Tsubasa's part." He continue. "He knows what he's doing. Unfortunately, it's not enough."

"Huh?" Tsubasa gasped in shock. "WHAT?!"

"He played right into Ryuga's hands." Doji began finishing his speech. "Battling head on with L-Drago, he's useless."

"Way to go, Ryuga!" Yu cheered. "Keep going and snatch all of his pwoer, okay?"

"All my power?" Tsubasa repeated. "That couldnt happen, could it?" He began observing L-Drago. "It takes the power of its opponent and grows stronger! That mst be why it's called the Forbidden Bey!"

"Having trouble?" Ryuga asked. "I thought you said you wanted to beat me. The only thing big about you is your mouth."

"AH!" Tsubasa grunted. "Eagle, move away!" Eagle flew into the sky, but quikcly fell back on the floor. "Oh no! What is this now? What sinister force did you awaken? I'm not going to stand here and let this happen! You understand me! I have to somehow put an end to it!" He growled. "Alright, go Earth Eagle!" Eagle charged.

"You are too infurier!" Ryuga inquired. "You think you can win against L-Drago by attacking head on?" L-Drago sent Eagle flying in theair.

"I'm not odne yet!" Tsubasa scoffed.

"Huh?" Yu asked.

"Eagle, Divine Crush!" Tsubasa ordered. A now flowing Eagle dived down from the night sky.

"He still has that much power left?" Doji questioned. Looks like it.

"It's okay, it's okay," Yu sang, making Doji to look at him, "there's no way Ryuga will be beat today." Eagle charged down and hit the top of L-Drago. "See?"

"What's this?" Tsubasa gasped. "No way! That should have been a direct hit!"

"Using L-Drago's attack power to counter was clever. " Ryuga complimented. "I'll give you credit for that. But only for that. Yeah, yeah. Just for that."

"What?" Tsubasa asked.

"Did you really think you could defeat L-Drago with that pathetic power?" Ryuga scowled. L-Drago charged forward.

"Ryuga, you're a monster!" Tsubasa growled. Eagle charged forward. "Eagle, hang in there!"L-Drago attacked Eagle. _"Eagle's true power is shown when it's on the defense. If I can just keep up this guard, I should be able to turn the tables for good."_

"I see." Doji noted. "So he's trying to drag out the battle, hmm?"

"Whatever." Yu shrugged. "He should just give up, cause there's no way he can win. Poor guy." Before he laughed.

"Indeed." Doji agreed. "Eagle cannot handle L-Drago's attacks forever. He doesn't have the strength. However, he must be plotting something, but what?"

"You're really giving me a pretty good run." Ryuga admitted. "Sorry, but," L-Drago returned to Ryuga. "Play time is over!" L-Drago charged forward.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Tsubasa agreed. "Eagle!" Eagle charged forward.

"What's this?" Doji gasped.

"He's gonna attack back?" Yu added with a shock of his own.

"Now, Eagle, Counter Stance!" Tsubasa ordered. Eagle and L-Drago collided with each other, causing a purple explosion to erupt the rooftop. "That's the ticket!" Rygua just laughed.

"That did nothing!"

"Huh?" Tsubasa gasped. "What?" L-Drago was now pushing Eagle back. "Oh no! I can't pull away! I don't get what's happening!"

"If you're surprised by this, just wait." Rygua called out. "I told you that I would show you L-Drago's power, didn't? And I will." L-Drago pushed Eagle back even more. During the pushing, a piece of Eagle broke off.

"EAGLE!" Tsubasa shouted in worry. The pushing caused caused another purple explosion that sent Eagle flying in the air.

"Ha, ha!" Ryuga laughed cruelly. "Its power is useless! Get a taste of what L-Drago can do!"

"Oh, goody, goody!" yu cheered. "Here it comes!"

"Dark Move!" Two purple energy orbs was formed on Ryuga's exteneded arms. "DRAGON EMPOROR SOARING BITE STRIKE!" He blasted the purple energy into the dark sky, causing a purple thunderbolt come down and strike L-Drago, activating the Dark Move. Three purple dragons came out of the Bey.

"Thsi is bad!" Tsubasa gasped. "Dodge it, Eagle! Quickly!" Eagle attempted to dodge the attack, but the three purple dragons all caught Eagle and began attacking the Bey. The three purple dragons caught Eagle again and charged it down out of the sky.

"EAGLE!" Tsubasa yelled. A Pheonix bird then flew in on the scene and rescued Eagle from L-Drago before it could deliver the final blow.

"Hey, what?" Ryuga gasped. The three purple dragons crashed into the rooftop and vanished. Pheonix then jumped out of sight and landed at Tsubasa's side. The Pheonix bird known as Fireblaze returned to Pheonix's hand, along with Tsubasa's Bey.

"And who are you?" Doji questioned.

 **"My name is Pheonix."**

"Pheonix?" Doji repeated.

 **"I will take care of this battle."** Pheonix decided. He ran at Tsubasa and grabbed him and flew off.

"What is this?" Doji wondered. He and Yu peered over the edge and saw Pheonix flying away.

"Whoa," Yu cried out, "He flew? How cool is that?"

"RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rygua growled angrily.

 **Later in Doji's office...**

"This is an outrage." Doji ojected. "How was someone like this allowed to break into here? What were the guards doing?" He paged through the entercom. "Where were you? A strange man got into the building and took Tsubasa with him. How could you lt this happpen?"

"Very sorry, master." Came Merci's voice through the entercom.

"Thanks to you, the rat was able to escape." Doji scolded.

"No kidding." Yu bellowed. "And I got ripped off from seeing the end of Ryuga's dark move." He was sitting on the sofa, eating an ince-cream cone.

"This masked Pheonix." Doji recalled. "Who could that mysterious Blader be?" He activated the screen behind him. When the screen came to, it showed a picture of Pheonix.

"All I know for sure is he's not on our side and he's big." Yu called.

"We have a new enemy." Doji noted. "If that's the case, then we, the Dark Nebula, must work strengthening our forces immediately."

"Na-na," Yu waved dismissed, "we're doin' okay. Our numbers have already increased, Doji."

"Increased, you say?" Doji asked. "When did this happen?"

"Mmhm." Yu slerpped his ice-crem again. "I told him to prove himself to us first, you know what I mean? I'm a geniuis. Yep, that's what I said."

 **With Tobio...**

Tobio opened his breif case and got out his launcher and put it together. He aimed it at an arena that was nearby. "Now my mission begins. Hm."

 **In the arena...**

In a small western town, a Beybattle was taking place in an arena. The crowd was cheering.

"You're watching the final battle of this challenge match of the Alimo Town stadium!" Blader DJ announced. "The key to winning this important battle will be the wall built throughout the stadium all over the place! These will go up, down, left, right, moving at random! It's unbelievable! Sometimes they can protect you becoming a shield! And sometimes they can become cover for your attack!" Blader DJ continued. The crowd cheered. "How you use these walls will be the difference between victory and defeat! And the first Blader who has won a spot in this battle is the one, the only, your favorite mind, the guy with the white horse, NION!" The crowd cheered. "But dont count his opponent out! His launch is super fast as a bolt! It's Gangko!"

Gangko putted his Bey on his launcher and aimed it. "My lightning launch will leave you in the dust! So come on and get it, Nion!"

"Yeah. We'll see." I replied with my launcher aimed.

"Okay, Bladers! Here we go! Ready 3!" Bladder DJ counted.

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" Gangko and I launched our Beys.

"So fast!" Blader DJ announced. "The bolt, Gangko, does not disappoint too fast to follow, he launches at the speed of light!"

Suddenly, another Bey charged in and knocked Gangko's Bey out before it could enter the stadium.

"Oh no!" Gangko gasped.

"Can you believe this, folks?" Blader DJ cried amazed. "The lightning fast was shot down in mid air! Who could possibly done this?"

"Uhu..." I looked up and asw someone. "That's..."

"Hm." A voice huffed. "You call that a lightning launch? It looked like more to be swatted by me." Both Blader DJ and I looked up and saw Tobio standing on top of the big screen.

"Ooh, boy!" Blader DJ said aloud. "Check it out! The Bey slinger has barged in on the battle! It's Sniper Tobio!"

"No, Tobio is no more." Tobio corrected. "My name is Captain Capri! The Dark Nebula Organization's best Blader!"

"Oh no!" I gasped. "You're from the Dark Nebula!"

 **With Kyoya...**

"Huh?" Kyoya questioned, who was standing with the crowd, watching my battle.

 **At B-Pit...**

"Huh?" Madoka gasped.

 **Back at the battle...**

Tobio laughed. "Nion, i don't let my target get away for good. You will regret becoming my target." He laughed some more. "Here I come."

 **At the Dark Nebula...**

"Huh?" Yu scoffed. "What is he doing? He shouldn't go around saying he's Dark Nebula's best Blader, it's not right." He sat on Doji's desk

"Well it doesn't really matter, does it?" Doji assured. "Let's see what his skils are like." He sat in his chair behind his desk.

 **With the battle...**

Tobio jumped off the top of the huge TV and opened a parachute and landed on the other side of the stadium in front of Gangko. "Now let's get this party started, Nion."

"I'm happy too." I agreed. "Since you'er part of the Dark Nebula, there's no way I can back down." Gangko left the scene.

"Alright." A boy in the stands cheered. "Now it's Storm Pegasus vs Storm Capricorn."

"Can't wait to see it." Another boy added.

"Yeah, yeah," another boy agreed, "come on, do it!"

"Huh?" Blader DJ asked in panic. "But hang on, you guys. Time out."

"3!"

"Huh? You can't just start another..." Too late,, DJ.

"Brint it on!" I aimed my launcher. "2!"

"1!" Tobio laid on the floor.

"Let it Rip!" Tobio and I launched Storm Pegasus and Storm Capricorn.

"What?" Blader DJ cried out. "Uhu, okay. I guess the battle is under way!" Capricorn and Pegasus charged forward and collided with each other, creating rough wind. "There's two burst of wind! With two storms clashing." Capricorn is sent flying out of the stadium. "But the one sent flying is Storm Capricorn."

"My Pegasus won't lose in a head-on attack!" I reminded. "Don't be a fool! You've got me all wrong!"

"And maybe you don't understand me!" Tobio replied.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Just that it's all coming to plan." Tobio shrugged. What plan? Capricorn landed back in the stadium. The lights went off and the spot light was put on Storm Capricorn. "Basic launching means you take the best position to aim at your target."

"Are you planning on using the walls as a shield?" I cried out.

"You got it, buddy." Tobio confirmed. "From that position over there, good luck trying to attack my Capricorn."

"But the walls will be an obstacle for you, too." I reminded. You should really know how to use this stadium, 'buddy'.

"That's where you're wrong!" Huh? 'Wrong'? "Sniper Shot!" Capricorn sped forward and hit Pegasus. WHAT?

"Say what?" I gasped in shock. "It makes it through that small of space?" Capricorn hit Pegasus, sending it flying. Impossible. Pegasus landed back in the stadium. Phew!

"As Sniper can see his target for even a split second, he can bring it down." Tobio said. I don't think what you're saying, do you? "No problem. This is the perfect stadium for me to use all my skills against a guy like you." What? "Here it comes." Capricorn sped at Pegasus again and sent it flying. How is he doing that? Tobio laughed. "Now Pegasus is nothing more than a target for me to shoot at."

"Joke's over!" I growled in irritation. "If you can do it, I'm sure I can too! Go Pegasus!" Pegasus charged at Capricorn, but is blocked by a wall that comes out of the stadium floor. This caused Pegasus to bounce off the walls. "Unstoppable! Bummer!"

"Pegasus is bouncing aimlessly around the walls of the stadium! Like I said, folks, if you can use these walls to your advantage, you can win!" Blader DJ announced.

"Lucky for me, being a sniper means I know how to figure the angles, all the ins and outs of the place I'm shooting." What? "HA!" Capricorn sped forward and hit Pegasus.

"Pegasus!" I gasped in worry.

"Captain Capri seems to somehow know all of the movements of the walls!" Blader DJ gasped in amazement. "How does he do it?"

"It's pretty simple." 'Simple'? "Even if you say the walls moves randomly, there is a set pattern within that movement." So that's how you do it. "The number of walls, the gap between rising and falling, and the direction. If you factor in all those combinations in your head and calculate, you can predict the next move pertty easily."

"Wha?" I gasped.

"So how does he do it?" Blader DJ wondered. "Can Captain Capri retain all the wall movvements in his head?"

"Sniper Shot!" Capricorn sped forward and hit Pegasus and sent it flying in the air.

"Wooo! Capricorn!" Blader DJ breathed in amazement. "It shoots Pegasus out again!" Capricorn attacked Pegasus. "Looks like Nion has no way to fight back!" Don't count on it, DJ!

Tobio laughed.

 **[Flashback]**

"Got cha!" The voice of Tobio came. Capricorn hit the side of a building I was coming around.

I hid behind two bearles. "Oh man. Where could he be hiding?"

Tobio laughed. "Is that all you got, Nion? You're way different than what I heard about you from Kyoya."

"What did you say?" I demanded. Tobio rushed past me from behind. I jumped out from behind the bearles and hid behind a building. "I thought I wanted to try and battling you once, but it seems like this was a big waste of time." A rock landed on the ground and I launched my Bey at it.

"Where are you, Captain Capri?" I growled in annoyance.

"Peekaboo!" Came the voice of Tobio.

"Stop hiding and come out!" I demanded once more. "Kyoya doesn't sneak around and hide when he fights! Come out and face me fair and square!"

Tobio laughed mockingly. "Fair and square? It deosn't matter what you do." He jumped behind me. "Or how you do it, as long as you win the battle, Nion!"

 **[End of flashback]**

"Go, go, go, go, go, Capricorn!" Tobio ordered. Capricorn sped forward.

"Pegasus?" I called out. Capricorn hit Pegasus, sending it flying. It then bounced up and down off of Pegasus.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Blader DJ announced. "Capri changes from behind the walls to anything! This time it's a series of attacks using the great performance tip! Up against the multiple ways, Capricorn uses the walls, Pegasus doesn't have a way to fight back!" He continued. Don't count on it. "Didn't you check that out? Capricorn's true power!"

"What do I do now?" I wondered to myself.

"You should give up." Tobio suggested smugly. 'Give up'? Not on you life. "In this world, there are some walls you can never get passed. Yep!" Where was he going on with? "Yep! It's a wall that is frightning so big, it can't be compared to anything else."

"What's that?" I demanded.

"Yes!" Tobio continued. "And you will never know how much fear I felt inside. When he looked at me, Nion!"

 **[Flashback]**

"Dark Move!" Two purple energy orbs forms on Rygua's extended rms. "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" L-Drago crashed down in the stadium, creating a purple light.

 **Later...**

"What do you want?" Ryutaro asked frightened. Ryuga merely stared at them.

 **[End of flashback]**

"I understand that his L-Drago, that the wall called Ryuga can never be crushed! NEVER!" Did you say 'Ryuga'?

"What?" I demanded. "Did you say Ryuga?"

"There is only one way for me to survive." Tobio continued, as though he didn't hear me. "It is to defeat you and to impress this person."

"Did you say Ryuga?" I growled nearly angrily.

"Give up now, Nion." Tobio suggested again. Never! "When I beat you this time around, I will have a future!"

"Don't count on it!" I replied with a growl. "There are not no walls that cannot be overcome. Pegasus and I will not give up. No matter how tall the wall is, I'll get past it! Even if I have to smash it apart!" 

"You're too innocent." Tobio shrugged. "Get 'em! Special Move! Capricorn Spin Scriver!" Capricorn created a tornado and charged down at the stadium.

"Go, go, Pegasus!" I ordered. Pegasus began circling around in the stadium and breaking the walls. "Pegasus, Storm Bringer!"

"WHAT!" Tobio gasped in shock.

Pegasus fired an attack at Capricorn, causing it to stop its special move. Capricorn started plumeting towards the stadium. As it did, Pegasus charged forward and hit the Bey as it landed into the stadium, creating a huge blue light.

"Unbelievable." Tobio gasped. Capricorn landed outside the stadium. "I can't believe it!" He fell to his hands and knees.

Pegasus returned to my hand. "Alright, listen, Capri. There are no walls that cannot be broken! I will prove it to you! Pegasus and I, we will prove it to you!"

The crowd cheered.

"What a huge upset!" Blader Dj announced loudly. "Brought back from the break with with one move! A big win for N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NION!"

"Awesome, Nion." A boy cheered.

"You defeated Captain Capri!" Another boy added happily.

 **At the Dark Nebula...**

"Aww." Yu said in disaapointment. "Captain Capri. Look, he's a big dud."

"On the contrary, he fulfilled his purpose quite well as a matter of fact." Doji reminded.

"Huh?"

"Nion, the more power he gains, the better catch he'l become for Rygua and L-Drago." Doji smiled. "Let's just wait for the time when he becomes even more delicious. And then we feast on him at Battle Bladers."

"Good on." He and Doji started laughing.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 37**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll just say, that this is one of my longest time project of my life, I'm still not finish with it, though. Btw, last month was my first-year-anniversary of my time on fanfiction.


	38. Episode Thirty Seven

ROCK SCOPRIO'S DEADLY POISON

Kenta arrived in a dusty deserted town. "Man, what lonely looking place this is. This stadium is suppose to be right here." He held up a map as he walked around the corner to see the stadium building. It looked old and runt out. "That can't be it. This stadium looks deserted. I dont even think it's open."

"Hey." Came a voice behind.

"Huh?" Kenta turned around and saw a little boy and a little girl that looked like they were his age.

"Hey, there." The boy greeted nervously. "You're a Blader, right?"

"Yeah, a Blader." The girl added. "Right?"

"Um... yeah." Kenta confirmed uncertain.

"If you're a Blader, then battle with me." The boy declared.

"Yeah, battle." The girl added.

Kenta gasped

"And if I win, I'll get of your points." The boy declared. "Every single one."

"Yeah, all your points." he girl added.

"Huh?" Kenta asked. confused.

"Here I go! Let it Rip!" The boy launched his Bey.

"Wait!" Kenta cried out as he hurried and got out his launcher as well. "Let it Rip!" He launched Flame Saggitario. Saggitario sent the other Bey flying with one hit.

"No!" The boy gasped in shock.

"Big brother!" The girl got out her launcher. "It's my turn to shine now!"

"Wait!" Kenta cried. "What are you doing?"

"Let it Rip!" The girl launcher her Bey and Kenta launched Saggitario, but like before, Saggitario sent the other Bey flying.

"Um...uhu..." Kenta looked uneasy.

The two kids had both lost to Kenta, and to make it worse, the little girl started crying. Yeah, how niiiiice of you to do that, Kenta. "Big bro, it looks like our stadium is lost forever!"

"Don't say that, Yui." The boy soothed. "We'll keep trying. We'll get it back one day. So don't cry anymore." He hugged his little sister.

"Big bro!" The girl cried in delight.

"Uhu..." Kenta looked uncertain for a minute, before continuing. "Excuse me, guys."

"Huh?" Yuee wondered.

"Huh?" The boy woderered along.

"I have no idea what's going on here." Kenta admitted to them. "But I'm all ears if you wanna tell me about it."

Yui and her brother let go of each other.

 **Later in the junk yard...**

"What do you mean the stadium's been taken from you?" Kenta asked. He, Yui and the boy were sitting ontires.

The boy sighed. "Okay. It goes like this." He began explaining. "The kids in town won't battle there all the time. We were just learning, but, we tried our best to become really good Bladers. Good enough to go to the Battle Bladers one day. Then they showed up." 'They'?

 **[Flashback]**

Someone stepped on a Bey that layed on the floor, crushing it. "Well, isn't this a nice stadium? I quite like it. Yes I do."

"Mr. Busujima, it's ours?" A boy asked.

"Yeah." The boy known as Mr Busujime responded. "From now on this stadium belongs to me."

"What?" The kids gasped.

"You babies hurry up and get out of here." Busujima ordered.

"No, no way!" A boy replied bravely. "A stadium is something that belongs to everyone! You can't take it all for yourself!"

"You can't!" Yui agreed.

"Oh?" Busujima asked in amusement. "And who's gonna make me? Not you little rugrats. Are ya?" The kids were scared at this point. "Then why don't you come at me all at once, you toddies." He got his Bey onto his launcher. "Send 'em flying, Rock Scoprio. Let it Rip!" Scoprio took out all of the other Beys and Busujima laughed.

 **[End of flashback]**

"Busujima and his gang took control of our stadium, and began using it just for themselves." The boy explained further. Grrrr. "He said if we wanted to use our stadium, we had to give them all our points."

"That's awful!" You said it, Kenta. A crashing sound was heard. He, the other boy and Yui looked and saw the old stadium the kids were using had collapsed.

"Aw, this thing is so crummy." One of the boys said.

"I wish we could go back to our stadium one day." Another boy added in sorrow.

"Not good." Came a voice. A boy ran up to the other boy. "Kazuki, Busujima's at it again."

 **At the stadium...**

Kenta, Yui and Kazuki ran toward the stadium.

Inside, a Beybattle was taking place between Busujima and Sora.

"Hahahaha." Busujima laughed; a light skined, thin man with very slim has drk blue hair with yellow stripes like a scopiron's shell. He wears a black half-sleeve T-shirt type coat with some large spikes on its shoulder. He has blackish-peach skin. "What's the matter? You acted so tough coming in here. But really you're an amateur. Don't you know you can't beat my Scoprio with those pathetic moves?"

Sora gritted his teeh. "I'm gonna make you eat your words!" He warned. "Better buckle up!" Kenta, Kazuki and Yui arrived on the scene at the top of the stands. "Go, Cyber!"

"Sora!" Kenta gasped.

Cyber charged at Scoprio and attacked, but did zero damage.

"What?" Sora gasped.

"Ha!" Busujima laughed. "Trying to attack me with that, huh?"

"Duh." Sora snapped.

"A kitten could hit harder than that with its fuzzy little paw." His gang laughed. "Or are you so scared you can't make a move? Run along home and cry to mommy-"

"You'll be sorry you said that!" Sora warned. Cyber attacked Scopri again.

"I said that's not gonna work, kid." Busujima reminded.

"What?" Sora gasped.

"Alright, toss 'em!" Busujima ordered. "Scoprio!" Scoprio sent Cyber flying.

"Oopsies, clumbsy me." One of the boys 'accidentally' tossed his drink in the air, causing it to hit Cyber.

"Huh?" Sora asked. Kenta, Kazuki and Yui gasped.

Cyber landed on Busujima's side of the stadium.

"Get that out of here!" One of the boys kicked Cyber over to Sora.

"Ah! Why did you do that?" Sora snapped.

Busujima laughed. "Looks like I win, I'll take all your points now. How do you like those apples?"

"Forget it, pal!" Sora spat in anger. "This battle was totally rigged! Let's go for round two!"

"That's fine by me." Busujima accepted. "But next I'll take that Bey of yours."

"Huh? Not Cyber!" Sora said defenssively.

"So what will ya do?"

"I accept your challenge!" Sora replied. "Because this time you're goin' down, pal!"

"No, don't, Sora!" Came a voice that interrupted.

"Huh? Kenta?" Sora wondered. Kenta and the two other kids ran up to him.

"It's exactly what he want you to do!" Kenta warned. "Back off for now!"

"No way!" Sora replied. "I can take this guy, I know it!"

"Not this time, Sora. Not now." Kenta shook his head as he and the other two kids grabbed ahold of Sora. Busujima and his gang laughed at this. Yeah, laugh it up, woud you?

"Let go of me!" Sora snapped.

"Just trust me on this!" Kenta begged.

"So what's it gonna be?" Busujima asked. "You battling, or are you gonna stand there?"

"Let go!"

"No, thanks. Gotta go home for dinner." Kenta replied as he, Kazuki and Yui psushed Sora back.

"What dinner?" Sora wondered as he was pushed back off. Busujima's gang continued laughin.

"That kid just now." Busujima reminded himself. "I feel like I've seen him before."

 **At the junk yard...**

"So that's the 411, Sora." Kenta reminded his friend. "You heard what happened in this town and tried to defeat Busujima and his gang."

"Yeah," Sora confirmed, "I mean, I just couldn't ignore it, right? Nion would never have accepted this." You bet I wouldn't had. Sora stood up. "Look, I just can't sit here doing nothing. Better keep your head up, Busujima, I'm comin' for you."

"No!" Kenta cut in sharply.

"What?" Sora demanded in his normal tone. "Why do you keep stopping me?"

"Just cool down a little, alright?" Kenta asked trying to calm Sora. "Don't forget about what happened last time."

"Huh?"

 **[Flashback]**

"Oopsies, clumsy me." One of the boys 'accidentally' tossed his drink in the air, causing it to hit Cyber.

 **[End of flashbac** **k]**

"Oh." Sora remembered.

"Try to learn from your last battle." Kenta lectured. "Those guys will use every dirty trick they can to win. If you rush into just another match all hot-headed, you will lose for sure."

"But...so...so..." Sora grumbled, "...you're saying I should just let them get away with this? I can't believe that you feel that way, Kenta! I misjudged you!"

"No you didn't!" Kenta defended himself.

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna let them get away with this either!" Kenta admitted. "And I say we fight them all together!"

"Huh?" The kids asked in wonder.

"Together with eveyrone?" Sora aksed.

"Us too?" Yui added.

"That stadium belongs to everyone!" Kenta reminded them. "So let's combine our strength and take back the stadium from Busujima!"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"All together?" Kazuki asked.

"Take back our stadium?" Another boy added.

"Right." Kenta nodded in confirmation. "Everyone's stadium." That's right, Kenta.

"Yeah, everyone's."

"Yeah, everyone's." Another boy added in agreement.

"Everyone's." Yui agreed.

"You're right." Sora finally agreed. "Let's all do it."

"You bet." Kenta smiled proudly.

"Alright then," Sora called out, "we have to start training together right away."

"Yeah!" The kids cheered as they all threw their fists in the air.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They all launched their Beys into the stadium.

"Go, Cyber!" Sora called. "I won't lose! Alright. I'll finish this in one go."

"Sora, you're gonna lose." Kenta called out in mocking.

"What?" Sora demanded.

"Butter fingers." Yui added after Kenta's comment in mockingly.

"Hey!" Sora said defensively.

"Cyber is weak." Kenta called out in mockingly.

"Weaky, leaky, silly, willy." Yui added in mockingly.

"What did you say?" Sora demanded in annoyance. "Try saying that again!" The other Bey sent Cyber flying out of the stadium. Sora turned around to see this just in time.

"I win big time." Kazuki cheered.

"We're trying to help." Kenta reminded Sora. "You can't get distracted by what people around you are saying."

"You have to focus, Sora." Yui added.

"Come on," Sora called out, "one more time!"

"Let it Rip!" Kenta, Kazuki and Sora all launched their Beys into the stadium.

"A Bey's power is decided by the laucnh." Kenta remembered. "We have to use current angle to produce the fastes rotations speed."

"Yes!" Kazuki and Sora said together.

Yui laughed as she sat on Sora's back while he did push ups.

"Take a look at this Busujima!" Sora told himself.

Cyber sent Kazuki's Bey out of the stadium.

"It's no use." Kazuki sighed.

"Don't give up now, Kazuki." Sora assured. "If we lose this, who do you think will take the stadium back then?"

"Sora." Kazuki looked at Sora.

"We will beat Busujima!" Sora reassured. "The while town, together!"

"Hm." Kazuki said thoughtfully. "You're right, Sora. I'm ready now."

"Hm." Kenta nodded proudly.

What Kenta, Sora and the other kids didn't know was that they were being watched by one of Busujima's thugs, who was hiding behind an old broken van. He left the dump and ran back to the stadium to tell Busujima what he had heard. How sneaky.

 **At the stadium...**

"Those guys are getting serious." The guy from earlier repeated. "They're doing some special training or something."

"Big deal. Whatever they do, they'll be useless." The gang let out a laughter.

"Now I remember." Came Busujima's voice.

"Huh?" His gang looked at him.

"Mr. Busujima?" A boy asked.

"Where I saw that kid." Busujima recalled as he sat in the stands. "I remember now. I saw him on TV before. He's supposed to be a pretty good Blader."

"Really?" A boy asked.

"No kidding." Another boy added.

"Which means he'll have ton of ponts." Busujima told his gang.

"Yeah." The gang smiled.

Busujima snickered. "And those points will soon be mine."

 **In town...**

Kazuki and Yui were walking through the town.

"Hurry up, Yui." Kazuki called to his sister. "Sora and the others are hungry."

Yui caught up with her older brother. "Wait up, big bro. Do you really think we'll be abble to play in the stadium again?"

"Suer." Kazuki confirmed. "If we all work together and combine our strength, we can't lost. Okay, Yui?"

"Mm-hm."

They then found themselves surrounded by Busujima and his gang of thugs. Ambushes some kids, really? How rude.

"What?" Kazuki asked nervously. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"I hear you're doing some special Bey training." Busujima replied. "Why don't you show me what you've learned. Yes?"

 **Later at the junk yeard...**

Kazuki's Bey now layed shattered on the ground.

"That guy is a menace!" Kenta growled. "What did he say?"

"Busujima said this is what happen if we challenge them." Kazuki was now on his knees in despair.

 **[Flashback]**

Kazuki's Bey landed on the ground in front of him and Yui.

Busujima snickered. "Remember to tell your friends!"

"Stop!" Kazuki begged.

"Oops!" Busujima stomped on Kazuki's Bey, crushing it.

 **[End of flashback]**

"That Busujima stinks!" Kazuki grunted in annoyance.

"Wait, where's Yui?" Kenta wondered.

"They took her with them!" Kazuki informed. Kenta and the others gasped. "If we want her back, he said we have to give them all of Kenta's points."

"What?" Kenta gasped in shock.

"He is a menace!" Sora growled. "Let's go!"

"Hm!" Kenta nodded.

 **In town...**

Kenta, Sora, Kazuki and the other kids ran through town, hoping that they would make it to the stadium in time. But as they ran, they were cut off by Busujima's gang.

"And where are you kiddies off to in such a hurry?" One of the thugs asked. "Why don't you hang out with us for a while first."

"Give...give Yui back." Kazuki demanded.

"Look who it is, mr. Beyless." Another gang member teased, causing the rest of the gang to laugh. Kenta stepped forward. You go, Kenta.

"Kenta." Sora started.

"I'll take care of this." Kenta called behind him. He looked back to Sora. "Sora, you go find Busujima and get Yui back. We'll stay here."

"Huh?" Sora asked. "But-but -"

"You've worked hard for a chance to defeat Busujima, haven't you?" Kenta reminded. "Show me the results of your training."

"Are you sure, Kenta?" I'm sure he is.

"Absolutely." Kenta confirmed. "You know what to do now, Sora. You won't lose to a guy like him."

"I'm on it, don't worry." Sora assured. "Okay. Good luck, Kenta."

"Leave it to me, Sora." Was Kenta's last reply to Sora - who ran pass two gang members as one proceeded to grab him, but failed.

"That's a great idea." The lead thugs teased. "Send the guy who's already been defeat by Busujima. Haha. Nice."

"Yeah." Another thug agreed. "And you really think you guys can defeat us all by yourselves?"

"I could beat you guys with my eyes closed." Was Kenta's simple reply.

"Wha?" The gang members asked in surprise.

"But I don't want to show off." Kenta decided. "Ready?" He aiemd his launcher. The gang members all got out their launchers as well.

"LET IT RIP!" They all launched their Beys.

 **At the Bey stadium...**

Sora arrived at the Bey stadium. "Where are you, Busujima?" He called out. "Come on out!" A blinding light came on.

"What are you doing here?" Busujima demanded. "I wanted that kid, Kenta to come, not you! I can't believe they sent a little squart like you." He stood on the other side of the stadium in front of the blinding light.

"Oh yeah?" Sora defended himself. "Just wairt! Where's Yui?"

"Don't worry." Busujima responded. "We gave her the best room in the place."

 **With Yui...**

Yui was locked in a room, sitting in a corner curled up like a ball. "Big bro."

 **With Sora and Busujima...**

The light behind Busujima turned off. "I was planning on take whole whack of points from teeny weeny Kenta." You'll regret for saying that, pal. "But I'll warm up on you first. Yeah." He aimed his launcher.

"Just keep talking, Busujima!" Sora retorted as he aimed his launcher. "Your breath keeps the bugs away!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Cyber Pegasus and Rock Scorpio into the stadium.

"Go, Cyber!" Sora called out. Cyber chased after Scorpio. Busujima grinned. What are you grinning at, buddy? Cyber hit Scorpio, but it just bounced off. "What?" Cyber then landed in a pool of oil that was in the stadium. "Cyber!" How dirty.

Busujima laughed. What's so funny? "I wouldn't wanna bore you by having the same battle again." Hm? "This time the match is on a super slippery filled of oil."

"Oil?" Sora repeated.

"Oh yeah." Busujima smirked. "If Scoprio's performance tip is covered by spikes, it's not affected by liquids like water or oil." How dirty. Scoprio charged through the oil and sent Cyber flying into the air.

"Cyber!" Sora gasped. Cyber landed on the edge of the stadium. Sora sighed. "This is against the rules, pal!" You bet, Sora. "What's it like to have no honor?"

"It's great." Was Busujima's reply. "I do whatever it takes to win, get it?" Scorprio attacked Cyber. "Take that! Scared? Why don't you run and get your diper changed."

"I don't wear diper." Sora retorted. Scorpio continued attacking Cyber. _I must calm down. If I don't keep my cool, I won't be able to win._

"Hey there, buddy." Busujima called out teasingly. "Where did all that big chit chat from before go, huh? You said you'd beat me, or was that just a wittle tantrum?"

 _Thsi is his strategy._ Sora thought. _Stay calm. Don't listen. Focus._

"I guess that's just the way it is." Busujima decided. "You and the people of this stinking town are just a bunch of whiny little fools for a guy like me to stomp on, big time." Sora growled. "I'm going to destroy your By just like I did to that light weight, Kazuki."

 **[Flashback]**

"Stop!" Kazuki begged. Busujima stomped on Kazuki's Bey, crushing it.

 **[End of flashback]**

Sora growled. Don't get emotional, my friend.

Busujima laughed. "He look so sad and pathetic crushing his Bey." He laughed again. "Some people have absolutely no right use a Bey. They only have a right to be silent and do exactly what I tell them to."

Sora growled again.

"Go, Scoprio!" Busujima ordered. Scorpio charged at Cyber and attacked it, but it did zero damage. "What's this?"

"You know nothing!" Sora roared. "Kazuki worked really hard to fight for everyone's sake, get it? He trained with us and tried his very hard! The opinion of a guy like you means nothing at all!"

Cyber and Scorpio collided with each other one more and Cyber sent Scorpio flying. Busujima gasped.

"Is that so, my friend?" Busujima asked. "There's only one place. It's first place. No one cares how you win as you win. Don't you get that?"

Scorpio charged at Cyber and attacked it again.

"I don't believe that at all." Sora growled. "I'm fighting for the people of this town! For Kazuki, who tried so hard! And for my friend, Kenta, who believes in me! So I am gonna win for them!" Cyber began attacking Scorpio.

"That's so sweet." Busujima mocked. "And silly me hear without a spair hanky." Cyber pushed Scorpio towards the pool of oil. Scorpio tried using its performance tip as a break, causing sparks to fly. When Cyber pushed Scorpio into the pool of oil, the sparks from its performance tip caused the oil pool to catch fire.

 **With Kenta and the others...**

Kenta and the other kids noticed a huge amount of smoke coming from inside the stadium. "What's with all the smoke coming from the stadium?"

"I'd focus on this battle, kid." The lead thug called.

"Huh?" Kenta looked back at the battle. Three Beys jumped on top of Saggitario and were sent flying. They charged at Saggitario again, but it dodged them.

"It's not over yet."

"Whoa!" Kenta gasped. "There's just no end to them!"

"Kenta!" One of the boys warned.

"Huh?" Kenta saw five Beys came flying out of the air.

"They're coming from there too!" Kazuki gasped as he pointed to the left. The kids saw five other Beys coming in their left direction. Just when it looks like all was lost, a Bey zoomed through the air and took out all of the other Beys.

"What just happened?" The lead thug gasped.

"Hey, look." One of the thugs pointed out. Everyone looked at a building and saw me standing at top of it.

"Nion!" Kenta gasped.

 **With Sora and Busujima...**

Cyber and Scorpio were now circling around the firey stadium.

"Mr. Busujima, this is dangerous." A thug warned.

Busujima snickered and laughed. "Too bad! I've been waiting for a battle like ths!" He replied. "If you wanna run away, then go ahead. I'm not going anywhere until I finish things with him, okay? I am just warming up!" Scorpio pushed Cyber towards the fire. "Oh yeah! If you can't stand the heat, get out of the stadium!"

"Cyber!" Sora called out. Scorpio continued pushing Cyber towards the flames. "Hold your ground! Don't give in!"

Busujima laughed. "Soup's on, everyone! I hope you like your Bey well done."

"Don't give up, Cyber!" Sora encouraged. "This shouldn't be the limit of our power! You can do it!"

"Soon your Bey will be hurt to a crisp. Got it?" Busujima mocked. "If you wanna save it, you better hurry up and quit the battle."

"Never!" Sora objected.

"What?" Busujima gasped. Cyber pushed Scorpio back.

"Beyblade is all about a Blader's spirit!" Sora lectured. "I won't give in to a guy who has no respect for that! Who thinks it a joke! I absolutely will not lose!"

"You tell 'em, Sora!" Came my voice.

Busujima and Sora looked up and saw me on top of a screen. I sat on top on of the screen.

2Can it really be?" Sora gasped.

"Who are you?" Busujima ordered.

"Nion!"

"Huh?"

"My name's Nion."

"It's N-Nion,. Really?" Sora gasped.

"You've done well." I praised to Sora. "Let me take it from here, okay?" Sora blushed.

"N-Nion? Here and now?" Busujima asked.

I aimed with my launcher. "Let it Rip!" I launched Storm Pegasus. "Special Move! Storm Bringer!" Pegasus landed in the firey stadium, circling throught the flame of fire. This completey put the flame out. Pegasus returned to my hand.

"Ah. That's aweseome!" Sora gasped in awe.

"Now it's your turn, Sora!" I told him.

Sora turned to Busujima. "Busujima!"

"Alright!" Busujima replied. "If you're gonna come at me, then bring it on! But I can't guarantee Yui's safety! Things could get kind of dicey!"

"I almost forgot!" Sora gasped as he remembered. "You really do stink, Busujima!"

Busujima laughed. "Stinks and stones, kid."

"I'm okay now." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Busujima gasped. Sora looked and saw Yui, Kenta, Kazuki and the other kids enter the stadium.

"We rescued Yui, She's fine." Kenta reassured.

"She's safe. Just battle, Sora." Kazuki added.

"Kenta. Kazuki." Sora smiled. He turned back at Busujima.

"Grrr!" Busujima growled. "Goody for you! Let's get back to business! Go, Scorpio!" Scorpio charged at Cyber, but the Bey dodged.

"Not this time!" Sora reminded. "Cyber! Special Move! O.V Drive!" Cyber began to glow.

"Huh?" Busujima gasped.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

"Hm." I merely smiled.

Cyber glowed red and charged forward as yellow electricity came out of the top. Cyber charged at Scorpio and sent it flying with one hit. Scorpio crashed into one of the stadium lights, completely shattering it.

"AAAAAHH!" Busujim screamed.

"Oh yeah! We won, we did it!" Sora cheered. The kids cheered.

Sora approached me. "Are you really him? Are you really Nion?" Who else? "This isn't a dream, is it?" No it isn't.

"Hm." I streched out my fist. "You did it." Me and Sora bumped fists.

 **Later...**

Sora now stood in the street and watched me wave goodbye to him before leaving. He turned and looekd back at the stadium.

 **At the stadium...**

The kids were now back in the stadium, Beyblading. The place had been cleaned up and looekd brand new.

Yui and Kazuki were sitting on the steps as Kazuki cleaned his now repaired Bey.

 **With Sora...**

"This is like a dream come true. I can't believe I got to meet Nion." He turned to see me leaving. "So next time, I'm gonna battle with Nion. I'll become strong enough to match him in battle. Better yet, I'læ become strong enough to beat him in battle!"

Kenta looked at Sora and ran off. Sora then ran off too.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 38**


	39. Episode Thirty Eight

RUN, NION!

 **With Kenta...**

"Saggitario, Flame Claw!" Kenta ordered. Flames surrounded Saggitario as it charged at its opponent, defeating the other Bey. Having now won this challenge match, Kenta now had 50,500 points. Well done. "I can't believe it. I finally did it. I GOT THE 50,000 POINTS NEEDED! NOW I CAN STAND ON THE SAME STAGE AS NION!" Heh, then you shouldn't had yelled it, my friend.

 **With Vitany..**

"Aries, Horn Throw Destruction!" Vitany ordered. Aries sent the other Bey flying. Vitany gained 50,100 points. Not bad, my dear friend. "Thank goodness. It was a tought road here. But it turned out alright. I made it. With this, I can get into Battle Bladers tournament."

 **With Hikaru...**

"Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Hikaru ordered. An tidal wave came from Aquario as it defeated the other Bey. Hikaru optained 51,100 points. Aquario returned to her hand. "I can't believe that I actually made it to Battle Bladers." She looked up to the sky. "Oh yes, Mother."

 **With Benkei...**

"Let's Go!" Benkei roared. "Dark Bull Redhorn Uppercut!" Bull charged at the other Bey, defeating it with just one hit. You're getting better, my friend. Benkei gained 50,600 points.

"Bull wins big time!" Blader DJ announced. "Benkei has now reached 50,000 points! He earns the right to move on to Battle Bladers tournament!"

"Alright, Kyoya!" Benkei cheered. "I did it! Ba-ba-ba-bull!"

 **With Kyoya...**

Kyoya were in a town, watching Benkei's match on a huge screen.

 **In Metal Bey City...**

"Cool!" A boy cheered. "It finally starts soon!"

"Yeah, and the Beyblade's future will be decided by it." Another boy added.

"Nion and his friends and the Dark Nebula will be battling real hard!" Another boy addded.

"We're counting on you!" The first boy praised as he held up his Bey in the air. Don't worry, we will not lose.

"Fight for us!" The second boy addded also holding his Bey in the air. We will!

"Don't lose to those chumps, the Dark Nebula!" The third boy finished, holding his Bey in the air.

"NION!" The three boy praised as they all held their Beys in the air.

 **At B-Pit...**

"Whoa." Kenta, Vitany, Hikaru, Benkei, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira had returned to B-Pit, bringing lots of souvenirs from all over the country. "That is so cool Look at these souvenirs from all over the country. And everyone is feeling okay?" They were all munching on goodies.

"Yeah." Benkei answered. "I've never felt better."

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Vitany added.

"Yeah, thanks." Hikaru added.

"Well you guys are totally amazing." Madoka smiled. "I mean, all of you guys earned 50,000 Beypoints in comepetition."

"Well, us," Osamu began sheepishly, "I wouldn't say exactly all."

"We tried our best," Takashi added, "byt we couldn't just earn enough points."

"What a bummer." Akira finished.

"Totally." Osamu and Takashi agreed. They held up their points. Osamu had 8820, Takashi had 4300, and Akira had 3500. Well you tried your best. Practice had been perfect for you guys, still.

"But it's true you guys are really amazing." Osamu admitted.

"You guys are." Akira added. "And Kenta only started out with 10,000 points."

"But now the real battle is just beginning, isn't it?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah!" Benkei agreed. "Battle Bladers will be a tournament filled with super strong Bladers who were able to earn 50,000 points."

"And now we're going to have to focus all our energy again." Hikaru reminded.

"And we'll use our energy to cheer you guys on." Osamu volunteered.

"Yeah." Takashi and Akira added.

Kenta looked around. "I wonder where Nion is." Just on your door step, my friend.

 **Outside...**

I appeared outside the B-Pit.

 **Inside the B-Pit...**

"Boo." Came my voice.

Everyone turned to my voice. "Nion!" Did you miss me?

Benkei laughed. "Always with the big entrance."

"You all made it back, huh?" I noted. "It's good to see you."

Osamu smiled. "Hey, hey. So how many points have you earned anyway? Huh, Nion?" You want to see?

"Uh, uh." I began in hesitation.

Takashi lifted up his hand to reference to Kenta. "If Kenta and the others have 50,000 points..."

"You must have..." Akira began.

"Easily 100,000 points." Osamu finished. Suuure I would have.

"Whoa!" Takashi and Akira breathed.

"Actually, the truth is..." I started sheepishly as I showed them my pointer.

"HUH?! YOU HAVEN'T REACH 50,000 POiNTS YET?!" Indoors voices, guys.

Benei was in total shock. "47,000 points?"

Kenta nodded. "You need 3000 more points."

Hikaru gave me a look. "What do you plan to do?" She asked. "The challenge matches are all over now."

"Don't remind me." I warned. "I know that."

"If Nion hadn't lost that one single match." Madoka quietly sighed.

 **[Flashback]**

Pheonix crushed my Beypointer.

 **[End of flashback]**

"He would've had 50,000 points by now." Madoka finished.

"I can't believe that happened to you." Benkei said in shock.

"But it's incredible that you were able to earn 47,000 points since then." Hikaru admitted.

"But still," Vitany began, "the fact is that he doesn't have enough points now to get into Battle Bladers." Don't remind me, my friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Don't apologize, Kenta. It''s not your fault, but Pheonix's. "Here we all are celebrating without even thinking about you at all, Nion."

"This stinks." Benkei grumbled. "Really stinks."

"Don't worry about it." I assured. "I still have a little time yet. I'll figure something out, you can count on that." Hakuna Matata, guys. No worries.

"Okay, but how are you going to catch up?" How, indeed, Hikaru.

"Well, I, uh..." I stammered.

"i got it!" Kenta put it. "How about you battle with us right now, Nion?"

"With you guys?" I questioned.

"Mm-hm." Kenta nodded in confirmation. "Sure, we'll bet points in battle. If you collect everyone's extra points then, then you're in." You can't be serious, Kenta.

"Kenta, thank you, but I can't do that." I shook my head. That just isn't possible.

"What?" They all asked.

"Why not?" Kenta asked.

"Each and everyone of your points is important," I answered, "and you worked hard to earn them, it wasn't easy for anyone. A battle is always a serious thing. Battling just to help me isn't fair, not fair at all."

"But then," Kenta frowned, "how will you win points?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Whoa! I've got it!" Madoka cried.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Madoka sat in her chair as she was on her computer. i get better at understanding humans' ways, now. "All the challenge tournaments from all over the country that had been cancelled have been rescheduled for one match today." She told us. Really? "There's one final challenge match."

"Where is this tournament being held, Madoka?" Benkei asked.

"There, Sugusawa City." Sugusawa City? Last match? Count me in! "Nion, you can make it in time if you leave right now!" Alright.

"How many points do you get?" Kenta asked. No wonder exciting.

"You get, us, 3000 points." 3000 points? Yes!

"Unbelievable!" We all gasped.

 **Later...**

We all were running as quickly as we could towards the train station.

"This is your chance, Nion!" You bet, Kenta.

"If you win, you'll have 50,000 points and be able to compete at Battle Bladers!" Vitany told me.

"I know you can do it!" Benkei cheered me on. I won't let you down, guys.

"You bet I can!" I replied. A Bey was launched at us. "Hold the Kings!" The Bey landed in front of us, kicking up a huge cloud os dust. Once the dust settled, Tsubasa collected the Bey. "Tsubasa!" What's he doing here?

"It's you." benkei growled. "What do you want?"

"You think you can stand in Nion way." Vitany growled.

"Just how low can the Dark Nebula sink?" Madoka frowned.

Tsubasa jumped down. "I'm not a member of the Dark Nebula anymore." What?

We all were pretty confused. "Huh?"

Benkei folded his arms over his chest. "And we're suppose to trust you?"

"What?" Kenta spat. "Yeah right!"

"Ha." Tsubasa laughed. "Alright then, ask my Eagle what he thinks." He held up his Bey.

"I will," I challenged, "because Beys don't lie." I pulled out Pegasus. "Let's do this thing!"

"Give your hand a shake, Nion!" Huh? "There's just no time for this now!"

"That's right!" Benkei agreed with his friend. "You have to get to the challenge match right away!"

"You must go now!" Hikaru ordered. "Get going!"

"But I-"

Tsubasa looked at us.

 **[Flashback]**

Tsubasa and Pheonix were in the forest at night time.

"Why did you help me?" Tsubasa demanded. "Who exactly are you anyway? Pheonix just stood there. "Answer me!"

Pheonix turned to face Tsubasa. **"Perhaps it would be better for you to tell me who you really are first."**

"Hmm."

 **"Or is it that a special investigator with the WBBA cannot reveal his true identity... Tsubasa."**

"Huh?"

 **Later...**

Tsubasa and Pheonix sat around a campfire.

"It's true." Tsubasa began explaining. "I entered the Dark Nebula to do undercover work for the WBBA. MY orders were to learn Doji's plans and put a stop to them. But it didn't work out that way, not at all. No." He thought back to his battle with Ryuga and being defeated by L-Drago and being rescued by Pheonix. Tsubasa looked at his Bey. "Rrrrrrrr! But I am not finished with him yet! I'm going to enter Battle Bladers! I'll defeat Ryuga and L-Drago, got it!?"

 **"That won't happen, Tsubasa."** Pheonix cut in. **"Because as you are now, you cannot win against Ryuga."**

"What?"

 **"At the moment, the only one who have a chance against Ryuga is... Nion."** Pheonix answered. **"He's the only one."**

"Only Nion?" Tsubasa demanded. "What do you mean by that? Why can't I win? Why do you say only Nion can win? Why? Why is that?" He was now standing up.

 **"You can only become strong when you're on your own."**

"What?" Tsubasa growled. "On my own? What do you mean?"

Pheonix stood up. **"Try getting to know Nion's friends. Then you'll see for yourself."** He then left.

"His friends? Why?"

 **[End of flashback]**

"Nion, why have you worked so hard up until now?" Kenta wondered.

"It was to get into the Battle Bladers competition, right?" Madoka added.

"Wasn't the plan to finish things off with Ryuga first?" I know that, Vitany.

"You wanna put an end to the Dark Nebula, correct?" Benkei added after Vitany asked.

I thought about Ryuga. "Ryuga and I have unfinished business. It's true."

Kenta stepped forward. "Wait, Tsubasa! Battle with me first!" You, what?

I was shocked. "Kenta!"

"Yeah, if you came here to battle with Nion-"

Vitany finished for Benkei. "Then you're going to have to get through us first."

Kenta turned to me. "You should go, Nion."

"You just leave this guy to us, okay?" Benkei agreed.

"Hmm." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"But I-"

"Nion, hurry!" Madoka's order cut me off.

I was silent for a few seconds. "Thank you, all of you." I then ran off, hoping to make it the challenge match in time. Good luck, guys.

 **On top of a building...**

Pheonix looked on from top of a skyscraper. **"So, what is your answer, Tsubasa?"**

 **With Tsubasa and the others...**

"Well, come on!" They all challenged.

Tsubasa pulled out his Bey. "My answer is yes. I'll get to know them."

Hikaru stepped forward. "I'm first."

Tsubasa and Hikaru aimed their launchers. "3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" They launched Storm Aquario and Earth Eagle.

"So, you have some skill?" You bet she has, Tsubasa.

"Uh huh, and I'm gonna put an end to this right away!" Hikaru replied. "Aquario, Infinity Assault!" Aquario multiplied and a giant wave formed behind them.

Kenta was amazed. "Wicked! She has become way more powerful since our last battle with her."

"Can you see through the true big wave?" Hikaru wondered.

Tsubasa just closed his eyes. _Don't rely on what you see. Listen to clues. Feel the answers on your skin. Use all of your senses._ He thought. As the Aquario Beys and the wave charged forward, Eagle flew right through the wave and sored into the sky and swooped down. "There. Eagle, Counter Smash!" Eagle landed on top of Aquario, defeating it. Aquario landed on the ground.

"Unbelievable." Madoka gasped. "How did he see through Aquaio's special move so easily anyway?"

"okay, who's next?" Tsubasa called out.

Benkei stepped forward. "I am!" He pulled out his launcher and Bey. "Here we go! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" They launched Earth Eagle and Dark Bull.

"No one butts Nion on my watch!" Benkei roared. "Alright, Dark Bull, Redhorn Uppercut!" Like a ragin Bull, Dark Bull charged at Eagle with immense strength. The two met in a head on clash.

"Check it out." Kenta noted. "Benkei's special move has gotten more powerful too."

"BA-BA-BA-BULL!" Bull started pushing back Eagle. "Yeah, that's it, Dark Bull! Keep spinning and send them flying!"

Madoka looked pretty impressed. "Eagle's ultimate performance tip is being pushed by Dark Bull!"

Kenta punched his hand in the air. "Alright!" He cheered. "Go, Benkei!"

"You've got game, but it all ends here!" Tsubasa stated. Eagle quickly got away from Bull. "Eagle, Smashing Claw!" Eagle clashed with Bull several times, using immense attack strength.

"Oh no!" Benkei gasped. "Watch out, Bull!" Eagle threw Bull up in the air, which then fell down again, no longer spinning. "No way! This is one battle that I needed to win really, really badly!"

Tsubasa recalled his Bey. "Actually, I'm quite surprised that you've made it this far." He commented. "But even at this level, you can't defeat me, can you?"

Vitany quickly observed Tsubasa. _This guy sure talks tough. Try talk your way out of this._ He thought as he smirked. "I'll battle you next."

"Fine by me." Tsubasa replied.

Vitany stepped up and got out his launcher and Bey.

"3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" They launched Rock Aries and Earth Eagle. Eagle tried to attack, but Aries kept dodging the attacks.

"Try getting away! Eagle!" Tsubasa called out. Eagle went in for another attack, but Aries easily dodged each and every attack.

 _Aries, keep dodging._ Vitany thought.

 **With me...**

I was running down the street to make it to the final challenge match.

 **With Kenta and the others...**

Aries continued to dodge Eagle's attacks.

 _Keep it up._ Vitany thought.

Kenta looked confused. "What is he doing?"

"What's the scoop, Vitany?" Benkei asked. "If you don't attack, it's not a real battle!" I think he know that. "Come on, you know that!"

Madoka turned to Benkei. "He know. That must be his strategy."

They all looked pretty confused, even Hikaru. "His strategy?"

Tsubasa was getting a bit mad. "You can't run forever! EAGLE, COUNTER SMASH!" Eagle went in for another attack.

"ARIES, ETERNAL DEFENSE SPIN TRACK!" Vitany shouted. Aries used its spin track to push Eagle away.

"What?" Tsubasa gasped.

Kenta was amazed. "He just blocked Eagle's special move!"

"This is great," Vitany encouraged, "but Aries will be reaching its maximum limit soon." He decided. "Okay, I think I've been able to draw out the battle long enough."

"I get it, you were stalling for time, huh?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes I was," Vitany answered, "because now you wil not be able to catch up to Nion. Sorry about that."

 **With me...**

I ran down town. I looked up above the train station and saw a train. "If I catch that train, I can make it to the challenge match in time. Thanks to my friends." I ran inside the train station.

 **With Tsubasa and the others...**

"Just to protect him," Tsubasa bega qustioning, "you'll even lose?"

"There's no shame or regret in an honorable loss, especially when helping out a friend." I'm honoured, my friend. "I'll return the favor at the Battle Bladers, tough guy."

"You would go down to defeat for Nion?" Tsubasa asked. "EAGLE, COUNTER SMASH!" Eagle finally landed an attack and made Aries stop spinning. Vitany went over and picked up Aries.

"Aries, you did well." Vitany congratulateed his Bey.

"Vitany." Kenta started.

"There's only one of you left, so step up." Tsubasa called out. Kenta stepped forward and put his Bey onto his launcher.

"Don't let him pass." Vitany told his friend.

"I'll stop him for sure, guys." Kenta stared at Tsubasa. "I'm not gonna let you go after Nion."

 **With me...**

Once I made it to the top of the train station, I boarded a train that was bound for the last challenge match.

 **With Tsubasa and the others...**

"I'm Nion's friend, I've got his back!" Kenta called.

"3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!" Kenta and Tsubasa launched Flame Saggitario and Earth Eagle. They clashed almost as soon as they hit the ground.

"NION, YOU MUST GO NOW!" Kenta shouted.

 **At the train station...**

The train that I boarded drove off toward its destination.

 **With Tsubasa and the others...**

"SAGGITARIO, FLAME CLAW!" Flames began surround Saggitario as it met Eagle.

"Your Special Move is pwoerless against Eagle's wide performance tip!" Tsubasa reminded. "EAGLE, SMASHING CLAW!" Eagle easily sent Saggitario flying away.

"Saggitario!" Kenta cried. "Wait, hang on!" It landed on the concrete side of the bridge, making a hole, but still spinning. It pushed off the bridge side and back towards Eagle.

Hikaru smiled. "Alright!"

Benkei looked pretty impressed. Yeah, that's a great recovery!"

Madoka smiled. "You can do it, Kenta!"

Tsubasa looked pretty mad. "What is it with you guys and your weird things with Nion?"

"Nion's a really good friend to us!" Was Kenta's reply.

"A good friend?" You got it, Tsubasa.

"Nion's great." Kenta replied. "He taught us everything we know about Beyblade, alright? Spin your Bey with your spirit!" You got tha right, my friend.

"Yeah, that's it!" Benkei agreed. "Beyblade is the clash of two noble spirits!"

"Beyblade should be really fun!" Hikaru added.

"Beyblade connects people to each other!" Madoka added.

"That is the bond of our friendship." Vitany finished.

"That's why, at this moment, we have to do our best for our friend, Nion." Kenta recalled. "There's absolutely no way I can lose here! SAGGITARIO, FLAME CLAW!" Flames began surround Saggitario again as it charged at Eagle.

"The same thing will happen again." Tsubasa reminded.

"YOU CAN DO IT, SAGGITARIO!" Kenta yelled in encouragement. "DON'T QUIT NOW!"

"What's this?!" Tsubasa gasped as he saw Saggitario pushing Eagle back.

"YOU CAN DO IT, KENTA!" Madoka, Hikaru, Vitany and Benkei shouted.

"GO!" Kenta yelled. Saggitario flung Eagle up in the air.

"No way!" Tsubasa shouted. "Eagle's unbetable performace tip was-! EAGLE, DIVING CRUSH!" Eagle launched itself from the sky into the ground at Saggitario, making kenta lose in a sleep out.

Kenta sank to his knees.. "I failed! I failed!" He punched his fist on the ground.

Tsubasa recalled his Bey. "Friends, huh? This is why Nion means so much." He told himself. _So why exactly does this increase Nion's strength?_

 **On top of the skyscaper...**

Pheonix was still watching. **"Tsubasa, do you still don't understand?"**

 **With Tsubasa and the others...**

"It's over." Tsubasa called out, walking away.

Kenta stood up. "Wait! Not yet! We're not done yet!"

"The match has already been decided." Tsubasa reminded.

Kenta took out his pointer. "I'll bet my points."

They were all shocked, especially Madoka. "Kenta!"

"So battle me this one more time!"

Tsubasa turned to Kenta. "You know if you lose, you won't be able to enter Battle Bladers."

"That doesn't matter, because if I'm out, then Nion's in."

 **At the train station...**

The train staion reached its destination and came to a halt. The doors opened and the passengers exited the train and ran towards the arena where the last challenge match was being held.

"Now is the last change to qualify for Battle Bladers!" Came the voice of Blader DJ. "Who is going to to take advantage of this big chance?"

 **With Tsubasa and the others...**

"Nion is going to be able to get into Battle Bladers." Kenta said.

Tsubasa put his Eagle back on his launcher. "Huh. Wonderful. So once I've taken care of all of you guys, then I'm sure my path will finally be clear."

"Let's do this."

"3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys, but a blue Bey got in the way. They were all shocked as they turned and saw me.

"N-Nion." Kenta gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Benkei questioned.

"But why didn't you go to the challenge match?" Madoka added.

"I couldn't." I responsded. "I'm really thankful for your support you guys, but I just couldn't leave you behind like that."

"What are you talking about?" Benkei demanded.

"Aren't you worried you won't be able to get into Battle Bladers?"

"No way." I replied to kenta's question. "It's fine. It's just a tournament, no big deal, right?"

"Nion, you can't." Kenta cried.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Benkei reminded me before crying.

"It's fine, is that what you said?" Tsubasa questioned. "You're throwing it away, your chance to get into Battle Bladers, just for friends?"

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about? I haven't given up on battling with Ryuga again. No way, but it's not okay to sacrifice my friends in order to do it." I jumped down. "Hey, Tsubasa, you wanted this so badly? Let's do it! Let's battle!" Tsubasa laughed to himself. "Huh?"

"Everything is done for your friends, huh?" Tsubasa smirked. "Look, I understand just how much you and your pals treasure your special friendship, I really do, but come on, level with me, Nion." Huh? "How is that connected to your strength? Come on, tell me."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "My strength?"

 **"You still don't understand?"** Came a familiar voice that I recongnize. Pheonix jumped down.

I was shocked. "You're Pheonix!"

 **"Tsubasa, I will show you now."** Pheonix took out his Bey. **"Battle, Nion."**

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 39**


	40. Episode Thirty Nine

CLASH! THE FIREBLAZE VS. THE PEGASUS

Everyone looked and saw me.

"N-Nion?" Kenta asked in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Benkei questioned.

"But why didn't you go to the challenge match?" Madoka added.

"I couldn't." Was my reply. "I'm really thankful for your support, you guys. But I just couldn't leave yo behind like that." No way, that wouldn't have been nice for me, to do.

"What are you talking about?" Benkei asked in a demanding tone.

"Aren't you worried you won't be able to get into Battle Bladers?" Madoka added.

"No way." I replied. "It's fine. It's just a tournament, no big deal, right?" I jumped down. "Hey, Tsubasa, you wanted this so badly? Let's do this! Let's battle!" Tsubasa laughed to himself. "Huh?" What's so funny?

"Everything is done for your little friends, huh?" Tsubasa questioned. You bet. "Look, I understand just how much you and your pals treasure your special friendship, I really do, but come on, level with me, Nion. How is that connected to your strength? Come on tell me."

"Huh?" I asked confused. "My strength?"

 **"You still don't understand?"** Pheonix jumped down.

I was shocked. "You're Pheonix!"

 **"Tsubasa, I will show you."** Pheonix took out his Bey. **"Battle, Nion."**

We were all standing in the one spot.

"Pheonix, huh?" Kenta wondered.

Benkei made the connection. "Oh, so Pheonix is the guy who..."

"That's right." Madoka finished. "He's the one who broke Nion's pointer." Grrr. "He can't be trusted."

"Tell me what ayou are doing here?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, he's working with Tsubasa." Benkei noted.

"Come on, haven't you two made Nion suffer enough already?" Vitany inquired.

"It's just not fair!" Hikaru added.

"This is a huge mistake." Tsubasa snapped. "I have to finish this! Don't get in the way! I'll battle with Nion and find out the true meaning of what you said."

 **"You're the one who is making a mistake."** Pheonix glowered as he launched Fireblaze at Tsubasa, who quickly jumped out of the way. He then launched Eagle and they started battling.

"What's that?" I gasped.

"They're battling each other?" Kenta added.

"I am just not getting this." Benkei said in confusion.

"What are you up to anyway, Pheonix?" Tsubasa asked.

 **"No matter how much you battle, you are not ready."** Ready for what? **"You won't understand the meaning of my words. You can battle with Nion, but only after you've defeated me."**

"Give me a break!" Tsubasa cut in. "Fine, if that's how it has to be, I'll kick you out of here right in front of Nion!" To what? Defeat him? As if. He's strong, you know! "EAGLE, SMASHIN CLAW!"

 **"Not good enough."** Pheonix glowered. Burn Fireblaze was engulfed in large amount of fire. Uh oh.

Kenta was shocked. "Huh?" Better run, guys.

"What's going on?" Benkei added.

"This is getting dangerous!" Madoka warned. "Watch out, guys!" Eagle clashed with the flaming Fireblaze, which caused a huge rupture of light and energy that sent Tsubasa backwards. Burn Fireblaze was spinning, surrounded by scorch marks. Eagle landed beside Tsubasa. What did I tell ya, Tsubasa?

"What just happened there?" Vitany asked.

Madoka stood up. "We saw Pheonix's power, that's what." Indeed.

Pheonix walked over and picked up Burn Fireblaze. **"I assume there are no more complaints then. Time to battle, Nion."**

"Bring it on, Pheonix!" I challenged. "I'll get you back for last time!"

 **At the abandoned Bey stadium...**

We all walked into the abandoned stadium outside of town.

Pheonix looked around. **"This is the perfect place for out final battle."**

Kenta looked up at his hero, which is me. "Nion."

Madoka's eyes were filled with worry. "You don't have to go through with this, you know." Oh trust me, Madoka, I know. But, I want revenge.

"I do." Was my reply. "I never turn my back on any challenge no matter what!"

"But he's really dangerous, Nion!" What's your point? "What if it ends up like it did the last time?"

"That's exactly why!" Was my stern reply.

"Huh?"

"I lost to him, which closed the door to Battle Bladers, but even then I didn't give up and made it this far!" I started at Pheonix. "That is why I must beat him. If I don't get past Pheonix now, defeat him once and for all, there's no way I can make it to Battle Bladers!"

"But Nion-"

I smiled at her. "It's okay, Madoka. Ya gotta trust me." I stepped forward and away from my friends to start the battle. We looked very intense at each other. The others ran to seats in the stands.

Kenta called out to me. "You can do it, Nion!" Hakuna Matata, Kenta.

Benkei hollered out to me. "You got no chance but to do it, buddy!"

"You can win this, Nion!" Of course I can, Hikaru.

I turned slightly to them. "You bet! You know I will!" I took out my launcher and my Bey, putting Pegasus on its launcher.

Pheonix put his Bey on his launcher. **"So, you can get by me?"**

"3!" I counted.

 **"2!"**

"1! Let it Rip!" We launched Storm Pegasus and Burn Fireblaze. My friends automatically started cheering for me. The two Beys clashed fiercely right off the bat as Tsubasa watched from the top of the stands. Pegasus attacked Fireblaze with a lot of strength.

"Alright!" Hikaru cheered. "Way to go!"

 **"We're not done here."** Pheonix reminded. **"BURN, BURN FIREBLAZE!"** Burn Fireblaze set itself on fire. It attacked Pegasus in a way it sent out a lot of energy and light.

Vitany had to use his arms to shield his eyes. "What is this amazing force?"

"Do something, Nion!" Alright, I will, Benkei.

"The only real hope we have here is that Nion figured out his new special move." Madoka recalled. "It's perfect. With Storm Bringer, he could create a vacuum and put out Burn Fireblaze's flame."

Kenta turned to Madoka. "It's a vacuum?"

"Uh, huh, I get it." Bet you do, Hikaru. "A fire can't burn in a place without air."

Benkei called out to me. "Nion, time for Storm Bringer! Finish this in one go with your special move!"

"Thanks, that was sorta the plan!" I thanked.

 **"Really?"**

"PEGASUS!" I shouted. Pegasus went to the outer edge of the stadium spinning around. "Okay, go Special Move! PEGASUS STORM BRINGER!" Pegasus started glowing with a blue aura.

 **"I won't allow it!"** What? Fireblaze quickly started following Pegasus. Huh?

"It's going so fast!" I gasped. Fireblaze knocked Pegasus out of its position to do Storm Bringer. Grrr!

 **"Something wrong?"** Pheonix asked. **"You can't lend a special move like that."** Grrr. **"BURN FIREBLAZE!"** Fireblaze quickly stopped spinning in circles around the stadium and attacked Pegasus, releasing a huge amounts of energy.

My friends were all very concerned. "Nion!" Vitany gasped.

"NION!" Madoka and Kenta shouted in worry.

Pegasus started skipping over the ground, then hit the side of the stadium and stopped skipping, barely spinning. Burn Fireblaze was in the middle of a huge crater.

 _What do I do now?_ I grunted in my head. _If it keeps on like this, I'll just be waiting to be taken down._

 **"Well, it seems the time for you to quit for good has come."** Huh?

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

Pheonix pointed at me. **"The time you swore to it, remember?"** Don't tell me.

 **[Flashback]**

"I will not lose again!" I pointed at Pheonix. "The next time I lose, will be the time I quit Beyblade!"

 **[End of flashback]**

I came to the horrific terms of what I had said.

 **"Wasn't that what you decided that day, putting pressure on yourself to make it to Battle Bladers?"**

"Nion quitting Beyblade?" Kenta asked horrified.

"He just can't do that!" Benkei added.

"Nion." Madoka said in worry.

 **"A man, or lion in your case, doesn't back on his word."** Pheonix reminded. **"I'll make it easy for you."** I grimcased slightly.

Benkei made a fist. "I don't like this! He's gonna do something bad!" Burn Fireblaze set itself on fire again.

Hikaru called out to me. "Be careful, Nion!" Hakuna Matata, right?

"If I'm gonna do this, now's my only chance!" I decided. "PEGASUS!" Pegasus went in to try and attack Brun Fireblaze. "Come on, Pegasus! Spin faster!" By the time Pegasus got there, Burn Fireblaze jumped out of the crater. Because of that, Pegasus ended going into a large crack big enough to get stuck in. "Oh no!"

 **"It's over!"** And so you think. **"FIREBLAZE BURNING FIRE STRIKE!"** Burn Fireblaze jumped high into the air.

"NION, WATCH OUT!" Madoka shouted in worry.

"Don't let this stop you, Nion!" Hikaru called out.

"If you lose here you can't go to Battle Bladers and that's not good!" Since when have I lost?

Kenta was on the verge of tears. "Tht's right, my friend! We made a promise together!" And I'll keep that promise, Kenta! Tears started falling down his face. "You said that we ould go to Battle Bladers togerher, so fight hard for us! NION!" Burn Fireblaze landed, attacking Pegasus.

Tsubasa looked down at the battle. "It's over, Nion."

Almost the entire stadium was filled with flames. Kenta looked out into the flames. "Nion, it can't be true!"

Tsubasa looked down with surprise. "So this is the limit of Nion's power. Pheonix what were you trying to tell me? I'm the only one who can fight Ryuga after all., is that what you were saying?" Oh no. Ryuga's all mine and mine alone. "Eagle and I will stop L-Drago, I know that now. My mission's begun, and that's something you can count on." He proceeded to walk away.

"I'm not giving up!" I called out.

"Nion." Kenta cried in surprise.

"This is not the end!" I added. "I can still win!" Pegasus was still taking a head on attack from Fireblaze, but Pegasus managed to get Fireblaze off.

"NION!" Madoka and Kenta shouted in relief.

 **"You can handle it, huh?"** The lion-masked chuckled. You bet!

"He made it through Burn Fireblaze's special move." Tsubasa cried in surprise. "But how did he?" With the support of my friends!

"I made a solemn promise with Kenta and Benkei!" I continued. "With Vitany and Hikaru. and Kyoya to go to Battle Bladers together!"

"That's right!" Came a familiar voice.

"Huh?" I looked up at where the voice had came from.

"So why are you taking so long?"

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"Kyoya." Kemta added-

"The only one who will defeat you is me, and I will never forgive you if you lose here!" Never changes, huh?

"I am on it!" I promised. Then looked at Pheonix. "Okay, Pheonix, listen up! I will beat you no matter what you throw at me, for my sake and for my friends who battled Tsubasa, I will not lose here, you can count on that!"

Benkei pumped his fist in the air. "That's right, Nion!"

"You can count on it!" Kenta added. I started roaring and my Bey started creating its own tornado.

Tsubasa was in complete shock. "What? That isn't! That can't be!"

"That special move is-" Vitany started.

"It looks like Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall!" Got that right, Benkei. "Could it be?"

Kyyoa flipped his nose. "Copying me? I'm so flattered!"

"The real battle starts now!" I called out. "Here we go! PEGASUS!" Pegasus jumped out of the rubble it was in.

 **"That's my line!"** Pheonix reminded. **"Attack harder, BURN FIREBLAZE!"** Pegasus easily avoided Burn Fireblaze's attack. **"What?"** Burn Fireblaze tried to attack again, but I kept dodging it.

"That's it!" I encouraged.

"So great!" Benkei cheered.

Madoka was amazed. "That's amazing! That moce is exactly how Aries moves!"

"That's my cubhood pal for ya!" Vitany smiled pleasantly. "Oh yeah, the guy's got perfect timing."

 **"Quit playing around!"** Pheonix roared. **"BURN FIREBLAZE!"** Burn Fireblaze smashed through a pile of rubble and tried to find Pegasus, but couldn't. **"Where did it go?"**

"Looking for something?" I asked. Pegasus quickly came into view and attacked Burn Fireblaze. Alright!

 **"Hold tight!"** Pheonix ordered. Pegasus skipped off a rock and up into the a sky. Then it came down and attack Burn Fireblaze like how Eagle attacks.

Tsubasa was amazed. "Incredible. That was Eagle's technique." _I can't believe it, he's even got some of my moves!_ He thought. _Nion's friends aren't the only ones who've grown stronger. By battling so many friends and rivals, Nion has picked up their moves and natually grown stronger himself. That's why Nion is able to use all of that power in a moment like this. Because of his friends support for him. And his fiery spirit that puts his friends first in everything he does._

"Come on, go Pegasus!" I ordered. "We've battled so many Bladers and gotten this far, we can't stop now! Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Pegasus launched up into the air.

"That move is-" Kenta started.

"SPECIAL MOVE!" I roared. "PEGASUS STARBLAST ATTACK!" Pegasus then flies down towards Fireblaze.

 **"After coming this far, you're using the basic Pegasus Starblast Attack?"** Pheonix inquired. **"You really don't know how to make a big finish do you? BURN FIREBLAZE!"** Burn Fireblaze jumped up to meet Pegasus in the middle. They clashed and then Pegasus fell to the ground, still spinning. **"Pegasus' Starblast Attack isn't strong enough."**

"This can't br possible!" Vitany gasped, while Benkei freaked out.

 **"This is it!"** Pheonix declared. **"Say good-bye! FIREBLAZE BURNING FIRE STRIKE!"** Fireblaze flies toward the ground.

"This isn't good!" Kenta gasped.

"Nion!" Madoka called in worry and concern.

Hakuna Matata! "No worried, this is exactly what I've been waiting for!" I grinned.

 **"What?!"** Pheonix gasped.

Pegasus sent out a pulse of energy. "GO SPECIAL MOVE! PEGSUS STORM BRINGER!" I ordered with a roar. Pegasus spun around in the stadium until a giant vacuum formed, destroying Fireblaze's flames. "LET'S GO!" With one final attack as Burn Fireblaze fell down, the battle was over. A huge explosion was created, and Burn Fireblaze was trapped underneath a part of the stadium that fell, with it no longer spinning, and Pegasus still spinning. Everyone smiled as they saw the outcome. I punched both fist into the air. "WE DID IT!" The others all ran out to meet me. Kenta gave me a big hug. Benkei stood, looking all proud.

"I wasn't worried there for a minute!" Benkei then corrected himself. "Okay, maybe for a second."

"You always surprise us, Nion." Madoka admitted. "Just like you." Just like me? Yeah, I guess so. "I never would've gused that you were planning to use two special moves in a row."

"Well, I figured that it would be the only way to win against Pheonix, but I couldn't have done it without each and everyone of you guys." I chuckled. "And of course,"I put Kenta down and called Pegasus to my hand, "it's the victory of this Pegasus thst my Grandfather gave me." Tsubasa smiled from the stands.

"There's a limit at how strong you can become by yourself, huh?" Tsubasa asked. _Pheonix, this is what you wanted to tell me, isn't it?_

"I know." I continue to talk with my friends. "It was so close. Know what I mean?"

 **"Nion!"** What? **I turned to him. "This is the proof you have beaten me. Take it."** He pressed a button on his pointer, transferring points to me. I took the points and looked at my pointer, in complete shock.

"I, uh, awesome!" I gasped. It read 95,000. Holy Kings!

Kenta was shocked. "I've never seen so many points in my life." Me neither!

"The points you lost to Pheonix, they're back on there!" Madoka recalled. "Look!"

"Wait a second, so this means-" I started.

"Battle Bladers, yeah, Nion!" Kenta cheered.

Vitany put a hand on my shoulder. "Now you can enter Battle Bladers and battle all of us." I can? Awesome!

"Battle Bladers, huh?" I said. "Alright, yeah! Unbelievable, yeah!"

"Well then, you had me a little scared there." Kyoya admitted.

 **"Nion."** Huh? The chatter between us stopped. **"You did a good job of winning, despite the obstacles. You've shown me your strength."**

I was shocked as I saw my grandfather's face in that mask. What the? "Pheonix, who are you?"

 **"Keep on winning, along with your friends."** Pheonix simply replied. The lion-masked figure jumped incredibly far and left as Tsubasa walked up to us.

"Tsubasa." I growled.

"What do you want, buddy?!" Benkei demanded.

"So, are you trying to get in Nion's way again?" Hikaru added.

"No, I've told you before, I'm not with the Dark Nebula!" Huh? I'm confused. He pulled out his WBBA ID card. "On behalf of WBBA and its Bladers, I was investigating the Dark Nebula."

"Huh?" Me and the others blurted out.

"You were working with the WBBA?" I asked, trying to recall.

"The WBBA came acroos information that Doji is plotting something. Using L-Drago, which can't be good. In order to find out what, I pretended to become a member of the Dark Nebula, and then I went undercover."

"An undercover investigation?" Madoka questioned.

"Wow. That's cool." I don't know about that, Kenta.

"At the same time, I found info on the enemy Doji is focusing on." Really? "Nion and his friends, you guys." WHAT? "So, I tested your power."

"That's what that battle was about." I recalled.

"You were testing us?" Kenta asked.

"I really regret what I did to you all, I am sorry, however, after watching the battle with Pheonix, I get it now." You do? "Nion have become stronger because he have you all for friends." That's right. "If you have those bonds, you may even be able to defeat Ryuga together. I'm sorry to sound selfish, Nion, but from now on, I would like to fight along side with you all as a rival and a friend in order to put a stop to the Dark Nebula."

"Tsubasa." I thought for a moment, then walked up to him with my hand extended. "Yes, of course you can. We all share the same goals." Tsubasa shook my hand.

"Nion." Tsubasa smiled.

"And defeating L-Drago." I added as a afterthought. "Let's compete at Battle Bladers to see who can defeat Ryuga first."

 **Far away...**

Doji looked around in the savanna. "Hm, this 'kingdom' is a mess as always."

Yu was laughing. "Aw, look at your funny face." He was petting a young lion cub.

Doji walked up behind him. "I found nothing of importance in my search, Yu. What have you found in your search, may I ask?"

"Oh, there's nothing over here either." Yu replied. "Oh, who's a good boy? Yes he is, yes he is, yes he is." He said to Chumvi.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE PLAYING AROUND WITH A MANGY LITTLE MUTT?!" Doji yelled. Chumvi ran away, what they didn't presume was to Pride Rock.

"Aw, aw. He ran away 'cause you yelled at him. Meanie." Yu sighed.

Doji pushed his glassed up and smiled. "I feel so bad." He took it as a compliment. "Now, whatever Pheonix's identity is, the dice have already been thrown. Once Battle Bladers begins, all will become clear."

Yu stood up. "'Cause Ryuga is number 1! He's the strongest Blader under the sun!" He started laughing again.

"Stop singing and let's get our of this filthy savanna." Doji ordered.

"Aw, come on." Yu complained. "Wanna play a rhyming game with me? Come on!"

"No thanks." Doji declined. "We didn't come here to play."

Chumvi watched on within a cave of Pride Rock. _I didn't think they would sniff out of this kingdom so soon, but there's nothing left that would give him any useful information. The rest is up to you young Prince. I-We are counting on you._

 **At an arena...**

"Well folks, there are only few short seconds left to get yourself to Battle Bladers." Blader DJ announced. "Let's start the count down. 3!" He was in a random Bey stadium in a random town.

"2!"

"1!"

"Time's up!" Blader DJ announced. "Now, let's introduce those eleagued Bladers who have earned 50,000 points and have earned a spot in Battle Bladers." A bunch of Bladers showed up on the screens. "There are a total of 16 Bladers. Out of these, who will be the one to take home the title of the world's number 1 Blader? BATTLE BLADERS BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 40**

* * *

 **A/N:** Now it's finally at the Battle Bladers competition. And, as I said at the Survival Island arc, I'll be rededigning the characters that appears in the final arc of season one of _Metal Saga._ Hope you all had this great ride as I have!


	41. Episode Forty

**[Opening: Metal Fight Beyblade (Version 2, English Sub)]**

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

(The Beys of constellations flies in space)

 _Explosive spinning, pounding its all_

(The logo Metal Fight Beyblade appear on screen)

 _One shot! Aiming for the strongest_

(Nion jumps in the air, holding Pegasus in his hand)

 _Go Shoot! I'll shoot out_

(Kenta jumps in the air, holding Saggitario in his hand)

 _The earth is one gargantuan stadium_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka runs near the ocean on a rocky field)

 _I won't let anyone break the steel of my hear_

(Kyoya uses his special move, creating a wind tornado, while a tidal wave appears behind Hikaru)

 _I'll hit even harder!_

(Bull and Aries clashes, Benkei growls while Vitany smiles)

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

(Yu appear on screen, smilng while holding Libra, Tsubasa also appear on screen, holding Eagle in his hand)

 _Beyblade, Beyblade_

(Tobio appear on his, holding Capricorn in his hand, Tetsuya can be seeing in the background, running like a crab)

 _Harmonize_

(Doji appear on screen, holding Wolf in his hand, Dan, Reiki, and Ryutaro appear next)

 _Number 1! Aim for the stars_

 _Go Shoot! Target destiny_

 _By unleasing your Bey's Heart_

 _Escape and push away the heat for the dream and the glittering silver light!_

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

 _Explosive spinning, pounding its all_

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE_

 _Harmonize_

 _Metal Heart!_

(Pegasus knocks out a Bey, then two more, as Nion appear on screen)

 _Absolutely! Even the universe spins_

(Purple lightning appear where Ryuga stands, as he smile evilly, he takes out L-Drago)

 _With our bonds of steel_

(Nion orders Pegasus to attack, Ryuga orders L-Drago to attack, Pegasus glows blue and takes L-Drago out)

 _Finishing move! Even the tears shoot out_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka appear on screen, smiling, Kyoya and Benkei appear next, smiling at the viewvers)

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

 _With all my might!_

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

(Nion runs into the center of the screen, jumping into the middle, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyoya appear next,. Pegasus flies into the center of the friends)

 _3! 2! 1! Go Shoot!_

 **[End of opening]**

GO! BATTLE BLADERS!

 **Inside an arena...**

All the lights, short of several spotlights, went out in the stadium. The spotlights started moving around randomly as Blader DJ started speaking. "Ladies and gentelmen, welcome to the WBBA tournament!" He announced: he wears an reddish-orange bandana over his light brown hair. He wears a symbolic blue WBBA shirt covered by a vest. He wears Beyblade gear, including elbow pads, gloves, cargo pants, and boots. "Let the Battle Bladers begin!" The whole crowd started cheering. "And now we present the opening ceremony. For the spectators in the stand and all the millions of you watching at home, your attention please! May we introduce the 16 Bladers who have battled their way through the challenge matches and have fought for the right to claim victory in the biggest competition in the country?" All the Bladers rose up on a platform. There was me, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, Vitany, Tetsuya, Kumasuki, Reiji, Tobio, Ryutaro, Yu, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Teru, Reiki, Ryuga.

 _I finally made it it here!_ I thought, smiling to myself. _I hope I can make you proud, Grandfather, Mom, Dad, and all of the kingdom back home._

Madoka: she has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow bottons over a white shirt with a blue 'B' on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold bottons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless leather gloves. She wears a short frilly dark blue skirt with long navy socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden bottons. Madoka smiled from the stands and called out. "Come on, guys! You can do it!" You bet we will.

Akira: he wears a light blue shirt with a dark blue jakcet on top. He also wears beige/grey trousers and has a smaller navy blue verson of my hair style. He's neither chubby or skinny.

Osamu: He wears a blue T-shirt with a red shirt on top and beige trousers. He is chubby and has spiky hair.

Takashi: He wears a blue shirt and grey trousers. He is skinny and has a curly haircut.

Kenta: a short Blader with bright green hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms. He also wears blue and white trainers with white socks.

Benkei: He is tough and physically stong. he has a big build with a large stomach. His short purple hair is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red-bull's skull on it. His eyes are of a reddish brown. He also wears a red and black jacket with red stripe on both the front side that is usually zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet. He also wears a brown belt with a holster covered by his jacket in which he keeps his Bey gear.

Kyoya: a tall, teenage boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes, which match his Bey type and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion. He wears a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wears a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots and beige pants. He also wears a round pendant around his neck.

Hikaru: She has light blue hair. Her eyes are a bluish-purple color. She wears a red jacket over a white and blue T-shirt and a pair of tan shorts and brown boots and she wears a choker. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrists. Her belt appears to criss-cross over her shorts and she keeps her Beyblade on her right hip.

Tsubasa: a tall, slightly muscular boy with long silver-grey hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa weres a sleeveless brown shirt with a larvender trim around the shoulders that shows a little part of hsi stomach. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. he also keeps his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a Bey storage box kept on his right forearm.

Tetsuya: he has long dark brown hair. He wears a small pale larvender vest and a long brown shirt underneath. Tetsuya wears a cape that resembles the shell of a crab. He wears dark blue jeans and also wears gray and white shoes.

Tobio: is a slim, Japanese boy with pale skin of average height. He has a trademark yellow afro which he doesn't want messed-up, as he always combing it. He has brown eyes although his left is normally covored by his aiming device. He wears a long white and black coat many buckles and bottons zipped up to his neck. He also spots black pants, black shoes and gray gloves with yellow dots and a yellow wristhand.

Yu: a rather small, young boy with pale skin and distinctive facial features and peridot green eyes. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that spikes over the top and back of his head and as bangs over his forehead. Yu wears a white jacket paired with white shorts that stop at his knees with his sky blue sleeve ends and lapels with brown buttons and lime green markings that resembles the color of his Beyblade. He also wears a mid-calf length, boot-like shoes with sky-blue highlights.

Teru: he is a light skinned, teenage boy of average height and Japanese decent. He has wavy blonde hair that covers his right of his two dark blue eyes. He wears a pink jacket with yellow designs over a white dress shirt with a giant corn weed growing blue ribbon that glows over the collar of lulivis stem in bumblyburg when he has lost. Around his waste he wears a battle batbelt which holds his gear for Beyblading including his launcher and his Bey, Virgo. Below the waste he wears dark blue pants that tuck into his white boots with a pink fold that matches his jacket.

Ryutaro: A fair skinned Japanese boy with dark blue hair. He wears violet lipstick on his lower lip and pink make-up markings under his turquoise eyes. His clothes resemble a traditional Japanese yukata and hakama, but they were to a more western cut. Additionally, he wears number of leather belts. He have a surprisingly high sole. He's never seen without his fan.

Vitany: a slim built teenage with pale skin, emerald-green eyes, shaddy darker blue violet hair. Vitany wears a pink v-neck with an orange collar under his blue/light jacket with blue stripes and is always kept unzipped. He sports brown fingerless gloves, brown pants that tuck into his brown hiking boots.

"Now, time to hear who will be battling in the first round. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our Master of Ceremonies!" Blader DJ announced. A bunch of spotlights focused on Doji, who was on his privately balcony. Doji: he appears to be a wealthy businessman. With a pair of hexagonal shaped glasses, a purple suit and a red tie, he passes off as an intelligent, wealthy young man. He keeps a comb in his chest pocket and has golden streak hair.

I was surprised. "Doji's here?"

Doji smiled at everyone. "Welcome, everyone!" He welcomed. "I offer my sincerest appreciation for gathering here on this most historis day." 'Most'? Yeah right! "I congratulate these Bladers for earning 50,000 Bey points to make it here." Oh, really? "Very impressive. No matter who battles whom, one thing we know for sure. It'll be an exciting competition!"

"The guy is unbelievable!" You said it, Kyoya!

"Now, without further ado, let us look at the pairing, that, of course, have been randomly selected. Here they are!" On screen it was me VS Yu, Vitany VS Reiji, Benkei VS Tobio, Kenta VS Tetsuya, Tsubasa VS Reiki, Teru VS Ryutaro, Kyoya VS Kumasukei, and Hikaru VS Ryuga. The crowd cheered.

I was pretty happy with my first opponent. "Looks like my first opponent in the first round is Yu." Oh yeah. Payback time!

Yu smiled. "Goodie, battling Nion first thing is gonna be fun!"

"I'm with Captain Capri?" Benkei asked in surprise.

"Don't tell me I've got the crabby guy." Kenta said in disbelief.

"I'm facing Ryuga right away?" Hikaru asked shocked.

Kyoya figured it out. "You've gotta be kidding." What? "These opponents aren't random. Almost all of our opponents are with the Dark Nebula." Oh. That!

"This whole thing has gotta be fixed somehow." You said it, Vitany. "Is there a plan to get rid of us all at once?" Don't tell me... "It doesn't seem fair."

"This tournament is obviously being controled by Doji, which is what I wanted." Tsubasa said.

"You're right!" I agreed. "This is actually a chance for us to take down the Dark Nebula members at once!" Revenge! "And in the end, we will face Ryuga!"

"Alright," Vitany agreed with me, "we'll put our strength together." And, let's cheer for each other. "And shut down the Dark Nebula for good."

"Yeah!" Benkei added.

"Hm." Kenta nodded.

"Now we'll move on to the order of battle." Doji continued. "Isn't this fun?" The screen dimmed, and each pairing lit up randomly until stopped on Benkei VS Tobio.

"And the first battle will be B-B-B-B-Benkei VS Captain Capri!" Blader DJ accounced.

"Kick some Bey, Benkei!" Kenta cheered.

"Come on, Benkei, get the first battle out of the way!" I added.

"You ba-ba-bet!" Benkei said with fiery spirit.

Doji threw his hand out in a wide gesture. "And now, let Battle Bladers BEGIN!" The crowd started cheering. All those not battling left the stadium.

 **Later...**

"In the very first match of the day, we have big, bad Benkei and his battling Dark Bull, oh yeah!" Blader DJ announced.

"Let's do this thing!" Benkei began. "I'm starting things off right! It's me against Captain Capri, huh? Well, the Captain's going down with his ship! BA-BA-BA-BA-BULL!"

"His opponent is the straight shooter, Captain Capri!" Blader DJ continued.

"Watch me take the bull by its horns!" Tobio said.

We were all pretty excited for the match. I threw my arm up in the air. "Come on, Benkei!"

Madoka cupped her mouth. "I know you can do it!"

 **With Doji...**

Doji started laughing from his balcony. "So then, it finally begins. The tournament set up for Ryuga and L-Drago. Victory can be satisfying."

 **At the stadium...**

"Here we go, Bladers!" Blader DJ announced loudly. "Alright, ready?"

"Mission rela and adjust angle twenty!" Tobio calculated his launcher.

"Okay Bull, time to charge." Benkei aimed his launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. Capricorn's frenetic movement made it almost impossible for Benkei to tell where it was coming from.

"Bull what?" Benkei gasped.

"With its quick performance tip, Capricorn can jump around randomly!" Blader DJ announced. "Dark Bull is at its mercy, it just can't keep up!"

"Okay, this is gonna be fun!" Tobio smiled. "Time to get rid of the Bull in one special move!" So you think. "CAPRICORN SPIN SCREWDRIVER!" Capricron jumped up in the air.

"Thanks for doing me a favor!" Benkei thanked. See?

"HUH?!" Tobio gasped. "WHAT'D YA MEAN?!"

"When Capricorn uses its special move, that's the only time you can make out where it's going." Capricorn was falling down in a spiraling red tornado. "Charge him hard, and get him Dark Bull! SPECIAL MOVE! DARK BULL REDHORN UPPERCUT!" Just as Capricorn landed and hit Benkei's special move. "Keep it up!" Bull flunged Capricorn right out of the stadium.

"And the first match goes to BA-BA-BA-BA-BENKEI!" Blader DJ announced loudly.

"Alright!" I cheered. "Ya did it, Benkei!"

"You're the man!" Kenta added.

Tobio's lollipop fell right out of his mouth next to his Bey. He fell down to his knees. "No, this can't be! This just can't be happening!"

 **With Doji...**

Doji looked on with an expression of boredom. "Oh, losing stinks. Not that I would know anything about that."

 **At the stadium...**

"Well, things are just cranking up, folks!" Blader DJ announced. "Time for the second battle to begin! The opponents are your favorite dude with the kick, Kenta VS the King of the Crabs, Tetsuya!" 'King of Crabs'? I call him king of cheaters. Everyone cheered at Kenta's name, but booed at Tetsuya's. That's right.

"Ah, what, no fans?" Tetsuya cried out.

"What's Tetsuya doing here?" Madoka asked shocked. "There's no way her earned those 50,000 points fair and square."

I then cupped my mouth. "Watch your back, Kenta!" Osamu, Takashi, and Akira all shouted words of encouragement to Kenta as well.

"I'm gonna keep up what Benkei started." Kenta promised himself. "I will definitely win this battle!"

"Crabby he-he-he-he-he-he! Captain Capri had a weak shell, okay crab?" Tetsuya called. "It looks like the only one who can carry the Dark Nebula into the future is yours truly. Me, Tetsuya crab!" How boring can you be, Tetsuya?

"Okay, let's get going, ready?!" Blader DJ called out. "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

"In preparation for this day, I have undergone extremely treacherous training crab!" Tetsuya babbled. "Waterfall training, grizzle training, alligator training, and I created Tetsuya's number 1 top notch best tactic ever! And now, all of my training and hard work will allow me to unleash that tactic on you!" Earth to Tetsuya?

Kenta started cheering for himself. "I did it!"

"Saggitario's Flame Claw takes it!" Blader DJ announced, unexpectedly to Tetsuya. "The winner of the second battle is Kenta!" We was all cheering for Kenta while Tetsuya babbled on, not knowing that he had already lost. Um, Earth to Tetsuya?

"Yes, it's my turn crab, the first scuttle on my way to the top of the world!" Tetsuya continued babbling. "Not a Dark Move, but rather a Dark Trick, a shadowy tactic by the name of, are you ready for it?" Tetsuya finally saw his Bey on the floor and started screaming. "Crabba what? What happened to my poor Dark Gasher?" Really Tetsuya? You're hilarious!

"Now Tetsuya, the battle is over!" Blader DJ called to him, waving goodbye. "Please step down!"

"What just happened crab?" Tetsuya cried. "I was so excited to talk about myself that I lost before I could even use my Dark Trick!" 'Dark Trick'? Ha! "Mr. Doji will be very, very, very sad about this crab!"

 **With Doji...**

Doji looked like a mixture of frustated, embarressed, and annoyed. "As if _I_ was counting on him anyway."

 **In the stands...**

Yu was shouting from where he was sitting in at the stands at Kenta. "Good job, Kenchi! Congratulations!"

Kenta ran right past Yu without giving him a second thought. "NION!"

"Huh?" Yu looked and saw Kenta run over to me.

"You did it, Kenta." I smiled at my best friend.

"Yeah!" He cheered excitedly. "I won!"

"You'll be battling me in the second round, but I will not lose!" Benkei reminded. "I can't because it's my biggest dream to battle Kyoya in the final round, you know?" Kyoya this. Kyoya that. Give it a rest already, Benkei. Yeesh!

"That's nice, but sorry, Benkei." Kenta replied. "I'm gonna do my best to win the next match. And then battle Nion in the last round for sure." You bet!

"Yeah!" I promised. "I'll be waiting for you, Kenta!"

"Okay." Kenta smiled happily.

Yu looked pretty mad. "I'd like to know the reason why you like Nion so much anyways, Kenchi. Ryuga's like, a hundred times stronger and cooler for sure!"

 **At the stadium...**

"Next, in the third battle, we have Teru VS Ryutaro!" Blader DJ announced. "It's a battle of features, awesome defense and wicked offense!"

Ryutaro made a pentagram with his fan again. Ryutaro created his special space.

Teru looked worried. "What?" Pisces flung Virgo out of the stadium. "AH! Virgo!"

"The third battle goes to Ryutaro!" Blader DJ announced.

"Victory is all mine!" Ryutaro rang some random bells that he had. "The first test is done!"

"Oh no, Virgo and I are still not shining brightly." Teru said in disappointment. "Not nearly brightly enough, it's true." On the big screen, it showed Ryutaro with the Dark Nebula symbol behind it. What?

I noticed it. "Hey, look there!"

"Huh?" Madoka looked at the screen. "The Dark Nebula Organizations mark!"

"Ryutaro, not you too." I mumbled.

Mine and Yu's pictures appeared on screen. "Now, the fourth battle is the one you've all been waiting for!" Blader DJ announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, you gussed it, here comes Yu VS Nion!"

"Do you best, Nion!" You bet I will.

"Well, that's my plan." I replied.

"You didn't come all the way here to lose, right?" Benkei asked. Yu glared at me.

"No way, Benkei." I laughed.

 **Later...**

"The first to arrive for this battle is Yu!" Blader DJ announced. "Yu was the winner of the Survival Battle. And it was his idea to have the Battle Bladers tournament. As its creator, he can't allow himself to lose the first round, now can he?"

"I won't lose, okay?" Yu called out. Yeah, sure.

"Using the flying horse, Pegasus, his opponent is Nion!" Blader DJ continued. I started turning back and forth with my arm, acknowledging the many cheers of the crowd. "Nion has never won against Yu, so I ask, what kind of battle plan will he show us today on this important stage?" I already have my plan. And it's perfect!

"His first battle is with the Dark Nebula's number 2." Vitany said with his arms folded. "That's a strong opponent."

"Huh?" Madoka said. "Oh, don't worry about it. Nion will win for sure."

"You can do it, Nion!" Hakuna Matata, Kenta!

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Osamu, Takashi and Akira cheered very loudly while Kyoya just had that usual frown on his face. Huh? No cheering Kyoya? That's also usually of you.

 **With Doji...**

Doji was laughing from his balcony. "Do your best, Yu. Though, of course, no matter who makes it to the end, the result will be the same." He laughed some more.

 **With Ryuga...**

Ryuga launched L-Drago into a concreta wall, leaving a good-sized crater in it. He turned to the TV screen in his training room to look at mine and Yu's battle.

 **At the stadium...**

I had a very serious look on my face. "In order to battle Ryuga, I have to win! I will do it!"

Yu got his launcher and Bey out. "Wow, this is getting exciting! right, Libra?" He puttted Libra on its launcher.

"And now the fourth battle begins!" Blader DJ announced. "Ready? 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" Me and Yu launched our Beys.

"Pegasus and Libra race through the stadium, so which one will make the first move?" Blader DJ wondered.

"I will!" Yu called. "I'm gonna go first!" Libra clashed with Pegasus, sending it to the edge of the stadium.

"Here I go too!" I called out. Pegasus swung back down to attack Libra.

"Oh boy!" Yu said. "Your powers as strong as ever, Nion, but you don't actually think it's enough to push me back, do you?" Libra easily dodged Pegasus' attack. "GO LIBRA!" Libra hit Pegasus right out of the stadium. "Huh? It's over already?"

"It's not over yet!" I reminded.

"Huh?"

"PEGASUS, STARBLAST ATTACK!" I ordered. Pegasus started shooting down like it was flying down from the heavens.

"Oh, of course!" Yu smirked. "That's what you're doing, but have you forgotten that that move doesn't work on me?" Nope. Hadn't forgotten! "That's just sad. LIBRA SONIC SHIELD!" Sonic pulses started coming from Libra as Pegasus fell down, which knocked away Pegasus. Oh yeah?

"Oh yeah, well how about this?" I asked. "PEGASUS TORNADO WING!" Pegasus started circling around the stadium with incredible speed while glowing with a blue flame like aura. It looked like it was starting to create a tornado.

"Whoa man!" Blader DJ gasped. "Another big move in unleashed but what can it do against Libra's amazing balance?"

Yu started laughing. What's so funny, kid? "It's no use! With that level of attack, Libra's Eternal Sharp Performance Tip won't even budge an inch." Huh?

"Libra's awfully good!" I admitted.

"Now it's my turn!" Yu called. "LIBRA!" Libra sent out a sonic wave that dispressed Pegasus' tornado.

"Libra's shock wave got rid of Nion's tornado in a split second!" Madoka gasped.

"What awesome power he has!" Glad to see who's side you're on, Benkei.

"Be careful, Nion!" Hakuna Matata, Kenta!

"That's nothing!" Yu smirked. "Watch this! LIBRA SONIC WAVE!" Libra sent out a concentrated bullet of sound at Pegasus, who quickly dodged it. Whoa!

"No way!" I gasped.

"Yikes!" Benkei yelped. "That's bad!"

Madoka was utterly shocked. "C-could it be?" She pulled out her laptop. "Libra fired the shock-wave created by its shock wave vibrations like a bullet." 'Bullet'? Those things Lion Hunters uses?

"Not good." Benkei said.

Yu was laughing again. "Libra's sonic wave can be used like this too!" Huh? "Have a looksie everyone!" Libra kept sending out its bullets. "There! There! There! There!" Pegasus kept dodging. We can't just run away like this!

"He can target his opponent with a super shock wave." Vitany gasped.

"Yeah, I know." Hikaru added. "Even Pegasus can't withstand a full blow from something like that."

"RUN FOR IT, NION!" But why running, Kenta?

I looked frustated since all Pegasus could do was keep dodging at this point. Yu laughed again. "Go ahead and run, but you can't keep it up forever, you know!" I know! Pegasus kept dodging several of Libra's sonic bullets. "Now! Finish it!" One of the sonic bullets made its way towards Pegasus, but instead of attacking, Pegasus used it to propel itself up into the sky. "Huh?"

Huh indeed! "GO! GO!" Pegasus landed, attacking Libra as soon as it hit the ground.

"No!" Yu growled. "How can you counter attack from that position?"

"I vowed to defeat Ryuga." Was my simple reply.

"Huh?"

"Until I've done that, no matter what happens, I will never give up!" I roared.

"Did you say Ryuga? You've got some nerve talking like that!" Yu pouted. "That's never gonna happen! No way! You're dreaming!" With one attack, Libra pushed Pegasus away. "First you gotta defeat me, okay?!" And I want revenge from the Survival Battle! "LIBRA SONIC BUSTER!" Libra started turning the stadium into sand, which also created a giant tornado filled with sand.

No one could see anything.

"I can't see anything!" Benkei cried out.

I was trying my best to keep Libra at bay, but Yu's Libra wasn't letting up, which made Yu smile.

"This time I'll make you a victim of my super sonic blast!" Yu told me. "There!" Libra started sending out its sonic bullets, which just barely missed Pegasus.

"Wha?" I yelped in shock.

Yu grinned.

"How is he aiming at Pegasus through that vicious sandstorm?" Kenta asked in shock.

Madoka had her goggles on and looked at her laptop. "He is the genius that was able to fine the tiny opening in the Lion Gale Force Wall, but still!" Oh yeah. I remember that!

"He can see it!" Everyone looked at Kyoya. "He can see it alright, even in the swarming sandstorm, he can see Pegasus' position." Grr!

Yu was laughing as Libra sent out its sonic bullets. I stil somehow managed to make sure Pegasus dodged them.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Yu laughed. "This time I won't let you escape!" Three of the bullets headed Pegasus' way.

"Not good!" Kyoya gasped. -Gasped? That's something alright.

"He can't dodge that one!" We'll see something about that, Benkei.

Yu laughed some more. "Bye, bye, Pegasus!" The bullet made connection with Pegasus, lightning the stadium up with a green light.

 **With Doji...**

"That was quite the battle!" Doji admitted.

 **At the stadium...**

"Finally, Libra's super sonic blast hits its mark!" Blader DJ announced. "Is it over for Pegasus?"

"NION!" My friends shouted in worry. Hakuna Matata!

Yu was laughing even harder than ever. "That was totally fun! Nion, you tried really, really, really hard, but too bad. I win, you lose!" Are you sure? The dust cleared and Pegasus was still spinning, which shocked everyone.

"Unbelievable!" Blader DJ gasped loudly. "Pegasus is still spinning! It withstood a direct hit from that super sonic blast!"

Kenta pumped his fist into the air. "NION!"

"Too bad, Yu." I said. "Your super sonic blast doesn't affect my Pegasus!" How lucky can man be?

"Th-th-tht can't be!" Yu gasped. "Why not?"

"I see!" Everyone turned to Madoka. "It's a vacuum. If there's no air, vibrations has no affect. Pegasus created a vacuum to wall that disrupted the super sonic vibrations!"

"No! NO!" Yu yelled.

"Now it's my turn!" I clarified. Pegasus went and clashed with Libra.

"And now here we have Pegasus' fierce counter attack!" Blader DJ announced. "However, with its superb balance, Libra withstands Pegasus' strong attack! It just don't quit!"

"Come on!" Yu pouted. "This is starting to be way less fun! Look, Libra just doesn't just have balance and stamina." Libra struck Pegasus, sending it away. "Do you like that? An offense using the balance of the eternal sharp performance tip is equal to power of an attack type Bey, so there! This is getting fun again!"

I chuckled. "I couldn't agree with you more. Let's go, Yu!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Yu agreed. "The sooner we go, the sooner you lose!" Don't think so!

"This one is too close to call!" Blader DJ announced. "It's a fierce and fiery clash! It's gonna be a fight to the finish to see who will come out on top!"

"Come on!" Yu ordered. "Crush his spirit, Libra!"

"Fight 'em, Pegasus!" I added.

"That's the way!" Benkei cheered.

"Come on now, just keep it together." Kyoya said.

Madoka cepped her hands together. "Nion!"

"Lookin good, Libra!" A boy cheered.

"Sock it to him, Yu." Another boy added.

"PEGASUS!" I yelled.

"LIBRA!" Yu added with his yell.

"Both Bladers are neck and neck!" Blader DJ commented. "The crowd is going wild here! They sense a big finish, and they're gonna get one!" You bet!

"Nion, I'd love to battle you all day, but this has gotta end now!" Yu called.

"Good point!" I agreed. "Both of us have reached the limit of our stamina. Plus it's getting past your bedtime!"

"Libra and I are gonna win this, Nion!" Yu reminded.

"Sorry, Pegasus and I don't lose!" I replied.

"Here we go!" Yu said. "LIBRA!" A green tornado of light shot up from Libra. "Ready? SPECIAL MOVE! LIBRA! INFERNO BLAST!" Pegasus was being pulled into the beam of light. I've seen that before, Yu.

"AH! PEGADUS!" I gasped. "DON'T GIVE UP, PEGASUS!"

"It's no use, you're gonna lose!" Yu told me. "Ha, Libra wins! It's time for Pegasus to sing the blues!"

"DO IT NOW, PEGASUS!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Yu asked. Pegasus was surrounded by a blue aura. It started spinning around the stadium like crazy. Everyone was pretty excited by it.

"SPECIAL MOVE! PEGASUS STORM BRINGER!" Libra's Inferno Blast disappeared, and Pegasus went in for a direct attack, which lit up the stadium with a blue light that ended up engulfing a good portion of the down town area everyone was in. It disappeared, but Libra was nowhere to be seen for a little bit. After a few seconds, it fell down from the sky and landed right next to Yu.

"L-L-Liba?" Yu gasped. The stadium erupted in cheers.

"WE HAVE A WINNER AND IT! IS! NION!" Blader DJ yelled out. I recalled Pegasus to my hand.

Madoka was clapping. "Alright! Ywah!"

Kenta had a huge smile on his face. "NION, YOU DID IT!"

Yu fell to his knees, holding Libra. "I actually lost, I lost to someone other than Ryuga?" I walked over to him."Huh? Nion?"

I had a huge smile on my face. "You really are an amazing Blader."

"Huh?"

"You and your Libra." I continued. "Let's battle again someday. A match against you is a real adventure, that for sure." Yu was pretty silent.

"Way to go, guys!" A boy shouted.

"Huh?" Yu looked around.

"Congratulations, Nion!" A boy in the stands said.

"Yu was awesome too!" Another boy added.

Kenta shouted out. "You two guys rock!"

"Talk about a great battle!" Benkei added.

I held my hand out to Yu. "Alright, let's do it soon!"

Yu took my hand. "Sounds good, Nion." He agreed, smiling. _I get it. That's why Kenchi likes this guy. Nini is really strong and cool._

 **With Doji...**

Doji looked down at the scene. "So this is the end for Yu after all. He was never included in the plans for the future of the Dark Nebula anyway." He turned his head to look behind him. "Well, well, it looks like it's finally your turn, my friend. Let's show Nion and his friends just how nasty we can be, shall we?" Reiji stood behind the curtains and turned his head to look the other way. Doji started laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Continue to Episode 41**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, now that I've finally made this chapter of _Beyblade The Lion Guard: metal Fusion,_ I think it's time for me to take a three week break from this story for a while. Because, I'll need to write my new story _Legend of Spyro and the Riders: New Beginnings._ Which is about the _Legend of Spyro_ series and the _Inheritance Cycle_ book series. Which I'm excited to get started on!


	42. Episode Forty One

**[Opening: Metal Fight Beyblade (Version 2, English Sub)]**

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

(The Beys of constellations flies in space)

 _Explosive spinning, pounding its all_

(The logo Metal Fight Beyblade appear on screen)

 _One shot! Aiming for the strongest_

(Nion jumps in the air, holding Pegasus in his hand)

 _Go Shoot! I'll shoot out_

(Kenta jumps in the air, holding Saggitario in his hand)

 _The earth is one gargantuan stadium_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka runs near the ocean on a rocky field)

 _I won't let anyone break the steel of my hear_

(Kyoya uses his special move, creating a wind tornado, while a tidal wave appears behind Hikaru)

 _I'll hit even harder!_

(Bull and Aries clashes, Benkei growls while Vitany smiles)

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

(Yu appear on screen, smilng while holding Libra, Tsubasa also appear on screen, holding Eagle in his hand)

 _Beyblade, Beyblade_

(Tobio appear on his, holding Capricorn in his hand, Tetsuya can be seeing in the background, running like a crab)

 _Harmonize_

(Doji appear on screen, holding Wolf in his hand, Dan, Reiki, and Ryutaro appear next)

 _Number 1! Aim for the stars_

 _Go Shoot! Target destiny_

 _By unleasing your Bey's Heart_

 _Escape and push away the heat for the dream and the glittering silver light!_

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

 _Explosive spinning, pounding its all_

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE_

 _Harmonize_

 _Metal Heart!_

(Pegasus knocks out a Bey, then two more, as Nion appear on screen)

 _Absolutely! Even the universe spins_

(Purple lightning appear where Ryuga stands, as he smile evilly, he takes out L-Drago)

 _With our bonds of steel_

(Nion orders Pegasus to attack, Ryuga orders L-Drago to attack, Pegasus glows blue and takes L-Drago out)

 _Finishing move! Even the tears shoot out_

(Nion, Kenta, and Madoka appear on screen, smiling, Kyoya and Benkei appear next, smiling at the viewvers)

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

 _With all my might!_

 _BEYBLADE BEYBLADE Metal Fight_

(Nion runs into the center of the screen, jumping into the middle, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyoya appear next,. Pegasus flies into the center of the friends)

 _3! 2! 1! Go Shoot!_

 **[End of opening]**

THE SERPENT'S TERROR

"Welcome back folks, and here we are again with another round of Battle Bladers!" Blader DJ announced. "We're now entering the second half of this tournament's first round!" Second half, huh? "The fifth battle is Kumasukai VS Kyoya!"

At the stadium, Kyoya shouted. "Here I go! LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Leone formed a wall of wind around it that sent Rock Orso out of the stadium. Kyoya recalled Leone. "That was too easy."

"The sixth battle is Reiki VS Tsubasa!" Blader DJ announced loudly.

Eagle flew up out of the stadium and into the sky. "EAGLE! METAL WING SMASH! DON'T HESITATE!" Tsubasa yelled. Eagle made a direct hit with Gemios and landed next to Dan, who wasn't in the stadium, but intrusting his brother from a distance.

"No!" Reiki fell to his hands and kness. The crowd burst into cheers.

"Well, there you have it!" Blader DJ announced aloud. "Kyoya defeats Kumasukai, and in the other match, Tsubasa defeats his opponent Reiki! They're off to the second round, so let's give it up for them!"

 **With me and the gang.**

We all high-fived Tsubasa.

"Well done, Tsubasa." I praised.

Tsubasa smiled. "Well, if I couldn't win these battles, I'd have no chance of beating Ryuga." Oh no, he's mine!

"Everyone seems to be winning so easily." Madoka complimented. What did you expect? They are weak opponents for now.

"Yeah, of course we are!" Benkei agreed. "We're not gonna let those Dark Nebula Organization guys stop us now, are we?!"

"It's true." Vitany added. "Even their number two, Yu, was already totally defeated by Nion."

"The only ones left Ryutaro and Ryuga." Kenta concluded.

I was still shocked to find that out. "Not Ryutaro. Why did he join the Dark Nebula Organization?"

Tsubasa added. "Well, I'm facing Ryutaro in the second round, so leave him to me, okay?" Sure, my friend!

"Yeah," Benkei exclaimed, "that's right, and that guy's nothing to worry about anyway." He was clearly pumped. "If we combine all our power, we'll be able to beat Ryuga too, no problem!" We just need to get there, Benkei. "No problem at all! Isn't that right, Kyoya?"

Kyoya merely looked on. "Yeah, sure." Not much of a talker, are you?

Madoke then said, "It's really important for everyone to focus and go after him step by step."

"Check." Hikaru understood.

I turned to her. "I guess you're up first, Hikaru. So, good luck."

"Sorry, but you guys won't even get a turn, cause this girl," She lifted her Bey up, "and Storm Aquario will defeat Ryuga!" Yeah, sure.

Vitany then spoke up. "Well, it looks like I'll have to win the next battle as quickly as I can and clear the way for Hikaru to battle."

I looked at my cubhood friend. "Aw man, now that you mention it, you still haven't had your first battle yet. I forgot about that!" Sorry 'bout that, my friend. Hell, even mother would've scolded me for forgetting about that.

Vitany gasped in shock. "Wh-wh-what'd ya mean you forgot, Nion?" Whoops!

I nervously laughed as I scratched the back of my head. "Just kidding," I assured him. "I don't have to worry about anything when it comes to you, right buddy?"

My friend relaxed in relief. "Yeah, right. So if I win my first battle in the first round, then my next opponent will be you, Nion. I'm really looking forward to it." Me too, friend. Hakuna Matata!

I nodded excitedly. "Right! I'll be waiting for you!" We all started laughing, short for Kyoya. Unaware for me, Vitany sensed someone with malefic intentions staring at him. He immediately turned around. I stopped laughing, same as everyone else. "Is something wrong, Vitany?" I asked, concerned.

Vitany kept looking, but saw nothing, he shook his head. "Nuh, uh. It's nothing at all." If you say so...

 **With Doji...**

Doji's butler poured him some orange juice. Doji holded the glass of orange juice in his head. "So, after Yu, Kumasukei and Reiki lost as well. Very disappointing. However, they were not part of the final plan anyway." He took a sip of his orange juice. "Nion and his little friends will discover the truth as well. They should celebrate their wins while they can, because the happiness of their victories is just a temporary illusion. Soon they will see the true power of the Dark Nebula Organization." He looked down at Vitany and Reji, who were getting ready for their battle. He started laughing like a menace.

 **Later in the stands...**

Me and my friends were all sitting in the stands.

"Good luck, Vitany!" I called out to my cubhood friend.

"It's gonna be an easy win!" Benkei added. What'd you expect from my best friend?

"It's time to begin with the match-up in the seventh round of Battle Bladers!" Blader DJ announced. "Give it up for, with Rock Aries, Vitany!" The crowd cheered for Vitany. Good luck, my friend. "And his opponent, Reiji!" On the screens, the Dark Nebula symbol appeared.

"So, he's with the Dark Nebula too, huh?" Vitany suspected. Reiji started laughing with an evil green aura around him. Whew, that aura gives me chills.

"So, he's another Blader from the Dark Nebula." I stated.

"Yes," Madoka confirmed, "but I've never heard any name like Reiji mentioned before now." Me neither, I guess.

 **With Tsubasa...**

Tsubasa looked pretty concerned, because he didn't know anything about this Reiji guy. "Who in the world is this guy anyway, huh? He has no data in the Dark Nebula's database. We know nothing about him."

 **On stage...**

Blader DJ continued with his announcement. "It is unclear how Reiji earned 50,000 Beypoints because there is no record of him competing in any of the challenge matches. All we know is that the Bey he uses is," Reiji slowly lifted his arm to show everyone his Bey, "Poison Serpent!" What is that Bey, huh? "Who knows what kind of battle tactics he will show us!"

Vitany putted Aries on its launcher. "It doesn't make any difference who my opponent is because I have friends, friends whom have gotten me here and are counting on me to win." Reiji slowly putted Poison Serpent on its launcher.

 **With Doji...**

Doji chuckled evilly.

 **On stage...**

"Time to rock and roll, everyone!" Blader DJ yelled loudly. "Get ready! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" Vitany shouted, launching Rock Aries as Reiji launched Poison Serpent . "Now then, first let's see just what kind of power you have, shall we?" Aries clashed with Serpent several times.

"And so it begins!" Blader DJ announced. "The first to make a move is Vitany! Aries is testing Serpent with some attacks, but Reiji isn't moving at all!" Reiji gave a dark smile. Something is telling me there's something wrong with that guy. I bet Rafiki would've also notice that.

"Looks like that Poison Serpent bey has really strong defensive power, doesn't it?" I turned to Madoka, who were busily typing on her laptop.

"Uh huh." Madoka nodded in agreement. "The fifteen blades on its fusion wheel are blocking the attacks." Say what?! "But... it doesn't seem to be simply a defense type. And that's it." What. That's just it? "I can't find anymore information about it at all." Seems like my cubhood friend is in serious trouble, if there's no more information about it.

Benkei then putted in. "Then he should quit playing it safe and just hit him hard and get rid of him!" You said it, Benkei. "Give it all you got, Vitany!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Kenta added his encouragement. "He's with the Dark Nebula Organization, so go ahead and crush him!"

Back on the stadium, Vitany kept on observing Serpent's power. "I know this much, its defensive power is high, but I don't feel any real strength in this Bey." Your father, Kovu, would've agreed with you there. If that's all it got, Aries will easily be able to push it out!" Aries went in for another attack. Are you reckless or something, Vitany?

"Aries continues to attack, but Serpent is on defense!" Blader DJ announced. Aries repeatedly attacked Serpent. "Is Serpent planning to keep this up and make this a battle of pure stamina?" Reiji was swaying back and forth in a really creeping way. I don't think so. Then, he started laughing. Suddenly, Serpent went into an attack on Aries. Whoa! "Hold the phone! Reiji finally strikes back! Poison Serpent delivers a series of attacks with its fifteen blades!"

"Don't worry." Madoka started assuring, looking at the battle through pure data. "It seems that Serpent's attacks don't have very much power at all." Well, that's a relief... right?

"Alright!" Benkei cried out.

"Dodge it, Vitany!" I called out.

"ARIES! WIND STORM ASSAULT!" Vitany ordered. Aries used its Eternal Defense Spin Track to push Serpent away. Oh yeah.

"Oh yeah!" I echoed my thought. "He can read the opponent's movement like the back of his hand, just like with the prey he hunts back home."

Benkei stood up. "VITANY! TIME FOR A COUNTER ATTACK!" Jeez, indoor voices, Benkei.

Aries turned around and started attacking Serpent again.

Blader DJ noted, "As far as we can tell, with its Eternal Defense Spin Track, Aries has evaded Serpent's attacks, and now it has begun attacking fiercely again! Have Serpent's series of attacks produced no damage on Aries at all?" Serpent attacked Aries, and this time, Aries was pushed back harder.

"Huh?" Vitany gasped. "Wa-what? What's going on?"

I looked on solemn. Seems like it has counterattacked somehow...

 **In the private box...**

Doji was pretty happy about what was happening. He started laughing.

 **On stage...**

Serpent attacked harder, seemingly with more strength. "Those attacks aren't very strong," Vitany noted, "and Aries isn't taking very much damage either, but still, something, something isn't right here."

"Wow, this is a really boring battle." A boy called, watching boringly.

"Yeah." Another added.

"How long are they gonna wasting time like this?" A third boy added in boredom. "Hurry up and finish it already!"

"This is Battle Bladers!" A fourth agreed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, that's right." A fifth said in agreement. "He stinks. My own sister could mop the floor with you."

 _Uh-oh._ I thought nervously.

"AH!" Benkei screamed. "That's enough, Vitany! Now it's time to send this guy flying out of here!"

"He probably won't listen." Madoka reminded. "You know how Vitany likes to battle cautiously, Benkei."

"He might surprise us." I then said.

"Huh?" Kenta, Benkei and Madoke looked at me.

I clarified. "Vitany seems strange somehow. To me, it looks like he isn't sure how to defeat his opponent. That is the same how he's unsure what the hunt is going in my father's kingdom."

"Yes." Kyoya agreed. Agreed, huh? "I have a bad feeling about this."

Back at the battle, Vitany seemed to have stopped attacking. _I can't shake this uneasy feeling. I can't think straight, but why? It's just another battle._ Then it had like the snake had the lion-turned-huamn, from his arms, from his legs, from his neck, and Vitany was actually terrified. "This... this guy!" He gasped. "Who is he?! He's not like any other predator I've met in my life!" He was now paralyzed in fear.

"Keep it up, Vitany!" I yelled in encouragement. "Don't let him get inside your head!"

Vitany felt as if a giant snake was about to attack him, but, like some sort of shield, the thought seemed to dissipate into nothing. _Take a deep breath. Calm down. Obviously, Poison Serpent can't be defeated with normal attacks. But it's still a Bey with high defensive power._ He pulled Aries away from Serpent. "Now I'll finish this with one big move. ARIES, HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" Aries started charging at Serpent with all of its strength.

Blader DJ took notice of this. "Batten the hatches, the battle's on the pick up!" Aries struck Serpent, releasing a large amount of energy. "Whoa! Serpent has completely stopped Aries' Special Move!" Serpent sent Aries flying up in the air. "Aries is the one that's sent flying!"

We all was shocked. Wait, what?!

"Vitany!" I shouted.

"ARIES!" Vitany called out fearfully. Aries landed again, just barely within the stadium.

We all sighed in relief. That was too close for comfort!

"That was pretty close." Benkei breathed. Yeah, that it was.

"Aries manages to hang on, but Serpent moves in to attack without delay!" Blader DJ announced.

"Move on, Aries!" Vitany called out with rather panic. "WIND STORM ASSAULT!" Aries used its spin track to push Serpent away, but the serpent went right ahead and started circling Aries while still touching it. "ARIES, NO!"

"Aries can't dodge!" Blader DJ called out. "What is going on? Serpent's series of attacks that had no affect before are now giving Aries serious damage!"

Vitany was in complete shock. "But... but how?!"

"Did Serpent's power increase somehow?" I asked.

Madoka disagreed. "No, the power of its attacks is the same as before. Serpent hasn't gotten any stronger, Aries has actually gotten weaker." Wait, what?!

"How can that be?" Benkei then asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Kenta added. "Up until now, Serpent's attack had no attack on Aries before. Isn't that right, you guys?" Don't know what to say, Kenta. Really.

"It's poison." Kyoya then noted. We focused our attention to him. "Every time that Serpent struck, it infected some poison to slowly weaken Aries." Oh no!

"Poison?" Kenta questioned.

"I see now." Vitany guessed. "So it looks like I've been playing into your hands this whole time, haven't I? Each attack you made was weak, so I didn't pay any attention to them, and because of my carelessness, I completely missed that all those small hits Aries keep taking caused by a lot of damage, which has now weakened Aries' rotation! Each time you attacked your Bey managed to drive something, some kind of poison, deep into Aries, and it's all by your plan to defeat me! Isn't that the case?"

"You're wrong." Reiji finally spoke. Huh?

"Huh?" Vitany echoed my thought.

"It's not so I can defeat you." Reiji explained darkly. "It's so I can destroy your entire being!" He laughed evilly with his hand held up, partially in front of his face. Serpent kept doing that circular attack.

"ARIES, NO!" Vitany cried out in horror.

"Serpent delivers another series of harsh attacks!" Blader DJ called out. "Aries is at its mercy! Is it possible that Reiji has been hiding all this amazing power until now?" 'Amazing'? It's horrifying!

"ARIES, WIND STORM-!" Vitany started but was interrupted.

"It's useless." Reiji sneered. Serpent kept striking Aries, destroying it.

"Aries," Vitany gasped in horror again, "but, but, Wind Storm!" He didn't even sound like himself. Even his voice was different because of this guy.

 **With Doji...**

Doji was watching the match with a delighted expression.

 **In the stands...**

"Vitany!" I shouted in shock. If his parents saw him like this, they would possibly tear this Reiji guy like he was nothing.

"Are you telling me that Serpent's attack is the same one that he's been using since the very begining?" Benkei asked Madoka.

She found something on her laptop. "Oh no!" What? "Check it out!" We looked at the laptop. "This time, Serpent is using its real strength!" Say what now?

"What's that?" I asked.

"Each hit from those attacks from those series of attacks was nothing compared to the power of the attack now!" Madoka gasped in realization.

"Huh? What?" Benkei and Kenta gasped simultaneously.

"What does that mean?" The former pondered.

"That snake," we turned to Kyoya, "he was hiding it in order to make Vitany let his guard down." Okay, my sister would definitely tear him apart if she was here.

"Huh?" We all gasped.

"This is definitely not a nice guy." Kyoya growled.

On the stage, Vitany was in a thick of panic. "COUNTER ATTACK, ARIES! DON'T LOSE TO A GUY LIKE HIM!" He couldn't do anything because of the way Serpent was attacking. "ARIES!"

Reiji laughed, delighted. "This can't be the end of you. Entertain me more, pretty please? At this point, there's no fun in breaking you."

Vitany saw Serpent breaking Aries. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed. "YOU DON'T FIGHT TO WIN! YOU DO IT TO BREAK PEOPLE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! STOP IT! CAN THIS GUY EVEN BE DEFEATED?! ENOUGH!" Reiji laughed by his panic.

Reiji continued with his evil laughter. "You've started to fall apart nicely. More, struggle more!" He showed his evil yellow eyes. "More, more! Become more frightened, and then give up!" Serpent was tearing Aries apart. "You should stop trying and become nothing, just like that worthless Bey." What a horrifying thing to say, and you know it!

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" Vitany begged loudly. "I WON'T ALLOW A BLADER LIKE YOU TO WIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?! BEYBLADE ISN'T SOMETHING YOU DO IN ORDER TO BREAK YOUR OPPONENT! BEYBLADE IS... BEYBLADE IS..." He couldn't finish.

"What is Beyblade you ask, huh?" Reiji laughed. "Do tell me, Vitany. You're scared. You're just so scared that you don't know what to do next, do you?" For Vitany, it was like Reiji was on every side of him. "Too bad, even if you can't run from me anymore, that's a fact. I'll defeat you so completely that you'll never be able to pick up a Bey again."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Vitany screamed in anger. "I'LL BET MY BLADER'S SPIRIT ON IT! EVEN IF I LOSE, I WILL BE ABLE TO BATTLE ONCE AGAIN! BUT EVEN SO, I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

 **With Doji...**

Doji was watching the terrifying scene with a wicked smile on his face.

 **In the stands...**

"Vitany." Kenta couldn't believe how the prince consort was acting.

"This isn't the kind of Vitany we know." Madoka breathed.

"I've never seen him act like that before, not even in a hunt." I concurred with her, before calling out, "Get a grip out there, Vitany! It's not like you go and lose your cool!" However, my shouting proved to be futile.

Vitany was screaming as Reiji laughed. Serpent threw Aries in the air.

Blader DJ called out, "Oh my, Aries has been flown into the air! This one doesn't look good for Vitany. Will this finally end this epic battle?" 'Epic'? Seriously?

"No it won't." Reiji sneered. "Not quite yet." He started laughing again as Aries fell down. But before Aries could even reach the ground, Serpent attacked it repeatedly.

"What this is?" Blader DJ gasped. "Aries is helpless, but Serpent attack it mercilessly!"

"AH! ARIES!" Vitany screamed in horror. Reiji had his hair on his face, more so on his forehead, as he laughed. Serpent kept attacking, making sure that Aries could never hit the ground. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE!"

"This is... this is horrible!" Kenta gasped in shock. Totally horrible!

"The battle has already been decided!" Benkei declared. "Can't anyone stop him?!"

"No one can!" Kyoya replied. "In a Beybattle, until there is a stadium out or a Bey completely stops with a sleep out, there is no loser. Serpent is playing with Aries, not even allowing it to fall to the ground at all, so Aries hasn't stopped yet."

"That's twisted!" Kenta growled.

"Oh, Vitany!" Benkei felt sorry for him.

 **With Tsubasa...**

Tsubasa was still watching. _If Vitany was a weak Blader, he wouldn't have been able to hand on for so long and it would've been over right away. It is because he's strong that he's so thoroughly humiliated and toyed with._

 **On stage...**

Reiji was laughing as he utterly destroyed Aries.

Vitany was in tears. "STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

His opponent slowly lifted his hand up. "Dark Move!"

"What'd he say?" The prince consort gasped.

"He said a Dark Move!" I gasped along.

"SERPENT VENOM STRIKE!" Reiji ordereed. Like a thousand snakes, Serpent attacked Aries and went up into the air with it as it attacked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Vitany screamed. Like a bleeding, helpless goat, Aries could do nothing. It fell apart into several pieces before hitting the ground and Vitany full on cried.

 **With Doji...**

Doji, still delightfully, watched at the scene.

 **On stage...**

Reiji called back Serpent. "Well that was a fun battle."

"The winner is..." Blader DJ's voice trembled. "The winner is Reiji!"

"That was the best thing for your Bey. Yes." Reiji evilly smiled. He walked away as Vitany fell to the ground.

"Aries, ARIES!" The prince consort cried.

I ran towards him. "Vitany!" He pushed me away. Hey! "Vitany!" The others stood behind me.

Vitany picked up the broken Aries, still mostly together, but with large cracks. "ARIES!"

 **With Doji...**

Doji laughed as he saw Vitany fall apart. "This is wonderful stuff."

 **Later...**

I closed the door, sighing in relief.

"Nion, is Vitany alright?" Kenta asked, concerned.

"He'll be okay." I reassured. "He's just gotta rest or something."

Madoka looked down. "If anyone's Bey was treated like that, they couldn't help, but be upset."

"Yeah." Kenta nodded.

I clenched my fists, growling. "You're mine, Reiji, you got that?! I won't forgive you!"

Suddenly, we heard cheering.

 **On stage...**

Hikaru walked up to the stadium.

"The first round of Battle Bladers is almost completed!" Blader DJ announced. "Please welcome to the stadium, the one, the only, Hikaru!"

"Even if my opponent is Ryuga, I will win." She clutched her Bey. "I must not lose this! I will not lose!"

"And Hikaru's opponent is, the fearsome Blader who blew through the tournaments in a lightning storm, winning all he entered, the seemingly unstoppable Ryuga!" Blader DJ announced. Ryuga walked into the stadium. As he walked, Hikaru was suddenly filled with the feeling of terror.

"Why did I... why did I think I could win even for a moment against a guy like that?" Hikaru nervously went to get her launcher. Ryuga whipped out his, and Hikaru's courage returned to her. "I'm ready!"

"And 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" Ryuga and Hikaru launched Lightning L-Drago and Storm Aquario and Ryuga laughed as Aquario clashed with L-Drago.

"As a little reward for not running away at the sight of me, I'm gonna finish you with my Dark Move!2 Ryuga then declared. L-Drago pushed Aquario away so that it could start its Dark Move. "DARK MOVE!" He formed two balls of energy in his hands, putting them together and then shooting it at L-Drago. "DRAGON EMPEROR SOARING BITE STRIKE!" Me and my friends were all running to the stadium so we could see the battle.

"This is bad!" Blader DJ was in a thick of panic. "EVERYBODY RUN!" He sent everybody into a panic as everyone in the stands ran.

"Hikaru!" I shouted quickly.

"GET OUT OF THERE, NION!" Benkei shouted to me.

Hikaru screamed as L-Drago first attacked Aquario, then attacked her. It almost destroyed the stadium.

I pushed away a rock that was in the way. "HIKARU!" Me and the others all started running towards them. I got down to the ground and shook her. "Are you alright? Hang on!" I looked up and growled dangerously at Ryuga. He laughed as he recalled L-Drago. "RYUGA!"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to my battle with you, my dear old friend, Nion." Ryuga laughed sadistically.

* * *

 **Continues in Episode 42**

* * *

 **I think that'll be this story for the year, I will come back to it in two years. I'll not abandon it ether, don't worry. Because I'm putting this on hold, is that I'm writing my other story, _The Equestrian Dragon: Moon Light_ for this year. I don't want to write on both stories at the same time. That'll be too much.**


End file.
